Love and Sacrifice
by faRHaNa eMEraLdz
Summary: Love and sacrifice... Should it always be collided? Would you sacrifice everything for the one you loved even if you know you'll lose him from the start? SxS ExT TouyaxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Love & Sacrifice**

**Written By: faRHaNa eMEraLdz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CCS characters... If it is mine... the story will go like this... )**

This first chapter is more like an advertisement... I wrote this three years ago... And I'd finally take my friend's advice to put it in here... This is my first story... So bear with me... Be nice... Please... But criticism is welcomed... I do not alter the story much from the first time I wrote it... So, it would likely to sound a bit childish... R&R please... I would love you... like... like... FOREVER... D

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"I NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! Do you understand me?"

"I need your help. Please stay away from Syaoran. That's the only way for him to stay with me,"

"Hey, you look miserable for a young guy who is the only heir of the Li clan,"

"I'm going to pack up now,"

"Sakura, watch out!"

"I'm Vince Zhao. It's okay, Miss Sakura,"

"Look, Eriol. Age doesn't have to do with love and you are even older from me, about 100 years. What's wrong with it?"

"I've lost her. I'm too late. God, why are you doing this to me? WHY!"

"That's good or my cousin will kill you for sure,"

"Li Xiao Lang, you'll never be happy. Forever and ever,"

"No, I don't want to be treated like a princess. I just want to be ordinary,"

"Let her go,"

"Because I'll only hurt and sadden them sooner or later,"

"Doctor Li, why could you say something bad with a more suitable manner or a smile or 'It's okay. You'll be fine.' You're so cold. Smile more. It won't hurt,"

"Give me the address right now!"

"And who is your sister?"

"Who was yelling at you, Touya?"

"She won't listen,"

"I still have you and please… I don't like him waltzing into the house as if he owned it,"

"We're engaged next month,"

"I'm NOT a teddy bear!"

"I'm his future wife, Yasuda Saori. Thank you for taking a good care of him for me,"

"I can't take your teasing but I do love to see you laughing. You look more beautiful when you laugh. So, stop being so cold to others. They don't deserve your coldness,"

"I can accept if you want to think about… What? You really… really mean it?"

"I'm NOT A NANNY!"

"Why the hell are you trying to run away from me?"

"What is wrong with you and Touya? You seem awkward with him,"

"You are not cursed. There is no such thing as curse,"

"Do you think by lying I will forget you? By saying that you're married, I will stop loving you?"

"No, there's no other way. I had once fallen in love and it hurt badly. I don't want to feel that sad feeling again and I don't want anyone to feel it too ……., especially Nakuru,"

"I'm giving back what is yours,"

"Just saying goodbye to someone,"

Author's note: I'll be sending two chapter every time I update. This fanfic has 24 chapters... So, bear with me... but I don't know if I can update as soon as possible after this. I'm going to a U next week. So, I'll try to finish update all 24 chapters before next week... Thank you so much... and don't forget to R&R... LOL... By the way, who would you think will say the sentences I wrote above?? Hehehe... You'll find out sooner or later... )


	2. Chapter 2: Fiancee?

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the CCS characters... The OCs are mine...**

**Here we go…. Hope you like it….**

**Chapter 2: Fiancée?**

"Huh…. Huh…. Huh…" the voice was heard.

A girl with brown hair came out from a restaurant. A boy was running after her. He grabbed her hand, which made her turned around and met eyes with him.

"Let go of me!!" screamed the girl as tears were welling up in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, please. You can't do this to me. Why are you doing this to me? Listen to me first," said the boy with pleading eyes while Sakura burst into tears.

"Stop it. Just stop it! I can do whatever I want! I don't want to see you ever again. Just be with your fiancée. We don't have anything to discuss about," Sakura said and ran, leaving the frustrated boy.

**Sakura's House**

"Touya, I need to talk to Sakura. Just for a minute," the boy said while looking at Touya's angry face.

"What have you done to my sister, huh? YOU BRAT!" Touya said and took a grip of the boy's collar.

"Touya, stop!" screamed a girl with wavy black hair. Touya looked at her and slowly loosen his grip.

"Syaoran, Sakura needs a rest. Give her a break, okay," the girl said with her pleading amethyst eyes.

"I want to talk to her. I don't have any fiancée. I love her too much. Let me explain to her, Tomoyo," Syaoran pleaded and tried to get into the house. Tomoyo quickly pushed him from entering the house.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. You should settle the problem with the troublemaker first before you try to explain to Sakura," Tomoyo gave an advice to him. Syaoran just stood there and walked away, leaving Sakura, who was looking from her room.

**Next Day**

"Sakura, let's go out. You've been crying all night," Tomoyo said but Sakura covered her face with her blanket.

"I don't wish to go out and beside, I'm afraid Syaoran will follow me around," Sakura said and cried silently under her blanket.

"You don't need to be that scared. He just flew to Hong Kong," Tomoyo explained as Sakura wept again. She did not know what to feel. She felt glad to hear that Syaoran has gone to Hong Kong but at the same time, she felt sad.

**Flash Back **

"Sakura, I need to tell you something. Will… will you… will you excuse me? I need to go to the toilet," Syaoran said. He seemed anxious when he talked. He walked to the toilet and even collided with the tables. Sakura giggled at how nervous he was when she heard a ringtone and saw Syaoran's handphone.

"Hello, who's speaking?" Sakura asked merrily.

"Who are you?" a girl's voice heard, which actually sounded very rude.

"I'm…" Sakura answered.

"Why are you using my fiancé's handphone?" the girl asked without giving any chance for Sakura to speak.

"Sumi… Sumimasen. Your fiancé?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes, Li Xiao Lang and where is he, huh?" the girl asked with loud, rude voice but Sakura just hung up the phone. Syaoran just came out from the toilet when he saw Sakura was wearing her jacket.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked as he held Sakura's hand.

"Home," Sakura answered steely with her glaring eyes and pulled her hand from Syaoran's grip.

"But I want to tell you something important," Syaoran explained.

"Don't tell me anything. I've already knew about it. Your fiancée just called you and unfortunately, I answered it for you. Don't you ever try to fool me, Li Xiao Lang," Sakura said and ran away from him with tears blurring her vision.

**End Flash Back**

**Hong Kong **

"Xiao Lang just called me. He'll be here at 10," said a girl with hair just like Syaoran's.

"And that only mean Ju Lynn is in trouble. I don't think Xiao Lang will be 'gentle' to her, right, Feimei?" a girl with long auburn hair said and grinned.

"He will never be nice to Ju Lynn after what she had said to Sakura," Feimei said to Fanren. Fuutie and Sheifa were listening to them and nodded as agreement.

"I think we should talk this over with Mei Lin and the twins," Fuutie suggested as Sheifa quickly took her phone. She called the girls and after about thirty minutes, the girls arrived. Mei Lin and two girls with just the same face but different hairstyle came into Fanren's room. One of the twins has light hazel green eyes and long straight black while the other has dark hazel eyes and layered black hair.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Mei Lin asked as she sat on the sofa with the others.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl with long, straight, black hair asked with her worried hazel green eyes.

"If there's nothing wrong, then why did they say it was urgent, Mei Xin?" the girl with short, layered, black hair said and smirked at Mei Xin.

"Ne-chan, stop teasing me," Mei Xin said to her sister. The others just giggled.

"Okay, stop making fun of her, Mei Xi," said Mei Lin with her eyes looking at Mei Xin's embarrassed face.

"Xiao Lang will be here at 10," said Sheifa, worriedly.

"That's great. Oh! I forgot! That's not good for Ju Lynn," said Mei Lin, laughing like mad.

"You don't need to be worried, Sheifa. It's not your problem. Just remember what she did to Vincent," Mei Xin said and Sheifa recalled the tragedy that happened five years ago.

Author's Note : Cliff hanger…. I know you'll hate me… No flames please… I'm a very fragile kid…. watery eyes

Just kidding…. I can take on anything…. Just tell me if you like it or hate it…. Love you… R&R… )


	3. Chapter 3: Ju Lynn's Evil Deeds

**Disclaimer: I don't any of CCS characters... It is applied to every chapter in this fanfic... I'm tired to write this every time... It makes me sad... TT  
**

**Chapter 3: Ju Lynn's Evil Deeds**

**Flash Back **

"Are you ready, Sheifa?" said a boy, wearing a black tuxedo with his smart bluish black hair.

"I… I guess so," Sheifa said with her small voice.

"Just take a deep breath, okay?" said the boy, trying to assure Sheifa. He took her hand and walked into the hall.

"Thanks, Vincent," Sheifa said with a smile on her lips.

"You are most welcome, my dear," Vincent said and bowed, which made Sheifa giggling. While they were having fun, two pairs were looking at them with jealousy.

"Just wait and see, Vincent. If you can't be mine, no one can," said the girl with burgundy eyes and wavy orange hair.

"You're right, Ju Lynn," said the other girl with brown eyes and ginkgo permed hair.

"I NEED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! Do you understand me?" said Ju Lynn but still had her eyes on the couple.

"I'm getting something to eat," said the girl with a dump look on her face.

"Thanks, Jasmine. Now, what are you waiting for? Go get your food," Ju Lynn said and widened her eyes.

"Let me take you a drink, okay? You looked tired," Vincent said with a worried look at Sheifa's pale face.

"Don't worry about me. Just a headache," Sheifa explained with her hand on her forehead.

"I'll send you home. Let's go," Vincent said and slowly escorted her to his shiny white car when suddenly Ju Lynn pushed Sheifa backward.

"Don't you ever try to take him away from me. He's my boyfriend," Ju Lynn said and tried to slap Sheifa but fortunately Vincent grabbed her hand and slapped Ju Lynn on the face.

"I'm not your boyfriend. So, LEAVE NOW!" Vincent said with his red angry face. Sheifa looked at him and realized that she never saw Vincent would be as mad as that with Ju Lynn.

"No one ever HUMILIATE me like this. You BASTARD!" Ju Lynn yelled and pushed Vincent backward, which made him standing exactly on the road. He did not realize a car was heading for him.

"Sayonara, Vincent," Ju Lynn smiled evilly. The driver knocked him down and drove away after knocking Vincent down.

"You deserve it, Vincent Zhao!" Ju Lynn laughed loudly and walked away from them.

"Shei… Sheifa, I… I… I love you. I need to tell… you… something. I've been… lying to you. If… if I die…" said Vincent.

"NO! NO! You'll never leave me. I need you. You're my life," Sheifa butted in with tears rolling down her cheeks. Vincent smiled in pain when he heard the truth he wanted to hear from Sheifa for a long time. Sheifa's white dress was turned into red dress when the ambulance arrived.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could to save his life," said the doctor with sad face. Sheifa walked into the ICU with tears blurring her vision when suddenly her vision became black.

**End Flash Back **

"Sheifa, Sheifa, why are you crying?" Mei Xin asked as she saw Sheifa's tears.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it," Sheifa said and wiped her tears with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about him," Mei Xin apologized and hugged Sheifa, who wept uncontrollably.

"I hate Ju Lynn and the elders. It was not an accident. Ju Lynn killed him without feeling guilty after what she had done," Sheifa said with hatred in her eyes.

"And… and the el… elders just be… believed her," Sheifa stuttered, trying to control her sobbing.

"Hush now, Sheifa. They don't deserve your tears. Your tears are too precious," Mei Lin tried to comfort her and they all hugged Sheifa who was still crying.

"BANG!" a loud sound could be heard inside the mansion.

"What's that?" Feimei asked and shocked to hear the loud sound. They all looked at each other while Sheifa wiped her tears. They all ran down to the main door and saw a pair of angry eyes.

"Syaoran! How wonderful to see you here. I miss you so much," said Ju Lynn, who wore a black halter-top with a white mini skirt. She tried to hug Syaoran, but he just pushed her away. He glared at her with hatred when she cried after she fell on the floor. The girls just looked at her with smirks.

"You deserve it, Wang Ju Lynn," said Sheifa, just like Ju Lynn talked to Vincent when he was dying.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL SAKURA?" Syaoran yelled which made Ju Lynn shivered.

"I… I tell her nothing," Ju Lynn lied; making Syaoran slapped her on the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME, YOU BITCH!" Syaoran shouted and her mother, Yelan running towards them from upstairs to stop Syaoran's anger.

"Xiao Lang, stop! What on earth do you think you're doing and Fanren, Fuutie, don't you think you should be at your own house, serving your husbands?" Yelan asked when she saw Fanren and Fuutie stood on the stairs.

"They went to work, so no one is home except the maids," Fanren said as Fuutie agreed with her older sister.

"Ask this stupid girl! She called and said to Sakura that she's my FIANCÉE. Now, Sakura will never talk to me again," Syaoran explained and glared at Ju Lynn, who still covering her aching cheek with her hand and started to blubber.

"What were you thinking, Ju Lynn? I've told you to step out from mess," Yelan said angrily. She has to get Sakura with Syaoran or else something bad was going to happen.

"I'm sorry. I thought the girl was his secretary," Ju Lynn said as her tears burst again.

"I know the girl was Sakura. No one can get him except me," Ju Lynn whispered to herself but no one could escape from the twins who could read minds.

"Oh, is that really what you think? Your mind isn't saying the same as what you just said, Miss Wang," Mei Xi said as she looked at her with a smirk on her face, just the same like Syaoran's as she was his cousin.

"Butt out!!" Ju Lynn said and ran out of the mansion, leaving the ever-angered Syaoran and his annoying family.

"I won't let you live as you wish! I still have other plan for you," Ju Lynn said as she took out her phone and looked at it as if she would smash it to the ground. She dialled a number and waited for someone to answer it. No one knows where she got that number but the truth was she already got that number. Ju Lynn was getting anxious as the phone was not answered. Just when she was about to mutter oaths at the phone, the voice she was waiting for was heard.

"Hello, who's speaking?" the sweet voice but yet sounded so fragile was heard.

"Is that you, Sakura?" Ju Lynn said with her fake sad voice.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Sakura asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'm Ju Lynn. Yesterday, I called Syaoran but you answered it. I'm sorry about last night. I was jealous because Syaoran never treat me good," Ju Lynn uttered her disappointment.

"Why are you telling me this? You're Syaoran's fiancée, right?" Sakura said with annoyance.

"I'm not Syaoran's fiancée. I was lying but I will tell you the truth now. Please believe me. I'm pregnant. It's Syaoran's child," Ju Lynn explained and sobbed a bit to make her more trustable. Sakura was clueless now. She was somehow happy to hear that Ju Lynn was not Syaoran's fiancée but the truth was even bitter than she thought. Ju Lynn waited for Sakura to answer her but she kept silent. No word could describe her feelings right then.

"Sakura… are you still there?" Ju Lynn asked softly.

"I'm… I'm still here," Sakura answered.

"I need your help. Please stay away from Syaoran. That's the only way for him to stay with me," Ju Lynn uttered.

"I promise I'll do that. I won't trust him anymore," with that Sakura hung up the phone. On the spur of the moment, she cried and cried and cried. She had been doing that for two nights in a row now. Touya was just about to get into her room when he heard the sobs.

"Sakura, is that gaki made you cry again? I'll kill him when I see him again," Touya said but was cut off when Sakura came to him and hugged him tightly.

"I miss him but at the same time, I'm hurt because of him. What should I do, Onni-chan?" Sakura cried in his arms. Touya was clueless for a moment. He was thinking of what to say.

"Time will heal you. Right now just live your life just the way you want it. I'll always be there for you," Touya advised her as he still could not ask Sakura to forget that gaki. He sighed hard as Sakura won't tell him what had happened between her and that gaki.

Touya left her when Sakura felt asleep. Tomoyo was knocking on the door when Sakura was fast asleep. Touya opened it and told Tomoyo to look after Sakura for him. Tomoyo went into Sakura's room silently and sat on the chairs, looking at her friend's serene face. Just after she was standing to leave Sakura, Sakura's phone rang. Sakura was startled that she woke up and found Tomoyo in front of her door.

She took the phone and looked at the name shown. She looked Tomoyo and pleads, "Please answer it for me. It's Mei Lin and I don't have the mood to talk to any of Li today."

Tomoyo sighed and answered the phone reluctantly.

"Hi, Mei Lin. Sakura is… is sleeping right now. She can't answer you now. Maybe you can call later. I'm sorry. Bye," Tomoyo said and hung up after making sure that Mei Lin has hung up before she did.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked.

"And I thought you aren't in the mood," Tomoyo looked at Sakura who blushed a bit.

"Well, I know you are not going to meet Syaoran for a while and I thought you would like to come with me to Paris," Tomoyo finally spit out what she was planning from Sakura.

"But you are going with Eriol, right?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, puzzled.

"And leave my miserable friend behind. No, Miss. I won't do that. You are going with us and don't you worry about your father and Touya. They had already agreed," Tomoyo explained as Sakura gaped.

"Touya let me go to Paris, just like that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sometimes he knows what lies inside of you and after that we are going to Tokyo for our studies, remember?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who nodded.

"I will never forget that. It's my dream to go to Tokyo University," Sakura sighed. She was planning to tell Syaoran that she will go to Tokyo to further her studies but that was before Ju Lynn called. And now, she was relieved that she never told him about it or he will try to find her there. Following Tomoyo to Paris will maybe help her to get over him and to stop him from persuading her to come back to him.

**Li's Mansion **

"Sakura is sleeping, though I doubt it," Mei Lin said as the others sighed deeply.

"I won't be talking to any Li if I was her after that incident," Mei Xin blurted out.

"That wasn't helping, Mei Xin," Mei Lin said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mei Xin asked.

"Yeah!!" the others yelled.

"Okay, I know, I was wrong. Even if you all are mad with me, it isn't going to help you make Sakura see the truth," Mei Xin muttered under her breath but was still audible to the others.

"I don't think I can be a help, so I better leave," Mei Xi got up and was leaving when Mei Xin screamed.

"Ne-chan!! You're so mean. We are talking about our ONLY male cousin here and the HEIR of Li clan," Mei Xin got up to make a point.

"But I don't have any idea to help out now," Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin and Fanren who was looking at her with shock.

"You can be so cold-hearted sometimes, Mei Xi," Fanren said and looked away.

"Okay, fine. But I need to meet Xiao Lang now," Mei Xi said and left the girls.

"Can I come in?" a voice was heard from the door. Syaoran opened the door to meet eyes with the dark hazel eyes.

"Hey, you look miserable for a young guy who is the only heir of the Li clan," Mei Xi said and walked into his room.

"Are you here just to tell me that?" Syaoran asked annoyingly.

"No, I'm here to tell you how stupid you are to be here when you are supposed to be in Tomoeda to tell Sakura about Ju Lynn," Mei Xi uttered calmly.

"She won't listen to me," Syaoran explained and sat beside her.

"So, that's why you are here? Just because she won't listen to you? Now, I really think you are dumb," Mei Xi smirked at him.

"Okay, stop that, Mei Xi!" Syaoran looked at her angrily. She was not helping him to get Sakura back.

"She's in Tomoeda while you are here. What can you do if you are not there to tell her everything about Ju Lynn? She made me suffer before. I don't want you to feel like I did. You have to go back there and do what you can to prove that Ju Lynn is lying. Who knows what she can do while you are here," Mei Xi said as Syaoran sighed deeply.

"Thanks, I'll go back tomorrow," Syaoran said with determination in his eyes.

"I know she's beautiful inside and outside, so get her before anyone gets in your way," Mei Xi looked at him calmly.

"Yes, she is. You are going to Tokyo next week, right?" Syaoran asked and looked at Mei Xi who nodded.

"Yes, I need to finish my course and I need to be at the Seasons too," Mei Xi got up and stretched her arms.

"Aren't you tired to finish your studies and be a doctor at the same time?" Syaoran uttered his concern.

"I need to fulfil my parents' wishes. That's what a child has to do," Mei Xi said and left without saying another word.

"I need to do the same too," Syaoran whispered as he looked at the window, looking at the sun that shone so bright as if it was telling him that everything was going to be all right.

**Sakura **

"I'm going to pack up now," Sakura said after sitting on her bed for the whole hour. Kero just kept silent as he did not know what to talk with the changed Sakura.

"Okay… but give me some food first," Kero looked at his growling stomach. Sakura smiled a bit and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out some cake. Touya came into the kitchen and looked at Sakura suspiciously.

"What?!" Sakura asked as she was getting annoyed at how her brother looked at her.

"You still have the appetite to eat. That's I'm worried about," Touya sat down on the chair.

"Well, it's better than keeping myself in my room, right? No one knows what I'll do then. I could suicide," Sakura said and sat in front of her brother.

"I know you won't," Touya stretched his arms and got up.

"Why?" Sakura wanted to know the answer badly.

"Because you have a happy and caring family with you. You have cousin to take care of you and you have a caring brother too," Touya explained. Sakura got up and left while mumbled, "Yeah, an overprotective brother."

She went to her room and gave the cake to Kero.

"What took you so long?" Kero pouted but then indulged himself with the cake.

"I do have everything a girl could want," Sakura smiled and packed her clothes as she would be going to Paris that night.

"Did you say something?" Kero looked at her as he put the cake into his mouth.

"Nothing concerns you," Sakura looked at Kero who had cream all over his face.

"I'll just have to forget Li Syaoran now," Sakura sighed and opened her window.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" Sakura screamed loudly.

"Hey, kaijau! We have neighbours, you know?" Touya yelled at her.

"Sakura NO KAIJAU!!" Sakura screamed again as Touya smiled from the kitchen.

"She's coming back and getting better," Fujitaka said as he went through his book in his study room.

"That's much better," Sakura splayed her arms on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Somehow, she could still feel lonely. She sat up abruptly and looked at Kero who stared her as if something was wrong.

"I need to pack up," Sakura said and pulled her bag from the top of her wardrobe. She started to pack up right then. After a few hours, she finally finished her packing.

"Kero, I'm going to Tomoyo," Sakura said and left without waiting for Kero's answer.

"Otou-san, Onni-chan, I'm going to Tomoyo's house," Sakura shouted from the front door and left.

She walked slowly and kept on sighing now and then. She looked around to help her get over what she been through but still she could not get over it, neither Syaoran nor Ju Lynn nor the pregnancy.

**Tomoyo's House**

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo said when she opened the door.

"I've finished my packing," Sakura said and smiled bitterly.

"Can we talk?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo could really see how desperate her eyes looked.

"Yes, of course. Let's go to my room," Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder. They went to Tomoyo's room. They sat across each other but Sakura stayed silent which made Tomoyo really anxious.

"Ju Lynn called," Sakura said shortly as Tomoyo's mouth gaped.

"What the hell she wants with you?" Tomoyo prompted Sakura.

"She told me that she's pregnant and I said that I'll help her by staying away from Syao… him," Sakura explained without noticing Eriol was listening to what she said.

"How silly! And you believe her! No way! You won't help her and you know what? You have nothing to do with Syaoran. Just forget about him for like forever," Tomoyo argued, making Eriol frown.

"Is that really Tomoyo? Now, that's really not her," Eriol said to himself and chuckled.

"Can I not go to Paris? I don't want to be your burden and what about Eriol? He wants to be alone with you. I don't want you two to get into a fight because of me," Sakura was trying to decline Tomoyo's offer.

"If he doesn't like it, I'll chuck him. You know Eriol is an understanding boyfriend and friend. So, don't worry too much and I don't think I can chuck him," Tomoyo explained which made Sakura clueless and Eriol sighed with relief. He knocked the door and came in when Tomoyo said, "Come in."

"Hello, beauties," Eriol greeted them.

"Eriol, I …" Sakura tried to ask Eriol but was cut off instantly.

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong for you to come with us and furthermore, I need someone to take care of Tomoyo when I go to work," Eriol smiled and patted Sakura's shoulder.

"See. I've told you he'll be fine with it," Tomoyo hugged her.

**Li's Mansion**

"I'm going back to Japan tomorrow night," Syaoran explained to Yelan. She looked at her miserable son. She wanted to hug him to give him the comfort like a mother should but she had to urge herself from doing so.

"Don't look so miserable, son. You'll get her eventually. Just try to urge her to listen to you and then tell her the truth," Yelan looked at Syaoran who looked away.

"Easy to be said than done," Syaoran sighed. Yelan walked towards him and put her hand on his cheeks. Syaoran looked at his mother with shocked. Yelan caressed his face and smiled for the first time to her only son.

"Have faith," Yelan walked away, leaving her son dumbstruck by her action.

"She's getting soft with you, if you didn't see," Mei Xi sat beside him as Syaoran just kept silent.

"What was that for?" Syaoran said to himself.

Author's Note: Another cliff hanger... R&R... )


	4. Chapter 4: Too Late

**Chapter 4 is up... Hope you love it... R&R... ) **

**Chapter 4: Too Late…**

**Narita Airport**

"Sakura, take care," Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Bye, kaijau," Touya folded his arms.

"I'M NOT A KAIJAU!" Sakura screamed and kicked Touya's shin. Touya winced with pain while the passers-by looked at them with shock. Sakura blushed and hid behind Fujitaka as Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled.

"Gomenasai," Sakura bowed, still blushing.

"Touya, stop teasing her or the whole world can hear her 'beautiful' voice," Tomoyo pulled Touya's ear.

"You two are the worst person I've ever met," Touya rubbed his aching ear.

"You don't see the worst yet," Tomoyo winked at him as Touya gulped.

"Bye then," Sakura uttered after they heard the second call. Sakura and Tomoyo gave Fujitaka and Touya hugs and kisses on the cheeks while Eriol shook hands with them.

"Take care of my girls, Hiragizawa-san," Fujitaka said.

"I'll do the very best, Kinomoto-san," Eriol smiled.

"You bet you will, Gaki's friend," Touya looked at him.

"I'll appreciate if you call me by my name, not by some nickname," Eriol smiled, trying to hide his anger.

"But that's what you are," Touya glared at him.

"Correction, who you are, but that's not who I am. I'm Li Syaoran's friend," Eriol explained as Tomoyo finally get into the fight.

"We better go now. We won't want to miss the flight," Tomoyo dragged Eriol with her but they still glared at each other.

"I'll miss you, Otou-san, Onni-chan," Sakura said and ran into the departure entrance. Tomoyo and Sakura waved at them while Eriol still glared at Touya.

"Otou-san, remember your promise!" she shouted from the entrance, taking the attention from the crowd again.

"I will, my dear," Fujitaka assured her.

"What promise?" Touya asked curiously.

"That I won't tell Syaoran that she has gone to Paris," Fujitaka answered and looked at a relief Touya.

**At the same time …**

**Hong Kong Airport**

"Take care and don't forget to call us," Yelan said as she hugged and patted his back. His sisters were shocked to see their mother getting soft with Syaoran.

"I promise, mom," Syaoran assured.

"Oh, no! Promises are meant to be broken. Right, girls?" Fanren said to her sisters, which made Syaoran glared at them with a grin. Mei Lin and Mei Xin came panting heavily.

"We're. Sorry. We're. Late. Mei Lin's. Car. It. Broke. Down," Mei Xin said, still panting.

"Please take your breath. You're killing me with your words," Fuutie explained. They laughed while Mei Lin and Mei Xin leaned against the wall. Mei Xi finally showed herself and stood beside Sheifa.

"I've told you two not to run, hardheaded," Mei Xi looked at panting girls.

"You're the one who hard-headed. What if we miss Xiao Lang's flight," Mei Lin said when her breathing back to normal.

"I'm. Sorry. It's. All. Mei Lin's. Fault," Mei Xin still can't get over her panting.

"You better stop talking, Mei Xin," Syaoran said, stopping Mei Xin's short sentences.

"O…" Feimei cut off Mei Xin, "Shut up!"

"Feimei, behave yourself," Yelan said as Feimei's voice was too loud.

"Sorry, mom," Feimei closed her mouth with her hands as Mei Xin stuck out her tongue at Feimei.

"Xiao Lang, I think you have to go now," Mei Lin said and hugged Syaoran. The others hugged him to show that they were all there to support him except Mei Xi who stayed silent and did not give Syaoran a hug.

"Mei Xi, thank you for the advice. Don't you want to hug me? Show some support here, cousin," Syaoran smiled at her but Mei Xi shook her hear in denial.

"I won't," Mei Xi looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Whatever," Syaoran was about to leave when Mei Xi spoke, "But I'll congratulate you later."

"Thanks," Syaoran turned and walked to the private plane's entrance.

"You're so cold, Ne-Chan," Mei Xin pouted.

"And you're so warm," Mei Xi left while the others still waving at Syaoran who finally reached the last stairs.

**Sakura **

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo took out her camcorder.

"I'm recording your pictures for Chiharu, Rika and Naoko," Tomoyo said while Sakura blushed.

"I miss them," Sakura recalled their sweet memories together.

"But what can we do? They're all married girls. Ops… I mean ladies," Tomoyo said and closed her mouth with her hands. Sakura giggled as Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who was asleep. (Maybe because Tomoyo didn't talk to him at all.) Tomoyo took her camcorder and recorded his cute face. Sakura's face reddened as she tried hard not to laugh.

"He looks so adorable," Tomoyo whispered and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Her smile faded away when she spoke to herself, "Yeah, just like Syaoran."

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Huh? Noth… nothing," Sakura stuttered and tried to put a smile on her face.

"You can't hide it, Sakura. Spill out," Tomoyo said to make Sakura open her secret.

"I just miss Otou-san," Sakura tried to get away from Tomoyo's suspicious eyes.

"Really? You just saw him," Tomoyo said with a smile as Sakura looked out of the window. She could only see the pure white cloud floating in the air. How she wished she could just get out from the conversation. Sakura got up and looked at Tomoyo, "I'm going to the toilet."

"I know you miss Syaoran so bad but why the hell are you listening to Ju Lynn. She may be lying to you, Sakura. You love Syaoran and he loves you. Isn't that enough for the both of you? Ju Lynn is just another obstacle in your journey of love," Tomoyo spoke to herself as if Sakura was in front of her. Sakura came back to her seat and looked at Tomoyo who looked like she was preoccupied with her train of thoughts. She shook Tomoyo's arm, "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about a friend," Tomoyo looked at her and smiled at Sakura who smiled back at her.

**Syaoran**

"Will Sakura ever listen to me? What if she doesn't? No, Syaoran. Think positive. Have faith in your love. She will listen to you. She'll forgive you. No, she won't listen to me. This is entirely that bitch's fault!" Syaoran was fighting with his own conscious. He was thinking too much that he got a headache. He slept for a while to reduce his headache.

"Gomen ne. I can't be with you again, Syaoran. Let me have my own life. Don't bother me ever again. Please love Ju Lynn much more than you had ever loved me. She needs you. Sumimasen," Sakura said with tears. Syaoran tried to get closer to her but she began to drift away until finally disappeared.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted which made the stewardesses shocked.

"May I help you, Li-sama?" a stewardess asked with a worried look. Syaoran shook his head and said, "No, thanks."

He wiped the sweat from his face and looked out the window.

**Next day**

"Sakura, open the door, please," Tomoyo knocked the door. Sakura got up slowly from under her blanket and opened the door.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo," Sakura greeted Tomoyo, stretched and yawned lazily.

"Still jet-lagged?" Eriol asked as Sakura quickly put her hands down when she saw Eriol was leaning against the wall, smiling at her. Tomoyo was consulved with laughter.

"Ha… hai," Sakura stuttered.

"I'll wait for you at the lobby, okay?" Eriol said as he thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Gomen," Sakura bowed as Tomoyo nodded and gave him a kiss.

"Don't be, Sakura. See you in a moment," Eriol assured and smiled, leaving the girls. Sakura immediately ran into the bathroom. Tomoyo sat down beside the window after putting the clothes for Sakura on the bed. Sakura wore pink top and faded jeans.

"I'm done. Let's go," Sakura brushed her hair. Tomoyo took Sakura's pink sweater and went to the lobby. Eriol was reading a book when they arrived there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going," Tomoyo said as Eriol shook his head and smiled, "No, we're not going anywhere."

Sakura and Tomoyo gaped as Eriol finished his words, "Without our breakfast."

"What the heck, Eriol?" Tomoyo glared at him.

"And I thought you want us to stay in the hotel all day," Sakura smiled.

"Yes, you're giving me a heart attack," Tomoyo put her arm into Eriol's. Sakura looked at Tomoyo's happy face every time she was with Eriol, making her heart sank, thinking about Syaoran.

"Sakura, watch out!" Tomoyo screamed and Sakura bumped into someone.

"Gomen… I mean I'm sorry," Sakura apologized and bowed as the boy with bluish-black hair and violet eyes chuckled at Sakura's clumsiness.

"It's okay. You didn't see me, right?" the boy said to make Sakura feel better. Sakura nodded and went crimson. Tomoyo walked towards them and apologized again on Sakura's behalf.

"It's really okay. See, not even a scar," the boy explained and turned around in front of Tomoyo.

"Thank God. Sakura, you were last in your thoughts again," Sakura looked Sakura who smiled apologetically at Tomoyo.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thought, Mr…" Sakura looked at the boy.

"I'm Vince Zhao. It's okay, Miss Sakura," the boy smiled charmingly at Sakura. Eriol just looked at them, "A new beginning."

"How did you know my name?" Sakura looked at Vince suspiciously.

"Your friend just said your name," Vince looked at blushing Sakura. Tomoyo chuckled as Sakura left them.

"Would you have breakfast with us, please? We owe you," Tomoyo asked with her pleading amethyst eyes. She felt something about Vince, something nice. Something between Sakura and Vince.

"If you insist," Vince said cheerfully and followed Sakura.

"What game are you playing, Tomoyo? Matchmaking?" Eriol put his hand on her waist and Tomoyo chuckled.

"You bet I am," Tomoyo smiled innocently.

"But he looks too old for her," Eriol looked at Sakura and Vince who were talking happily.

"Look, Eriol. Age doesn't have to do with love and you are even older from me, about 100 years. What's wrong with it?" Tomoyo smiled as Eriol sighed deeply, "But at least, I look younger than him."

"Okay, you are old at heart but young at look," Tomoyo grinned.

"Hey, I'm young at heart and look. I bet Sakura still can't get over Syaoran," Eriol glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo could not help but giggled at him.

"At least, I'm giving her a chance to find another love that doesn't hurt," Tomoyo smiled as Eriol gave another deep sigh.

"You're impossible, Tomoyo," Eriol said.

"And who is with this Miss Impossible?" Tomoyo smiled.

"And who is with Miss Impossible? I thought I am with Miss Innocent, Miss Nice Girl, Miss Good Buddy," Eriol smiled cunningly.

"Hey! I'm so not talking with you," Tomoyo pouted.

"You are so talking to me now," Eriol smiled his evil smile that made Tomoyo really angry that she strangled him with her hands.

**Sakura's house**

Fujitaka was sitting with Touya in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Touya was about to open it when Fujitaka looked at him, "Touya, you better go to the study room. I don't want you to make a scene with Syaoran. Let me talk to him."

"But," Touya was about to argue as he really wanted to strangle Syaoran to death for making his only sister cried. Fujitaka looked at Touya as if he was telling him to go to the study room and wait. Touya walked to the study room, leaving his father opening the door.

"Kinomoto-san, can I meet Sakura?" Syaoran looked into Fujitaka's calm face.

"Please come in. I would really like to talk with you," Fujitaka looked at Syaoran as they walked into the house.

"Have a seat. Would you like to have a drink?" Fujitaka asked but Syaoran shook his head. Fujitaka sat in front of Syaoran and he could see Syaoran's uncomfortable face.

"Wh… what?" Syaoran stuttered.

"I'm really sorry but I'd promised her that I won't tell you where she is now. Syaoran, I need you to listen to me right now. I know you are shocked but give her some time to think this over. If you really love her, you have to learn to let her go. If she returns to you, she was always yours, but if she doesn't, she'll never be," Fujitaka said and looked into Syaoran's eyes.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said and walked out from the house.

"I've lost her. I'm too late. God, why are you doing this to me? WHY!" Syaoran said to himself with frustrated look in his amber eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Evil's Eyes

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! I'm so happy that I'm smiling all day long... )**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING... )  
**

**jumping around **

**cough stop jumping**

**Feel free to read... and I don't own any of the CCS characters but the OC are mine...**

**Back to the story... **

**Chapter 5: Evil's Eyes**

"Hiragizawa, why aren't you talking to me?" Vince asked as he drank his coffee.

"I don't like to talk with strangers," Eriol said and looked at him.

"Wow, you one cold-hearted person. Why? Did I do something that angered you?" Vince smiled as he glanced at Sakura and Tomoyo who were choosing muffins and scones.

"Let just go straight to the point. Do you have any feeling for Sakura?" Eriol asked as Vince chuckled and nodded.

"I do have feelings for her. As a friend and a brother," Vince explained that made Eriol started to like this violet-eyed guy.

"That's good or my cousin will kill you for sure," Eriol smiled.

"Your cousin? He must have a big crush on Sakura," Vince spoke.

"We're not talking about a big crush, Zhao. We're talking about love," Eriol hovered a smile on his lips.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo came and sat beside Eriol. Sakura sat beside Vince and waited for their answers but Eriol and Vince just smiled at each other.

"We're talking about love," Vince answered.

"Love?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo glared at Eriol.

"So, Tomoyo. You do really love this guy?" Vince glanced at Eriol.

"I have a name," Eriol turned his eyes to Vince.

"Of course, I love him. Then why the heck I'm here in Paris with him?" Tomoyo chuckled and drank her tea.

"Why? There must be some reason you love him," Vince asked.

"Love doesn't need reason. That's why God gives us intuition," Tomoyo answered with a smile as she recalled her memory with Sakura.

** Flash Back **

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? You look so gloom today," Sakura said with worry as she put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"I hate Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Why? Did he do anything bad to you?" Sakura asked with a gulp.

"Yes, he did. He made me wait for two hours and the he called just to say, 'I'm sorry, I can't make it. I have an important meeting. Bye.' Argh! I REALLY REALLY HATE HIM!" Tomoyo said with a grimace. Sakura chuckled with her hands on her belly as Tomoyo gave her what's-so-funny look.

"Tomoyo, you can't hate him because you love and let me ask you a question, why do you love Eriol?" Sakura tried to convince Tomoyo.

"That's tough. I don't really know. Maybe we should break up," Tomoyo answered with a puzzled look.

"Your answer is right," Sakura said with a smile.

"What do you mean? We should break up?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. You don't know. That's right. There's no reason if you love someone. Think about it, okay. I have a date tonight. Bye," Sakura smiled and gave Tomoyo a kiss on her cheek.

** End Flash Back **

"Somebody once told me, there's no reason if you love someone," Tomoyo looked at Sakura's no response face. Vince followed Tomoyo's eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Are you daydreaming?" Vince patted her shoulder, making Sakura pushed her cup that went crushing to the floor. Tomoyo, Eriol and Vince stayed silent as if they had made a very bad mistake.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said to the waitress who smiled at her, assured her that it was okay.

"Hey, I'm sorry I startled you," Vince apologized.

"No, it's okay. If Touya's here, he'll sure make fun of my clumsiness," Sakura smiled.

"Touya?" Vince asked with a confused look on his face.

"My brother," Sakura vividly remembered his annoying face and his voice calling her kaijau.

"So, what are you doing here in Paris?" Tomoyo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm doing my thesis for a PhD's degree," Vince answered and took a spoon of his muffin into his mouth.

"What course do you take?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I'm taking archaeology. I'm doing some research on the seven-coloured mirrors that were known to have a reviving power and there's a legend here that a man revived his lover with that mirrors," Vince sweatdropped when he saw Sakura's starry eyes.

"Really? That's wonderful. I'm sitting beside a future archaeologist," Sakura said with her hands cupping her face.

"Sakura, you're freaking me out," Vince explained while Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled.

"For your information, her father is an archaeologist. That's why she is so happy or should I say, excited?" Eriol said as Vince nodded his head and looked at Sakura's daydreaming face.

"What's your father's name? Maybe I know him," Vince asked and Sakura quickly answered, "Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"He was my lecturer. How is he?" Vince asked.

"He's fine," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Your brother's name is Touya, right?" Vince asked while Sakura nodded her head excitedly.

"You know him too?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know his name till now but I do remember his glare," Vince explained and chuckled.

"You're not the only one who gets that glare. Even Eriol… where are they?" Sakura said as she looked at Eriol's and Tomoyo's empty seats. She looked around and saw Tomoyo was waving at her.

"You're too busy talking even my shouting couldn't disturb it," Tomoyo explained when Sakura and Vince stood in front of her. Vince just smiled and looked at Sakura, who went crimson.

"Thanks for the breakfast but I have to go now. I've to finish my thesis before next week and this is my phone number. Bye," Vince gave Sakura his phone number and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sakura, it is nice to talk to someone, right?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura just smiled as an agreement. Sakura walked, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol behind.

"Tomoyo, don't you think you're being unreasonable? Vince told me Sakura is just like a sister to him," Eriol asked calmly. Tomoyo looked at him with a wrinkle.

"I don't think so, Hiragizawa-san. She needs new love or new friendship and I'm not going to make Sakura feel alone and hurt just because of your little descendant," Tomoyo said which made Eriol surrendered.

"Okay, do what you wish but don't be mad with me," Eriol said and hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"Hey, lovebirds. Where are we going now?" Sakura asked and looked as the flushing Tomoyo.

**Syaoran**

"Hi, Fanren. What's up?" Syaoran plonked himself on the couch and turned on the television.

"What do you mean by 'what's up'? It's about Sakura. Has she forgive you though it's not your fault?" Fanren asked worriedly.

"She's not here. She'd gone somewhere and I don't know where she is," Syaoran explained and looked at the ceiling. Fanren sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry for you, Xiao Lang. are you coming back?" Fanren asked. Feimei, Fuutie and Sheifa were sad to hear their little brother's frustrated voice.

"I don't think so. I still have some business here," Syaoran said.

"Can you handle it?" Fanren asked and sat on her bed.

"I'll manage it," Syaoran answered weakly.

"Call me whenever you need me, okay?" Fanren said but Syaoran did not give his answer. Fanren said her goodnight and hung up the phone.

"Where is she?" Syaoran asked himself as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He did not realize that he was crying.

"Are we going to like this forever?" Syaoran shambled off into the garden and sat on a bench.

"Sakura, where are you? I love so much. I can't live without you. Why can't you listen to me?" Syaoran said as he closed his face with his hands.

"It is so lonely here without you," Syaoran looked at the overcast night sky.

**A Dark Room**

"Li Xiao Lang, you'll never be happy. Forever and ever," a man said. His head was covered by a hood, looking at a crystal ball and there was Syaoran sitting on a bench.

"All Li are not supposed to be happy and Fuyumi's daughter with the power to see the future will die soon enough after she had suffered," the man laughed evilly.

**Twins' Apartment**

"Ne-chan, what's wrong?" Mei Xin was panicked to see Mei Xi's pale face.

"Noth… nothing, my stomach hurts," Mei Xi answered, trying to hide her pain.

"You can heal yourself, right?" Mei Xin asked as Mei Xi nodded her head slowly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mei Xin asked and was confused to see Mei Xi just froze there.

"Could you leave me for a moment?" Mei Xi said and Mei Xin quickly got out from Mei Xi's room. Just as Mei Xin closed the door, Mei Xi locked it and burst into tears.

"It hurts. Mum, help me! How am I going to reduce this pain?" Mei Xi said to herself. Her tears won't stop as she felt a sharp pain in her belly like a knife was thrust into it. She put her hands on her belly and sat down on the floor as she could barely stand. Her hands and legs were shivering. Sweat wetting her clothes and face. After a few minutes, the pain gone but Mei Xi knew, it WILL and ALWAYS come again without hints.

"Ne-chan, are you feeling better?" Mei Xin asked with her ear beside Mei Xi's door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm taking my bath," Mei Xi lied.

"Okay, then. I'm going to buy some groceries. Bye," Mei Xin said as she wore her jacket.

"Bye, but don't daydreaming on the road," Mei Xi said with a worry voice.

"I know!" Mei Xin said and slammed the front door. Mei Xi just smiled as she laid on the floor.

"When will this pain gone? I hate it! Mum, how am I going to break this curse? HOW!" Mei Xi said as she looked at her mother's picture. Just seeing her mother's face made her feel brighter.

"No matter what, I'll try to be strong but no one should know about it because I'll only make them sad by telling them about the curse," Mei Xi took her towel and went to the bathroom.

**Dark Room**

"You'll never be happy! It's a pity your mother can't see you dying, silly girl and even your healing power cannot overcome it!" the man laughed as evil as he could.

"But Li Xiao Lu will feel the pain when he sees his child is dying like his BELOVED WIFE!" the man laughed again with his scary black eyes.

Author's Note: Please R&R... and I'll try to finish update as soon as possible. I can't update tomorrow coz I'm sending my beloved sister to her college... So, I'm updating more chapters... Oh yeah! This one has a sequel... I'm still on it. A few more chapters and I'll upload it after I complete this one...

AngstLoveAnime1912: I'll update more... So don't kill yourself... grins

duckygoesroarrr: Thanks for the review... I'm having the same problem sometimes. I even wrote the wrong name for the wrong dialogue... Man, that was so frustrating... Okay, read more...


	6. Chapter 6: The Memory

**Chapter 6: The Memory**

**Grocery Shop**

Mei Xin was holding a tin and examined it. Mei Xin threw the tin up when she heard her cell phone's ringing.

"Stupid phone! Always shocking me!" Mei Xin took her phone and stared at it angrily.

"Hello, who's speaking?" Mei Xin said annoyingly.

"Young lady, it's your father talking here," a voice said.

"Is that Li Xiao Lu speaking?" Mei Xin asked dumbly.

"Yes, I am Li Xiao Lu. Something wrong, dear?" Xiao Lu asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, daddy. You made me threw a tin in a grocery shop. That's mean," Mei Xin explained with a wrinkle on her forehead.

"I'm not mean to you. It just that your body cannot take any shock wave," Xiao Lu said, chuckling.

"Ehem, are you a doctor?" Mei Xin asked.

"No, I'm a businessman," Xiao Lu answered.

"Then, how do you know that I can't take ANY shock wave?" Mei Xin asked with a grin.

"Your sister is a doctor, right?" Xiao Lu explained.

"Yeah, but you don't approve her as a doctor, that's why Mei Xi and I have to take business studies now!" Mei Xin said and got angry to hear her father's laughter.

"Stop laughing, daddy!" Mei Xin screamed.

"Okay, okay. I thought the problem about your sister being a doctor is over since two years ago. How is she?" Xiao Lu asked.

"How about me?" Mei Xin asked, sulking.

"I know you're fine when you screamed just now," Xiao Lu explained.

"Well, I think she's fine," Mei Xin answered.

"What do you mean 'I think'?" Xiao Lu asked worriedly.

"Well, her stomach hurts just now," Mei Xin explained.

"What kind of stomach ache?" Xiao Lu harried her with questions.

"How do I know? I'm not a doctor," Mei Xin answered as she put some of the tins into her basket.

"When are you two coming back to Tokyo?" Xiao Lu asked.

"Maybe Saturday or Sunday. We'll see what Mei Xi has to say first. Bye, daddy," Mei Xin said and hung up the phone. Xiao Lu dialled Mei Xi's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello, dad. What's up?" Mei Xi asked.

"How's your stomach ache?" Xiao Lu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, still alive," Mei Xi answered shortly.

"Is it really a stomach ache?" Xiao Lu asked. Mei Xi was shocked but was very good at hiding her true emotion.

"Maybe my gastric came back," Mei Xi lied. Xiao Lu sighed with relief.

"What's wrong, dad?" Mei Xi asked.

"Oh, nothing. When are you coming back?" Xiao Lu asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Maybe Saturday or Sunday. We'll see what Mei Xin has to say first," Mei Xi explained as suddenly she heard her father's laughter.

"What's wrong?" Mei Xi asked.

"You gave me the same answer Mei Xin gave me," Xiao Lu answered.

"Oh," was the only answer that Mei Xi gave her father.

"Take care of yourself," Xiao Lu said and hung up. Mei Xi was puzzled and asked herself, "Did dad know about it? Mum never told him or did she tell him? Ah! Stop thinking about it."

**Friday**

"Vince, thank you for listening to me," Sakura said as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"You are welcome but I think you are not supposed to do that. You have to hear from both side," Vince said and smiled weakly. He drank his coffee slowly and looked outside the café. He saw Tomoyo waving at him with Eriol, who looked at him solemnly. He waved back as Tomoyo and Eriol walked towards them. Sakura sighed deeply to hear what Vince ha said.

"So, how is today? You better say it out because we are going back to Japan tomorrow," Tomoyo smiled as she opened her camcorder.

"Zhao-san, how is your day?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully with her camcorder focusing on him.

"Well, I think it's fine, better than yesterday," he answered charmingly with a smile.

"And how about you, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"No comment. It's all mix up," Sakura shook her head.

"How about you, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked again. Eriol looked at the camcorder and said, "As long as you are by my side, my day will be as bright as the shining sun."

"Wow! How romantic and I am the happiest person alive to hear it," Tomoyo said as she focused the camcorder on herself. A man wearing a cap was observing Sakura from outside the café with a hidden grin. Vince looked at the man suspiciously but the man just smiled at him. Eriol looked at the man as he felt a strong aura and saw a black aura surrounded the man.

"Guys, are you listening?" Tomoyo asked as both of them were looking outside. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at a sexy lady who took the man's seat. Tomoyo's face became red with anger.

"What?" Vince and Eriol asked in unison.

"Are you looking at that sexy woman? You PERVERT!" Tomoyo said and pulled Eriol's ear angrily.

"How dare you!" Tomoyo said while Sakura and Vince chuckled. Eriol rubbed his ear, "That's why Touya hate it when you pull his ear. It really hurts!"

**Saturday **

**Li's Mansion**

"Fanren, call Mei Xi and ask her when is their flight?" Yelan said as Fanren nodded her head and dialled Mei Xi's number.

"Why didn't they told me about this? If Xiao Lu didn't call, I'll only know they had arrived in Tokyo," Yelan mumbled to herself. She tried to stay calm. Sheifa and Fuutie giggled, looking at their mother.

"Their flight is on 9 p.m. We still have 6 hours," Fanren said.

"And they said they're sorry. The tickets were the last tickets or they'll have to go back to Tokyo two days after," Fanren explained. Yelan asked them to get ready to go to Mei Xi's and Mei Xin's apartment.

"Thank God they had a good reason," Feimei whispered as Sheifa chuckled.

**Twins' Apartment**

"Hurry up, Ne-chan! How can you just sit there and watching TV?" Mei Xin paced up and down with her clothes.

"What's the rush? We still have six hours," Mei Xi said calmly.

"Stop being so calm and cocky, Ne-chan and have you done your packing?" Mei Xin asked, still moving ain and out her room with her clothes and make-up. Mei Xi just smiled at her, just making Mei Xin annoyed even more.

"Start packing, Ne-chan!" Mei Xin screamed.

"Let me finish my timetable first, dear meimei," Mei Xi said.

"Your timetable…" Mei Xin tried to say it out but was stopped by the doorbell. Mei Xi ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi, aunty. I'm very sorry for making you angry," Mei Xi apologized and bowed in front of Yelan.

"Why are you going back in a rush? You can use Li's airplane if you want," Yelan said but Mei Xi quickly shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be treated like a princess. I just want to be ordinary," Mei Xi said with sad eyes.

"I want to be treated like a princess," Mei Xin said from behind as the four sisters smiled at her.

"But you are special," Yelan said as she knew Mei Xi did not want the abilities inherited from her mother which made her lost her boyfriend.

** Flash Back **

"Kenji, what's wrong with you? Am I making you mad or something?" Mei Xi asked a boy with navy blue hair and dark greenish eyes.

"I… I…" Kenji said with a scared look in his eyes when Mei Xi tried to hold his hands. He quickly put his hands under the table.

"You are not a nor… mal person," Kenji said. Mei Xi was shocked and hurt at the same time.

"What are you talking about?' Mei Xi was puzzled. Kenji sighed deeply and looked into Mei Xi's hazel green eyes.

"I know you got supernatural abilities," Kenji answered.

"Is this why you left me for England? I've waited for six months and this is what I get?" Mei Xi burst into tears. Kenji became numb in front of the crying girl.

"How could you do this to me? I love you. You said you'll accept for what I am," Mei Xi said and looked at Kenji with her misty eyes.

"I love you too but I … I … don't want to live with a freak for the rest of my life," Kenji explained. Mei Xi's tears stopped as she heard him calling her a freak. She felt like her heart was torn apart.

"You don't love me, Yamada. If you love me, you will accept me no matter who I am. YOU'LL ACCEPT ME AS A WHOLE!" Mei Xi screamed and ran out from the restaurant. That day made her hate boys and never believes with their sweet talks again.

"I HATE BOYS!" Mei Xi screamed when she arrived on an uphill. A boy was sitting on the ground and looked at Mei Xi angrily.

"Stop your screaming, squid!" the boy glared at her but she glared back.

"Who are you calling squid, stupid head?" Mei Xi screamed and cried.

"Why all of your species want to hurt my feelings?" Mei Xi screamed once again and ran away.

"Squid," the boy said as he stood up and stretching.

** End Flash Back **

"Yeah, special," Mei Xi said and smiled but in her heart, she was screaming that she was a freak.

"I'll make you drinks. Please sit down," Mei Xi said and walked into the kitchen. Yelan and her daughters looked at her sadly.

"That stupid Kenji!" Fanren said and punched her palm. They all sat down and felt dizzy to see Mei Xin moving in and out her room.

"What's with her?" Sheifa asked Mei Xi who was serving their drinks.

"Last minute packing," Mei Xi explained and sat on the sofa.

"Ne-chan, when are you going to pack?" Mei Xin looked at Mei Xi who smiled at her.

"Stop smiling and start packing! You're getting on my nerves," Mei Xin said and slammed her door.

"Your sister is just like your father," Yelan said.

"That tells me which gene goes into her body," Mei Xi said.

"And that mean you had more of your mother gene, right?" Feimei teased.

"It's better that way," Mei Xi smiled bitterly.

"You are just like your mother. You're so secretive and unwilling to let your loved ones to help you when you really need it," Yelan said to Mei Xi using her mind as the twins can read minds.

**Sakura**

"I'm done with my packing, how about you?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head with a smile. Sakura wore a very beautiful pink blouse with frilly hemline, a white pants that ends up to her knee and two white silk ribbons in her hair. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with adoration.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo's starry eyes.

"You look like an angel," Tomoyo said while Sakura sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, let's go. We must get there in two hours," Eriol said after knocking the door. Sakura quickly zipped her bag.

"Why are we always in a rush?" Sakura asked and chuckled. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her and grinned.

"You're the one who always in the rush. We are the first timer," Tomoyo teased while Sakura pouted.

"And by the way, when is our flight?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"10 a.m." Eriol answered. Sakura looked at her watch with round-eyed.

"My goodness! We just one hour left," Sakura said as Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura looked at Tomoyo in agreement.

"Can we use the time card, Eriol? Pretty please," they plead.

"Only this once. Clow didn't create the cards to make you take your life as easy as ABC," Eriol warned as the girls beamed.

"Here we go. ABC," Sakura smiled as Eriol glared at her. They arrived at the airport exactly on 8 a.m.

"Here we go. ABC," Eriol raised his brow at Sakura who just smiled after they had done their check-in.

"ONNI-CHAN!" Sakura waved.

"Touya's here?" Tomoyo asked.


	7. Chapter 7:The Vision of Death

**Don't forget to R&R... ) **

**Chapter 7: The Vision of Death**

"Touya's here?" Tomoyo asked as she looked where Sakura was heading but only saw Vince.

"Sakura, why on earth you call Vince Onni-chan?" Tomoyo asked with a confused look.

"From today onwards, I have two Onni-chan and why are you late?" Sakura said as she pointed at her watch, which was shown at 9.30. Vince apologized with his pleading violet eyes.

"Okay then. I have a new cousin and a kokoi one," Tomoyo said.

"At least he will not get killed by Syaoran," Eriol said to himself.

"When are you going to Tokyo?" Tomoyo asked.

"After I finish my thesis. I'll fly straight to meet you girls," Vince answered with a smile.

"See ya soon and Sakura, Tomoyo, let's go. It's getting late," Tomoyo said.

"Ja, Onni-chan. I'm hoping to see you as soon as possible," Sakura said and kissed his cheeks.

"Ja, my dear sister," Vince said and hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura smiled and waved at him as she disappeared from his view.

"I lost a brother and now I get a sister. Can I handle it?" Vince said to himself as he walked out from the airport.

**Syaoran**

"Li-sama, Li Xiao Lu-san in on the line," a woman's voice said.

"I'm on it, Nami," Syaoran said.

"Yes, uncle. What's up?" Syaoran asked with a solemn voice.

"Don't speak with that harsh tone. Come to my office, please," Xiao Lu said and laughed.

"What the heck? Why is he so happy when I'm losing everything I ever wanted in my life? His daughters are more considerate," Syaoran asked himself and went into Xiao Lu's office. A man with black hair and amber eyes looked at Syaoran with a smile. Fear fell upon him when he saw his smile on his uncle's face.

"I've heard about my future niece. How is she? Wait, how are you going to know she's fine or not when you're not even with her?" Xiao Lu hit his head as Syaoran glared at him.

"Stop making fun of my love life," Syaoran clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry but Yelan asks me to take care of her son here," Xiao Lu said.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm 18, for God's sake," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Let her go," Xiao Lu looked at Syaoran who stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm so not going to say that to you but the elders will and I'm sure of it. Ju Lynn is the problem here," Xiao Lu smiled when he saw that expression on his face.

"Don't say that name. I would cheerfully throttle her now," Syaoran rubbed his chin.

"First Sheifa, then Mei Xi and now you. There's something very wrong with this girl," Xiao Lu looked at Syaoran's eyes, which were looking at Xiao Lu blankly.

"Xiao Lang, are you listening to me?" Xiao Lu asked.

"What? What were you saying just now?" Syaoran asked as he was so caught in his train of memories.

"Well, I just thought you might need a rest. You're working too hard and for the future leader of Li clan, that's very important," Xiao Lu smiled.

"No, I don't think I will be needing a rest right now," Syaoran explained.

""As you wish then but you now what? You look like a very desperate man but … you are a desperate man," Xiao Lu laughed.

"You're freaking me out, uncle," Syaoran whispered and left the room.

"Where on earth can she be?" Syaoran mumbled. He dragged his feet back to his office, ignoring his secretary, who tried to remind him about an important meeting.

"Nami, what's wrong with your boss? He looks like a desperate prince charming who lost his beautiful princess," a girl with mousy hair said as she twirled around in front of Nami.

"Azusa, stop being an immature young lady and stop talking about fairytale," Nami said.

"But your boss is so moody since he came back from Hong Kong. You should know what's wrong?" Azusa asked.

"And stop all your gossip, young lady," Nami said as she quickly walked and stopped in front of Syaoran's door when Azusa was following her to get her answer.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Li pays you to do work, not stalking their private life," Nami said annoyingly.

"Okay, I got the answer. You don't know, right?" Azusa asked again but Nami just glared at her, which told Azusa that she better left before something bad happen. Nami knocked Syaoran's door and walked into the office after Azusa left.

"Li-sama, you have a meeting with Yamazaki-san for the renewal contract right about another five minutes," the woman in her early thirties with her ginger hair in a bun said as she looked at the miserable Syaoran.

"Li-sama, may I sit down?" Nami asked. Syaoran looked at her and nodded.

"You don't look like yourself today. Is there something wrong? I'm not being nosy," Nami explained as Syaoran stared at her, "There's too much pressure on my shoulders and I better meet Yamazaki."

Syaoran left and went straight to the meeting room. He waited for Takashi to arrive.

"Hey, handsome guy. Why do you have that long face?" Takashi said as he came in.

"As if you don't know. Do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran asked.

"Sorry, Chiharu won't tell me a thing. She made a promise," Takashi explained with a sad face.

"How about Naoko and Rika?" Syaoran asked with a hopeful look as Takashi shook his head, shattering Syaoran's hope.

"They said an absolute promise must be kept whatever happens," Takashi answered.

"But you know what? Long long ago…" Takashi was about to start his lie when Syaoran said angrily, "Don't you even start. I'm not in a good mood to listen to your nonsense right now. Let just finish this contract and then we can meet your wife, Naoko and Rika."

**Narita Airport (11 p.m.)**

"Mei Xi, I'm going to call daddy and I'm using the phone booth, okay?" Mei Xin said and looked at Mei Xi's sleepy face.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Mei Xi asked suspiciously.

"Just making a surprise for daddy," Mei Xin explained.

"But he'd already knew that we're here," Mei Xi pointed at Xiao Lu who was smiling at them.

"Daddy!" Mei Xin screamed.

"Hi, my twins," Xiao Lu greeted and hugged Mei Xin.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat first," Mei Xin pulled her father.

"Aren't you going with us?" Xiao Lu asked as Mei Xi just stood there, shaking her head.

"I'm going to the toilet," Mei Xi explained and left, leaving her father clueless.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Xiao Lu asked when they had bought some sandwiches, which were eagerly eaten by Mei Xin.

"There's nothing wrong with her and don't worry, she's always like that. No one knows what she's thinking about," Mei Xin explained with a smile.

**Toilet**

"I'll buy you a cup of tea, okay?" a girl with black wavy hair said and went out.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," another girl with honey brown hair said.

"Oops! Gomen," the girl apologized as she bumped into Mei Xi.

** Vision **

"You'll die. Right about NOW!" a man with ebony hair and coal-black eyes laughed as he thrust a sword into the girl's chest.

"Sakura, onegai. Don't die! I need you!" Mei Xi saw Syaoran was hugging the girl's dead body.

** End Vision **

"Are you all right? Gomen," the girl said with a worried look.

"I'm alright. It's okay," Mei Xi assured.

"She's Sakura Kinomoto but what is she doing here?" Mei Xi asked herself and looked at Sakura with a smile. Sakura smiled back and went out after Tomoyo called her.

"I bumped into someone again," Sakura said and chuckled.

"And this time, male cousin or female cousin?" Tomoyo teased.

"Tomoyo… female but when I bumped into her, her eyes was so blank as if she went into another world," Sakura explained.

"Maybe she was thinking about someone important," Tomoyo said and gave Sakura her tea. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and smiled. On the spur of the moment, she totally forgot about Mei Xi.

"I'll send you home and you better have a nice good sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow," Tomoyo explained while Sakura nodded in agreement.

**Sakura's House**

"I miss you, Otou-san but not you, Onni-chan," Sakura said with an evil smile on her beautiful face. Fujitaka smiled.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean, kaijau?" Touya asked with an annoying face.

"Because I've got a better brother who will never call me monster or way too overprotective to me," Sakura answered.

"Tell me another," Touya said as he watched the T.V.

"I'm telling you the truth. His name is Vince Zhao and Otou-san knows him," Sakura looked at her father.

"Vince? How is he now? He went to England to further his studies but what is he doing in Paris?" Fujitaka said.

"He's fine. He's doing his thesis for PhD," Sakura answered.

"I hope he got through with his sadness," Fujitaka mumbled but was still heard by Sakura.

"Got through his sadness? What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you. It's Vince's secret," Fujitaka said.

"Please… Onegai…" Sakura pleaded.

"Oh! Now I remember him! That guy with violet eyes," Touya said as Sakura nodded her head.

"Please, Otou-san…" Sakura pleaded again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I have to keep it just like I'm keeping yours from Syaoran," Fujitaka explained.

"Syaoran came here?" Sakura asked with a shocked look. Fujitaka nodded his head.

"Did you tell him anything?" Sakura asked and Fujitaka slowly shook his head. Sakura sighed deeply with relief.

"Did he tell you anything?" Sakura asked with an anxious look.

"No but he was shocked to know that you've left him," Fujitaka said.

"Well, he deserves it," Touya butted in while Sakura glared at him.

"Young lady, you better go to sleep now. You have to be in Tokyo for your registration tomorrow," Fujitaka said with a smile. Sakura nodded as she stuck her tongue out at Touya and ran into her room.

"Sakura, where's my presents?" Kero asked as he flew around Sakura. Sakura took out a box of cookies and chocolates.

"Here you are. Enjoy yourself. I'll take my bath and then go to sleep," Sakura said and went into the bathroom. Kero started to eat and ignored what Sakura had said.

**Xiao Lu's House**

"Would you like a drink, Mei Xi, Mei Xin?" Xiao Lu asked but both of them shook their heads.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Xiao Lu asked but this time Mei Xi shook her head while Mei Xin nodded her head.

"I'm going to meet Xiao Lang and then, I'll go to my house," Mei Xi explained.

"As you wish but before that, can we have a talk?" Xiao Lu looked at Mei Xi's calm face.

"Go on with your talk. I'm going to my room," Mei Xin yawned and walked lazily into her room.

"What is wrong with you? I know you hate me but don't do this to others," Xiao Lu asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm still Li Mei Xi that you knew," Mei Xi uttered. Xiao Lu sighed and looked at Mei Xi, who started to feel uneasy.

"Stop being so cold with others and you don't have any friend except Aimi," Xiao Lu said.

"Because I'll only hurt and sadden them sooner or later," Mei Xi turned her eyes to the window.

"You won't hurt or sadden them and by the way, what is the thing that you do will hurt and sadden them? You're a nice lady," Xiao Lu argued while Mei Xi sighed hard.

"You don't understand," Mei Xi said.

"Make me understand," Xiao Lu said with his pleading eyes.

"You can't understand it. You will never do. Only mum understands it," Mei Xi said and walked away with tears swimming in her eyes. She got into her car after putting her bags into the boot and left the house.

**Mei Xi**

"What's wrong for me to be cold? This is what I am. Why everyone wants me to be friendly and amiable?" Mei Xi said to herself. She stopped in front of a market and bought a few tins of coke. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Aimi, what's up?" Mei Xi said solemnly.

"What's up? I called your father and he told me everything," Aimi explained while Mei Xi sighed.

"Are you coming home or meeting Syaoran first?" Aimi asked.

"I'm coming home. My mood isn't very good to meet people," Mei Xi answered as she tried to concentrate on the road.

"We're going to have a LONG talk, Mei Xi," Aimi said and hung up.

**Twins' House**

Mei Xi parked her car and walked around in front of the house. Mei Xi looked at the door and was reluctant to push the bell. She sat in front of the door and tried to think.

"What am I going to tell her? I know I'm wrong or… I really didn't mean it or maybe…" Mei Xi said to herself.

"You can stop thinking now. Get inside, Li Mei Xi," a young lady with caramel hair and angry scarlet eyes said.

"How did you know I was outside?" Mei Xi asked.

"Duh, I saw you, of course. I don't have any abilities like you do," Aimi answered.

"Now sit! I have questions for you. Why the hell did you do something so rude to your dad? He is showing his concern if you didn't notice," Aimi said as she plonked herself on the couch.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it," Mei Xi explained.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You are not doing anything wrong to me. Your dad is right. Why are you so cold with people? Are you happy to do this?" Aimi asked angrily.

"Yes! I'm happy! I'm happy that I won't hurt too many people when I die! Huh… People take different roads seeking happiness. Just because they're not on your road, doesn't mean they've gotten lost," Mei Xi said as she looked at Aimi's sad face.

"Okay, do what you wish. If my mother didn't tell me about the curse, I won't know it for the rest of my life," Aimi said and tried to smile as she stood up to on the TV.

"So, how was your trip?" Aimi asked.

"Just fine but Xiao Lang got into a problem," Mei Xi answered.

"What kind of problem?" Aimi asked with an anxious loo.

"Girls problem," Mei Xi answered shortly.

"Who's involved?" Aimi asked as she looked at Mei Xi who was watching the movie shown on the TV.

"Xiao Lang, Sakura and Ju Lynn," Mei Xi explained.

"Hey, how did Ju Lynn got into the picture?" Aimi asked with a shocked look.

"She called Xiao Lang but Sakura answered it and she told Sakura that she is Xiao Lang's fiancée. Then, like in a movie, they broke up," Mei Xi said.

"Such a bloody bad girl," Aimi said with an angry voice as Mei Xi nodded.

"Have you got any vision and stomach ache?" Aimi asked worriedly as Mei Xi nodded her head again.

"I got a stomach ache in my apartment and I just got a vision when I bumped into Sakura," Mei Xi explained.

"You know Sakura?" Aimi asked suspiciously.

"I just knew her at the airport when I got the vision," Mei Xi answered.

"Well, what kind of vision? Tell me," Aimi asked when Mei Xi looked hesitate to tell her.

"Death. Sakura is going to be killed," Mei Xi answered.

"We need to help her out. We need to save her relationship and life," Aimi said.

"But how?" Mei Xi asked.

"I don't really know," Aimi said with a hard look in her eyes.

Author's Note: You must be wondering why there's a lot of twins in my story, right? I can't help it... I love twins... So, bear with me...


	8. Chapter 8: Housemates

Author's Note: I just realized my story doesn't have chapter eight and it supposedly has 26 chapters... but no worry... it will still ends at chapter 24... I want to update so fast but I'll try to edit it perfectly... So, bear with me and R&R... Love you guys forever... Actually I have eight stories in my hand right now... But that will be put in later. I'm having a hard time finishing all of them at once... Let me finish this one first and then... I'll stuff you with other stories... Enjoy... -

**Chapter 8: Housemates**

"Ne-chan, wake up!" Mei Xin screamed as she jumped on Mei Xi's bed. Mei Xi glared at Mei Xin. Mei Xin saw that glare and quickly sat on the bed.

"When did you arrive? You're one annoying and immature girl I've ever known," Mei Xi said.

"I just arrived," Mei Xin answered slowly as Mei Xi looked at her watch.

"Wait a second, you never wake up early," Mei Xi said.

"I have something important to tell you," Mei Xin said excitedly.

"What is it and make sure it doesn't make me feel like a fool," Mei Xi explained. Mei Xin gave her a piece of paper.

"Okudera-san gave me a fax this morning because I said to her that I'll help her with the junior registration," Mei Xin explained.

"And what?" Mei Xi asked as she tried to control her temper.

"And guess what, I saw something that will help us to end Xiao Lang's sorrow," Mei Xin explained.

"I'm losing my patient here," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin put the paper down and pointed at two names. Mei Xi was round-eyed and walked into Aimi's room.

"Aimi, wake up!" Mei Xi shook Aimi violently.

"What's wrong?" Aimi asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Look what Mei Xin had," Mei Xi pointed at the name.

"Holy crap!" Aimi screamed with joy.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Mei Xi asked as Aimi pulled her out and sat in the living room.

"So, Mei Xin, what do you have in your mind?" Aimi asked.

"We'll make them live here with us," Mei Xin explained.

"No way. If that's the plan, count me out," Mei Xi said.

"Mei Xi, this is the most brilliant idea I ever heard from Mei Xin," Aimi said.

"Hey!" Mei Xin pouted.

"This is the only way to keep her safe… I mean to save their relationship. If you still thinking about hurting and sadden them, stop that. Just take this opportunity to make friends and make your dad happy and of course, save her life," Aimi explained with pleading scarlet eyes.

"Hey, what are you two talking about? Hurt? Sadden? Make dad happy? Save her life?" Mei Xin scratched her head in confusion.

"I'm making him happy when I made my decision to take business studies," Mei Xi said.

"I know but please, just one more time. He only got both of you after your mother died," Aimi tried to persuade Mei Xi.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Mei Xin asked but did not get her answer.

"Okay, I'll do it," Mei Xi sighed.

"Okay then. Mei Xin, get going with the plan," Aimi said as Mei Xin smiled, "Okay. That one I understand."

**Sakura's house**

"Sakura, when is your registration?" Fujitaka asked Sakura, who tried to stifle a yawn.

"It's at 9 but we're leaving the house on 7.30," Sakura answered and put her head back on her pillow.

"Touya made a breakfast for you and Yukito," Fujitaka explained with a smile.

"Yukito is here? This early," Sakura asked excitedly and looked at her watch which shown 6.30. Fujitaka nodded as Sakura got into the bathroom and took a bath.

"Hi. Yuki… Yukito," Sakura was shocked to see tall pancakes in front of him.

"Hi, Sakura. How was your trip?" Yukito asked with a smile.

"It's the best and I've got a not so protective brother," Sakura answered and looked at Touya. Yukito smiled as he put some pieces of pancake into his mouth.

"I've told him," Touya said. Sakura glared at Touya.

"Busybody," Sakura said and ate her pancakes.

"When is your registration, Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"9 but Tomoyo will fetch me up at 7.30," Sakura said with a joyful look on her face.

"Have you done your packing?" Fujitaka asked while Sakura shook her head, "I still got a few things to be packed."

"You better finish it up before Tomoyo comes," Fujitaka advised.

"Okay," Sakura drank her tea and washed her plate and cup. She went into her room and packed her mother's and family's picture into her bag. She took her alarm and toothbrush too. But still she felt something was missing. She took her luggage to the living room.

"I'm sorry, I can't be there with you, Sakura," Fujitaka said apologetically.

"It's okay. You have to go to the dig, right? You do your job and I do mine, okay? Otou-san will do your best and I'll do the same," Sakura smiled as Fujitaka ruffled her hair lovingly.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Sakura said and hugged her family and Yukito.

"We will too," Yukito said. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Touya opened it and Tomoyo came in with Eriol. They helped to put Sakura's luggage into the boot.

"Bye, Otou-san, Onni-chan, Yukito," Sakura hugged them again.

"Take good care of yourself and you too, Tomoyo," Fujitaka said.

"Tomoyo, please take care of that kaijau," Touya said as Tomoyo chuckled.

"Sakura no kaijau!!" Sakura kicked his shin. Touya winced.

"Let's go," Eriol said and bowed to the Kinomoto.

"Ja ne," Sakura waved as she got into the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to send you?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. I want you to miss me longer, Eriol," Tomoyo said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye, Eriol-kun," Sakura said with a smile.

"Bye, Sakura, Tomoyo and be careful. Something might happen to you two … thief or something," Eriol said as he gave Sakura a serious look.

"Don't worry. Sakura's the Card Mistress," Tomoyo said and patted Sakura's shoulders. Sakura saw that look and knew Eriol meant his words.

"Bye, Eriol. Don't forget to miss me," Tomoyo said and kissed him again. After reaching the next station, they went to the registration counter and walked to a girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Tomoyo, that was the girl I bumped into yesterday but now she got long hair. I don't think hair could grow that long in just one night," Sakura said with a puzzled look. Tomoyo laughed.

"That is so funny, Sakura. Maybe that is her ghost," Tomoyo explained.

"Wh… What? Gh… Gh… Ghost?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a scared look.

"It's our turn," Tomoyo said and smiled at the girl as Sakura hid behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"You know that I'm afraid of ghost," Sakura said as the girl looked at her, "Where? I've been dying to see ghosts but never had the chance."

"Sakura, I don't think she's a ghost. Look how she wants to see a ghost. The opposite of you," Tomoyo said and giggled uncontrollably.

"Your name, please," the girl asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo answered. The girl beamed when she heard their names.

"Okudera-san wants to meet you two. Let me bring you to her. Fuji-kun, could you take my place from now? Onegaishimasu," the girl bowed at the guy.

"Okay, no problem," Fuji said and showed an okay-sign. They walked into an office after the girl knocked the door.

"Come in," a voice said. They walked into the room and there sat a woman with her sandy hair in a bun.

"Please sit down," the woman said with a smile.

"Domo, Okudera-san," Tomoyo and Sakura greeted with a polite tone.

"Domo, students," Okudera said as the girl sat down.

"Let me introduce you to my favourite student and your senior, Miss Mei Xin," Okudera explained as the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura, Tomoyo," Mei Xin said as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other because she was on first-name terms with them.

"Nice to meet you too, Mei Xin-san," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison as Mei Xin quickly said, "Please throw that san away."

"Well, I need to talk to you about this little problem I'm having at right this moment," Okudera said while Sakura and Tomoyo listened carefully.

"I've been informed that your hostel is still under construct and …" Okudera tried to finish her words but was cut off by Sakura's sudden outburst, "Nani?"

"Let me finish first. And I've made an arrangement for both of you. Mei Xin is willing to give you rooms in her house, which is only a five minutes walk from here. So, do you want to take it or do you have any plan in mind?" Okudera asked.

"Something fishy is going on here," Tomoyo said to herself.

"How about your parents?" Tomoyo asked Mei Xin.

"We don't live with our parents," Mei Xin answered.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sakura asked as she was being sensitive with the fact that she needed to stay in an unknown place.

"Oh! I'm living with my sister and her friend," Mei Xin said with a smile.

"So, do you agree?" Okudera asked and looked at them. Sakura looked at Tomoyo. They nodded as an agreement.

"It's done then. You can go now. Mei Xin will bring you to her house and meet your housemates. Don't worry, I give you my words, they are nice ladies and good citizens. No criminal records," Okudera said as Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Excuse me, Okudera-san. When will the construction finish?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm afraid it will take a long time, maybe another half a year. I'm sorry for troubling you," Okudera bowed as an apology. They walked to the door as Okudera gave Mei Xin a secret wink when Sakura and Tomoyo were not looking. They went to the café house, which was packed with the freshmen. Mei Xin pulled Sakura and Tomoyo to the table near a window with a beautiful garden's view. On the table, there was a reserved sign on it.

"This table is always ours. The café's owner, Minako reserved this table for us because my sister always sits here and she even wait if there's people sitting here," Mei Xin explained with a beam.

"Wow, she's a something. When can we meet your sister?" Tomoyo was some kind attracted to Mei Xi.

"Should be now. I'll take some tea and sandwiches for you, okay?" Mei Xin asked whilst they just nodded their head. Mei Xin disappeared in the crowd and came back a minute later with three cups of green tea and a few types of sandwiches and muffins.

"What are you staring at?" Mei Xin asked with a puzzled look.

"How are we going to finish all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Na… don't worry. My sister and her friend will come," Mei Xin answered.

"By the way, what are their names?" Tomoyo asked.

"Whose name?" Mei Xin asked back. Sakura also looked at Tomoyo.

"Your sister and her friend," Tomoyo explained and giggled.

"Mei Xi and Miyazawa Aimi," Mei Xin answered.

"I need to go to the toilet right now. Just wait for them," Mei Xin said and disappeared again in the crowd. Suddenly, a girl who looked just like Mei Xin stood in front of them. Sakura was drinking her tea when she saw her that she choked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a smile.

"You must be Mei Xi," Tomoyo asked as the girl nodded without saying a word.

"You're identical twins, right?" Tomoyo asked as the girl sat in front of them.

"Physically yes, mentally no," Mei Xi said and looked at Sakura who was trying to stifle her cough.

"Hi, girls. I'm Aimi, your housemate," Aimi introduced herself and showed a V-sign to them. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled to see Aimi.

"If you're twins, this is only meaning I bumped into you and not Mei Xin," Sakura said as Mei Xi nodded.

"Hi, Mei Xin," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin was just about to startle her.

"Ne-chan, you're no fun," Mei Xin exclaimed and sat down. Tomoyo, Sakura and Aimi looked at them and burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Mei Xin asked.

"You're too naïve to understand it," Aimi answered, still in laughter.

"You always make me look so stupid," Mei Xin stomped her feet and began to sulk.

"Bring your things to my car and we can take them to our house," Mei Xi said coldly and left as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"Don't take it seriously. That's her natural reserve. She likes you but she doesn't like to show it. Maybe you can help us to make her be herself again. She has gone through something very bad. Please forgive her behaviour," Aimi bowed as Sakura and Tomoyo smiled in understanding.

"Don't worry. We won't take it to heart but it reminds me of someone I knew but he's changed," Sakura smiled bitterly as she thought about Syaoran.

"We better hurry. If she's like that, she can be worse when she's mad, right?" Tomoyo joked as Mei Xin and Aimi laughed.

"She's not easily angered," Mei Xin explained. Sakura and Tomoyo took their luggage, leaving Mei Xin and Aimi alone.

"Hey, how did you convince Okudera-san?" Aimi asked as Mei Xin felt dizzy after her body was being shaken violently by Aimi.

"I told her that my friend and Sakura got into a very big fight that will cost my friend's her life and future. So being an angel, I want to help them to patch things up," Mei Xin explained.

"You mean you tell her the truth. That was the cruellest thing you ever done to your clan," Aimi laughed as Mei Xin sweatdropped.

"Hey, I did lied that my friend is a girl. Unlike you, I've always been taught to be honest and sincere," Mei Xin said proudly when she felt something behind her and turned to look at it but only saw Aimi's angry eyes. She ran as fast as she could to the car but Aimi was behind her, trying to strangle her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm. Running. From. Her. She's. Trying. To. Kill. Me," Mei Xin said and pointed her finger at Aimi, who calmly leaned against the car.

"Mei Xin, stop it," Mei Xi said as she put Tomoyo's bag into the boot.

"I. Can't," Mei Xin said.

"Just stop talking," Sakura gave an opinion.

"You. Said. Just. Like. Xiao. My. Cousin," Mei Xin said as Sakura tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"Let's go. It's getting late. Aimi had made the lunch," Mei Xi explained as she pulled Mei Xin into the car. They all got into the car. They reached a big baby blue house after two minutes in the car. Mei Xi, Mei Xin and Aimi helped Sakura and Tomoyo with their luggage. They brought them into Sakura's and Tomoyo's new rooms. Sakura adored the house and started to look around the house.

"Sakura, there's a dormer on the top of the roof. Want to take a look?" Mei Xin said as Sakura nodded, "Gladly."

"I'll bring you tonight," Mei Xin put her palms together. They had lunch after Aimi heated the food up. Aimi had made some ramen for them.

"And here the dessert," Aimi let out five cups of sweet corn pudding with cherries and strawberries on the top of them from the fridge. She put the hot cream on them. Mei Xin looked at the pudding and licked her lips.

"Hmm… oishi," Mei Xin cupped her face after taking a small spoon of the pudding into her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Aimi asked as Sakura and Tomoyo just looked at the pudding without touching it at all.

"It's too nice to be eaten," Sakura started to chuckle.

"Can you teach me how to make it? I want to make some for my boyfriend," Tomoyo said with a smile as Aimi nodded her head.

"The time has come," Mei Xin said and looked at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"The time has come?" Sakura looked at Mei Xin.

"The time to tell you the rules in this house," Mei Xin smiled.

"There are three main rules in this house. Each one is given by Mei Xi, Aimi and me. But as you two are here, let's make it five main rules. Aimi has the first rule, Mei Xi has the second and I've the third, you can give the forth and fifth rules," Mei Xin explained.

"Is this a game?" Sakura looked at Mei Xin as Mei Xin shook her head.

"You make it sounds like a game, Mei Xin," Aimi laughed as Mei Xin pouted.

"First rule, you all have to keep the house clean no matter what happens," Aimi said.

"That's easy," Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison.

"Second rule. Mei Xi?" Aimi looked at Mei Xi.

"No male are allowed to walk into the house except families," Mei Xi said as Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"Third rule, just be nice to me," Mei Xin showed her most adorable face.

"That can only be done if you're not acting so immature," Mei Xi said as she walked to take a drink from the fridge.

"Hey!" Mei Xin glared at Mei Xi but she just ignored her. Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled.

"She's not that bad," Sakura said to herself but as a mind reader, Mei Xi heard her.

"Forth rule, everyone has to give me present on my birthday," Tomoyo said.

"You sound desperate, Tomoyo," Aimi joked.

"I can't think what rule to give," Tomoyo giggled.

"The fifth and the last rule, we all will be in the same place to do something together every weekend," Sakura said as the others looked at her.

"But what if Mei Xi has to go to the hospital?" Mei Xin asked.

"Hospital? What is Mei Xi doing in the hospital? Is she sick?" Sakura asked back.

"No, she a doctor," Aimi answered.

"Oh… Wait, she's a doctor? Then, how old are you guys really?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We're 22," Mei Xin answered.

"22 and you're still in second year?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura looked at them in disbelief, "You must be kidding."

"I'm not kidding. You two need some explanation. Aimi is a chef and still a chef, a very good chef. She's working in Equatorial Hotel. Mei Xi and I have different story. When Mei Xi and I were 16, I took a course in art and design while Mei Xi took medical courses and had graduated two years ago. But last year, out father insisted us to take business studies and we had to do it. But Mei Xi here can't let go of her profession as 'healing hands'. So, her weekends are for our mother's hospital. I used to be an interior designer but I quitted. Too much pressure," Mei Xin explained in detail.

"Healing hands?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo looked at them, "Your mother's hospital?"

"Oh, I … I like to call Mei Xi that," Mei Xin scratched her head as Mei Xi glared at her as Mei Xin just told them about their ability.

"Aunt Fuyumi built a hospital before she died and named it Angel Hospital," Aimi explained.

"You really mean Angel? I've heard about this hospital. Even the incurables can be cured," Tomoyo said in excitement.

"Wow, Mei Xi. Sugoi ne. What's the secret?" Sakura asked.

"It will not be called a secret if I just tell you about it, right? I'm going to my room," Mei Xi said coldly as Sakura felt guilty for asking her about the secret.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry," Sakura said apologetically as Aimi and Mei Xin looked at Mei Xi with angry eyes.

"You are supposed to make friends with her, not trying to make her hate you, Mei Xi. Her life is at stake here. Don't be so cruel," Aimi said, using her mind.

"Huh… I'm sorry if you're mistaken that I was angered by the question. I'm so sorry," Mei Xi said when she heard Mei Xin's mind, "Smile, Ne-chan."

Mei Xi smiled as Sakura started to beam.

"Thanks, Mei Xi. The fifth rule is still on but only when you're free," Sakura said as she walked towards Mei Xi as Mei Xi did not say anything.

"Say something please," Mei Xi heard Tomoyo's mind.

"Please say yes. I want to be your friend. Whatever had happened to you and what's future has stored for you and me doesn't matter. We'll deal it together," Sakura's mind was heard.

"Okay then," Mei Xi smiled brightly and this time, she was not pretending. Sometimes, having this ability to read minds can be helpful to a person like Mei Xi to understand people better and minds do not lie. She can know who are the enemy and the friend.

"Thank you so much, Mei Xi Ne-chan," Sakura said and hugged her, leaving Mei Xi clueless.

"What did you call her?" Aimi asked happily.

"Mei Xi Ne-chan. Can I call you that?" Sakura asked shyly. Mei Xi smiled and nodded.

"You're not going to call me Mei Xin Ne-chan, are you? I'm not that old," Mei Xin said with a wrinkle on her forehead as Sakura chuckled.

"I won't call you Mei Xin Ne-chan because I'm more mature than you are," Sakura teased as Mei Xin pouted.

"Thank God I caught that on tape. I called it 'Precious Moment'. Ho…ho…ho…" Tomoyo laughed, making the girls sweatdropped.

"You mean you caught when Sakura said, 'I won't call you Mei Xin Ne-chan because I'm more mature than you are'?" Mei Xin asked as Tomoyo nodded, "And the scene before that."

"Tomoyo, you better delete it," Mei Xin ran around the house, chasing Tomoyo but could not keep up with her. Tomoyo stopped when Mei Xin finally gave up.

"Sakura, we can be matchmaker again," Tomoyo said as Mei Xi looked at them.

"Yeah, I've found the most suitable girl to be my sister-in-law," Sakura laughed as Mei Xi sweatdropped.

"Don't even think about it, girls. I don't trust male population. Even though he's your brother, he's still a male," Mei Xi said and was about to leave the dining room when Sakura said, "But not all of them are bad. Some can be trusted."

"Do you trust your boyfriend?" Mei Xi looked at Sakura, who stayed silent.

"I want to trust him but what about Ju Lynn? She's pregnant but is she trustable? But I promise her to stay away from Syaoran," Sakura thought to herself.

"That devil!" Mei Xin screamed out loud. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her.

"Oh! I … I just remembered I have to do something," Mei Xin giggled nervously as Aimi's heart was pounding with worry. Mei Xin almost broke their abilities to others. Mei Xi left the dining room right after making sure that Mei Xin had their abilities covered. Sakura and Tomoyo just took the incident unexpectedly easily, making Mei Xin relieved.

"Mei Xin, why the hell Mei Xi hates guys so much?" Tomoyo broke the silence.

"She once got a boyfriend but then, they broke up because the guy said that she's a freak," Mei Xin explained.

"A freak? Why?" Tomoyo prompted her to tell her more.

"Because… because of Angel, because she's a doctor there and he found the secret. Let's go outside. It's getting hot here," Mei Xin said and walked to the back door that led to a garden. Sakura and Tomoyo followed Mei Xin as Aimi stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes. They wanted to help but Aimi insisted them to follow Mei Xin.

"Mei Xin, how did your mother died?" Sakura asked.

"Stomach cancer," Mei Xin answered.

"Did you see your mother dying? I didn't see my mother when she dies," Sakura said.

"Me too. I was in the hospital, but I was asleep. When I got into the room, I thought my mother was sleeping and then my father hugged me," Mei Xin explained.

"Would you like to see the hospital?" Mei Xin asked as Sakura nodded.

"But how are we going to get through the security? We can't just go into the hospital without any patient to meet," Tomoyo asked as Sakura nodded, "I've heard the hospital restricts people from getting through the hospital after someone tried to break into Angel's laboratory."

"Have no fear, my loyal friends. I know just the way to get in without suspicion," Mei Xin grinned evilly.

"And how is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm Mei Xi's identical twin. Should be no problem," Mei Xin laughed like Santa Claus as Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"I better leave you two alone and don't forget about tonight," Mei Xin said and left them.

"What's tonight?" asked Tomoyo.

"We're going to the dormer tonight. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked her back.

"I can't. I'm waiting for Eriol's call," Tomoyo explained with a beam.

"Why? You have already missed him? Then, what 'I want you to miss me longer' for?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed and smiled.

"I want to ask you about something," Tomoyo looked at Sakura, waiting for her answer. Sakura nodded her head.

"You still love him, right? Maybe Ju Lynn was lying and you'll never see her big belly. For God's sake, you don't even know her. How can you trust a stranger?" Tomoyo explained.

"Tomoyo, please. I don't want to hear anything about this. I'll deal with it later. Okay? But right now, I just want to forget everything," Sakura plead as Tomoyo nodded, "Okay, you can forget about everything but not me, okay?"

"Moyo-chan," Sakura smiled at her.

**Syaoran**

"Li-sama, someone by the name Wang Ju Lynn is on the line. She wants to talk to you," Nami said but Syaoran just sighed harshly.

"Just tell her, I don't want to hear her voice or even look at her face anymore!" Syaoran banged on his table. Nami was shocked and quickly moved back.

"O…ok… okay," Nami said with fear.

"Nami, I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized and sat on his chair.

"It's … it's okay," Nami said and walked out of the room.

"Huh… why the hell is she even call me?" Syaoran said as he closed his face with his hands.

"You'll pay if I don't find Sakura in a week," Syaoran said with anger in his eyes.

"Li-sama, Miss…," Nami said but was cut off by Syaoran's angry voice; "Let her through."

"That must be Ju Lynn. She'll never learn and I have to say it myself," Syaoran said to himself. He answered the phone with a yell, "I've told you!"

"Wow! What's that for?" the voice said.

"I'm… I'm sorry, really sorry, Fanren," Syaoran apologized.

"It's okay but what's wrong?" Fanren asked.

"Ju Lynn called just now," Syaoran explained.

"So, that's why she called me and yelled like mad," Fanren said and sighed.

"What are you calling me now?" Syaoran asked.

"You found her?" Fanren asked worriedly.

"No," Syaoran answered shortly.

"You better find her soon or you'll be engaged and married to Ju Lynn in seven months," Fanren explained.

"What?! What the hell is happening there?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"I don't really know but they made their decision after a meeting with the Wang clan," Fanren said.

"No, they can't do this to me!" Syaoran yelled.

"That's what they do. Ruining people's lives," Fanren said.

"You got only seven months, Xiao Lang and find Sakura before it is too late for the both of you," Fanren said and hung up after Syaoran did the same.

"Shit!" Syaoran banged on his table again. He walked out from his office.

"Nami, I'm taking a break today. Cancel all my appointments and meetings," Syaoran said solemnly and walked away. He went back to his apartment and played with his sword aggressively.

"Master Li, please give yourself a rest," Wei said worriedly. Syaoran put down the sword and looked at the sky, panting.

"Yelan-sama called and she had told me about the marriage. Your uncle just heard the news and he has left a message. He said that he'll try his best to help," Wei looked at Syaoran, who stayed solemn.

"They can't make any difference unless I marry someone else," Syaoran mumbled and looked at Wei.

"That only mean you have to find Miss Kinomoto. I'll ask someone to search for her. It's getting late, Master Li. We better get inside before you catch a cold," Wei said and cast a smile.

"Why didn't I think about that? Wei, you just know what to do. Thank you!" Syaoran said and hugged Wei.

"Love is so blind that you can't even think the simplest thing to do," Wei said to himself and smiled.

"I'll prepare your dinner, Master Li," Wei walked into the house. Syaoran looked at the reddish-orange sky with a smile.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Sakura looked at the sky from the dormer.

"Look! The first star," Mei Xin pointed at the star.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Sakura looked at it with adoration.

"What are you two doing up here?" a voice was heard from behind. Sakura and Mei Xin were startled but quickly turned to meet eyes with Mei Xi.

"Oh! I'm looking at mum," Mei Xin smiled brightly. Mei Xi put on her spectacles and took some files from the table, "Don't forget we have dinner at 7."

Mei Xi left the dormer and headed straight to her room as Sakura looked at Mei Xin, "What do you mean you're looking at your mum?"

"You see that shining star beside the first star. That's my mum. Mei Xi used to tell me that after my mother died. She said that shining star will always be there like mum is watching over me," Mei Xin said as she sat on a chair. Sakura looked at her and started to cry.

"Oh, please don't cry or I'll cry too," Mei Xin tried to hold her tears.

"Gomen but I can't help it. Onni-chan never tells me anything sweet every time I ask about Okaa-san. He kept on telling me about ghosts," Sakura smiled.

"Wow! Your Onni-chan is as evil as Mei Xi," Mei Xin laughed.

"Achoo!" Mei Xi sneezed.

"Achoo!" Touya sneezed as his tea split on his shirt.

"By the way, tell me more about your brother. He sounds like fun," Mei Xin asked curiously.

"He's fun? You like ghosts. That's why you like him. Touya is a very overprotective brother and now he's trying to get a transfer to Tokyo, so that he can see me every single day," Sakura explained with an annoying look on her face.

"Thank God, Mei Xi is not that protective but wait a second; she never tries to protect me at all. She's always bullying me from what I see every day," Mei Xin said.

"Mei Xin, why Mei Xi is so serious?" Sakura asked softly.

"Shouldn't all doctors have to be serious? I'm just kidding. To tell you the truth, she has been like that since she was six and even though we look alike, Mei Xi is way too secretive about her life," Mei Xin explained and sighed deeply.

"What about her ex?" Sakura asked.

"Mei Xi changed when she met Kenji. She was happy, always laughing. Not too serious like she used to but fate took that one happiness from her. After that, she just keeps herself to her studies and the hospital," Mei Xin explained.

"Sakura, Mei Xin, dinner's ready," Aimi's voice was heard.

"Let's have dinner. Aimi's dishes are just irresistible," Mei Xin said with a smile. Sakura smiled as Mei Xin followed her to dining room.

**Next Day**

"Ja, Ne-chan," Mei Xin said as Mei Xi went into the car. Mei Xi waved at her and drove away.

"Hey, why are you so nice today? You're going to do something bad, right?" Aimi looked at Mei Xin.

"I'm going to the hospital with Sakura and Tomoyo. Don't even try to tell your mother and Ne-chan," Mei Xin threatened Aimi.

"So, you try to threaten me. Oh, I just have to call the police for my safety or I'll be killed by a girl who scared of syringe," Aimi said and laughed evilly as she walked into her room. Mei Xin stomped her feet and kicked Aimi's door.

"Ittai! Stupid door," Mei Xin scolded the door as she heard Aimi's laugh. Tomoyo could not help but laughed at Mei Xin too.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," Mei Xin rubbed her feet. Aimi stuck her head out from the door and looked at Mei Xin.

"Tell me something, Mei Xin. How are you going to get inside the hospital? Even I have to call my mother before the security gives me the authority to be inside," Aimi asked.

"Ehem! I'm Mei Xi's twin. We look just the same except our hair," Mei Xin said proudly.

"Ops, I forgot about that," Aimi said as Mei Xin pouted, "You're evil. Let's go, Sakura, Tomoyo."

They left the house and drove to the hospital.

**Angel**

"Sakura, Tomoyo, act normal, okay?" Mei Xin said.

"But you're the one who doesn't act normal," Tomoyo chuckled as Mei Xin wore a black hat and sunglasses.

"You think so?" Mei Xin said as she opened the hat and sunglasses. She threw the hat and sunglasses into the dustbin.

"Just be like Mei Xi," Sakura suggested.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-san," the guard greeted with a smile as Mei Xin smiled back.

"They are with me," Mei Xin said and left the shocked guard.

"Li Mei Xi is smiling? At me?" the guard asked himself.

"Mei Xin, it's Mei Xi," Tomoyo pointed at Mei Xi, who was checking her patients. They hid behind the door and listened to what Mei Xi said.

"It will give very bad side effects like nausea and dizziness but only in a few hours," Mei Xi said solemnly and gave the patient a pill. The nurse looked at the doubtful patient. The nurse followed Mei Xi, who left the patient.

"Doctor Li, why could you say something bad with a more suitable manner or a smile or 'It's okay. You'll be fine.' You're so cold. Smile more. It won't hurt," the angry nurse said as Mei Xin, Sakura and Tomoyo followed them silently.

"Could a smile save his life?" Mei Xi said and left the nurse.

"Such a heartless doctor," the nurse said and disappeared into a room.

"She smiles to me, so why can't she smiles to others?" Sakura said to herself.

"This is not a beautiful sight to see. Let's meet someone who always smiles," Mei Xin said and pulled Sakura and Tomoyo into a room, which was written with Ayumi Miyazawa's name.

"Hi, Aunt Ayumi," Mei Xin greeted.

"Hi, Mei Xin," a woman with navy blue hair and scarlet eyes said.

"I want you to meet Sakura and Tomoyo, our housemates," Mei Xin said and sat down on the chair.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura, Tomoyo. I'm Miyazawa Ayumi. Aimi's Okaa-san," Ayumi introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you too, Miyazawa-san," Sakura and Tomoyo bowed.

"How's life with Aimi and the twins?" Ayumi asked.

"It's really nice to live with them. I feel like I'm living with a family," Sakura answered.

"They are. How about you?" Ayumi looked at Tomoyo.

"They are nice and Aimi's dishes are just great," Tomoyo answered with a smile.

"She got her father's talent. Every time I try to cook, the kitchen will be on fire, that's why Aimi forbids me to the kitchen," Ayumi laughed as they sweatdropped and giggled.

"You're using your sister's 'popularity' to be here?" Ayumi asked as Mei Xin nodded and laughed.

"You mean that cold attitude is her popularity here?" Mei Xin asked and this time, it was Ayumi's turn to nod.

"Don't you have any class today?" Ayumi asked as the three of them shook their heads.

"Our class only starts tomorrow," Tomoyo answered.

"What are you going to do after this? I'm sorry I can't talk longer with you all. I've a surgery to be done with Mei Xi," Ayumi apologized.

"It's okay, Miyazawa-san. We better leave then," Sakura bowed. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello, Onni-chan. What? You're here? Okay, I'll meet you there. Wait for me, okay?" Sakura said and hung up.

"Tomoyo, Vince's here," Sakura explained with a smile.

"Oh, no! I forgot. Your car, it's in Tomoeda. How are we going to fetch him?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"You can borrow mine. Aunt Ayumi will give me a ride after the surgery. Here, take the key," Mei Xin said.

"Arigatou, Mei Xin and it is really nice meeting you, Miyazawa-san," Sakura said.

"Honto arigatou but we're going back late," Tomoyo said and smiled. They disappeared as Mei Xin thought, "Her brother is Touya or Vince?"

"Aunt Ayumi, what's wrong with Mei Xi? She's been acting weird these days. I need to know because I can't read your mind. Mei Xi blocks it for you," Mei Xin said but Ayumi just smiled.

"Daijoubu. She's fine," Ayumi assured.

"You really mean it?" Mei Xin asked as she still suspicious with Ayumi's answer but Ayumi nodded her head slowly.

"Then, I just have to believe you," Mei Xin said sighed and looked at the window. Ayumi left to the surgery room.

**Airport**

Vince looked at his watch when he saw Sakura and Tomoyo ran towards him.

"Onni-chan!" Sakura said and hugged him.

"Vince, my kokoi cousin," Tomoyo hugged him.

"How are you ladies doing?" Vince asked.

"Just fine," Sakura and Tomoyo answered in unison.

"So, how was your first day in U?" Vince asked.

"We've got a day off today. We start tomorrow," Sakura answered.

"Day off?" Vince asked with a puzzled look.

"The hostel is still under construction. So, we have a day off to spruce up our rooms," Tomoyo explained.

"Where do you stay in then?" Vince said as he took his bag and started walking with the girls.

"We're living in our seniors' house," Tomoyo answered.

"Did they bully you?" Vince asked as they walked out from the airport.

"No, they are nice," Sakura said. They got into the car as Tomoyo started the engine. Vince saw a photo sticker and examined it. There are two girls in the picture with the same face.

"Vince, where are we heading now?" Tomoyo asked.

"I would really love to meet Fujitaka-san first," Vince answered with a smile.

"Sakura, who are they?" Vince asked as he pointed at the photo sticker.

"They are the seniors we're living with. They are twins and this is Mei Xin's car," Sakura explained as she looked at the wrinkle on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I just feel like I'd met one of them before. It's nothing," Vince assured with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments

**Love you guys... R&R... I'm trying to update as fast as I could... I'm leaving the house tonight and will only come back tomorrow night... My father told me just now... ARGHH... He just loves pressuring me... but I still love him...  
**

**Chapter 9: Arguments**

**Sakura's House**

"Otou-san, why Onni-chan is here? He should be at work, right?" Sakura said after she saw Touya in the living room. Fujitaka smiled. Vince looked at them with a chuckle. Tomoyo was answering a phone call.

"I'm going to be transferred to Tokyo in two days," Touya said with a grin.

"Nani? This is a nightmare," Touya said.

"Don't worry, it's still morning. I want to see your dorm too," Touya said.

"Onni-chan, I have something to tell you," Sakura said.

"Vince and I will be in the study room while you two do your catching up," Fujitaka said and left with Vince.

"We are not staying in a dorm," Sakura said.

"Nani?! Then, where did you live in now?" Touya asked.

"The hostel is still under construction, so the principal gave us rooms in her student's house," Sakura explained.

"This is too suspicious. Girl or boy?" Touya asked.

"Of course they are girls," Sakura said.

"What do you mean 'they'?" Touya asked.

"There are three of them. Mei Xi, Mei Xin and Aimi," Sakura explained with an annoying voice. Tomoyo sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Give me the address right now!" Touya said. Sakura stayed silent and looked at Tomoyo who smiled, "I was waiting for that."

Tomoyo gave Touya a card that had their address on it.

"Onni-chan, make us some tea," Sakura commanded. Touya looked at her and grinned, "And who are you to command me around?"

"You know, Onni-chan. I'm not very sure with the address. You may just don't get to see me in Tokyo, you know," Sakura threatened as Touya left to the kitchen. Sakura laughed but stopped when she heard her phone ringing.

"Oh, where is it?" Sakura searched for her phone in her bag. She let out all the things in the bag including the house key. She found her phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello," Sakura greeted with a cheerful voice.

"At last, you answer my call," a voice said with joy.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she did not recognize the voice.

"You know me, Sakura," the voice said sadly.

"Sorry but you had the wrong number," Sakura quickly hung up.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's Syaoran," Sakura said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vince and Fujitaka were walking to the living room when they heard Sakura's sobs.

"Syaoran called," Sakura looked at Fujitaka as Fujitaka sat beside her and hugged her.

"Maybe you should change your number," Touya said as he put the tea on the table.

"We'll change it right now, okay?" Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded.

"I'll wait here. You two go for it," Vince said. Tomoyo smiled and left with Sakura.

"I'm sorry about your brother and his girlfriend still couldn't forget him," Fujitaka said.

"How did you know?" Vince asked with a shocked look.

"His friend, Alexander told me before he left for Taiwan," Fujitaka explained with a smile. Vince sighed deeply.

**Flashback I**

"Hi, I'm Vince," Vince introduced himself to a girl with auburn hair. He has been trying to talk to her but she would always disappear in a few seconds.

"Hi, I'm Sheifa," the girl said with a smile.

"Sheifa… nice name. Can I sit down?" Vince said with a smile. Sheifa nodded her head.

"What are you doing here?" Sheifa asked.

"I'm searching for you," Vince said with a chuckle while Sheifa blushed.

"I'm studying here. I'm taking archaeology," Vince explained with a smile and Sheifa smiled back, "I know."

Vince was mesmerized to see her most beautiful smile. Sheifa looked at her watch.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry, I have a class," Sheifa said but Vince pulled her hand.

"We'll meet again, right?" Vince asked as Sheifa nodded with a smile.

"Bye, Vince," Sheifa said and ran off.

**Flashback II**

Vince hid beside the wall to scare Sheifa but he heard her called his name.

"Busted," Vince mumbled as he was about to get out from his hiding place but stayed when he saw another guy that look just like him.

"Hi, Vince," Sheifa said.

"Hi, what's your name?" the guy asked with a smile.

"Sheifa, of course," Sheifa hit his shoulder playfully.

"Call me Vincent, okay?" Vincent said.

"But why?" Sheifa asked.

"Well, because… because my real name is Vincent. I was just using my brother's name before," Vincent said with a smile. Vince felt like his heart has been cut by his own brother, his twin.

"I've been dying to ask you a question," Vincent looked at Sheifa who just looked at him in the eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Vincent said. Vince looked at them with sadness in his eyes. Sheifa blushed like mad.

"I'll take that as a yes," Vincent said. Vince walked away with a deep pain in his heart.

"Goodbye, Sheifa. How could you do this to me, Vincent?" Vince said as he walked as fast as he could.

** End Flashback **

"Hey, Vince. Your phone is ringing," Touya nudged Vince's shoulder as he didn't hear Touya's first call.

"Oh, hello," Vince said.

"Oh… it's you. Okay, I'll save your number. Don't worry, I'll give him too," Vince said as Touya listened to him.

"Touya, this is Sakura's number," Vince showed the number on the screen of his phone.

"Why? Can't she call me?" Touya asked and mesmerized the number.

"She said don't be jealous," Vince said and chuckled.

"Ano kaijau!" Touya said and clenched his fist.

"She sounds better," Vince said.

"I hope so," Touya said and got up. He went into the kitchen and put his hand into his pocket and let out a key as he grinned.

"Tadaima," Sakura said. Touya walked into the living room as he looked at Sakura.

"Okairi, kaijau," Touya said.

"Sakura no kaijau!!" Sakura screamed and tried to kick his shin but he quickly dodged it.

"I'm getting smarter, kaijau," Touya smirked and sat beside Tomoyo. Sakura face became red and she screamed at Touya's ear.

"At least I can make you deaf," Sakura looked at Touya who was trying to get his sense of hearing back. Vince smiled and glanced at his watch.

"I'm going to meet a friend. Could you send me to the Equatorial Hotel?" Vince asked.

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'm sorry but I've promised my friend that I'll have dinner with him and his fiancée," Vince explained. Sakura and Tomoyo gave their goodbye to Fujitaka and Touya. Tomoyo went home before sending Vince to the hotel to get her car. Sakura drove Mei Xin's car while Tomoyo drove hers. After sending Vince to the hotel, they did some shopping. They bought some gifts for their housemates. They reached their house exactly on 4 p.m.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, can you help me?" Mei Xin asked.

"One second," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura with some bags.

"Let me help you," Mei Xin offered and took three bags in her hands. She put the bags on the sofa and pulled Sakura and Tomoyo into the kitchen.

"Can you help me make some pancakes? I feel like eating pancakes today," Mei Xin pleaded with a smile.

"Where is the flour?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I don't know but don't worry, I'll find it," Mei Xin said as Tomoyo took out a bowl and put it on the table.

"I found it. Here," Mei Xin gave a container to Sakura. Sakura looked at it and tasted it.

"This is icing sugar, not flour," Sakura smiled with a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Oh, is that so?" Mei Xin laughed as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"You just sit here and we'll do it for you," Tomoyo said and searched for the flour. She found it in the cabinet where Mei Xin took the sugar out. They made her the pancakes and left her as they walked into their rooms to get a bath.

**Next Day**

"Sakura, wake up. Our class start at 9," Tomoyo woke Sakura up with a shake.

"Nani?" Sakura said and rubbed her eyes.

"It's 8.50," Tomoyo said. Sakura went into the bathroom and had a quick bath. She wore a white blouse and a pair of denim jeans.

"Let's get breakfast," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Aren't we late?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"We still have 15 minutes," Tomoyo said.

"You're an evil girl," Sakura hit Tomoyo's shoulder playfully.

"Ohayo, Sakura, Tomoyo," Mei Xin and Aimi greeted them.

"Ohayo, where's Mei Xi?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"She's still sleeping. Her class only start at 2," Mei Xin explained.

"These are your breakfast, girls. I've have to go to work now. Bye," Aimi said and took her bag.

"Bye, chef. Have a nice cooking," Mei Xin said. Aimi smiled and opened the door. She looked at Mei Xin before she closed the door, "Don't misunderstand icing sugar and flour again."

"Aimi!" Mei Xin screamed. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as they finished their breakfast.

"Let's get going," Tomoyo said after looking at her watch. Mei Xin took their plates and washed them.

"Ikidasho!" Mei Xin said and took her bag.

"You are very good at rollerblading, right? How about a roller blade race?" Mei Xin asked. Sakura looked at her with a smile.

"No sweat," Sakura answered.

"I'll take the car," Tomoyo said and took out her camcorder. Sakura and Mei Xin sweatdropped and started giggling.

**University**

"Hi, Mei Xin," Kyoko said as Mei Xin waved at her.

"Wow, Sakura's number one. See you at lunch. Bye, girls," Mei Xin and moved towards Kyoko and disappeared.

"Where is our first class?" Sakura asked.

"Hall 3" Tomoyo looked at her timetable.

"And where is it?" Sakura asked again.

"Mei Xi had given me a map last night," Tomoyo gave the map to Sakura.

"She just knows what we need," Sakura laughed as they walked towards Hall 3.

"Yes, maybe she can see the future," Tomoyo said as Sakura looked at her with a nod. They opened the door as all eyes were on them. They sat side by side when they heard the boys them talking.

"That hot chicks are mine," a boy with flaxen hair said.

"Kyle, you're so greedy. There are two of them. I want the black-haired one," a boy with purplish eyes said.

"I like the brown-haired one. She looks sporty," Kyle said as he walked towards Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you, Miss…" Kyle said charmingly.

"Gomen but I've heard what you just talking with your friend there. For your information, we're fine ladies, not some chicks that will fall to you with your so cool attitude," Sakura said as Tomoyo chuckled, "The lecturer is here and she's such a chick too. Why don't you try your charm on her?"

"Wow, Kyle lose for the first time," his friends said as Kyle sat back on his seat.

**House **

Touya unlocked the door and examined the house as is he owned it. He opened each door just to find Sakura's room. He saw a room with a 'Don't Disturb' sign on the lock. He opened it and saw a girl was standing in front of him. She punched him in the stomach.

"Ittai!" Touya said with his hands on his stomach.

"What are you doing in my house?" Mei Xi said.

"I never know a squid like you can punch," Touya said.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, stupid head?" Mei Xi asked suspiciously.

"I just want to see who the heck my sister living with?" Touya explained.

"And who is your sister?" Mei Xi asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura and I am Kinomoto Touya, her brother," Touya answered with a glare.

"I didn't ask for your name, stupid head," Mei Xi said and glared him back.

"I didn't know a bright girl like her has a stupid head as a brother," Mei Xi said and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, squid…" Touya tried to speak when Mei Xi pulled his collar.

"I have a NAME and it's MEI XI," Mei Xi said angrily.

"If you can call me stupid head, so can I," Touya said as he pushed Mei Xi's hand. Mei Xi glared at him.

"It's just a waste of time talking to you," Mei Xi said as she took out a bottle of juice and poured it into a glass. She drank the juice and walked into the living room as Touya followed her.

"Hey, stop following me like a baby chick! You see, this house won't hurt your sister. It won't move an inch and the people living in the house will take good care of her, okay?" Mei Xi said as she stomped her feet.

"I want to ask a few questions, squid," Touya said and sat in front of Mei Xi.

"Sakura is not here, she'll be home at 12," Mei Xi said and tried to get up when Touya pulled her down.

"What?!" Mei Xi screamed.

"I want to ask you, squid," Touya said, almost yelling.

"You want to ask a squid and I'm not a squid," Mei Xi said and pushed his hands.

"Okay, fine. Mei Xi," Touya said.

"That sounds better," Mei Xi said without a smile.

"You are from a nice family, right?" Touya asked.

"What do you think?" Mei Xi asked him back.

"Well, no piercing here and there, really 'great' attitude. Without that punch and yells, I will think you are from a nice family," Touya answered.

"So, I am what you think I am," Mei Xi said.

"I'm answering my own question. Don't you think so, sq… Mei Xi," Touya said as he met with Mei Xi's glare.

"You're a Chinese, right?" Touya asked.

"My name has shown that I'm a Chinese," Mei Xi answered.

"Your answers are making me angry, if you didn't notice," Touya said.

"What do I care? If I hate someone, I'll show that someone how I really hate him," Mei Xi said.

"So, if you're a Chinese, you must have your clan name. What's your clan name?" Touya asked.

"This is outrageous. I'm not answering," Mei Xi said and walked away when Touya got up, followed her and grabbed her hand.

"Kuso! This is not happening," Mei Xi said as she put her other hand on her stomach. Touya looked at Mei Xi, who fell in front of him, sweating like mad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Touya asked worriedly. Mei Xi did not speak a word but her tears were rolling down her cheeks. He tried to lift her up but she pushed him away. Mei Xi walked with difficulty but fainted in front of her room's door. Touya lifted her and put her on the sofa. He took a glass of water from the kitchen. He sprinkled the water on her face.

"Hey, yamero," Mei Xi said.

"You should thank me, squid or you may be sleeping forever," Touya said with a glare.

"I'm not dead yet. If I'm determine to live, then I'll live," Mei Xi said and glared back.

"Are you really sick or are you just pretending that you're sick to get my attention?" Touya asked but his heart gave a very clear intuition that she is really sick.

"Dream on. Why the hell I need to pretend that I'm sick? I've got gastric," Mei Xi explained but she knew Touya thought she was really sick when she read his mind.

"Give this key to Sakura," Touya ordered as Mei Xi glared at him, "I'm not your servant! Give it to her by yourself, stupid head!"

"Crazy girl! If you don't want to give it to her. It's okay but tell her I'm her neighbour if you don't mind," Touya said as he put the key into his pocket.

"I do mind! Now get out from my house, stupid head," Mei Xi said as Touya left.

"Who was yelling at you, Touya?" Yukito asked as he was on the way to his new house.

"A crazy girl," Touya answered.

"I've bought all the ingredients," Yukito said cheerfully.

"Let's go then or the landlady will sure to kick us out from her house," Touya said.

"You're the one who said to her that you'll do anything to rent the house," Yukito said with a smile.

"Urusai!" Touya said with an angry expression on his face as Yukito chuckled.

**Afternoon**

"Tadaima," Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin said.

"Okairi," Mei Xi said from the kitchen.

"Hmm, smells good," Mei Xin said with a smile.

"Ne-chan, what are you cooking?" Mei Xin walked around Mei Xi.

"I'm making chicken chow mein," Mei Xi answered as she grabbed Mei Xin's hand, so that she would stop moving around her.

"Where's Sakura?" Mei Xi asked. Mei Xin stuck her head out the entrance, "Sakura, Mei Xi called you."

"What's up?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo sat on the chair.

"Your brother came at about ten," Mei Xi explained.

"Touya? Here?" Sakura asked. Mei Xi nodded her head.

"Your brother, who loves to bully just like Mei Xi," Mei Xin said with a smile. Mei Xi glared at her as Mei Xin quickly looked down at the floor.

"He got your key and he said we're neighbours," Mei Xi said as she put the noodles into four plates.

"Neighbours? That means next door," Sakura said with a shocked look.

"Tomoyo, save me," Sakura held Tomoyo's hand.

"Daijoubu. We are all here. Mei Xi, Mei Xin, Aimi and me are here to banish all your worries and problems. We will make sure he won't disturb you or he'll be sorry," Tomoyo said.

"Count me in," Mei Xin said and jumped around.

"You are in," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin pouted.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry," Mei Xin sat in front of her plate with her hands holding her spoon and fork. Mei Xi, Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped and slowly sat on the chairs.

"Itadakimasu," they all said.

"Eat, eat," Mei Xin said as they sighed.

"Ne-chan, you didn't play the violin today," Mei Xin said.

"I've got a headache," Mei Xi explained.

"You can play violin?" Sakura asked. Mei Xi nodded.

"She'll play it everyday except today, of course. But she always play the sad songs," Mei Xin explained.

"Eat your food," Mei Xi said as she went to the sink. She washed her plate and let out four iced cup cakes from the fridge.

"Ja. I need to go to the library," Mei Xi said as she took an iced cup cake. She took her bag and left.

"What song does she always play?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Too many, can't remember but for sure, it's sad. Oh! There's this one that my mother used to hum the music but I don't know who sang it," Mei Xin said.

"I'm going to my room," Mei Xin said when suddenly, they heard the bell ringing.

"I got it," Mei Xin said as she walked as fast as she could to the door.

"May I help you?" Mei Xin said with a smile but her smile gone when she saw Touya's glare.

"Sakura is here?" another guy beside him said. Mei Xin nodded her head without looking at Touya.

"Sakura," Mei Xin said. Sakura went to the front door and met eyes with her one and only overprotective brother.

"Yukito-kun," Sakura said and pulled him inside.

"How about me?" Touya asked.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of mine?" Sakura said with a glare.

"I'm your big brother," Touya pretended to smile sweetly.

"Touya, did you meet this girl?" Yukito asked. Touya shook his head. Sakura and Mei Xin were shocked that Touya can differentiate Mei Xi and Mei Xin.

"How did you know? They are identical twins," Sakura said.

"She looks softer than that squid," Touya explained. Yukito looked at them with a puzzled look. Tomoyo brought out some cookies and tea.

"Hmm… some people say that a person can differentiate twins when he loves one of them," Tomoyo said as she sat beside Mei Xin.

"I'm not falling for that squid," Touya said.

"I didn't say you're falling in love with Mei Xi, you could be in love with Mei Xin too," Tomoyo said with a grin. Sakura and Mei Xin smiled while Yukito was lost in the tea and cookies.

"Oh! Now I remember who called Mei Xi a squid. You must be that stupid head," Mei Xin tried to hold her laughter.

"Stupid head?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Touya gave a death glare to Mei Xin, which sent Mei Xin to stop her laughter.

"I'm going to my room," Mei Xin said and quickly went into her room.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Touya asked.

"You are in the wrong. Why did you glare at her? You're really a stupid head," Sakura chuckled. Touya glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of your glare. I'm immune," Sakura said and stuck out her tongue at Touya. Tomoyo and Yukito went to the kitchen to fill the plate and tea again.

"Oh, by the way, where's my key?" Sakura asked.

"I'm NOT giving it to you," Touya said with a grin. Sakura got up and walked towards him with an angry face.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Our Cousin

**Author's Note: Touya is gone outstation... What will happen??? R&R... -  
**

**Chapter 10: Meet Our Cousin**

Sakura got up and walked towards him with an angry face. She hugged him as she put her hand into his pocket. Touya was shocked at Sakura's attitude.

"He…he…I found it," Sakura said with a smile.

"I thought you would kick me, kaijau," Touya said.

"Sakura no kaijau!" Sakura tried to kick his right shin but he dodged it, so Sakura changed her direction to his left shin.

"Ouch!" Touya screamed.

"Stupid head," Sakura laughed.

"You!" Touya said angrily. Mei Xin walked passed them when Touya glared her.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…I forgot my bag," Mei Xin said and took her bag. She ran as fast as she could into her room.

"Onni-chan, this is her house, not yours. So, please, show some respect," Sakura said with anger.

"What do I care?" Touya asked and walked to the kitchen, just to see Yukito was eating cookies and more cookies and more cookies.

"I'm finish with you, Onni-chan," Sakura said and stomped her feet.

"I brought your 'teddy bear'," Touya said and gave Kero to Sakura. Sakura took it and ran into her room.

"Kero, how did Touya get you?" Sakura asked.

"He put me into his bag after 30 minutes staring at me and I'm not a teddy bear!" Kero screamed. Sakura shut his mouth with her hand.

"Stop it! They might hear you," Sakura said. Kero nodded his head like a child.

"Do you hear something?" Touya asked. Tomoyo and Yukito quickly shook their heads with a smile. Sakura came back and sat beside Tomoyo.

"That's odd. Maybe just my imagination," Touya explained. He looked at his watch and said, "I'd better get going. I have to do something important to do first and don't worry, I'll come back."

Tomoyo and Sakura sighed and looked at each other.

"You're coming back?" they sweatdropped.

"But boys are not allowed in this house," Tomoyo said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a gentleman. Bye," Touya said as they sweatdropped twice bigger than before. Yukito waved at them and left with Touya.

"Now what? Mei Xi will be mad because we have broken the rule," Sakura said.

"We'll talk to her, okay," Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

**Syaoran**

"You found her?" Syaoran asked a man in black coat. He nodded his head and gave an envelope to Syaoran.

"Thank you, Ryu," Syaoran said as he opened the envelope and took out the pictures. He was shocked to see the pictures. He took his cellphone and dialled the numbers.

"Mei Xi, why did Sakura come into your house?" Syaoran said angrily.

"I'll explain to you later. I have a class right now. We'll meet at the Sun Maple Café at 4. Bye," Mei Xi said and hung up the phone.

"Hey, wait!" Syaoran said but Mei Xi had hung up. Ryu looked at him curiously.

"Who is the girl beside your girl?" Ryu asked with a smile.

"My cousin," Syaoran answered.

"Maybe she got her reason," Ryu said and left.

"Maybe…," Syaoran said to himself. They meet at the Sun Maple Café exactly at 4.

"Xiao Lang," Mei Xi greeted.

"You need to do some explanation to me," Syaoran said as Mei Xi sat in front of him. She ordered a cup of coffee and waited for the waitress to give her coffee before telling Syaoran about what Sakura was doing in her house.

"I'm waiting," Syaoran said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Sakura thought Ju Lynn is your fiancée and you got her pregnant," Mei Xi explained.

"What the heck is that? And how did you know? She told you?" Syaoran asked as Mei Xi sighed deeply.

"I read her mind," Mei Xi said as Syaoran tried to hide his embarrassment for forgetting about the twins' abilities.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait, that's all you have to do. We'll try to talk to her and here is her new number but don't try to call her, her brother is living beside my house," Mei Xi explained and gave Syaoran a piece of paper.

"You mean Touya?" Syaoran asked as Mei Xi nodded and drank her coffee slowly.

"But I can't read her another mind. It seems like it's been blocked or something," Mei Xi said worriedly.

"Help me, okay," Syaoran pleaded as Mei Xi nodded.

"I have to go now. Ja ne and drinks are on you," Mei Xi said and got up.

"I'll try to find the right time for you to meet," Mei Xi said without looking at Syaoran.

"She never changes," Syaoran shook his head and smiled.

**Dark room**

"I'm not going to make your life that easy," the man said as he laughed evilly.

"I've blocked Sakura's mind so you won't know about the seven mirrors," he said.

"I'm sorry, silly girl. Your mother is so stupid when she doesn't want to be with me and she chose that man, LI XIAO LU," the man said more.

"I feel BAD to see you suffer just like your mother, but your mother was not as tough as you are," the man said as Mei Xi was in front of him.

"I won't let the Li clan go easily. I'm a Wang. No one can stop me," the man laughed.

**Mei Xi**

She was driving along the road when suddenly her stomach hurt. She had to do an emergency break and parked her car at the side of the road. She was sweating when someone knocked her window.

"Hey, what's wrong? This is the second time I see you like this," the man said.

"Why did I have to meet you here, Kinomoto?" Mei Xi said, still sweating.

"Could you please talk with manner, young girl?" Touya said with a glare.

"I'm not a girl," Mei Xi glared him back and closed her window as she locked all the doors. She started the engine and left Touya.

"Thank God it just attacked for only a few minutes," Mei Xi said to herself.

"That squid is really crazy and how stupid I am, stopping by to help her. Baka," Touya said and got into his car.

Mei Xi reached her house at 4.40 and saw the girls were sitting in the garden. She parked her and walked towards them.

"Hi, girls," Mei Xi said and looked at Sakura's sad face.

"Hi," Tomoyo and Mei Xin greeted back.

"Why such a gloomy face?" Mei Xi raised her brow at Sakura. She knew what the problem was but she was just having some fun and trying to hide her abilities. Tomoyo nudged Sakura's shoulder.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"She got this little problem with her overprotective brother," Mei Xin answered.

"Just go to the point," Mei Xi said and looked at Sakura.

"Well, about the rule… yeah, the rule. It says no male are allowed…" Sakura was cut off by Mei Xi's words.

"Don't worry. My rule is no males are allowed in the house EXCEPT FAMILY, remember? So, it's not against the rule, but I can't stand his attitude. I'm doing this as a favour for you, not because of that stupid head," Mei Xi said and walked away into the house. She didn't know that giving Touya the access to her house would help her to make a difficult decision in the future. Sakura was so relieved that she hugged Tomoyo and Mei Xin tightly. Mei Xin started to shiver as she hates to be hugged. They went into the house with happy faces.

**Dark room**

"Happy faces will be gone soon when Sakura dies," the man laughed. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He put the crystal ball into the box and locked it.

"Come in," the man said.

"Uncle, I just want to tell you that my plan is working perfectly. Soon, the head of the Li clan will suffer like what his father did to my father," a girl with black coat said.

"I hope God will help you, my girl. They've done harm to your father and even take you as a daughter. Take it as an advantage," the man said as the girl nodded her head.

"I'll go now, uncle," the girl said and left while the man started to grin evilly.

"Baka, your plan is doomed," the man said and unlocked the box.

**House**

"Tadaima," Touya said and walked into the house.

"This is not your house," Mei Xi glared at him as Touya glared back. Mei Xin looked at the floor to escape the glaring fight.

"Where's Sakura?" Touya asked, sternly.

"Why should I tell you?" Mei Xi said, still glaring. Mei Xin walked away from the tensed 'ground' and knocked Sakura's door.

"Sakura, your brother's here," Mei Xin said. She turned and met Touya's glare. Mei Xin ran her eyes immediately to the floor.

"Hey, stupid head, stop glaring at my sister," Mei Xi said, solemnly. Touya looked back at her as Mei Xin ran into the kitchen.

"Onni-chan, help me, please," Sakura said to stop the fight. Touya followed Sakura to the kitchen and saw someone he didn't know. She was cooking and the food smelled so good.

"Hi, I'm Aimi, Sakura's housemate," Aimi said with a smile and bowed.

"Hajimemashite," Touya said and bowed. He looked at Mei Xin, who kept looking on the floor to escape from his look.

"Onni-chan, stop glaring at her. Can't you see she's afraid?' Sakura yelled. Touya shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not glaring, I'm just looking," Touya said.

"It's just the same," Sakura said. Tomoyo and Aimi smiled as they tried to keep their eyes on their cooking. Aimi took out a pie from the oven.

"Mei Xin, please call Mei Xi to come here," Aimi said, so that Mei Xin could escape the fight. Mei Xin smiled and ran happily.

"Is this ready yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmmm… this is just nice," Aimi said after taking a sip of the soup. Tomoyo put the soup into the bowls.

"Aimi, what's up?" Mei Xi said and glared at Touya. Sakura, Tomoyo and Aimi sighed when the glaring fight continued.

"Could you please take the lemonade out from the fridge?" Aimi asked. Mei Xi nodded but her eyes still glaring at Touya.

"I don't think this fight will end that easy," Tomoyo whispered and chuckled. Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Mei Xi put the jugs on the table where Yukito was looking at her with a smile. Mei Xi turned around and helped Tomoyo putting the clotted cream on the scones.

"How could he think I will be compatible with that stupid head?" Mei Xi thought to herself.

"Compatible… compatible… compa…" Mei Xin said but stopped when Mei Xi put a slash on her neck. Yukito looked at Mei Xin and told himself, "What a coincidence."

Mei Xin hid behind Mei Xi when she felt a goose bump on the back of her neck as Touya glared at her.

"I told you, stop glaring at her, stupid head!" Mei Xi said.

"Say what you wish but I'm not going to do what you said, squid," Touya grinned.

"Idiot!" Mei Xi said and walked towards Sakura who was cutting the pie.

"What did you say?" Touya asked angrily.

"I won't say it twice. Say what you wish but I'm not going to say it twice," Mei Xi grinned. They all sweatdropped to see Touya and Mei Xi arguing. They brought all the foods on the table and spoke in unison, leaving the two behind.

"Itadakimasu," they said and started eating. Mei Xi sat in front of Touya and started glaring again.

"Please give us a peace to eat. Oh, God," Aimi said, wanted to cry. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Xin and Yukito chuckled.

After two months having to hear and watch Touya and Mei Xi fighting over minor things or even big things, Sakura and Tomoyo were invited to meet Mei Xi's and Mei Xin's family.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, I'm sorry. Our father couldn't make it but my cousin is coming with his friend. He is the best guy I ever knew," Mei Xin said and smiled innocently.

"That's alright. He's your family too, right?" Sakura asked and smiled back.

"I smell something fishy around here," Tomoyo said and grinned at Sakura.

"Oh, Aimi is making sushi," Mei Xin explained with her blank face. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and they started to laugh.

"Hey, what did I say?" Mei Xin asked.

"Huh… my dear meimei, you won't understand it. Take your dictionary and find it there," Mei Xi said with a smirk.

"Touya's not coming, right?" Mei Xin asked as Sakura nodded.

"Good, or else my stomach will be filled with butterflies," Mei Xin explained.

"Don't worry. He's at Osaka, meeting," Sakura explained.

"It's 8.30, let's go," Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Have fun. I'm sorry, I couldn't make it. My boss won't let me take a leave," Aimi said sadly.

"It's okay, you will just lose a sweet memory with us," Mei Xin said.

"That was nice of you to say THAT," Aimi glared at Mei Xin.

"Why everyone wants to glare at me?" Mei Xin asked.

"Ja ne," Mei Xi said and pulled Mei Xin with her. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and gave their goodbyes to Aimi.

They reached a five star restaurant called Daisy Restaurant. Mei Xi parked the car and they all got out. Sakura saw a car that she thought she was familiar with.

"I know that car. Whose car it is? Ah! Just forget about it," Sakura said but still looking at the car.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura quickly walked towards them with a smile.

"Gomen ne," Sakura smiled.

"You three wait here," Mei Xi said and walked to the receptionist. Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin looked at Mei Xi who was checking their room.

"Let's go," Mei Xi said as they were brought to their room by one of the waitresses.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura looked at the room, mesmerized. Another waitress came in and asked for their orders.

"Just make a steamboat for six and a cup of coffee, no sugar," Mei Xi said and looked at the others for their orders. The waitress looked at Mei Xi because she would be first one to eat steamboat with a cup of coffee.

"Orange juice, please," Mei Xin said.

"We'll take orange juice too," Sakura said while Tomoyo nodded.

"Arigatou," Mei Xin and the waitress said in unison. The waitress left after closing the door. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Mei Xin opened the door while Sakura and Tomoyo were shocked to see the two guys. Sakura tried to escape from the room but she was blocked by one of the guy. Sakura looked at him with hatred in her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, we need to talk, please," Syaoran said pleadingly.

"Sakura, please sit down," Mei Xi said. Sakura felt like she was sitting on fire as Syaoran was in front of her.

"Eriol, what are you doing here?' Tomoyo whispered.

"I miss you, so I followed Syaoran," Eriol whispered back.

"We all need to talk about you two, Sakura and Xiao Lang," Mei Xin said.

"Sometimes Mei Xin talks like a normal person or more to mature," Syaoran thought. Mei Xin glared at him.

"First of all, meet our cousin, Li Xiao Lang, even though you know him. Second, Ju Lynn is not pregnant," Mei Xin said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at them with shock as they never told Mei Xin about Ju Lynn. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Eriol but Eriol quickly shook his head.

"It's not him. Mei Xi and me can read minds, that's how we know," Mei Xin explained. Sakura got more confused.

"Ju Lynn is not a nice lady. This is her picture. She hates Li clan but we still don't know why because her mind is blocked. The elders think she is the PERFECT bride for our Xiao Lang and to be our cousin is not in even a million years. NO WAY!" Mei Xin said. Sakura felt guilty as she did not want to hear Syaoran's explanation. She looked at the carroty-haired with tears.

"How could she do that to me? Syaoran, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Sakura said as she walked towards Syaoran and hugged him. She cried in his embrace. Syaoran was shocked with Sakura's respond but he still smiled.

"I'll always forgive you, love," Syaoran said and hugged Sakura tightly. Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled at them and couldn't help to hug each other too.

"At last, we are all over with Ju Lynn's pregnancy," Mei Xin said and laughed.

"And by the way, where's Mei Xi?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm here. I'm taking some fresh air," Mei Xi answered after opening the door.

"I'm glad that Sakura and Syaoran are back to normal again," Eriol said with a grin.

"And I know why. So that, you can follow Syaoran when he meets Sakura and you can meet Tomoyo," Mei Xin said. They all laughed at Eriol who smirked.

"Now I really need to be careful with you two. My mind is my privacy, if you don't mind," Eriol said as the others laughed except Mei Xi who stayed silent. They stopped laughing when they noticed Sakura was daydreaming.

"Sumimasen for the lateness," the waitress said after opening the door.

"It's alright," Mei Xin said with a smile.

"Sakura, Sakura-Chan, what are you thinking about?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Thinking what I've done to Syaoran and how selfish I am," Sakura said beads of tears crowded at the corners of her eyes.

"Sakura, please, stop thinking about bad things. I know you don't even know things will be this way," Syaoran smiled charmingly at her as Sakura hugged him.

"Okay, now stop hugging. Let's eat. Itadakimasu," Mei Xin said as the others sweatdropped.

"This girl just loves to eat. Creepy and scary, isn't she?" Syaoran said as Mei Xin hit his head with her knuckles.

"Urusai!" Mei Xin said but became silent when Syaoran glared at her. They laughed uncontrollably except Mei Xi who was not in the mood to laugh.

"Congratulation," Mei Xi said when Syaoran looked at her.

"Thanks," Syaoran smiled happily.

**Dark room**

"Laugh as much as you can and you'll cry and feel guilty when Sakura, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards dies," the man laughed.

"I must say, I underestimated your mother's power, but I'm glad I could still put the spell on you when your mother was giving birth to your sister. I won't let your sister go too. Her time will come before your turn," the man said.

"Li Xiao Lu is going to suffer when his daughters die and I'll be watching him crying just like when Fuyumi died," the man said with a grin.

"But… but… I'll take the cards and kill each of them slowly. Furthermore, those two silly girls can give me the advantage. The Li clan will end in the hand of my niece, my stupid niece and Xiao Lu's daughters' lives will end in my hands. Even now, Xiao Lu is so sad because of his daughter who thought he was the cause of Fuyumi's death," the man said as he looked into his crystal ball.


	11. Chapter 11: Big Project Part I

**Author's Note: R&R... Wow... I'm making a record here... 10 chapters in a day... **

**Me: patted myself grins  
**

**Sis: Get over yourself, sis... walked out the door  
**

**Sis: came back to throw a dictionary at me Don't forget to review or she'll go hysterical...**

**Me: Hey... dizzy**

**Sis: You asked for a dictionary. I'm giving you a dictionary, lazy girl...**

**Me: God!!! You're evil...  
**

**Chapter 11: Big Project (Part I)**

A little girl with black hair and hazel green eyes looked at a pale woman with dark brown hair and hazel green eyes lying on the bed.

"Mummy, wake up, please, mummy," the girl cried. The woman opened her eyes and cried as she looked the girl.

"My dear… I'm… sorry. I couldn't… save you… from the spell. I'm… really… argh… sorry," the woman said as she felt the pain in her stomach.

"Mummy!" the girl cried louder. The woman panted hardly.

"I'm… sorry… argh… Mei Xi," the woman said, crying.

"Please save my mummy!" the girl screamed when the doctor arrived. The doctor looked at the little girl sadly as he shook his head. A nurse covered the woman's body with the white blanket.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the doctor said as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her. The girl looked at the doctor with hatred and pushed the doctor's hand away.

"Save my mummy!" the girl screamed again.

"Mei Xi, come here," a man came in.

"No, you have a lot of money, but you can't save mummy. You're not my DADDY! You're the cause of mummy's death. You left mummy alone. Mummy is a good person, how come she has to suffer?" the girl said as she pushed everyone who got in her way. She left the room with tears. Yelan followed the girl.

"Xiao Lu, please come to my office," Ayumi said as she tried not to shed tears. Xiao Lu followed her. He sat on the chair without any expression.

"Listen to me; you have to get over it. Your daughters need you, especially Mei Xi. In this condition, a child like her will be hiding her own feelings to herself. Give her an explanation," Ayumi said with a sad tone.

"She won't listen," Xiao Lu said.

"Fuyumi will be sad if she saw you like this. You need to be strong. Please bring back the happiness in Mei Xi's eyes for Fuyumi's sake," Ayumi said as Xiao Lu covered his face with his hands. He cried silently.

"Daddy, where's mummy?" a little girl with black hair in ponytail and hazel green eyes came in with a nurse. The girl was rubbing her eyes as she just woke up fro her sleep. Xiao Lu hugged the girl tightly while the girl hugged back with a smile.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Li!" a lady said. Xiao Lu snapped out of his memory.

"Sumimasen, your meeting starts at 10," the lady said.

"Okay, then. Thank you, Azusa," Xiao Lu said as she walked out of the room. He stood up and walked into the meeting room.

**Meeting room**

"The hotel will be done within two months. Right now, we just need a designing company to design the hotel," a man in coat said,

"So, find the most experienced company to do it then," an executive said with a grin.

"I'm sorry but they want 400, 000, 000 yen and our cost is only 240, 000, 000 yen," the man said again, worriedly.

"Don't worry. I've the perfect girl to do that. I'll call her and confirm it. Meeting dismiss," Xiao Lu said while looking at the file.

"Mr. Li, who is this girl you're talking about?" the man said, smiling.

"My daughter," Xiao Lu said shortly. The man looked at Xiao Lu with shock.

"Which company she's from?" the man asked with interest.

"No company but you'll know how capable she is when she starts her work," Xiao Lu explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Li. I'm looking forward to meet her," the man said and left Xiao Lu with his memory.

"Mei Xi, please listen to me for one moment," Xiao Lu said to a sixteen years old girl in front of him.

"I'm listening," Mei Xi said solemnly.

"Your mother…" he tried to speak when Mei Xi screamed.

"STOP!" Mei Xi screamed.

"If you want me to listen about mum's death, I'm sorry, I can't," Mei Xi said as she pushed the chair and walked into her room. Xiao Lu sighed deeply as he looked at Fuyumi's smile in her photo with Mei Xi and Mei Xin at her sides.

"Fuyumi, help me please," Xiao Lu closed his face with his hands.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Mei Xin asked. Xiao Lu smiled and shook his head.

"I'm having a headache, that's all," Xiao Lu lied.

"Don't forget to eat your medicine. I've to finish my project with Kyoko. Bye, daddy," Mei Xin said and kissed her father's cheek.

**Sakura**

"WHAT? NO WAY! I WON'T APPROVE IT!" Touya said as he looked at Sakura and Syaoran in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Onni-chan… but I won't listen to you and we don't need your approval," Sakura grinned evilly as Syaoran smirked.

"Fujitaka-san has told us that he approve our relationship," Syaoran said with a cunning smile.

"He did what?" Touya said in shock.

"Stop being a person with mental problems, Touya. Just bear with it," Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Stop smiling, I hate the smiles on your faces," Touya said with anger.

"Stop screaming in my house," Mei Xi glared at Touya as she drank up her coffee.

"And you… you made them met!" Touya said with a glare.

"He's my cousin, I must help him and you must help your sister too, stupid head!" Mei Xi said with a glare.

"Syaoran, after this you can escape the glaring fight between you and Touya because he has a better person to fight with," Sakura whispered as Syaoran chuckled. Suddenly, they heard the phone ringing. Mei Xin ran towards the phone from the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello, Mei Xi, Mei Xin, Aimi, Tomoyo and Sakura resident," Mei Xin said with a smile. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Mei Xi sweatdropped at what she just said.

"My dear, you have a very long name for a resident, don't you think so?" Xiao Lu said.

"Oh, daddy. How do you do?" Mei Xin asked as Mei Xi left the living room.

"I'm just fine," Xiao Lu answered.

"What's up, daddy?" Mei Xin asked back.

"I've a very important job for you. You know about the hotel on the hill, right? So, I want you to design everything but the cost is only 240, 000, 000 yen," Xiao Lu explained.

"That's a nice number. Okay, no problem. Bye, daddy," Mei Xin said and hung up.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"My father wants me to design a hotel but I really need partners. Hmmm… how about Sakura and Tomoyo? You took design course too," Mei Xin said as she looked at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled as he understood what she was planning.

"We have no problem with it unless it makes way into our class," Tomoyo said.

"That can be fixed," Mei Xin explained and gave an okay-sign.

"I don't think so! You little brats," Touya said and glared at Mei Xin as Mei Xin looked down the floor.

"Oh, no, you don't but we're not going to listen to you, aren't we, Tomoyo?" Sakura grinned.

"You! You!" Touya tried to speak when Mei Xi gave a touch on his neck. Touya stayed silent and was not moving at all.

"Mei Xi did it again," Syaoran said with a smile.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"She just blocked his nerve, so he couldn't move or speak but it only last for about ten minutes," Syaoran explained.

"I can do it too but I can't bear to see people being a doll like that," Mei Xin said and sat beside Tomoyo.

"I can't bear with his shouting at all," Mei Xi said and walked into her room. After ten minutes, Touya knocked on her door violently.

"Hey, squid! Get out here! I'm going to make you pay!" Touya screamed.

"What?" Mei Xi said as she opened her door. Touya looked at her red eyes as if she has been crying.

"Oh, just forget about it!" Touya said while Mei Xi was shocked as she was expecting a yelling from him, even Sakura and Syaoran were shocked. Touya left as Mei Xi closed her door.

"Isn't that weird?" Sakura asked as Syaoran and Mei Xin nodded their heads. Tomoyo looked at the door as she too saw Mei Xi's red eyes.

"Tomoyo, why can't I read your mind?" Mei Xin asked.

"Oh, Eriol blocked it for me," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"That man, the last time I read his mind, it just because he was too obsessed with you that I'd got the chance to read his mind," Mei Xin laughed at the others sweatdropped.

"And about the hotel, I'll design the rooms and the toilets while Sakura and Tomoyo will design the look of the hotel, the lobby and the hall," Mei Xin explained as they nodded in understanding.

"And I'll be watching you girls," Syaoran said as Sakura and Tomoyo sighed.

"We'll go at the site every Friday and weekend which are the days we don't have any class," Mei Xin explained.

"How much is the cost?" Sakura asked.

"240,000,000 yen," Mei Xin answered.

"By the way, where is the site?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, yes! It's on a snowy hill about an hour journey from here," Mei Xin explained.

"It's winter now, so we can play with the snow there," Sakura said with starry eyes.

"No way unless we finish the work……of the day," Mei Xin smiled as Sakura jumped and brought Tomoyo into it too.

"You're the best. Muah…" Sakura gave Mei Xin a flying kiss while Mei Xin closed her mouth with her hands. Sakura looked at her curiously. Syaoran smiled.

"She's phobia with kisses and hugs," Syaoran explained.

"Gomen ne," Mei Xin apologized while Sakura and Tomoyo nodded as they understood her situation.

**Friday**

"OK, girls. Let's go," Mei Xin said with a smile.

"I can't wait to see the hotel," Sakura remarked.

"Me too," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"You two are not going anywhere!" Touya said as he stood in front of the door.

"Hi, Maria," Mei Xin said as she looked at the door. Touya looked behind her but saw nobody. Mei Xin gave him a touch on the neck and Touya could not move or speak.

"Gomen ne, Gomen ne," Mei Xin said as she bowed.

"Let's go, Mei Xin," Tomoyo said as Sakura gave a kiss on Touya's cheek.

"Ja ne, Onni-chan," Sakura whispered. They went into the car and left. After two minutes, Mei Xi walked out from her room and saw Touya at the door. She touched his neck and he became normal again.

"I'm going to make your sister pay for what she had done," Touya pointed at Mei Xi.

"They'll be just fine," Mei Xi said and Touya became silent.

"I'm expecting a fight from you but you show no respond," Mei Xi said walked into the kitchen. Touya walked towards the door, looked back at where Mei Xi had gone and left.

**Snowy hill**

"We finally here!" Sakura screamed.

"We need to use the cable car to reach the hotel," Mei Xin said.

"Let's go then," Tomoyo said as she fixed her muffler. They walked to the cable car station and waited for their turn. They reached at the hotel and met the executive-in-charge.

"Hi, I'm Li Mei Xin and they are my partners," Mei Xin said with a smile. They made shake hands. The executive brought them into the hotel.

"What kind of colour and look the owner wants to use?" Sakura looked at the executive.

"She said that it depends on the designer and she just want to know that the hotel will be just perfect," the man smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing, the owner wants you to find a designer for the clothes for the workers too," the man looked at Mei Xin who was concentrating her vision on the rooms.

"Don't worry. That's my specialty," Tomoyo showed a V-sign.

"Can I know how many sections of room are there in this hotel?" Mei Xin asked.

"Five, for honeymoon, teenager, family, VIP and economy class," the man explained.

"The hotel is big, so is the cost enough for you?" the man walked towards Mei Xin.

"That is no big deal. I'll manage. Daijoubu, things will be just fine," Mei Xin looked at him with a do-not-underestimate-me look.

"In that case, I'll leave you with your work. Make sure you do your work PERFECTLY," the man left.

"The sooner, the better," Mei Xin mumbled.

"Mei Xin, why are you so cold with Mr. Chan?" Sakura asked.

"I read his mind just now and you know what he thinks? He thinks girls like us are not good enough to do this big project. Such a hypocrite!" Mei Xin folded her arms.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let show him girls' power and prove he is wrong," Tomoyo smiled but her smile faded away when she heard a growling.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," Sakura put her hands on her belly and giggled.

"Let's eat first," Mei Xin laughed. They walked to the cable car station and went to a restaurant nearby.

"Give us 3 bowl of ramen and some squid ball," Sakura ordered with a smile. The owner made the order and gave the foods to them.

"You're not from here, right ladies?" the owner said.

"Hai, Oji-san," Sakura said politely.

"You are such polite ladies," the owner said as Sakura blushed.

"Why are you two so quiet?" the owner looked at Mei Xin and Tomoyo.

"We are enjoying the ramen, that's all," Mei Xin and Tomoyo said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" the owner asked.

"We're supposed to design the hotel on the hill there," Tomoyo pointed at the hill.

"Hey, why are you eating like you're hungry, not me?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who just smiled. Tomoyo took another bowl of ramen.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.


	12. Chapter 12: Big Project Part II

**Love you all... Keep reading... R&R... **

**Chapter 12: Big Project (Part II)**

"Ah!" Sakura screamed. She felt someone hugged her from behind. She jabbed his stomach with her elbow.

"Ouch, that's hurt, Sakura," Syaoran rubbed his stomach.

"Gomen ne, gomen ne," Sakura rubbed his stomach with guilty eyes.

"It's alright," Syaoran smiled as the owner laughed.

"I thought you're a hentai," Sakura said with a smile.

"Me, a HENTAI?" Syaoran laughed.

"You're the one who is wrong. Why did you hug her from behind?" Mei Xin was still eating her ramen.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked and looked around.

"She left with Eriol," Mei Xin answered.

"I didn't see Eriol at all," Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"He came with me," Syaoran explained.

"Would you like a cup of green tea, Mr. Li?" the owner smiled while Syaoran nodded his head.

"You know each other, Oji-san?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I know him. He always comes here to see the hotel you're going to design," the owner explained.

"Then, why didn't you go to the meeting Mei Xin told me yesterday?" Sakura frowned at him.

"My secretary replaced me because I still have to meet a client and my love," Syaoran said as Sakura blushed.

"You better get serious with your work," Sakura warned.

"I will, my cherry blossom," Syaoran put his hands together in front of his face with pleading eyes.

"How romantic. I'm longing for this moment," Mei Xin cupped her face with starry eyes.

"You'll find one soon," the owner smiled as he took the bowls.

"Hope so," Mei Xin smiled and drank her tea.

"How much, Oji-san?" Mei Xin asked.

"1200 yen," the owner answered.

"Oh and Syaoran's drink too," Mei Xin tapped her head.

"1220 yen," the owner smiled.

"Hey, Mei Xin, I'll pay," Syaoran looked at her.

"Ops, sorry. I've already pay it," Mei Xin smiled.

**Tomoyo and Eriol **

"Ah!" Sakura screamed.

"Let's go outside," Eriol whispered to Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo walked with Eriol, hand in hand. The snow covered the whole hill. They could only the white and green colour from the snow-covered tree. Tomoyo was shivering while Eriol put her hand into his pocket and fixed her purple muffler.

"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled. Eriol nodded his head slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol, who was trying to the snow away from his head.

"The hotel is our project under the supervision of Mr. Chan," Eriol sneezed. Tomoyo looked worried as she put her muffler around his neck.

"It's okay. I don't want you to get sick," Eriol put the muffler around her neck back. Tomoyo smiled as she felt a rush of blood to her cheeks.

"I miss you so much," Eriol looked into her eyes.

"We just met yesterday," Tomoyo chuckled.

"But for me, a minute is like a decade," Eriol explained.

"You gave me goose bump, Eriol Hiragizawa," Tomoyo spoke.

"He… he… he…" Eriol laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds! We still need to do our work, if you don't remember," Syaoran teased.

"You're lovebirds too, if you can't see," Eriol teased them back.

"Where's Mei Xin?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm… Ouch!" Mei Xin screamed as she bumped into the door. They laughed while they looked at Mei Xin who was scolding the door.

"You stupid door," Mei Xin pouted. A boy with navy blue hair and teal eyes was looking at her with interest.

**Mei Xi and Aimi **

"Why are you looking so bored, my friend?" Aimi sat beside Mei Xi. Mei Xi just glared at Aimi and after that, returned her look to the TV.

"You miss that stupid head, don't you? No one to fight, no one to bully," Aimi laughed.

"I still have you and please… I don't like him waltzing into the house as if he owned it," Mei Xi tickled Aimi on the waist.

"Stop it, please, Mei Xi, stop!" Aimi laughed as she felt ticklish. Mei Xi grinned evilly. She stopped it and went to the kitchen to take some potato chips. She walked back into the into the living room and saw Yukito sitting beside Aimi.

"Hi, Mei Xi," Yukito smiled.

"If you're here, then that stupid head will be here too," Mei Xi sat on the sofa.

"Who are you calling stupid head?" Touya glared at Mei Xi.

"What? You think I'm afraid of you, wo hen ke pa," Mei Xi put her hands on her chest.

"What did she say just now?" Touya looked at Aimi with a puzzled look.

"Wo hen ke pa, I'm so afraid," Aimi explained.

"Why are you here? Your sister's not here, stupid head," Mei Xi glared at him. Aimi and Yukito smiled and left them as they walked into the kitchen.

"I can't reach her at all, so I want to ask whether she called you," Touya explained while Mei Xi shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't even get a phone call from my sister," Mei Xi said airily and walked to the kitchen as she felt uneasy when Touya kept following her.

"How come you can act so calm," Touya yelled.

"Hey, stop yelling in my house and pl…ease, don't be too overprotective or your sister will run away from you," Mei Xi yelled back.

"You don't know anything," Touya glared at her.

"Oh, maybe you just forgot, my sister is with her and Tomoyo too, her bestest friend," Mei Xi bulged her eyes.

"Ahem, ahem, Mei Xi, Touya, please sit down first," Aimi pulled Yukito with her. They sat on the sofa, Touya on the left while Mei Xi on the right.

"We're engaged next month," Aimi smiled.

"Nani?!! How!" Touya and Mei Xi yelled in unison.

"I didn't know you're a couple," Mei Xi said with a shocked look on her face.

"We kept it as a secret. When Sakura was brought to meet Syaoran, I brought Yukito to meet my parents and they agreed," Aimi explained as she nestled against Yukito's chest.

"I never thought you'll last with his friend," Mei Xi pointed at Touya.

"Yukito, I too never thought you'll last with her friend," Touya pointed his finger in front of Mei Xi's nose. Mei Xi hit his finger off her nose.

"Don't try to take my line," Mei Xi glared.

"Love is blind, remember?" Yukito smiled.

"Well, I catch him through his stomach," Aimi laughed.

"You know about his another part, don't you?" Mei Xi whispered.

"Of course I know. Don't worry, okay," Aimi looked at Touya, who was looking very mad just by looking at his red angry face.

"First, you take my sister, then you take my friend," Touya glared at Mei Xi.

"Pardon me? It's not me who take Sakura, it was Xiao Lang and neither Yukito was taken by me, it's my friend, Aimi who takes him and one more thing, stop sulking like a baby, will you?" Mei Xi sniffed.

"She's hardly what I'd call a lady," Touya sniffed back.

"Let's go, Yukito. This will take a long time," Aimi shook her head and left with Yukito.

**Snowy Hill**

"I'm going to do the rooms first. So, I'm going to the upper floor and you can call me if you have any problem because I don't know I'll be in which room," Mei Xin smiled.

"But what about the look? Is it Mediterranean, country look or fresh look?" Tomoyo asked before Mei Xin could walk into the lift.

"Outside, we can use calm colours, the lobby, use almost white colour to make the lobby more bright and the hall, it's depends on you two," Mei Xin spoke as she pointed at the walls and rooms. Syaoran and Eriol were amazed how they work just for a few minutes.

"Why are you two keeping silent?" Sakura looked at Syaoran and Eriol.

"Just amaze how serious you three with your work," Eriol grinned.

"We have our OWN commitment," Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"I'm stabbed in the heart, Syaoran," Eriol said playfully.

"I'd better get going," Mei Xin walked to the lift.

"Mei Xin, the lift can't be used until tomorrow," Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you," Mei Xin walked to the stairs.

"We can use Weathershield Solitaire or Weathershield Candy Floss. So, which will be the best?" Sakura asked.

"Weathershield Solitaire will be the best to be match with Weathershield Lavender White," Tomoyo pointed at the colours. They made their plan carefully as Tomoyo made the note for them to remember everything they planned. While at the upper floor, Mei Xin was looking at her plan. She wrote everything into her notebook. The paint, furniture, mosaics, bathtub, mirrors and lamps were all written into her small notebook. They finally had done their work on 10 o'clock when Syaoran and Eriol came back after a meeting with foods and drinks.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, stop your work. Let's eat first," Eriol gave them the bags.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo dialed a number.

"He's with Kero," Eriol smiled.

"Oh…hmmm…What?!" Sakura screamed.

"He found him in Mei Xin's car and to be more specific, Kero was in the boot," Eriol laughed. Sakura ran to the door and saw Syaoran and Kero were arguing.

"Mei Xin, let's eat first. We're waiting at the lobby," Tomoyo said and hung up after Mei Xin said that she was going to the lobby.

"Hey, gaki! What do think you are?" Kero yelled.

"Stuffed animal," Syaoran spoke.

"Stop calling me that!" Kero shouted.

"Stop! Both of you!" Sakura gave them her death glare.

"Get inside," Sakura folded her arms and pouted. Syaoran and Kero glared at each other.

"Sakura, is that your teddy bear?" Mei Xin pointed at Kero.

"I'm NOT a teddy bear!" Kero yelled. Mei Xin jumped from her chair and looked at Kero. She walked towards Kero and pinched his cheeks.

"Kawaii ne?" Mei Xin smiled. Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. Kero looked at Mei Xin with his red cheeks.

"Here," Mei Xin put a cake in Kero's mouth.

"You're much nicer than Sakura," Kero chewed his cake as Sakura pouted. Mei Xin smiled and giggled.

"Don't worry. You still have me," Syaoran hugged Sakura. Sakura beamed and stuck out her tongue at Kero. Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled as they ate their food.

"Mei Xin, where are we going to sleep?" Tomoyo asked out of curiosity.

"Ask Syaoran, he rent a house but I don't know where," Mei Xin shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just a few minutes from here. Eriol had brought your bags to the house, so no need to go to the cable car station," Syaoran explained. They walked to the house and met the owner.

"Oji-san, you're the owner?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," the restaurant owner they met at lunch said.

"Oh, that's why you know Syaoran," Sakura nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Oji-san, what's your name?" Sakura asked as they were brought to the house.

"My name is Mada Kyosuke," the owner answered.

"I'm Sakura, this is Tomoyo and Mei Xin, Mada-san," Sakura introduced herself and her friends. Tomoyo and Mei Xin bowed at him and smiled warmly.

"Here is your house," Kyosuke said.

"Arigatou, Mada-san," they all said in unison.

**Mr. Chan**

"Are you sure this is the girl Xiao Lu talked about in the meeting?" a man with spectacles asked. He was observing the picture with a warm smile.

"Of course I'm sure but this girl looks too young to do that big project," Mr. Chan explained with a frown.

"Hey, don't underestimate this girl. She had two years of experience doing this kind of job. She even designed my house and hotel," the man smiled again but this time at Mr. Chan.

"And she helped me to get high class materials with a cheaper price. That's why Xiao Lu asked her to do that project," the man looked at Mr. Chan, who was feeling uneasy.

**Syaoran**

The phone rang and without a minute, Syaoran reached for the phone.

"Hello, Fanren," Syaoran sat on the sofa.

"Hi, my little brother. You sound happy. What's the occasion?" Fanren asked.

"I'm back with the title of non-separated Sakura and Syaoran," Syaoran chuckled.

"What?! How? When? Where?" Fanren shot him with the questions.

"Which one do I have to answer first?" Syaoran sighed deeply at his 'big' sister's eagerness.

"Just answer it," Fanren jumped on her bed.

"Well, Mei Xi and Mei Xin made Sakura went to the Daisy Restaurant with them to meet their cousin who is me and then Mei Xin told her everything. Ju Lynn told Sakura that she's pregnant with my child," Syaoran explained.

"Oh, thank goodness. Now, the only thing you need to do is to marry Sakura or else, you'll have to marry that evil girl," Fanren spoke with fire in her eyes.

"I need to tell mother and your sis about this. Oh, and Mei Lin too. She's still feeling moody after she called Sakura last time," Fanren explained.

"Okay then. I still have to go to work tomorrow. I need my sleep. Bye," Syaoran yawned as his eyes started to feel heavy.

"Bye, have sweet dream," Fanren said and hung up.

"I will," Syaoran said to himself.

**Kyosuke's house**

"Mei Xin, how about this one?" Tomoyo gave her some pictures of designed clothes.

"This is cute for the manager," Mei Xin pointed at the lilac shirt with black coat that buttoned up at the left side.

"If the manager is a lady, we can match it with a black skirt and a ribbon in muted shades of purple around the collar," Tomoyo explained as she drew a ribbon around the shirt's collar.

"The coat should be shorter too," Mei Xin looked at Tomoyo who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh, how I wish I could make Sakura wear this. She'll look like an innocent angel," Tomoyo said with starry eyes. Mei Xin sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Where's Sakura?" Mei Xin looked outside.

"She's sleeping. Too tired," Tomoyo answered.

"How's Mei Xi tonight? I'm going to call her first," Mei Xin said and dialed her number.

"Hello, Ne-chan," Mei Xin said after a few seconds of waiting.

"Hi," Mei Xi tried to speak when Mei Xin heard Touya's yelling.

"How are you?" Mei Xin asked as she hovered a smile.

"I'm just fine but I can't bear with a patient with mental problem here," Mei Xi glared at Touya.

"Tell him Sakura is fine. She's sleeping right now. Please give him my apology after what I've done to him today," Mei Xin chuckled.

"Okay but I've to tell you something about Aimi and Yukito. They are going to engage next month," Mei Xi explained.

"Okay, that's really… Nani?!" Mei Xin screamed.

"Is that true?" Mei Xin said.

"I'll call you later. Hey, stupid head! Stop that," Mei Xi hung up as Touya was trying to take her phone from her.

"Mei Xin, what's wrong?" Tomoyo looked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong. It just that Yukito and Aimi are getting engaged next month," Mei Xin smiled.

"Oh… Nani?!" Tomoyo's turn to scream.

"You have that same expression of me just now," Mei Xin chuckled with her hand on her mouth. Tomoyo chuckled when they heard a door being opened.

"What are you two screaming about?" Sakura yawned lazily.

"Yukito and Aimi are getting engaged next month," Tomoyo and Mei Xin said in unison.

"Oh, that's ni… NANI?!" Sakura SCREAMED.

"Just like us," Mei Xin and Tomoyo said to each other when Sakura was screaming.

"Is… is that true?" Sakura asked while the two of them nodded their heads.

"Who told you?" Sakura looked at Mei Xin.

"Mei Xi," Mei Xin answered.

"How did she know?" Sakura asked again.

"I can't answer that because your brother got in the way," Mei Xin shrugged her shoulders.

"That stupid Onni-chan of mine," Sakura mumbled angrily.

"I've never thought they'll last together and they never tell us anything. Where do you think they went for their first date?" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe at the park with snow showering them or somewhere romantic. We'll ask them later, okay?" Tomoyo said as Sakura gave a small squeal.


	13. Chapter 13: Destined Love?

**Still love you guys... R&R... **

**Chapter 13: Destined Love?**

**Saturday**

"Sakura, wake up!" Tomoyo nudged her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Sakura covered herself with a blanket.

"Sakura, Touya's here," Tomoyo whispered.

"Nani?! Where?" Sakura sat up. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Take your bath now," Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the bathroom.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, Mada-san called. He made a breakfast for us," Mei Xin knocked the door.

"We'll be right there. You go ahead first," Tomoyo spoke.

"Okay, but hurry up. We've to meet that Mr. Chan," Mei Xin said and walked to Kyosuke's house which was located beside the house they rented. They had their breakfast and went to the site.

"Tomoyo, you bring your design?" Mei Xin asked. Tomoyo nodded with a smile.

"Mei Xin, Tomoyo, hayaku, we still have two minutes," Sakura looked at her watch. They ran as fast as they could and panted hard in front of the hotel. They fixed their clothes and walked into the hotel.

"You are late," Mr. Chan stared at them.

"Daijoubu." A woman looked at the three of them.

"Meet Yasuda-san, the owner of this hotel," Mr. Chan introduced.

"Hajimemashite, Yasuda Kaori," they bowed.

"I'm Li Mei Xin and they are my partners, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo," Mei Xin smiled.

"Please sit down," Kaori said.

"Mr. Chan, I know Miss Li here. She has designed my friend's house," Kaori said as she looked at Mr. Chan's uneasy face. They gave him do-not-underestimate-us looks.

"So, can you tell me how are you going to design this hotel with only 240 000 000 yen?" Kaori smiled.

"I'm going to use plain black mosaics for the toilet to give a luxury look. For the honeymoon rooms, we'll be using these colours, so it will give the look of romance for the newly wed," Mei Xin gave her a paper with the colours she would be using.

"For the VIP rooms…" Mei Xin tried to finish but Kaori chimed in.

"That's enough. I love it. So, how about the hotel look?" she said with a smile. Sakura explained the details about the hotel. The colours, the plants, the decoration of the fountain. They even discussed about the hotel's name as Kaori wanted some difference in her other hotels. They reached an agreement to name the hotel 'Starry Amethyst' for they were going to use the purple star-shaped light.

"What about the clothes?" Kaori asked. Tomoyo took out her designs from her bag and started showing her the designs for the staffs from the manager's to the receptionist's. Kaori told them that she would be giving another payment for the clothes.

"By the way, when did you start your work?" Kaori looked at Mr. Chan.

"Oh, just yesterday," Sakura answered.

"What? I thought you started last week. All of these in one day. They're very talented. You're very lucky, Mr. Chan," Kaori looked at Mr. Chan as the girls gave him a smirk. He hardly nodded his head.

"Yasuda-san, we have something to tell you. We'll only be here on Friday and weekends because we have to attend our classes from Monday to Thursday but the workers will still do their jobs under Mr. Li's and Mr. Hiragizawa's supervision," Tomoyo explained.

"That's alright. Your first priority is to finish your studies," Kaori remarked.

"I'll have to take a leave now. My daughter and future son-in-law need me right now. We'll meet again, angels," Kaori said and left with her escort, Mr. Chan.

"You saw his face? How I love to see that," Mei Xin jumped around and brought Sakura and Tomoyo into it.

"Let's celebrate," Sakura chuckled.

"That's a brilliant idea. Why don't we go skiing tomorrow?" Mei Xin suggested.

"No sweat," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Let's finish our work first. I'm going upstairs and do some phone calls. Call me if you have any problems," Mei Xin left and went to the upper floor.

"Tomoyo, do you think Mei Xin has a boyfriend?" Sakura smiled.

"Why do you ask? You want to be a matchmaker? But from the look, I guess she never has one," Tomoyo grinned.

"I hope she finds one soon. She's being so kind to Syaoran and me. And no, I don't want to be a matchmaker except for Onni-chan and Mei Xi. Let her find one herself," Sakura smiled and glared at Tomoyo.

"Well, I did see someone who showed some interest in her," Tomoyo grinned cunningly.

"When? Where?" Sakura asked.

"I saw him when Mei Xin bumped into the door at Mada-san's restaurant," Tomoyo explained.

"That's not romantic at all. Falling for a girl with her clumsiness," Sakura giggled.

"Oh, really? And why did Syaoran fall for you? Isn't it because your clumsiness too?" Tomoyo teased.

"At least, he falls for me after knowing me for a year. That's mean, he knows all about me, not only my clumsiness," Sakura defended herself.

"Oh, you mean you do think you're clumsy?" Tomoyo laughed as Sakura blushed.

"Well… yeah. I do think I'm clumsy at times but nobody's perfect, right?" Sakura defended herself again as Tomoyo could not stop laughing.

"Yamero, Tomoyo," Sakura said angrily but Tomoyo still laughing.

**Tokyo**

"Hello, is that Yukito?" Mei Xi asked.

"Hi, Mei Xi. What's up?" Yukito asked her back.

"I forgot some files. Aimi and the girls are not home. Could you send the files to me, please? I need it right now. I have a spare key behind the pot at the door and the files are on the table," Mei Xi explained.

"Okay, I'll send them to you," Yukito said with a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

"Arigatou," Mei Xi hung up. Yukito took the files from the house and went back to his house. He knocked Touya's door and waited for the door to be opened.

"What's with that look?" Touya looked at Yukito's panicked look.

"Touya, please send these files to this person. I have to go to my office. Something happened," Yukito left, running into his car after giving Touya the files and a piece of paper.

"Li Mei Xi, I've heard of this name before. Li… Mei Xi! That squid!" Touya shouted. He dialed Yukito's number.

"Yukito, what were you thinking?" Touya said angrily.

"Onegai. Just send it to her. The patients' lives depend on you. Ja," Yukito hung up.

"Yuki…" Touya said but only heard the tone.

"Doctor, your new patient is here," a nurse said and give a file to Mei Xi.

"We've scanned him. He only got gastric, early stage," the nurse explained.

"Which room?" Mei Xi asked solemnly without looking at the file first.

"103," the nurse answered shortly. They went to the room and Mei Xi was shocked to see her patient, the one she was been avoiding to meet again.

"Drinking too much?" Mei Xi spoke solemnly. The patient looked at her with shock. The nurse looked at her with that's-rude look.

"Mei… Mei Xi," the patient stuttered. Mei Xi looked at the file she was holding with concentration.

"You don't need to be in the hospital," Mei Xi showed him her usual expressionless face. A lady came in with happy face.

"Hi, Kenji. Mum will be here to see you," the lady walked towards him and gave him a kiss.

"You are his doctor, right?" the lady asked with her smiling face as Mei Xi nodded.

"I'm his future wife, Yasuda Saori. Thank you for taking a good care of him for me," Saori bowed.

"He can leave. I'll give him the medication he needs but he will have to come back every two weeks to do some check-ups," Mei Xi said to Saori without looking at Kenji. She left the room and went into her office.

Kenji burst into Mei Xi's room without knocking. Mei Xi looked at him with hatred.

"What do you need, Yamada-san?" Mei Xi looked at him.

"I need you," Kenji said as Mei Xi chuckled.

"I know I was wrong, but I still love you," Kenji said with pleading eyes. He walked towards Mei Xi and pulled Mei Xi's hands into his.

"Still love me? Where do you think you want to put your future wife? And I'm very sorry. You're too late. I have someone else in my life now. Someone who loves me for what I am, not the one who will leave me when he knows the truth about me," Mei Xi pulled her hands and looked at him with anger in her hazel eyes. They heard a knock and Mei Xi opened it. Mei Xi put her hand into the knocker's arm and smiled at him.

"Hi, Touya," Mei Xi said and gave him a peck.

"Just pretend you're my boyfriend," Mei Xi whispered when Kenji turned his eyes away from them. Touya was still shocked to be kissed and to see Mei Xi's smile for the first time.

"Touya, meet Yamada-san. Yamada-san, meet my boyfriend, Kinomoto Touya," Mei Xi smiled as Touya smiled at him.

"Hajimemashite," Touya spoke with a bow.

"Hajimemashite," Kenji looked hurt in his eyes.

"Here are your files. Next time, be more careful. The patients' lives depend on you," Touya smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead as Mei Xi was stunned, "He's overreacting."

"You mean you're living together?" Kenji was even shocked. Mei Xi wanted to deny it but Touya cut her off, "Well, we are. Is there any problem with it? We've been together for almost three months now."

"Three months? I did ask you to live with me when we're a couple but you said no and we were together for two whole years. But with this guy, you… you… I'd better go. Saori is waiting for me," Kenji looked at Mei Xi and Touya.

"Take good care of your fiancée. Don't crush her trust on you," Mei Xi said. Kenji left and closed the door as Mei Xi tried to loosen Touya's grip on her waist.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kinomoto?" Mei Xi said with low voice so no one would hear her.

"I'm just pretending to be your boyfriend," Touya smirked.

"You're overreacting. How could you tell him we're living together? That's outrageous. I do not and will not live together with you," Mei Xi said angrily and smacked him on his shoulders.

"I'm just convincing him that I'm your boyfriend and will stay that way," Touya sat down.

"You will not stay that way. It's just an act to get that Kenji away from me," Mei Xi glared at him.

"At least, now he will stay away from you and you owe me this time," Touya said with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Well, thank you," Mei Xi said after thinking it over. She did owe him.

"You have to repay me," Touya smiled cunningly.

"What?! What do you want?" Mei Xi asked nervously.

"You'll have to wait. I have to think first unlike you who would just say what you want," Touya got up.

"If you want to think about it, you better leave now," Mei Xi said as Touya shook his head.

"Before I leave, who the hell is that brat?" Touya asked.

"He's my ex," Mei Xi answered.

"You've no taste at all. What kind of girl will choose that whining baby to be her boyfriend?" Touya laughed.

"Your sister will," Mei Xi smiled.

"Hey! Get my sister out of this," Touya said angrily.

"Are you getting angry, stupid head?" Mei Xi grinned.

"She has a very good taste," Touya said without thinking.

"Did I just hear you're praising Xiao Lang?" Mei Xi giggled.

"No… No way!" Touya yelled.

"Yes, you did," Mei Xi could not stop laughing.

"I want to leave now," Touya walked to the door.

"Can't take my teasing?" Mei Xi put her hands on her stomach as she could not stop laughing.

"I can't take your teasing but I do love to see you laughing. You look more beautiful when you laugh. So, stop being so cold to others. They don't deserve your coldness," Touya said and left as Mei Xi instantly stop her laugh.

**Sunday **

"Mei Xin, hurry up. Syaoran is waiting outside," Sakura knocked the door.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go skiing," Mei Xin jumped. They went to the hill. The place was packed with people.

"Let's go, Tomoyo, Mei Xin," Sakura waved her hands. Syaoran and Eriol followed them and went for a ski. Syaoran was in the lead, followed by Eriol, Sakura, Mei Xin and Tomoyo. Mei Xin tried to get ahead from Sakura when someone bumped into her.

"Ittai!" Mei Xin fell on the snow as the guy who bumped into her, helped her to get up.

"That's hurt. Please be careful next time," Mei Xin said but the guy just smiled dreamily at her.

"Hey, are you listening?" Mei Xin looked at the guy, who kept on smiling.

"Oh God! Are you listening to what I said, Mister?" Mei Xin nudged his shoulders. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at Mei Xin's direction and listened to their conversation.

"Ops, sorry. Are you hurt?" the guy started to speak.

"And I thought you were speech-impaired," Mei Xin mumbled under her breath.

"I'm Kanda Eiji," the guy pulled his goggles off and extended his hand to Mei Xin as Mei Xin was clueless to see his handsome face.

"I'm… I'm Li Mei Xin," Mei Xin took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Eiji said as a smile hovered on Mei Xin's lips.

"I really have to go now," Eiji left as fast as he could.

"What's wrong with him?" Mei Xin giggled.

"Someone has just been struck by Cupid's arrow," Sakura nudged Mei Xin's shoulder.

"Did you hear we say the three words?" Mei Xin smiled.

"No, but we can sense anything connecting with love," Tomoyo teased her. Syaoran and Eriol chuckled.

"Maybe he could help you to get over your phobia with hugs and kisses," Syaoran smirked as Mei Xin pouted.

"Did you read his mind? Maybe he does love you too," Sakura asked.

"I forgot about that," Mei Xin giggled and sweatdropped to see Sakura's and Tomoyo's starry eyes.

"Tomoyo, my wish just came true," Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"Sakura! I want to eat," Kero screamed from Sakura's pocket.

"No, you can't! You just ate four pieces of cake and three muffins," Sakura said angrily.

"Mei Xin…" Kero whined as Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ikidasho, Kero-Chan! I'll buy you a big cake," Mei Xin walked away with Kero in her pocket to get away from the subject they were talking about. They went back to Tokyo after having happy hours on the snowy hill.

**House**

"Tadaima," Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin said in unison.

"Okairi," Aimi smiled. They ran towards Aimi and shot her with questions.

"Aimi, how did you fall in love with Yukito?" Mei Xin hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura laughed.

"Is he romantic?" Tomoyo chuckled. Aimi looked at each of them.

"I don't really know. I want to surprise you. Yes, he is," Aimi answered as they started to laugh happily.

"You've forgotten about us?" Syaoran and Eriol pouted.

"Such spoilt boyfriends," Mei Xin smiled.

"Nande suru yo?" Syaoran walked towards Mei Xin and tickled her. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Aimi laughed at them.

"Syaoran, yamero! Onegai!" Mei Xin cried and laughed at the same time. Touya came in with Yukito.

"What the hell are you doing?" Touya glared at Mei Xin and Syaoran.

"We're just having fun," Syaoran spoke.

"And I thought you change your mind and would just leave my sister alone," Touya smirked.

"Onni-chan!" Sakura shouted. Mei Xin put her hands on her mouth.

"How could you? I would never fall in love with my own cousin!" Mei Xin looked at Touya from the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, Mei Xin laughed.

"I can't act like Mei Xi. It's too difficult. I'm hungry," Mei Xin said as the others sweatdropped. Sakura and Tomoyo sighed deeply.

"Yukito, do you want to eat?" Mei Xin felt someone was glaring at her. She saw Touya's glare and quickly ran her eyes to Yukito.

"She never changes," Tomoyo smiled.

"Where's Mei Xi, my beloved and evil sister?" Mei Xin asked as the others laughed except Touya.

"She's at Angel. Why do you want to meet her?" Aimi asked dumbly.

"Maybe I miss her because she's my BIG sister," Mei Xin glared.

"I thought you're afraid of her because she always makes a fool of you," Aimi grinned.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is syringe, the thing that doctors use to put drugs into our body and suck up our blood," Mei Xin shivered a bit.

"You do scare me with what you said," Sakura frowned meanwhile, Syaoran and Touya was in a glare fight.

"Stop glaring at each other, both of you!" Sakura looked at Touya and Syaoran.

"Yukito, I'm going home first. That gaki is getting on me again," Touya said with his expressionless face.

"Okay, but did you send Mei Xi's files?" Yukito smiled. All of them looked at Yukito and Touya. Mei Xin quickly read his mind as Touya nodded his head and left.

"Oh my God!" Mei Xin jumped around after Touya left.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol, tell them," Mei Xin looked at Eriol, who was sitting beside Tomoyo.

"No, mind is everyone's privacy," Eriol shook his head.

"Eriol…" Mei Xin whined.

"Eriol…" Mei Xin whined again.

"Just tell us!" the others screamed.

"Okay…" Mei Xin looked at the floor.

"Touya is falling for Mei Xi and he… he kissed Mei Xi to make Kenji jealous," Mei Xin said.

"He did what?! He really kissed Mei Xi?" Sakura smiled as Mei Xin nodded her head, "Yes, on her forehead."

"And I thought he really kiss her," Sakura pouted.

"Doesn't that also accepted as a kiss?" Mei Xin asked dumbly.

"Mei Xin, who is this Kenji guy?" Tomoyo asked as she did not want to answer Mei Xin's childish question.

"Kenji is Mei Xi's ex. He was the one who called Mei Xi a freak when he knew about the healing power. He wants her to be his girlfriend again but Mei Xi doesn't want to because he has a fiancée. So, Mei Xi told him that she has gotten a boyfriend and then, Touya came in. Mei Xi told Kenji that Touya is her new boyfriend," Mei Xin explained, smiling. The others listened carefully and kept smiling too.

"And Touya loves her smile," Mei Xin smiled wider.

"Onni-chan is in love," Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"But what about Mei Xi? Does she love him?" Aimi asked. Their smiles faded away. Yukito smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll help them to show their feelings to each other. That's what cousins are for," Syaoran smiled as they beamed.

"You always give us hope, Syaoran," Mei Xin looked at Sakura, who nestled against Syaoran's chest.


	14. Chapter 14: What A Coincidence

**Still loving you guys... R&R... Another two more chapters that have to do with designing and building a hotel... After that... someone is going to be engaged... Well, I can't say someone, there are a few couples I say... Wait and see... **

**Chapter 14: What a Coincidence**

**4 days later…**

"Mei Xi, let's go. You have to follow us," Mei Xin whined.

"Stop whining! I'm not following anyone with that stupid head," Mei Xi glared at Touya as Touya just kept silent.

"What's wrong with him?" Mei Xi mumbled under her breath but still audible to Mei Xin's ear.

"Just read his mind and you'll know what's wrong with him," Mei Xin whispered.

"No way! I'm not going to do that in a million years!" Mei Xi hit Mei Xin's head.

"Ittai!" Mei Xin rubbed her head and started to fake a cry.

"You look ugly when you're crying," Mei Xi looked at her as Mei Xin immediately stopped crying.

"Ne-chan! You're a duck!" Mei Xin pouted.

"If I'm a duck, you're a duckling because you're my little sister," Mei Xi glared at her.

"Mei Xin no duckling!" Mei Xin stared angrily at Mei Xi as Sakura sweatdropped, "Maybe she's been with me too long."

"Mei Xi Ne-chan, let's go. We can meet Mei Xin's boyfriend there," Sakura grinned. Mei Xin gaped her mouth when Sakura told that.

"I hate boys," Mei Xi replied shortly as the girls sighed deeply.

"Then, I just have to force you," Mei Xin held a file in her hand.

"I've been looking all over for that file. Give it to me," Mei Xi tried to take it from Mei Xin's hand. Touya looked at Mei Xi's angry face.

"You have to follow us or you'll never get this file back," Mei Xin grinned evilly.

"I can't. I have to go to Angel," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin shook her head.

"You don't have to go. Miyazawa-san has let you go for this weekend. She'll take over," Sakura explained as Mei Xi sighed.

"Okay, I'll follow you!" Mei Xi folded her arms and went into the car.

"Mei Xi, where's your bag?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.

"I don't need any bag," Mei Xi looked out of the car as she was still angry with Mei Xin.

"Mei Xin, maybe you should pack some clothes for Mei Xi," Sakura whispered.

"Daijoubu. It's all done," Mei Xin showed them a blue bag in her hand.

"Touya, get in," Tomoyo called. He sat beside Mei Xi after being forced by Sakura. Mei Xi slept along the journey. Touya was relieved to see her sleeping or they would get into a fight. The reached the hill after an hour.

"Touya, please wake Mei Xi up," Sakura smiled with her pleading eyes.

"Why do I have to wake that squid up?" Touya glared at her.

"Do it if you want your contract back," Sakura looked at him with the corner of her eyes and a document in her hand.

"You three are the devils," Touya glared.

"Hey squid, wake up," Touya nudged her shoulder.

"Achoo! It's cold," Mei Xi woke up while shivering.

"Mei Xi can't stand the cold too well and I accidentally left her sweater," Mei Xin tapped her head. Touya put his sweater on Mei Xi as Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.

"I have another one in the bag," Touya said as Mei Xi looked at him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you living for these three days?" Touya yelled at Mei Xin.

"We need to get to the cable car station first," Mei Xin explained and looked at the floor. They went to the cable car when suddenly, Mei Xin shouted.

"I left my notebook and Mei Xi's bag. You guys, go ahead. I'll meet you at the other end," Mei Xin ran, leaving them. She went to the car and took her notebook and Mei Xi's bag. She walked to the cable car station and got into the cable car when suddenly a guy with navy hair and teal eyes came into the cable car. Mei Xin looked at him with shock.

"Eiji?" Mei Xin spoke.

"What a coincidence? You still remember me?" Eiji smiled as Mei Xin nodded.

"I thought I'm never going to see you again," Eiji said as Mei Xin stayed silent.

"Oh, I only come here on Fridays and weekends," Mei Xin explained. They became silent for a moment.

"So, what are you doing here?" Mei Xin spoke to break the silence.

"I'm a technician for the hotel over there," Eiji pointed at Starry Amethyst. Suddenly, their cable car stopped. They looked down and only saw snow and trees.

"We're stuck here! Oh my God! What should I do?" Mei Xin started to cry.

"Ne-chan, help me! Save me!" Mei Xin cried.

"Mei Xin, don't be panic. I'm here for you," Eiji smiled as Mei Xin blushed like red tomato.

"Arigatou," Mei Xin looked down on the floor.

"Err… Mei Xin, I need to tell you something important," Eiji scratched his head.

**While at the other end of the cable car station…**

"Where's Mei Xin?" Mei Xi looked at Sakura.

"She left your bag and her notebook. So, she went back to her car," Sakura explained.

"But the cable cars are stuck," Mei Xi pointed at the cable cars with worried look.

"Now you know how I feel when you took my sister away," Touya smirked.

"Onni-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"What is it?" Mei Xin looked at him.

"I love you," Eiji gulped.

"Huh? But… but we just met," Mei Xin was shocked.

"I know I'm being impatient but I have to tell you now or I'll be regretting my life if I'm not using this time wisely," Eiji explained.

"I love you too," Mei Xin blushed.

"I can accept if you want to think about… What? You really… really mean it?" Eiji laughed as Mei Xin nodded her head. Eiji hugged her as she hugged him back that they did not realized the cable car started to move normally.

"What on earth are you doing to my sister?" Mei Xi said when the cable car's door opened and saw someone hugged Mei Xin. She got inside the cable car, pulled the guy and punched him in the stomach. Eiji was shocked to see another 'Mei Xin'.

"Ne-chan, he's my boyfriend!" Mei Xin pulled Eiji far from her angry sister.

"And that gives him the right to take advantage of you," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin yelled, "He's not taking any advantage on me."

"We really need to talk. Both of you," Mei Xi glared at Mei Xin and Eiji. Sakura and Tomoyo pulled them into Kyosuke's restaurant. They sat on the chairs at the back of the restaurant, which was a bit hidden from people's view.

"What else did you do to my sister?" Mei Xi asked.

"Except hugged her, nothing else," Eiji explained.

"What? Do you think all males are irresponsible? Maybe your sister was panicked," Touya glared at her.

"That mean he tried to take an advantage of her, stupid head," Mei Xi stared at Eiji.

"Ne-chan!" Mei Xin pouted.

"I'm not taking advantage of her, it just that I was so happy when she's accepted me," Eiji scratched his head and giggled nervously as Mei Xin blushed.

"See, I've told…" Touya tried to speak.

"Shut up your big mouth, stupid head!" Mei Xi looked at Touya with wide eyes.

"Mei Xi Ne-chan, please reconsider," Sakura pleaded as Mei Xi stayed silent for a few minutes.

"If that what you said, Mei Xin, what's his name?" Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin who gaped, "What? You can't even remember my boyfriend's name? His name is Kanda Eiji."

"Eiji, take good care of my sister. Don't ever try to hurt her feelings whatever happens and if you hurt her, I'll be sure to send you to Hell," Mei Xi said with a solemn look on her face as Eiji nodded.

"How could you just give your sister to him?" Touya asked.

"Actually, which side are you? Just now, you were defending him and now, you detest my decision," Mei Xi glared at him as Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled.

"I was defending my gender but I'm objecting a bad decision," Touya folded his arms.

"I'm not you. You're an evil brother. That's why you hate your sister to be with anyone else," Mei Xi snorted contemptuously.

"Let's go to the counter. It will be a long fight," Sakura stood up and left the two of them. Kyosuke looked at them with a smile.

"Are you done?" Mei Xin asked after an hour. Mei Xin looked down at the floor when she was shot with Mei Xi's and Touya's glare at the same time.

"Touya, the document," Sakura smiled. Touya reluctantly got up and left with Sakura.

"Oh, I just love being evil to my Onni-chan," Sakura smiled cunningly.

"Why did you do this to me?" Touya asked.

"Finding your true love," Sakura giggled. Touya looked at her with a frown. Sakura winked t him and looked at Mei Xi who walked far away from them.

"Just tell her what you feel for her," Tomoyo smiled when Touya looked at Mei Xi.

"She knows how I feel. We're enemies, remember?" Touya walked with a solemn face as his leg kicking the snow.

"Demo, some people loves to do what's against their feelings. They love to get on each other, just to get near one another," Mei Xin whispered. Touya glared at her as Mei Xin quickly looked down at the snow.

"Hey, don't glare at her like that. You're scaring her," Eiji spoke angrily as Mei Xin hid behind him.

"Another pain on the neck," Touya thrust his hands into his pockets and walked, leaving Eiji behind.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Eiji caught up with Touya. They sighed at Touya and Eiji as Mei Xi was looking at someone curiously.

"Onni-chan!" Sakura screamed and ran towards the boy, who was being watched by Mei Xi. Sakura brought him towards them. Mei Xi and Mei Xin were shocked to meet the boy.

"Vincent?" Mei Xin looked at him with pale face. The boy smiled bitterly at her as Mei Xi took a quick read of his mind.

"No, I'm Vince Zhao," Vince explained. Mei Xin walked towards Mei Xi, who was still staring at him. Touya looked at Mei Xi with a puzzled look.

"Do you know each other?" Sakura asked.

"He looks like someone but that someone is in…" Mei Xin tried to explain but was cut off by Mei Xi.

"He looks a lot like my friend," Mei Xi explained. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and nodded their heads. Eiji looked at them with blurred look.

"Vince Onni-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"My friend, Kenji brought me here with his fiancée," Vince smiled as Sakura nodded.

"Oh, this is my Onni-chan, Vince Zhao. I knew him in Paris," Sakura explained.

"Hi, I'm Mei Xin," Mei Xin bowed with a smile.

"I'm Li Mei Xi," Mei Xi gave a hint to him who she really is.

"Nice to meet you, Li-san," Vince said.

"I'm much younger than you are. Just call me Mei Xi," Mei Xi bowed. Touya somehow felt uneasy with Mei Xi's behaviour towards Vince.

"She's one of Sheifa's families," Vince spoke to himself.

"I'm Kanda Eiji, Mei Xin's boyfriend," Eiji smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kan…" Vince tried to speak when Eiji cut him off.

"Eiji. Don't call me by my family's name," Eiji smiled as Vince smiled in reply. After had a small talk, Vince left them as Sakura and the others went to their rented house. They went inside as Sakura immediately went to the kitchen and brought a tray of cups. Sakura served the tea as they all drank except Mei Xi.

"Mei Xi Ne-chan, what's wrong with the tea?" Sakura asked.

"I don't drink tea. I hope you don't mind," Mei Xi explained.

"Gomen, I didn't know even though we had been living together for almost three months," Sakura said as Mei Xi smiled and shook her head, telling Sakura that she didn't mind at all.

"And I forget to tell you about Mei Xi's no-drinking-tea habit," Mei Xin smiled.

"Doesn't anti-tea habit sound better than no-drinking-tea habit?" Eiji frowned.

"I love to say it," Mei Xin blushed and pinched Eiji's waist.

"What was that for?" Eiji looked at Mei Xin. They all laughed at Eiji's and Mei Xin's behaviour except Touya and Mei Xi, who had disappeared from the room. Touya followed Mei Xi secretly while Mei Xi walked with her eyes attached to the sky. She bumped into someone she met before.

"Ops, sorry. Oh, it's you," Vince helped her to get up. Touya looked from afar with uneasy feeling that he did not know what and why.

"I knew about you and Sheifa. You're Vincent's twin. You've met Sheifa before he did but he took her away from you," Mei Xi spoke and looked into his sad eyes.

"How did you know?" Vince looked at her with shock.

"Mind reading but don't tell anyone and I didn't read your entire mind. I just read what I need to tell me who you really are. Sheifa did tell you about my power before we met in Hong Kong," Mei Xi explained.

"Then, why did you not know that Vincent took her away before?" Vince asked.

"I'm sorry, but Sheifa forbids me from reading his mind after we've met and I didn't read Vincent's mind because I was sure you'll take good care of Sheifa. That's why I never knew he was a fake before. Sumimasen. But now I know whom Sheifa loves the most. It's you, not Vincent and I want to see Sheifa smile happily again," Mei Xi explained.

"Even though I don't believe anything about love," Mei Xi thought to herself.

"How did you know she loves me the most when she was about to get married to Vincent?" Vince said in disbelief.

"Because she told me Vincent changed. He was not like the Vincent she talked with first and you gave her no chance to meet you before the announcement," Mei Xi explained again as Vince nodded in agreement, "I was so stupid. If I met her before the announcement, maybe she will be with me."

Touya looked at Mei Xi and Vince walking into a restaurant together. He could see how serious their faces were, like they were planning something big. Suddenly, his uneasy feeling was gone.

**At the rented house…**

"Could somebody tell me where are they?" Mei Xin pointed at Touya's and Mei Xi's seats. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eiji shook their heads.

"Maybe they are on a date," Sakura smiled.

"What are you girls doing here exactly?" Eiji asked.

"Well, we are designing the hotel there," Tomoyo answered.

"I'm a technician there," Eiji smiled.

"Really?" Sakura said with wide eyes.

"But, how come we never meet?" Mei Xin and Eiji said in unison.

"I think you two are destined. Think alike too, right, Moyo-Chan?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo's starry eyes.

"I'm going to make beautiful wedding gowns for all of you and flowers decoration and small children wearing my cute little dresses," Tomoyo put her hands together while Sakura, Mei Xin and Eiji sweatdropped.

"I think we shouldn't talk about that," Sakura looked at Mei Xin and Eiji who were nodding their heads in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15: It's Not Over Yet

**Chapter 15: It's Not Over Yet**

**Hong Kong**

"Fanren, I can't reach Mei Lin," Fuutie said. Fanren sighed deeply.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Fanren asked.

"One more option, you drive to her house," Feimei spoke with her eyes on the TV.

"You're brilliant," Fanren and Fuutie hugged Feimei tightly.

"I'm watching my favourite program. Let go of me," Feimei said angrily as she tried to get loose from her sisters.

"So, you don't want to follow us?" Fuutie looked at Feimei who was watching the program with rapt attention, "Just send my regards to Mr. and Mrs. Rae."

"Let's go, Fuutie. Just leave her with her handsome prince charming. What's his name? Oh, yeah. Ryoma-kun…" Fanren pulled Fuutie to the garage.

"Now, which car do I take?" Fanren scratched her head. Fuutie gaped at her, horrified.

"No way, da jie. The last time you drove a car, it hit traffic light," Fuutie recalled the incident.

"Okay, okay… you drive," Fanren pouted. Fuutie sighed with relief. Fuutie started her car and left the mansion.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I should remind you now. Have you told mother about Sakura?" Fuutie asked.

"Oh, shit! I forgot but let's tell Mei Lin first," Fanren giggled nervously as Fuutie sweatdropped. They reached Mei Lin's house as Fanren immediately ran into the house.

"Hi, Rae-san. Feimei sends her regards to you. May I meet Mei Lin?" Fanren asked Mei Lin's parents who were having their breakfast.

"Garden, my dear," Mei Lin's mother answered.

"Thanks," Fanren said and went into the garden with Fuutie.

"Why does Fanren has to do that? She could give me a heart attack," Mei Lin's father asked as Mei Lin's mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Fanren, do you have to do that? That's rude," Fuutie said angrily.

"Then, what am I supposed to do? Sit properly, drink tea and then talking. After that, ask where Mei Lin is. That's taking too much time," Fanren smiled.

"It's not the first time, you know. Every time you go to Mei Lin's house, you'll just do the same thing. We're the Li. We have to show good manners and furthermore, you're married," Fuutie explained.

"Stop being a nanny, mei mei," Fanren sighed as she looked around, just to find Mei Lin as fast as she could.

"I'm NOT A NANNY!" Fuutie stomped her foot with anger.

"Mei Lin, I have a good news for you," Fanren said and hugged Mei Lin.

"What is it?" Mei Lin looked into the lake.

"Sakura and Xiao Lang have patched things up. They're together again," Fanren jumped.

"Oh… REALLY?" Mei Lin screamed happily.

"Oh God, why do I have them as a family?" Fuutie sighed.

"I'll call her right away," Mei Lin smiled and took her phone out.

"Then, why didn't you answer my call?" Fanren showed Mei Lin an angry smile. Mei Lin sweatdropped.

"This… I … well… I just that I …" Mei Lin tried to give some reason but found none.

"Just forget about it, da jie," Fuutie said.

"You need to be punished," Fanren got really angry.

"You call Sakura. We are leaving. Fanren forgot to tell mother," Fuutie pulled Fanren, leaving Mei Lin alone. She dialed Sakura's number and waited.

"Hi, Sakura," Mei Lin said eagerly.

"Mei Lin, how are you?" Sakura's voice was heard.

"I'm fine and congratulation," Mei Lin said.

"Congratulation?" Sakura asked.

"You and Syaoran," Mei Lin answered.

"Oh, thanks and I'm sorry I didn't answer your call," Sakura apologized.

"It's nothing. So now can you tell me what magic Syaoran used to get you back?" Mei Lin laughed.

"He doesn't use any magic. The twins did all the hard work," Sakura answered.

"Mei Xi and Mei Xin? They did play a part in this story," Mei Lin smiled.

"Yes. They made a plan for us to meet without getting Touya with us. Ju Lynn told me she was pregnant with Syaoran's child but Mei Xi and Mei Xin told me that she was not pregnant," Sakura explained.

"That bitch!" Mei Lin said.

"Who told you about Syaoran and me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Fanren told me," Mei Lin answered.

"You mean, Syaoran's eldest sister?" Sakura wanted to assure.

"You're right," Mei Lin smiled.

"Sakura, Tomoyo ask you to hurry up! Someone called Yasuda wants to meet you," Touya shouted.

"Mei Lin, I'm sorry. I'd to go," Sakura said.

"Bye. I'll call you later to get the details," Mei Lin spoke and hung up.

**Japan**

"Gomen ne, I'm late," Sakura panted hardly.

"It's okay. Let's go," Tomoyo smiled.

"Demo, why Ne-chan has to follow us?" Mei Xin asked.

"I don't want to be with that stupid head," Mei Xi answered with anger and shot Mei Xin with her fiery glare. Mei Xin turned her eyes to Sakura while Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. They reached a restaurant not far from the hotel.

"You three go inside. I'll wait here," Mei Xi suggested.

"Oh, no, you don't. I'll get the blame if you get a cold and Aimi will be very mad with me," Mei Xin pulled Mei Xi with her. Sakura and Tomoyo helped to pushed her inside.

"Okay, okay. I'm going in," Mei Xi stood. They walked into the restaurant together. A girl was drinking her tea when she spurted out the tea after seeing Mei Xi and Mei Xin.

"Ops, sorry," the girl cleaned her mouth with a tissue.

"Yasuda-san, do you hear me?" Mei Xin waved her hands in front of Kaori's face. Mei Xi did not take any attention on people around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaori apologized.

"This is why I don't want to get inside with you," Mei Xi mumbled while Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"Ne-chan…" Mei Xin pouted.

"Doctor?" the girl asked. Mei Xi looked at her and smiled bitterly.

"I'm the doctor, Li Mei Xi. This is my sister, Li Mei Xin. You're Yasuda Saori, right?" Mei Xi spoke as Saori was looking at Mei Xin.

"They're twins," Sakura explained.

"Obviously but they really look the same. Like a mirror," Kaori said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Li," Kaori smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Yasuda-san," Mei Xi bowed.

"Please sit down," Kaori smiled wider. They all sat down and ordered three cups of tea and one cup of coffee for Mei Xi.

"So, you know each other?" Kaori asked.

"Miss Li is Kenji's doctor," Saori answered with a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kenji said you are a very good doctor," Kaori looked at Mei Xi who hardly smile when she heard Kenji's name. suddenly, Saori got up and waved at someone. Mei Xi folded her arms while Mei Xin quickly whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo, "That's Kenji. Mei Xi's ex."

"Hi, Onni-chan," Sakura said when she turned her eyes to look at Kenji but saw Vince was with him too.

"He's your brother?" Saori asked.

"Not a real one but he's like a brother to me," Sakura answered as Saori nodded her head.

"What are you doing here, Mei Xi?" Kenji asked. Saori and Kaori looked at Kenji who called Mei Xi using her first name. it was like they had known each other for a long time. Mei Xi just kept silent when answered Kenji's question with a smile, "She just following us because Touya got some work to do and he doesn't want his precious girl to be along at home,"

Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin with a shocked look while Sakura and Tomoyo smiled.

"Touya?" Saori asked.

"Yes, my big brother, Kinomoto Touya," Sakura smiled. Kenji's smile faded away and he ran his face to Saori.

"How is the design?" Saori asked with a smile.

"Don't worry. It's all under control," Mei Xin said as Kaori and Saori nodded their heads. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Sakura smiled and answered her phone a bit far from their table.

"Hey, kaijau. I'm going downhill but I'll be back. So, don't worry if I'm late," Touya said as Sakura tried to restrain herself from screaming, "Onni-chan, you can't. we're in trouble right now. Kenji's here and Mei Xi don't look too good."

"Kenji? Where are you?" Touya asked.

"Lavender Restaurant, not far from the hotel. Onni-chan Mei Xin told them, you don't want Mei Xi Ne-chan to be alone. That's why Mei Xi is with us but Kenji looks like he wants Mei Xi back," Sakura answered worriedly.

"I'll be there," Touya said and hung up. Sakura sat on her chair back with a smile.

"Who's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yukito's friend," Sakura answered. Tomoyo smiled as she knew who had been calling Sakura.

"We can get going now if you want," Tomoyo gave a fake smile at Kenji, whose eyes attached on Mei Xi's ace. Mei Xi kept her expressionless face. Saori looked at Kenji with a puzzled look.

"But let's eat first. It's lunch hour," Mei Xin smiled. Sakura got up and waved at her brother. Kenji's face turned red, caused by his anger. Saori got even confused to see Kenji's red face. Touya steadied his panting as Mei Xin nudged Mei Xi's rib to go to Touya. Mei Xi got up and walked towards Touya with a very relieved smile.

"Help me for the second time," Mei Xi said arrogantly.

"Only if you kiss me," Touya smiled. Mei Xi looked at him with wide eyes.

"Then, I'll just have to leave," Touya smiled cunningly.

"Okay, I'll do it," Mei Xi said and sighed deeply. She quickly kissed his cheek. Touya looked at her with this-is-not-what-I-meant look.

"You didn't say which part to kiss," Mei Xi said and chuckled. Kenji saw Touya and Mei Xi were laughing about something, which made him more angered. She put her arm into Touya's and brought him to their table.

"Hi, I'm Kinomoto Touya," Touya bowed.

"You must be her lover," Saori smiled with relief when Touya nodded his head. Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin smiled as they looked at how Touya put his arm around Mei Xi's waist. Vince was shocked while Kenji immediately excused himself to the toilet.

"Maybe you both should find other table. This table is full," Sakura winked. Touya and Mei Xi walked to the next table beside them. They sat there as Kenji came back with clutched fist. They had their lunch while Kenji was getting angrier and angrier with Touya who now put his arm around Mei Xi's neck. They were laughing and looking so happy together. They went to the hotel while Mei Xi and Touya walked far from them.

"Did you want to strangle me?" Mei Xi looked at him.

"No, but just showing Kenji how happy and compatible we are," Touya smiled.

"We are compatible? Oh, God, please show a sign to this stupid head that even one inch of him is not compatible with me," Mei Xi looked at the sky with pleading eyes. Touya held her face with his hands and kissed her on the mouth, which sent Mei Xi clueless for a moment.

"Kenji was looking at us just now and we're arguing is not a good sight for a couple," Touya smiled as Mei Xi clutched her fist.

"You're taking advantage of my situation," Mei Xi pinched his shoulder as Touya tried to run from her.

"Are they arguing?" Kaori asked as Kenji looked away when he saw Touya was kissing Mei Xi.

"No, they are always like that. Always arguing about small matter but I can't believe Touya kissed Mei Xi in public," Mei Xin giggled. They looked at Mei Xi's red face but could not hear them.

"That's so romantic. Mei Xi is so lucky to get Touya. I wish I could have this moment," Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

"Saori, is Kenji as romantic as Touya?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he's not the romantic kind," Saori laughed as she looked at Mei Xi and Touya who were still in a run and chase game.

"I bet Mei Xi will stay with Touya forever looking at how they are now. He will always stay beside her whenever she needs him. Through happiness and sadness unlike someone," Sakura looked at Kenji who knew she was saying it to him.

"Such a lovely couple," Kaori said without noticing what Sakura had said.

"What's wrong with the girls? It seems like they want to make Kenji angry," Vince spoke to himself.

**Ju Lynn**

"Mother, can we have a talk?" Fanren asked as she sat in front of Yelan.

"Of course we can," Yelan said with her eyes still on her files.

"It's about Xiao Lang and Sakura," Fanren said as Yelan slowly put her files down. Ju Lynn hid behind the door.

"What is it?" Yelan looked at her daughter.

"Xiao Lang called and told me that they are back together. Ju Lynn lied to Sakura that she was pregnant," Fanren explained while Yelan gave out her calm but angry face. Ju Lynn quickly left the mansion before anyone found out that she was there. She drove into Wang's resident and went into a secret passage, which was located in the lake. She walked along a dark corridor until she reached a room with beautiful antique black door. She knocked the door and waited for the answer.

"Uncle, they knew about it," Ju Lynn spoke.

"Patient, my dear, patient. Let your heart guide you all the way. You're in the right path, my dear," a man said.

"They'll never believe me after this. Must be that twins who cause all of this. They're the only… the only Li's family who live in Tokyo. I'll kill both of THEM!" Ju Lynn looked at her fist when the man started to open his mouth.

"The twins are mine. I'll revenge your father's death for you. You're not powerful enough to do that. I'll make sure them suffer slowly… very slowly," the man stood up.

"The Li clan killed my father! After what he had done for them all of those years! How could they do that to my father! For God's sake, he saved Fuyumi's from death," Ju Lynn stared at the wall with enmity in her eyes as the man smiled secretly.

"Don't worry. It's all going to end soon," the man spoke softly. Ju Lynn walked out the room without another word, leaving the secret passage.

"It's not over yet, twins. I'll take her cards and leave her with a difficult choice, kill me and the twin die or give her life to me. That way the twins will suffer even more," the man laughed with his wide eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: A Night to Remember

**Chapter 16: A Night to Remember**

After about three weeks doing the designing, at last it was all over. The hotel was named Starry Amethyst and would stun anyone who walks into the hotel. Everything in the hotel was made delicately.

"So, I've made the invitation cards and in six days, we'll be able to hold the opening ceremony," Saori said.

"We'll help to decorate the hall," Sakura showed her V-sign.

"That surely make Mr. Chan's jaw crammed," Mei Xin laughed.

"Here, these are for you. This one for Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Xin and could you give this to Mei Xi?" Saori smiled.

"We'll give her right away," Tomoyo answered.

"Please bring your boys too and my mother wants to make a gimmick by making you all do a performance for us. Onegai…" Saori pleaded.

"A performance?" Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin said in unison. Saori nodded with her pleading eyes.

"We can't decline when we see your pleading eyes, Saori. You know that, don't you?" Sakura smiled as Saori giggled.

"We'll do our best. Gambatte ne!" Mei Xin stood up as the others sweatdropped.

"So, how's Kenji?" Tomoyo asked.

"Getting better but I feel like he's trying to avoid me. Maybe just my imagination, right?" Saori smiled bitterly as Sakura clenched her skirt.

"I hate guys like him!" Sakura spoke to herself.

"Maybe he's busy with his work," Mei Xin smiled.

"I hope so. I think he had a crush on Mei Xi from the look of his eyes," Saori stirred her tea slowly. Mei Xin, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other with shock.

"Are you sure?" Mei Xin asked as Saori nodded her head.

"But Mei Xi loves my brother. She'll never be with Kenji," Sakura patted Saori's hand with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… Well, I'd better go. My mother is waiting for me and don't forget Mei Xi's invitation card. Ja ne," Saori smiled and stood up.

"Ja ne," Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin said in unison.

"This is getting worse. Even Saori felt it," Sakura cupped her face.

"Mei Xi need to be in the party or Kenji will never stop chasing her," Tomoyo pushed her hair back as her hair was covering her left eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura and Mei Xin asked in unison.

"We need to convince Kenji that Mei Xi has totally forgotten about him," Tomoyo explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Mei Xin asked.

"Make sure she'll come with Touya and then, we'll talk to him how happy they are," Tomoyo suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea," Sakura smiled.

"But Mei Xi hates party! I ought she'll never be there," Mei Xi looked at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Why do your sister has so many things to hate?" Tomoyo grunted.

"We'll just have to persuade her," Sakura suggested.

"Could you call Xiao Lang and Eriol? I just know what to do," Mei Xin grinned.

**House**

They waited two hours for Mei Xi to reach the house as she got an operation to be done. They heard the door being opened and saw Mei Xi, looking very exhausted.

"You're doing that operation alone with the help of your healing power. So, what took you so long?" Mei Xin asked.

"What's wrong with you? Why all of you are here? And could you turn your volume down? People might hear it," Mei Xi glared.

"You didn't answering my question, Ne-chan!" Mei Xin shouted.

"My patient tried to kill himself. His wife wanted a divorce. I've told you love is so blind," Mei Xi explained. The others sighed deeply.

"Here. Saori gave it to you," Mei Xin put the invitation card on the table in front of a moody-faced Mei Xi.

"I thought I've told you that I hate parties and anything that has to do with that," Mei Xi closed her eyes as her head leaned on the sofa.

"You did but your father is looking forward to see you there with your BOYFRIEND," Syaoran smiled.

"What!! What the hell did you tell my dad?" Mei Xi screamed.

"We didn't tell him anything but Kenji told him about Touya," Eriol grinned.

"And if you come to the opening ceremony, it may or even just make Kenji to finally gives up on you when he sees how happy you are when you're with Touya," Sakura explained.

"So, you want me to go to that stupid party with that stupid head?!" Mei Xi asked as they all nodded their heads.

"No way! Not in a million years!" Mei Xi shook her head.

"Okay then. Let's make an agreement. If Touya and Kenji are confused with both of us, you'll go to the party alone but if Kenji is the only one that confused with us, then you'll force your way to Touya and be his partner for the rest of the night and I can use as much effort and help from all of you. Is this a deal?" Mei Xin smiled.

"Deal…" Mei Xi said, even though she was not really listening to what Mei Xin had said. She walked into her room as her stomach started to hurt again. She locked her door and sat behind the door, sweating.

"That was too easy, Mei Xin," Tomoyo spoke as Mei Xin shrugged her shoulders.

"At least, we got what we needed from her," Mei Xin smiled.

"And what is it that we need from her?" Syaoran asked.

"Cooperation, idiot!" Mei Xin answered as Syaoran glared at her, "No one called me an idiot! I'll make you pay for what you said."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out of my mouth. I thought I just said that in my mind," Mei Xin scratched her head as Syaoran sweatdropped.

**Six days later…**

"What have you done to my hair?" Mei Xi looked at the reflection on the mirror.

"We made it wavy. You look kawaii," Mei Xin, Sakura, and Tomoyo looked at her with starry eyes while Mei Xi sweatdropped.

"Could you just put it in a bun?" Mei Xi frowned.

"Na uh. That will make you look older," Sakura smiled.

"It's a deal, remember? I can use as much effort and help from ALL of you," Mei Xin reminded her as she gave Mei Xin her death glare.

"Now, this cute glittering pin will be attached to your hair," Tomoyo smiled with her starry eyes.

"How about the dress?" Mei Xin asked.

"How about this one?" Sakura showed a pink dress to her.

"Na uh. I'm not wearing any of those pink or shimmering dresses," Mei Xi folded her arms.

"Then, how about this?" Tomoyo let out a sassy blue linen dress with beautiful white flowers pattern, which ends to the knee. Mei Xi shook her head and looked away.

"No, you're going to wear this one. No more objections," Mei Xin took the dress, gave it to Mei Xi and pushed her into her room.

"Now, can you tell me why did you make such a deal?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Because when we were four, our mother told us to find someone who could identify us from each other and that person will be our true love," Mei Xin explained.

"I'm done," Mei Xi came out with her moody face.

"Kawaii ne but you'll look beautiful without that moody face, Ne-chan," Mei Xin smiled innocently as Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled.

"Let's go then. What are you waiting for?" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo wore a lavender dress that laced up around the neck and the end of the sleeves. Sakura put on a very cute sleeveless pink dress with beautiful white cherry blossom flowers pattern. She wore a littering hair band, which gave her the look of a cute baby. Mei Xin made her hair wavy, as short as Mei Xi's and wore a pink dress with white lace and buttoned up at the left side. Mei Xi got into the car and waited for Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin to arrive.

"Tomoyo, her violin," Mei Xin whispered. Tomoyo took a violin case into the boot.

"Let's have party," Sakura smiled cunningly.

"Well, my little brilliant sister, what are you going to do to get them confused?" Mei Xi said teasingly.

"Just wait and see," Mei Xin looked at Sakura, who was smiling widely.

"It's a pity that Aimi and Yukito are not coming. They have to prepare their engagement party," Sakura looked at the dark sky.  
"Don't worry, I've brought my camcorder," Tomoyo said with starry eyes as the others sweatdropped and sighed deeply. They reached the hotel and parked the car.

"Ne-chan, don't you see we have the same hairstyle and it's as short as yours?" Mei Xin grinned.

"Now I see what you are trying to do," Mei Xi spoke.

"Let's get inside," Mei Xin said as she walked inside, leaving Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xi behind. Mei Xin got into the hall first. She walked inside while Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xi were at the door. Mei Xin was clueless when Kenji grabbed he hand. Sakura and Mei Xi were looking at them intensely as Tomoyo recorded the scene.

"Please listen to me, Mei Xi," Kenji said as Mei Xin gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Mei Xi. I'm Mei Xin. How could you misidentify us? You're supposed to know which of us is Mei Xi if you love her," Mei Xin giggled. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled and looked at Mei Xi's no expression face. Touya walked towards Sakura, looking at Mei Xin and Kenji.

"Hey, squid. Your sister is with that jerk. Don't you feel jealous?" Touya looked at Mei Xi as he tried to control his shock to see how beautiful Mei Xi was. Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled.

"Ne-chan, I won," Mei Xin whispered. Mei Xi put her arm into Touya's and dragged him away from them. Mei Xin chuckled and walked to the toilet. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. Mei Xin turned her head and saw a sad looking Eiji.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Mei Xin looked at him, puzzled.

"What did you do with Kenji just now?" Eiji asked with anger in his teal eyes.

"Nothing," Mei Xin was confused with Eiji's solemn voice.

"Then, what's so funny when he grabbed your hand?" Eiji said, almost yelling. Mei Xin was shocked and clueless. She looked at Eiji's miserable eyes and smiled.

"Gomen ne, Eiji," Mei Xin hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

"I've never thought you could be that jealous," Mei Xin giggled as Eiji looked at her with a charming smile. He moved quickly and gave Mei Xin a small kiss. He loosened his hug and looked away with a blush on his face.

"I'll see you in the hall," Eiji said and left. Mei Xin nodded and went into the toilet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She put her hand on her lips and blushed.

"He kissed me," Mei Xin said but suddenly shook her head, "Get over it!"

She took off all her pins and put her hair in wavy bunches.

Sakura screamed when someone hugged him from behind.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hit him playfully as Syaoran laughed heartily.

"Thank God, Touya is with Mei Xi or he will be yelling right now," Syaoran said as he tightened his hug.

"I really hope they can be together," Sakura sighed.

"Stop sighing, my love," Syaoran said and kissed her passionately. From afar, Touya was looking with anger but Mei Xi tightened her grip as Kenji was getting closer to their place.

"You really love her, don't you?" Kenji asked. Touya turned his anger on Kenji. Mei Xi tried to save the situation but was dragged by some ladies who thought her as Mei Xin. Suddenly, Touya and Kenji left the hall. Mei Xi excused herself from the ladies and followed them to the rooftop when she heard glass being shattered and saw Touya's head bled.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Kenji?" Mei Xi screamed.

"I won't let you go until you show him your power or he'll die here," Kenji spoke tartly. Mei Xi stood there with tears. Touya was the last person she wanted to tell about her power but right then, she had no choice. Touya looked at her with pain in his eyes as he tried to stay awake. He saw her right hand was glowing brightly. She cried as she put her hand on his head. Within a few seconds, the wound was gone. Touya tried to speak but Mei Xi had left the rooftop.

"I'm sorry, really sorry, Touya. I've risked your life," Mei Xi dried her tears.

"Now, you'll leave Mei Xi, right? She's a freak," Kenji smiled. Touya got up and smiled bitterly. He punched Kenji's stomach.

"Stop calling her a freak," Touya said and punched him again at the same place, "This one for trying to kill me, jerk."

"Ne-chan, you have to play the violin or the performance will be ruined," Mei Xin pleaded.

"I didn't bring my violin," Mei Xi tried to decline.

"He… he… I've brought it for you," Mei Xin smiled cunningly.

"Onegai… Mei Xi," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Whatever," Mei Xi said as the girls dragged her to the stage.

"And the last and final performance for tonight will be a beautiful song, sang by the only interior designers of Starry Amethyst, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo on vocal, Li Mei Xin on the piano and her twin, le Mei Xi on the violin," the host said.

"This goes to our mother, Fuyumi and beloved friends. When She Loved Me," Mei Xin smiled and looked at Xiao Lu, then Kaori and Saori. Xiao Lu looked at Mei Xi, who did not even bother to look or talk to him from the beginning till the end of the party.

Sakura started to sing the song.

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

Tomoyo took her breath and sang the song with her sweet voice.

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy so was I

When she loved me

Sakura looked at Tomoyo as they sang together.

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other, that was all

Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be

Tomoyo smiled and this time sang solo.

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me

Sakura took her time and sang again as her eyes stayed on Syaoran.

So the years went by

I stayed the same

But she began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When she'd said "I will always love you."

"This song…" Xiao Lu whispered as he looked at Mei Xi, who was fought her tears desperately.

"Mei Xi…" Xiao Lu sighed deeply as he recalled the time when the elders took Mei Xi in her tender age of three.

Tomoyo sang this time with her eyes on the audience and a smile that could charm every male in the hall.

Lonely and forgotten

Never thought she'd look my way

And she smiled at me and held me

Just like she used to do

Like she loved me

When she loved me

Sakura and Tomoyo held their hands together and walked towards the twins.

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

When she loved me…

"Ne-chan, Okaa-san no uta," Mei Xin said as Mei Xi just stayed with her expressionless face. They walked towards their table as big applause was heard.

"Could I hug you?" Mei Xi asked. Mei Xin looked at her with shock but stayed silent when Mei Xi hugged her tightly. Mei Xi's mind was full with their mother's memories and the scene on the rooftop. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Touya looked at the twins. Mei Xin loosened Mei Xi's hug and pulled her to stand up. She dragged her sister to Xiao Lu's table.

"Daddy," Mei Xin smiled. Xiao Lu looked at his twins but Mei Xi quickly looked away.

"That was great, both of you," Xiao Lu smiled but faded away when Mei Xi was gone, leaving Mei Xin alone to talk to Xiao Lu.

"Mei Xi, what's wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw Mei Xi on the balcony.

"I was just thinking what would you do, I mean what would you feel when someone very close to you knows about your power?" Mei Xi cupped her face. They could see steam coming out from their mouths as they talked.

"I don't know but I'll be happy if they could understand it just like Tomoyo does," Sakura explained. Mei Xi sighed heavily.

"Then, what would you do if that someone leaves you after knowing the unusual power you have?" Mei Xi asked some more.

"That mean he or she is not meant to be my true companion. Why do you ask? Someone knows about your power?" Sakura asked as Mei Xi shook her head.

"No one should know about it," Mei Xi put her hands together, rubbing the palms against each other to keep them warm.

"Are you afraid Touya would know about it? Don't worry; he'll never speak up of it. He knows everything about me and my power but he never asks me about it," Sakura smiled at Mei Xi, who was gazing at the sky as she was trying not to meet eyes with Sakura. Sakura yawned.

"I'm getting sleepy. Maybe I ate too much," Sakura yawned again when suddenly Mei Xi sneezed.

"Bless you," Sakura said as Mei Xi stifled another sneeze, "It's cold."

"Let's get inside or you'll get a cold," Sakura smiled and took Mei Xi's hand and brought her inside.

"Is that your father?" Sakura asked as they looked at Xiao Lu and Mei Xin.

"Em," Mei Xi said. Sakura turned her eyes to her brother, who was sitting in front of them.

"Thank you for everything," Kaori smiled and hugged Sakura and Mei Xi. Sakura smiled happily.

"That was brilliant, Sakura, Mei Xin," Saori clapped her hands slowly.

"Thank you but you've mistaken. This is Mei Xi, Mei Xin is with her father," Sakura explained with a chuckle.

"Ops, sorry. I thought you were Mei Xin because you are with Sakura," Saori bowed.

"It's nothing really," Mei Xi tried to smile at her but every time she tried, she kept on recalling the scene with Touya and Kenji.

"We'd better leave now. It's really late," Sakura bowed. Mei Xi got up and bowed too.

"Okay then. Ja ne," Saori smiled and looked around.

"Oh, yeah. Did you see Kenji anywhere?" Kaori asked.

"He's on the rooftop. Taking fresh air," Touya said solemnly. Saori left them to look for her future husband.

"I want to meet your father first. Let's go," Sakura dragged Mei Xi before she had the time to decline her offer.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Li-san," Sakura bowed.

"You're Xiao Lang's girl, right?" Xiao Lu asked as Sakura blushed.

"We are leaving," Mei Xi bowed as Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol looked at her when they heard her solemn voice.

"Ja ne, daddy," Mei Xin smiled.

"But where's your boyfriend? I do believe I have to actually meet him here," Xiao Lu asked.

"I don't have one," Mei Xi spoke as Touya looked at her.

"Sumimasen," Mei Xi bowed and took her leave.

"Ja ne, uncle," Syaoran bowed as the others did the same.

"Sakura, I'll send you home," Syaoran whispered.

"Eiji wants to send me home, here's the key," Mei Xin jumped and left. Tomoyo smiled and shook her head.

"I'll drive you home then," Eriol said and left with Tomoyo. Mei Xi walked to the car and unlocked the door. She opened it but was closed by Touya.

"What do you want?" Mei Xi glared at him.

"I'll drive you home," Touya looked into her eyes.

"No, thanks," Mei Xi tried to get in but Touya pulled her out, which made her arm hurt.

"Why the hell are you trying to run away from me?" Touya asked but Mei Xi just kept quiet though her arm did hurt because of Touya's tight grip.

"Do you love me?" Touya asked but Mei Xi just stayed with her silence.

"Do you love me, Li Mei Xi?" Touya repeated. Mei Xi kept her mouth shut. Not even a sigh came out. She tried to get in but was pulled by Touya again.

"I'm not letting you go unless you say something," Touya tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me," Mei Xi pulled her arm and tried to get into the car when Touya pulled her again.

"I've said something. So, let me go," Mei Xi grabbed his hand and pushed it from her arm. She finally got into the car and left without saying another word. Touya stood there, clueless.

"Gomen ne, Touya. I do love you. I love you so much. I don't need another person to suffer for me when I'm gone," Mei Xi cried as she tried to concentrate on her driving.


	17. Chapter 17: Engagement and Proposal

**Ring the bell please... clap...**

**R&R... **

**Chapter 17: Engagement and Proposal**

"Aimi, I want to ask you something. Why do you have to make an engagement party and not straight to the wedding?" Mei Xin asked with her curiosity look.

"It's tradition of my family. Each son or daughter of Miyazawa must make an engagement party to make people known that he or she is now owned. I'm just telling you what my father said to me when I was little," Aimi laughed as Mei Xin nodded in understanding.

"But I have to tell you, you look as beautiful as an angel," Mei Xin jumped around her. Aimi made a twirl with a smile. Sakura put Aimi's hair into a messy bun. Mei Xi got out from her room with a panic face. She grabbed her sweater when Aimi asked with a puzzled look, "Mei Xi, what's wrong?"

"I have an operation today but don't worry. I'll go to your engagement party," Mei Xi left as Mei Xin chuckled.

"Mei Xin, why are you chuckling?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Mei Xi's hair, it still wavy," Mei Xin answered and giggled.

"What's wrong with that?" Aimi asked and shook her head.

"She looks cute and she's going to get all the attention she never had," Mei Xin laughed as the others sweatdropped.

"You mean all the males population in Angel will start to chase for her love, right? You're giving your sister a headache, you know that, don't you?" Aimi glared at her as Mei Xin nodded, "I do know that. If only I'm there to witness it."

**Angel **

"Ops, sorry," Mei Xi bumped into someone. The guy looked at her with interest.

"Hi, I'm Ken," the boy extended his hand.

"I've to go," Mei Xi quickly ran to the stairs as the elevator was still at thirteenth floor. She ran up to the third floor.

"Where's Dr. Li? She's never late," a nurse said to another nurse. Mei Xi was standing beside her.

"I'm here," Mei Xi spoke solemnly. The nurses looked at her with shock.

"Go… Gomenasai," the nurses bowed. Mei Xi quickly went to her office and took off her sweater. Before she left the room, she saw her reflection on the mirror.

"That's why they didn't recognize me," Mei Xi sighed at her wavy hair.

"Mei Xi… Mei Xi?" Ayumi spoke with shock.

"Yamette. I'll go to the operation room now," Mei Xi walked out as all the doctors were looking at her. Ayumi smiled and started giggling. Even the male doctors who never speak to her, talking to her like she was new there and some even asked her out. It was really an unusual day for a silent and solemn girl like Li Mei Xi.

"It's ten o'clock. Aimi's engagement. Aunt Ayumi," Mei Xi ran to Ayumi's room but she was not there.

"Nurse, do you know where is Miyazawa-san?" Mei Xi asked.

"She'd left for her daughter's engagement. May I know who are you? Do you want to leave a message?" the nurse asked with a smile. Mei Xi pointed at her nametag, which made the nurse shocked.

"Sumimasen, Dr. Li," the nurse said but Mei Xi was gone.

**Equatorial Hotel**

**Garden**

"Mei Xi, you're late," Aimi pouted.

"I'm sorry. Hey, but at least I'm here now. It's better than I don't come at all," Mei Xi panted hardly and smiled.

"Yeah. Do you like my ring?" Aimi showed her ring with beautiful diamonds love sign on it.

"It's beautiful," Mei Xi smiled.

"Mei Xi, we're going to take Aimi away now," Sakura pulled Aimi away. They took some pictures together as a memory.

"Congratulation, Yukito and I'm sorry I'm late," Mei Xi shook hands with Yukito.

"Thanks. Do you want to see Touya? He's over there," Yukito smiled innocently. Mei Xi looked at Touya's direction.

"No, it's okay. So, how are you with your future parents-in-law?" Mei Xi looked at Ayumi and Saito.

"We're just fine," Yukito answered.

"Yukito, come here. You too, Ne-chan," Mei Xin pushed Yukito and pulled Mei Xi with her.

"Let's take picture. Just four of you," Tomoyo spoke as Sakura pushed Touya. Touya stood beside Yukito while Mei Xi was beside Aimi.

"This is not right. Sakura, make your brother stands beside Mei Xi," Eriol smiled as Mei Xi looked at him with wide eyes. Touya walked and stood beside Mei Xi. He put his arm on her shoulder and smiled.

"That's much better. Okay, 1, 2, 3… say forever," Eriol captured the picture a Tomoyo on her camcorder, walking around. Kenji and Saori looked at the happy couples. Kenji seemed angry as he looked at Touya.

"What a wonderful day," Sakura screamed and laughed.

"There's no sunny day without you," Syaoran smiled.

"Oh, you make my heart melts, Syaoran," Sakura hugged him.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran kneeled in front of her with a ring on his hand. Sakura was clueless for a moment but finally nodded her head when she saw the love in Syaoran's eyes.

"Wow, we have two engagements today," Ayumi nestled on Saito's chest.

"Miyazawa-san are so romantic," Tomoyo recorded in her camcorder as Ayumi blushed.

"Tomoyo, stop recording. Let's take picture with me," Eriol dragged her. Tomoyo smiled happily as Mei Xin took their pictures.

"Okay, now. Everyone in the picture," Aimi screamed.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Mei Xin asked.

"It's automatic, Mei Xin," Eiji explained as Mei Xin blushed and pinched his hand.

"What was that for?" Eiji rubbed his hand while the others laughed at them.

"Have you eaten?" Aimi asked Mei Xi, who was sitting on a chair after taking some pictures. Mei Xi shook her head and smiled.

"I'll eat now," Mei Xi got up.

"What is wrong with you and Touya? You seem awkward with him," Aimi asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Daijoubu," Mei Xi smiled and walked to where the food was served. Aimi was distracted when Mei Xin dragged her away. Mei Xi was trying to choose what to eat when Kenji dragged her to a shady tree.

"What do you want from me now?" Mei Xi folded her arms.

"I want to apologize," Kenji mumbled.

"Nani? I can't hear you," Mei Xi smirked.

"I'm sorry, very sorry for what I've done to you and Kinomoto," Kenji explained.

"Apology accepted," Mei Xi smiled.

"Could you give me one last hug? I won't disturb you after this," Kenji pleaded with his pleading eyes. Mei Xi hugged him as Kenji glanced at Touya, who was looking at them. Touya felt his heart was torn apart. He turned his face and walked away from them.

"Thank you, Mei Xi," Kenji smiled.

"Thanks to you too. You have to stop disturbing my life and never even try to ruin my life just like now. It's a pity Saori will have you as a husband," Mei Xi said with her usual solemn voice.

"Mei Xi!" Kenji yelled as Mei Xi walked away.

"I hate hearing you call my name," Mei Xi turned her eyes at him as Kenji stayed silent as he saw the hatred in her eyes. She left and looked for Touya.

"Touya, I'm sorry. I …" Mei Xi tried to explain when Touya said without looking at her, "You don't have to say it. I know you still love Kenji. Daijoubu, I can accept it."

Mei Xi smiled bitterly and said something she knew she'll regret in the future. Her tears were swimming in her eyes and her voice was shaky, "Arigatou, Touya."

"Aimi, I'm on call. I have to go to the hospital now. I'm sorry to leave like this," Mei Xi lied and left without waiting for Aimi's reply.

"Aimi, what's wrong with Mei Xi and Touya?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Aimi asked her back as she was confused.

"They were talking just now but then Mei Xi left," Sakura explained with a frown.

"Oh… Mei Xi got a call from the hospital. Maybe there's an emergency," Aimi answered even though she felt something was wrong.

"From the look on their faces, I thought they were breaking up," Sakura smiled.

"Aimi, I have been thinking. Well, but I'm not sure if you want to give some explanation to it. It's something personal about… about Mei Xi," Sakura said as Aimi looked at her.

"Of course you can. If I have the answer, then I'll tell you," Aimi smiled as Sakura sat beside Aimi.

"Mei Xi isn't that close with her father, right? Can I know the reason?" Sakura looked at Aimi, who was staring at her.

"I don't really know where to start. The elders of Li clan took Mei Xi. She was three back then. For almost three years, she left her family. Her mother, Fuyumi was not willing to give Mei Xi to the elders but was forced to give her to them or she will be banished from the clan and will never see Mei Xi ever again. If I'm right, when Mei Xi was six, the Li clan let her go but Fuyumi was dying. She thought her father was the one who caused her mother's death. Her mother got an unusual illness that doesn't have a cure. What a six-years-old know about death and illness. That's why she blamed her father for Aunt Fuyumi's death," Aimi explained as she looked at Sakura who was listening carefully to her every word.

"Why didn't anyone explain to her? She's a doctor now. She should know her father is not to blame, right?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Because she doesn't want to hear anything about her mother's death anymore. Each time anyone tries to explain, she'll run away. Even when Mei Xin tries to explain to her, she'll make a fool of Mei Xin till Mei Xin gave up on her. Actually, she was blaming herself and her father for her mother's death. That's why she's unwilling to listen or understand her mother's death. She's afraid if she knows the truth, she'll blame herself even more," Aimi answered.

"Gomen ne. I'm changing your good mood," Sakura apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'm still in my good mood," Aimi patted Sakura's shoulder and laughed.

"Mei Xin told me, you all sang the song 'When She Loved Me', right?" Aimi asked as Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Em," Sakura answered.

"That song was the last song Aunt Fuyumi sang for Mei Xi before she was hospitalized," Aimi explained to Sakura again.

"I have to go now. Yukito's calling me," Aimi smiled and left Sakura with her thought. Aimi went to Yukito as Yukito put his hand on her waist.

"Yukito, is there anything wrong with Touya lately?" Aimi asked as she looked at Touya. Touya sat on a shady bench and stared blankly at the tree.

"I feel the same but this is not a good time to ask Touya about it. He's too moody to talk," Yukito explained. Aimi nodded her head,

"Aimi, where's Ne-chan?" Mei Xin asked with Eiji beside her.

"She's on call," Aimi answered.

"Huh… I thought she could be with us tonight," Mei Xin pouted.

"We still have a lot of time to tell her to go tonight," Eiji frowned.

"Not for Ne-chan. She'll take her time to sleep after working in the morning," Mei Xin sighed heavily.

"Just give her message. Maybe she'll be there," Yukito assured.

"Don't worry, we'll still meet her at home," Tomoyo reassured as Eriol gave her a drink.

"Congratulation, Aimi, Yukito," a girl came with a smile.

"Thank you," Aimi and Yukito bowed with a smile.

"Where and when is the party tonight?" Syaoran asked.

"Fairy's at 9," Aimi answered with a V-sign. At last, they all went back to their houses. Sakura, Tomoyo, Aimi and Mei Xin come home to find no one was there. They were expecting Mei Xi to be home.

"It's 2.30. Mei Xi's operations never take this long. This is too unusual," Mei Xin said as she plonked herself on the sofa. Aimi took her phone and dialled Mei Xi's number.

"Mei Xi, where are you?" Aimi asked angrily.

"I'm in a bookstore. I'm trying to find a book but it seems I can't find any that take my attention. I'll be home late, so don't wait for me," Mei Xi explained and hung up. She quickly switched off her phone.

"Mei Xi!" Aimi screamed. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her as Mei Xin had already slept.

"She's trying to find a BOOK and she'll be home late," Aimi sighed and went into her room.

"I think something is very wrong with Touya and Mei Xi," Sakura told Tomoyo.

"At last, you are giving a respond to your surrounding," Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm not making a joke, Tomoyo Daidouji," Sakura glared at her.

"Okay, now you're really serious the way you called me," Tomoyo sat properly in front of Sakura.

"Tomoyo," Sakura sighed.

"I knew about that but this is their relationship and they never really tell us what they feel about each other, whether it is just friendship or love. So, we can't help them. Furthermore, Mei Xi doesn't show any respond to him," Tomoyo became serious.

"But the kiss?" Sakura spoke eagerly.

"You mean the kiss on Touya's cheek? Mei Xi was forced to do so," Tomoyo recalled the incident.

"It seems that you don't want to help them," Sakura folded her arms.

"It's not that, Sakura-chan, but we should really give Mei Xi time to choose," Tomoyo sighed as she too saw Mei Xi hugged Kenji but she was dragged away by Mei Xin when she glanced at Touya's sad face.

"But…" Sakura tried to say something but she did not know what she really wanted to say.

"Love can be forced. You know that, don't you? Even you and Syaoran had known that truth," Tomoyo said softly.

"Touya is my brother, Mei Xi is my friend. My brother starts to love a girl after Kaho left him but Mei Xi doesn't seem to like him at all," Sakura sighed heavily with her eyes on Mei Xin's face.

"Don't think very hard about it. We'll wait and see. If Mei Xi shows just a little respond, we'll make their relationship grows as bright as ours," Tomoyo tried to assure.

"But…" Sakura tried to argue but was cut off by Tomoyo, "No more buts, if they were meant together, they'll get together. So, just give both of them a chance."

"Well, we'd better change. We have a discussion today," Sakura changed the topic.

"But I hate that Kyle and his friends," Tomoyo pouted.

"I ever thought you could hate someone," Sakura giggled.

"I'm a human too, I'm not an angel," Tomoyo explained.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Sakura could not stop giggling.

"If not for our fifty percent marks, I'll sure make that project with you only," Tomoyo sighed as she walked to her room, leaving a giggling Sakura alone with Mei Xin who was sleeping. After changing her clothes, Sakura went back to the living room when suddenly Mei Xin woke up with an angry face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she was tying her hair.

"I've got a very weird dream. I was trying to get into an elevator when Ryoma-kun, Feimei's favourite host won't let me pass through. He ordered me to use the stairs but a guy came and told him that the elevator was not his, so anyone can use it," Mei Xin yawned with her angry expression still on her face. Sakura could not stop laughing.

"That was a very nice dream," Sakura laughed.

"That evil Ryoma," Mei Xin pouted.

"Sakura, are you done?" Tomoyo asked as she hung her bag on her shoulder. Sakura nodded.

"Where are you going?" Mei Xin rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't we tell you we have a discussion in the library?" Sakura asked her back.

"Oh… with that old jerk, Kyle. I'm going with you. I want to meet him and I can help you with your assignment too," Mei Xin smiled innocently. They agreed and went to the library. Before they reached the library, Mei Xin gave a message to Syaoran to call Sakura at 4.

"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo, here," Kyle waved at them with his smiling 'hyena' beside him.

"Hi, I'm Li Mei Xin," Mei Xin bowed politely.

"You mean you're the doctor who took business studies? Such a stupid thing to do," James spoke.

"That's my twin and nobody calls my sister stupid in front of me," Mei Xin glared at him.

"Let's start discussing for our assignment," Sakura smiled. Tomoyo and Mei Xin took some books and put them on the table.

"Are we going to read all of these?" James sighed.

"No, I'll read them for you," Mei Xin teased him as James was getting annoyed with Mei Xin.

"You can use this one or that one, chapter 124 and chapter 207," Mei Xin explained.

"Wow, you are really good," James gaped.

"Oh, you can ask my sister who loves doing STUPID thing if you have any difficulty," Mei Xin smirked. James got even annoyed as Kyle just sat in silence with his eyes on Sakura.

"Kyle, don't daydreaming, try finding some facts on this page," Mei Xin snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Kyle was shocked. They settled their assignment's discussion after an hour.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Mei Xin smiled as the others agreed.

"I'm starving," James rubbed his belly.

"Are you living in a poor country?" Mei Xin asked as James was confused.

"No, why?" James talked.

"Then, you can't be starving," Mei Xin grinned as Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Okay, I know I'm wrong for insulting your sister like that. Gomenasai," James bowed. They reached the cafeteria and sat on the chairs when Sakura's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Sakura smiled happily and walked away from their table.

"I think that's Syaoran," Mei Xin spoke to Tomoyo.

"I think so from the look on her face," Tomoyo smiled.

"Who's Syaoran?" Kyle asked with his fast heartbeat.

"Her boyfriend and my cousin, Li Syaoran, the richest bachelor in China," Mei Xin answered with an innocent smile.

"I have to go. Syaoran is waiting outside. Ja ne," Sakura ran to the gate and got into the car.

"She's with him because he's rich, right?" Kyle asked.

"No, Sakura is nothing like that! She's been with Syaoran since childhood," Mei Xin explained.

"Well, we'd better leave before my anger burst," Tomoyo said solemnly. Mei Xin left with Tomoyo, without saying goodbye to the Kyle and James.

Author's Note: Something is going to happen in the next chapter... Wait and see, read and review... And please tell me which character you like the most and you hate the most... Love you guys...


	18. Chapter 18: Almost

**Yo Guys!!! I just did a medical checkup today... I reached home at 10pm yesterday... God, life is tiring... Maybe I'm getting old... Hehehe... I'm not that old, I'm going to turn 19 this September... Wish me luck... Well, don't forget to R&R...**

**I'm going to update all of the chapters left today... Okay... jump around, readers... Love you all...**

**Thanks Qila for reviewing... Love you even more...  
**

**Chapter 1****8: Almost…**

"Ne-chan, where are you? I've been calling you for… 16 times," Mei Xin said angrily to her phone.

"I'm sorry. I switched off my phone when I slept," Mei Xi apologized.

"Ne-chan, come here at Fairy's. Aimi's waiting for you," Mei Xin softened her voice.

"I hate parties, remember? I'd better sleep back," Mei Xi yawned.

"Ah… you can't. Come here first, please……." Mei Xin whined.

"Stop whining. Okay, I'll be there. You know how I got goosebumps when you start whining," Mei Xi said and hung up. Mei Xin showed her thumb to Aimi and Sakura who were sitting together.

"How do you know that your sister WILL come?" Eiji asked as Mei Xin sat beside her.

"One thing for sure about her is she will never break a promise and I mean NEVER, okay," Mei Xin defended her sister. After five minutes, Mei Xi arrived.

"See, I've told you," Mei Xin smiled as Eiji nodded.

"Hi," Mei Xi yawned lazily.

"How could you do that in public, Miss Li Mei Xi," Aimi shook her head as Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. Mei Xi sat beside Mei Xin with her head on Mei Xin's shoulder.

"Ne-chan, your hair tickles me," Mei Xin pulled her shoulder which made Mei Xi's head jerked involuntarily.

"I'm sleepy and I need my sleep. So, why on earth did you call me for?" Mei Xi spoke solemnly as Mei Xin was shocked as Mei Xi never talked like that to her.

"I thought we could have fun together," Mei Xin looked at the floor. Mei Xi sighed heavily. Sakura, Tomoyo and Aimi looked at them.

"I'm sorry. I've got a headache. Gomen ne," Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin. Mei Xin looked back at her and smiled, "It's okay but please don't be angry with me again,"

"I'll take a drink. I'm thirsty," Mei Xi got up and went to the counter. She came back with a dozen tins of beer.

"Ne-chan, we are not good at drinking," Mei Xin reminded.

"Us too," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"I'll drink with Aimi then," Mei Xi opened the tin and gave it to Aimi.

"Mat… Matte," Aimi said and looked at Mei Xi who was drinking another tin of beer.

"Congratulation," Mei Xi laughed.

"I really think we shouldn't ask her to be here now," Mei Xin sighed heavily as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Mei Xi with mixed emotion. Mei Xi took another tin and drank it.

"Aimi, let's dance," Mei Xi could not stop laughing. Aimi shook her head and pulled Mei Xi back to her seat. Syaoran and Eriol came and were shocked to see Mei Xi was laughing like mad.

"She's really drunk now," Eiji said to Syaoran and Eriol who sat beside Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hi, I'm…sorry," Yukito's smile faded when he saw Mei Xi.

"Yukito, come here. Take one. Congratulation. May God bless you forever," Mei Xi gave him a tin of beer as Touya looked at her.

"How many tins has she drunk?" Eriol asked.

"Four, I think," Sakura answered.

"Nani?! Four!" Syaoran yelled.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked with a glare.

"She is the worst drinker I've ever known. She's easily got drunk. Even with the first tin, she'll get drunk," Syaoran explained and glared him back.

"I'll send her home," Touya stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey! I want to drink. Bye!" Mei Xi shouted as Touya dragged her out.

"Aimi, I really think they got a problem," Sakura sighed.

"They'll be just fine," Aimi smiled but slowly faded away.

"I hope Touya take this chance to tell her that he's moving back to Tomoeda," Yukito looked at his beer.

"Hmm… NANI?!" Sakura screamed.

"Moving back to Tomoeda?" Mei Xin screamed as Yukito nodded.

"The company called and told him that they need him back at Tomoeda. He just said yes to them," Yukito explained.

"Their problems are really bothering us," Syaoran drank his beer.

"Why are you two so silent?" Aimi looked at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"This is a party, so why speak about problems?" Eriol smiled.

"Let them have their precious time and we have ours," Tomoyo said with a smile as they nodded in agreement.

"But I can't just forget about it," Sakura said to herself.

**Touya's Car**

"Happy! Happy!" Mei Xi laughed.

"Hey, squid! Yamette!" Touya shouted as Mei Xi hugged him.

"Yukito, Aimi, be happy because you have each other. Don't be like me. I'm cursed to live alone without a mother, without friends and without love," Mei Xi cried and sobbed.

"You are not cursed. There is no such thing as curse," Touya tried to concentrate on his driving.

"That stupid head! How could he say something like that! I was trying to…" Mei Xi said and yawned.

"What were you trying to say?" Touya said and looked at Mei Xi, who was sleeping. Touya sighed and stopped in front of a shop. He waited for Mei Xi to wake up. Eventually, she came back to her senses an hour later with a big headache. Mei Xi looked around her.

"Where the hell am I now?" Mei Xi looked out the window.

"Hey, squid!" Touya shouted, which made Mei Xi hit her head on the window as she was startled to hear his yell.

"Ittai!" Mei Xi rubbed her head and glared at him. Touya sighed heavily.

"I'll move back to Tomoeda," Touya explained but Mei Xi kept silent.

"Em," Mei Xi said with her expressionless face but deep inside, she was shocked.

"Just that? I'm hoping to see your shocked face. What attitude is that?" Touya thrust his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know how to react," Mei Xi chuckled.

"I hope you could send me to the Shinkansen. I mean with my sister," Touya looked at Mei Xi.

"I'll think about it. I don't know if I'm busy that particular day," Mei Xi smiled.

"Mei Xi, if you feel something for me, then comes to the Shinkansen, if not, and then you don't have to come," Touya sighed again.

"Could you send me home now? I want to sleep," Mei Xi yawned lazily.

"Ah!" Touya was shocked.

"Send me home," Mei Xi said and Touya sent her home without another word. They reached Mei Xi's house. Mei Xi immediately got out.

"Ja ne," Mei Xi smiled and ran into the house after unlocked the door. Touya rested against his seat and sighed.

**Next Day**

"Sakura, wake up!" Mei Xin shook her arm.

"Ah… what's wrong?" Sakura yawned.

"You have a class today," Mei Xin answered.

"Hmm… WHAT?" Sakura got up and ran into the bathroom. Mei Xin giggled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi, Xiao Lang," Mei Xin sat beside him.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"In the bathroom. She has a class today," Mei Xin answered with a smile.

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked her from behind. Mei Xin was shocked that she threw her cup but was caught by Aimi.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Mr. Eriol Hiragizawa?" Mei Xin pouted.

"Gomen," Eriol chuckled. Syaoran shook his head and chuckled.

"She's in her room," Mei Xin answered.

"Could you please be more careful, Mei Xin? This cup is made of glass, not plastic like the babies use," Aimi spoke angrily.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Mei Xin folded her arms.

"It means you're a baby and spoilt one," Aimi laughed.

"I am not," Mei Xin stomped her feet.

"Ohayo, Ja," Mei Xi looked at them and left.

"What is wrong with her?" Syaoran asked.

"Must because of not getting enough sleep," Aimi sighed.

"Xiao Lang, I need to tell you something. Sakura has an admirer. He's taking the same course as Sakura's," Mei Xin smiled.

"NANI?!" Syaoran choked out.

"Daijoubu. He doesn't have a chance," Mei Xin showed an okay-sign. Sakura and Tomoyo came and sat on the chairs and ate their breakfast.

"Sakura, I haven't seen Kero lately. Where is he?" Mei Xin asked.

"Kero is in London with Spinal and Nakuru. It's the guardians' holiday time," Tomoyo answered.

"If it's the guardians' holiday time, how about Yue?" Mei Xin asked.

"He doesn't need a holiday. Furthermore, he has Aimi to be with," Eriol explained.

"Why? Do you want Yukito to be in the holiday?" Aimi glared at Mei Xin. Mei Xin looked at the table and shook her head.

"I forgot," Sakura got up with Tomoyo and walked towards Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura kissed Syaoran while Tomoyo kissed Eriol.

"Yuks, morning kiss," Mei Xin shivered. Aimi laughed and shook her head.

"How's your morning?" Sakura asked.

"Not good," Mei Xin answered, still shivering. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled.

"Where's Mei Xi? I haven't seen her all morning," Tomoyo looked at Aimi.

"She left," Aimi answered and smiled.

"When will Touya move back?" Mei Xin asked eagerly.

"You really love the surrounding without Touya, right?" Syaoran smirked.

"Em, but how do you know that?" Mei Xin observed him from head to toe.

"Your face has shown it," Syaoran answered.

"He'll move back on Friday at 10 in the morning," Sakura answered and drank her tea.

"That's next week. Huh…" Mei Xin sighed as the others laughed.

"Let's go," Tomoyo said after looking at her watch.

"Sakura, I'll fetch you later," Syaoran smiled.

"Don't you have any work to do?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I still have Eriol," Syaoran looked at Eriol.

"Don't even think you can bully my boyfriend," Tomoyo warned. They left the house, leaving Aimi, Syaoran and Eriol behind.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Aimi. Ja ne," Eriol smiled.

"Thanks," Syaoran walked towards the door. They left before Aimi went to Touya's and Yukito's house. She knocked the door and waited for the answer.

"Hi, Aimi. Yukito is taking his bath but you can wait here," Touya said as Aimi just smiled.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Aimi asked as Touya looked at her without blinking for a moment.

"Sure," Touya answered. They sat on the sofa.

"I'll make some tea first," Touya stood up.

"Iie, you don't need to. I just drank some," Aimi shook her head as Touya sat back.

"Do you have any problem with Mei Xi?" Aimi asked.

"Of… of course not," Touya answered with his shocked face shown.

"She could be very cold sometimes but it's because she doesn't want anyone to be sad in the future," Aimi looked at the floor with her hands on her knees.

"Sad in the future?" Touya asked her back.

"Ohayo, Touya, Aimi," Yukito came with a smile.

"Ohayo," Touya and Aimi greeted him back in unison.

"Ah! Yukito, I've made you your pancakes. Let's go," Aimi pulled Yukito with her as Touya's question remains unanswered. Aimi and Yukito walked into the house and went to the kitchen. Aimi put a cup of tea in front of Yukito as Yukito ate his pancakes slowly, not like usual.

"I've heard what you said just now," Yukito looked at Aimi, who was stunned at first.

"Oh," Aimi washed some plates as she could not bear to see Yukito's eyes.

"You can tell me everything, I'm here to listen to your problems," Yukito drank his tea as Aimi turned around to face him. Aimi sat beside Yukito and hugged him.

"Mei Xi has a curse," Aimi blurted out.

"Curse?" Yukito frowned as Aimi nodded.

"She isn't suffering from gastric. The curse is making her stomach hurts badly," Aimi cried out.

"Who knew about it?" Yukito asked.

"Aunt Fuyumi, my mom, Aunt Yelan, the elders, me and of course you," Aimi answered and wiped her tears.

"Do you know who put the curse on her?" Yukito asked again.

"I don't know but please promise me, you won't tell anyone or Mei Xi will be very sad and she'll never believe in me again," Aimi pleaded as Yukito nodded his head, "I give you my word. I won't tell anyone, even Touya."

**University (12 noon) **

"Achoo!" Mei Xi sneezed.

"Someone is talking behind your back, Ne-chan. That's why you're sneezing and this is the third time," Mei Xin giggled.

"Say what you want. Where are Sakura and Tomoyo?" Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin and sneezed again.

"Toilet and that the forth time," Mei Xin smiled.

"Which toilet?" Mei Xi grinned.

"Ah… I don't know," Mei Xin scratched her head.

"Did you guys see Sakura? I can't find her," Tomoyo panted hardly.

"Maybe she's with Xiao Lang," Mei Xin suggested. Suddenly, Tomoyo's phone rang. She answered it and hung up a few seconds later.

"I don't think so. Syaoran is looking for her too," Tomoyo looked at them. James walked pass them when Mei Xin pulled his collar.

"Where's Kyle?" Mei Xin asked but James just shrugged his shoulders. They left him, who was puzzled.

"I think she's with Kyle," Mei Xin said.

"Who's that?" Mei Xi asked with a frown.

"Sakura's admirer," Tomoyo answered.

**Sakura **

"I'm going to the toilet. Wait for me, okay," Tomoyo walked into the toilet as Sakura leaned against the wall when suddenly Kyle grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sakura tried to pull her hand but it was useless. His grip was tight. He dragged her to a building, which was a bit hidden.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed.

"I love you. Why can't you love me back?" Kyle looked into her eyes.

"Because we are just friends and I love someone else," Sakura's heartbeats were fast like she was running in a 100 metres race.

"Oh, God. I didn't bring my cards," Sakura thought.

"You mean that rich boy. You'll regret what you just said, Sakura!" Kyle laughed and tore her clothes. Sakura screamed and cried as loud as she could.

"No one will hear you," Kyle smiled. Kyle felt something on his cheek that sent him falling to the ground.

"But I've already heard her," Syaoran said as he punched Kyle.

"Hey, rich boy," Kyle tried to punch Syaoran back but Syaoran easily dodged it. Syaoran punched him again on the stomach. Kyle could not get up as Sakura sat mute on the ground, covering her body with her hands.

"Sakura, I'm here. Sakura, do you hear me?" Syaoran looked at Sakura worriedly. Sakura looked at him and cried again. She hugged him tightly as Tomoyo, Mei Xi and Mei Xin reached there.

"Sakura, what happened? We heard your scream just now," Mei Xin looked at her and the fainted Kyle. Syaoran put his jacket on Sakura.

"Tomoyo," Sakura looked at her with tears and hugged Tomoyo as Tomoyo hugged her back.

"We'd better get her home now," Mei Xi suggested.

"I'll drive you all home," Syaoran said and walked with Sakura. He put his arm around her shoulder. They reached the house and Sakura was getting better.

"Don't worry, I'm okay now. I was shocked, that's all," Sakura tried to assure them.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better after a nap," Mei Xi looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and walked into her room with Syaoran behind them.

"Can I sleep with you? I'm scared if I have a bad dream," Sakura sat on her bed. Syaoran nodded. They lay down as Sakura hugged Syaoran and drifted into slumber after that. Syaoran took his phone out and called Eriol.

"Eriol, could you take over my meetings today?" Syaoran asked.

"Why? Are you skipping your work again?" Eriol asked him back.

"NO, Sakura almost got raped," Syaoran spoke softly, trying not to wake Sakura up.

"Oh my God! Is she fine?" Eriol asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now," Syaoran looked at Sakura's sleeping face.

"Okay then and don't worry about the meetings," Eriol hung up.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 19****: I'm Sorry**

"Please don't tell Touya anything," Sakura pleaded.

"Of course we won't if you say so. I don't want to get his glare and yells. It's making me crazy," Mei Xin folded her arms. They started to laugh when they heard music from Mei Xi's room.

"It's been a long time since I listened to her violin," Aimi staring into space.

"Hmm… she stopped a few months ago. Ever since you guys and Touya came here," Mei Xin listened. As they were listening, the music stopped in the middle of the song.

"Ohayo," Mei Xi came out from her room.

"Why stop?" Aimi asked and looked at her.

"I'm not in the mood," Mei Xi walked into the kitchen and came out with a glass of milk. She switched on the TV.

"Are you sending Touya to the Shinkansen?" Mei Xin asked.

"Hmm…" Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin and drank the milk out of the glass.

"Hmm… yes or hmm… no?" Mei Xin asked as Mei Xi looked at the clock and stood up.

"I'm going to the hospital first," Mei Xi wore her sweater and walked to the door. She opened it and there he was – Touya.

"Ohayo. Ja," Mei Xi said and walked to her car without looking at him. Touya looked at the car till it disappeared.

"Where is she going?" Touya looked at Mei Xin who was grinning. He sat beside Tomoyo.

"She's gone to the hospital. That's her second house," Aimi looked at him.

"You are here for her. What about me?" Sakura glared at Touya.

"Where's that gaki, kaijau?" Touya looked around.

"Syaoran is not a gaki and I'm not a kaijau!" Sakura pouted and kicked his shin but he showed no respond.

"I'd better go. Bye," Touya left the house with his hand waving at them.

"Maybe they've told each other how they really feel but they still not used to it," Mei Xin giggled.

"It's one possibility," Tomoyo spoke.

**Angel**

"Dr. Li, you will have a new patient from Hong Kong on Friday," a nurse spoke.

"Em," Mei Xi said as she looked through a file.

"Do you have anything for me to do?" the nurse smiled.

"No. Please leave my room now. I've other thing to do," Mei Xi said without looking at nurse, whose smile faded away. The nurse left.

"I've never meet a heartless female doctor like her," the nurse spoke to her friend.

"Ayako, there's someone wants to meet Dr. Li at the cafeteria," another nurse came running.

"Tell her yourself. I'm mad right now," Ayako pouted.

"Onegai," Jenny pleaded.

"Okay! Okay!" Ayako said angrily. She knocked the door and came in.

"Dr. Li, there's someone waiting for you at the cafeteria," Ayako said and left before Mei Xi had the chance to ask her who was waiting for her. She left her room and went to the cafeteria as a man waved at her.

"Touya?" Mei Xi frowned. She walked towards him.

"What do you want?" Mei Xi looked at him.

"Sit down first," Touya smiled. Mei Xi sat down as the doctors and nurses looked at them with shock.

"Is that her boyfriend?" a nurse whispered.

"He's so damn handsome," a female doctor mumbled.

"Wow! I never thought that cold-hearted doctor has a boyfriend," another nurse uttered.

"I'm jealous," Jenny sighed as Ayako still with her angry face.

"Do you want some coffee?" Touya asked but Mei Xi just answered with a shake of her head.

"Could you just say what do you want?" Mei Xi looked at the doctors and nurses, who immediately id their faces.

"I thought… I mean I've been thinking lately. I thought I can accept the fact that you're with Kenji but I realized I can't. My heart hurts to see you with him. I'm here to ask you the answer for that night," Touya looked at Mei Xi, who looked away.

"I'm still thinking about it. But if I'm not there, don't wait for me," Mei Xi said and left. Touya sighed deeply when a nurse came.

"Hi, I'm Jenny," the nurse said. Touya just looked at her, expressionless.

"Who are you to her?" Jenny asked.

"I'm her 'boy friend'," Touya answered and left.

**Friday **

"Are you coming to the Shinkansen?" Sakura asked as Mei Xi looked blankly at the ceiling.

"I have to go to Angel," Mei Xi grabbed her sweater and left.

"Mei Xi Ne-chan," Sakura tried to stop her but she was too fast. She had already left. Suddenly, her phone rang. She read the message:

_Mei Xi, Touya will be leaving at 10. Don't be late. _

Mei Xi sighed heavily and stopped her car. She got out and looked at the sky.

"I'm sorry, Touya. I don't need you to see me suffering. I'll just give you pain," Mei Xi whispered when her phone rang again. This time it was from Aimi.

_Mei Xi, just forget about the curse. You have the right to be happy too. Great or small. Funny or sad. Share your life with someone. Trouble is a part of your life. If you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough._

"Thank you, Aimi. I'll be there," Mei Xi smiled. She got into her car and drove to Angel.

"Dr. Li, there's emergency," a nurse came running towards her. Mei Xi ran as fast as she could to the emergency room. After an hour, the man was stable.

"Doctor, how's my husband?" a woman with worried look asked.

"He's fine but still unconscious. He'll come around three or five hours later," Mei Xi explained.

"Thank you, doctor," the woman smiled. Mei Xi left to her room and rested for a while. She looked at her watch. It was half past nine.

"Oh, no. Touya," Mei Xi took her sweater and walked to the elevator.

"Dr. Li, your new patient is here and she wants to meet you as soon as possible," Jenny said as Mei Xi was a bit uneasy.

"Let's go then," Mei Xi walked with Jenny to room 136.

"Don't worry, I still have 30 minutes," Mei Xi said to herself. She walked into the room and looked at her patient.

"Jasmine?" Mei Xi said with a shocked face.

"Hi, Mei Xi," the girl with straight ginkgo hair and brown eyes said.

"What happened to you? You look pale," Mei Xi asked.

"Can we talk? Alone," Jasmine looked at Jenny.

"I'd better go," Jenny left with a smile.

"I know about your curse… I mean our curse," Jasmine looked at the window with tears.

"What do you mean our?" Mei Xi frowned.

"I've got it too. I want to talk about your mother," Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry, I …" Mei Xi tried to decline but was cut off, "Your mother wasn't suffering from stomach cancer. She had the curse too."

"Huh?" Mei Xi looked at her with disbelief.

"I overheard Ju Lynn's uncle. He put the curse on you and your mother because your mother didn't love him but your father. He wants to see your family suffer, especially your father," Jasmine explained.

"For all these years, I've been hating my father for what he did not do at all. How stupid of me!" Mei Xi fell, sitting on the floor.

"One more thing, Mei Xi. This curse has a life-link. If we die, we give him more power, but if he dies, we'll die too. That's mean if you die, he will still be alive," Jasmine explained more. Jasmine took out a picture and gave it to Mei Xi.

"That's him. I came here to warn you and because this is the only place he can't get through," Jasmine said when suddenly she cried in pain.

"The killer!" Mei Xi recalled her last vision.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Mei Xi looked at her, who was sweating with her hands on her stomach.

"He wants… to… to see… me suffer too," Jasmine gasped for air. Suddenly, a girl came in and ran towards Jasmine.

"Please save my mum!" the girl screamed at Mei Xi. Mei Xi looked at her and recalled how she had reacted when her mother, Fuyumi was dying.

"Kai Xin, it's all right. I'm okay now," Jasmine smiled with her pale face.

"This is my daughter, Sachi Yamada or Chu Kai Xin," Jasmine looked at Sachi.

"Where's her dad?" Mei Xi asked.

"He didn't want to believe that she is his child. It's Kenji Yamada, your ex," Jasmine answered as Mei Xi looked into Sachi's dark greenish eyes, she felt a familiar feeling.

"That's why she looks so familiar. Her eyes," Mei Xi smiled.

"Please don't tell Kenji about this. Sachi thought her father had died before she was born," Jasmine whispered to Mei Xi's ear.

"I'd better leave," Mei Xi left. She looked at her watch and it showed 9.40. She walked out of the hospital. She decided not to take her car and walked, thinking about her life.

"Huh… huh… HUH…" she wept but still she walked, nudging her way through the crowd. Her body was racked with sobs. Her face was soaked with tears. The passers-by looked at her with strange looks.

"They have to kill him or he'll kill Sakura," Mei Xi thought.

"But if he dies, we'll die too," Mei Xi recalled Jasmine's words. She took her phone out and sent a message to Aimi.

_I won't be there. Tell Touya I'm sorry. _

Mei Xi arrived at the Shinkansen exactly at 10. She quickly hid behind a post when she saw Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Xin, Eiji, Aimi and Yukito. Aimi was talking to Touya, who smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Touya," Mei Xi wept bitter tears of sadness and heartbreak. Touya scanned the crowd anxiously but could not see her. He got into the train after saying goodbye to Yukito and his sister. The others just looked at him with sympathy as Aimi and Mei Xin still looked around for Mei Xi.

Mei Xi immediately left the station before the others did, so that they could not see her there. It was downpour outside but Mei Xi just plodded on through the rain, crying.

"I'm sorry, Touya. Gomen," Mei Xi cried her eyes out as she sat on the bench, in the rain. The rain was soon stopped. Mei Xi looked at the sky and saw the rainbow. She could cry no more but her heart was still hurting. She walked back to the hospital with heavy steps. She reached the hospital with her soaked clothes.

"Dr. Li, you look pale," the guard said as Mei Xi smiled wanly. In a spur of moment, she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"She got high fever. Call Miyazawa isha," a doctor spoke. A nurse ran to Ayumi's room and told Mei Xi was unconscious. Ayumi ran to the room where Mei Xi was attended.

"She got high fever," a spectacled doctor said when Ayumi looked at her.

"What's wrong with her? She never gets sick like this," Ayumi spoke to herself. She walked out of the room when she heard two nurses were talking about Mei Xi.

"The guard spoke to her when she suddenly fainted. Now I really believe that she's a human because she can get sick," a nurse laughed.

"She was soaked to the bone. What's she doing in the rain?" another nurse said. They looked at Ayumi with shock. They bowed and immediately left.

"Miyazawa-san, she just woke up," a nurse came out of the room. Ayumi got into the room and looked at Mei Xi, who was smiling wanly.

"Are you feeling better?" Ayumi asked.

"Em," Mei Xi answered.

"I was thinking if I should call Aimi," Ayumi said as Mei Xi said with wide eyes, "NO! Please don't tell her anything."

"But you can't go home now. You need to do some check-ups. Then, what am I going to tell her if she asks about you?" Ayumi sighed and looked at Mei Xi's pale face.

"Just tell her that I'm working overtime or I'm out of town. Anything but don't tell her I'm sick," Mei Xi looked at Ayumi with pleading eyes.

"Okay, but could you tell me why did you soak up?" Ayumi said.

"It was raining," Mei Xi said and immediately covered her face with the blanket. Ayumi could not ask anymore as she knew Mei Xi was crying. She left her and told the nurse to give her some privacy.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," Mei Xi sobbed. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the name and quickly stopped crying.

"Hi, squid," Touya's voice was heard.

"Hi, Touya," Mei Xi spoke softly.

"Not stupid head anymore?" Touya chuckled as Mei Xi kept quiet.

"I know you feel guilty for letting me down but love can't be forced, right?" Touya said as Mei Xi's tears was flowing out her eyes.

"This is my last call for you. I just want to tell you that I love your smile. So, don't stop…" Touya stopped when he heard Mei Xi's sobs.

"Hey, why are you crying? You sounds like you want to be with me," Touya asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Touya. I… I…" Mei Xi switched off her phone as her sobs were getting louder. She walked to the corner of the room and hunkered down. She stayed that way till day turned night.

"Dr. Li, your patient wants to see you," a nurse burst in and was shocked to see Mei Xi was crying. Mei Xi wiped her tears and followed the nurse to room 136. Another doctor had replaced her to take care of Jasmine since she got sick. Jasmine gasped for air as she tried to say something. Mei Xi took a step nearer.

"Please take care of Kai Xin. She doesn't have anyone… except me. Promise… promise me," Jasmine stuttered. Mei Xi nodded her head desperately.

"She's in critical condition but we can't find what's wrong with her," the doctor spoke. Jasmine grabbed Mei Xi's hand and a few seconds later, it was cold and lifeless. Sachi looked at her mother with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear," the doctor looked at Sachi.

"Save my mum," Sachi screamed. The nurse covered Jasmine's face with the blanket. Sachi shook her head and ran out of the room. Mei Xi followed Sachi with all her might she got as she was not recovered fully. Sachi sat on the bench, which was located in the garden. She was crying her eyes out. Mei Xi sat beside her, panting slightly.

"I know how you feel right now," Mei Xi looked at Sachi.

"NO! You don't know anything. Everyone just saying that they know how I feel but the truth, they know nothing," Sachi looked at Mei Xi with hatred.

"I do know how you feel because I too lost my mother when I was six," Mei Xi stared at the sky as Sachi's eyes were softened.

"I'm sorry," Sachi cried again.

"Don't be. I have a twin. I've told her that everyone who dies will become a star. So, your mother will be a star too," Sachi hugged Mei Xi and cried again.

"Don't keep it. Cry your heart out. Don't be like me," Mei Xi said and caressed Sachi's dark ginkgo hair as Mei Xi recalled the day when Fuyumi was buried. That day was the day when she could not cry when she saw her lifeless mother. Sachi slept in Mei Xi's hug the whole night.

"Hi," a voice was heard from behind as Mei Xi turned around.


	20. Chapter 20: The Future is Changed

**Chapter 20****: The Future Is Changed…**

"Hi," a voice was heard from behind as Mei Xi turned around but the man clutched her hair.

"I have to kill this girl, so that she can be with her silly mother," the man whispered to her ear.

"Don't even try. I know who you are. You're Jimmy Wang, Ju Lynn's uncle," Mei Xi got loose with her hands wrapping Sachi, who was still sleeping.

"Your guess is right," the man laughed.

"Why do you want to kill this innocent child?" Mei Xi looked at him with hatred.

"Those hazel eyes, full of hatred. I saw that in your mother's too but if you really want to know why, the sole reason I want to kill this child because she gets too near to you. That's why she has to die," the man grinned.

"Over my dead body," Mei Xi glared at him.

"Then, she'll be safe for now because I need you to see your mirror break first. I'll kill your reflection first," the man disappeared.

"My reflection?" Mei Xi frowned.

"Aunt Mei Xi?" Sachi looked at her.

"It's cold out here. I'll bring you inside," Mei Xi nestled Sachi in her arms and brought her back to the hospital. The next day, they woke up with some people already in the room.

"Hi, Mei Xi Ne-chan," Sakura greeted. Mei Xi looked at them with wide eyes.

"Why are you here?" Mei Xi looked at Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Xin and Aimi.

"How's your overtime? Visiting you of course," Tomoyo smiled.

"But how did you know I'm here?" Mei Xi asked and sweatdropped to see their angry faces.

"Don't try to make someone lie for you and you do know that Aunt Ayumi can't lie to Aimi," Mei Xin clenched her fist.

"I thought you really didn't want to meet Touya. Gomen," Sakura hugged her.

"Don't tell him anything," Mei Xi ran her eyes to the floor. They looked at her with shocked and puzzled expressions.

"Demo…" Aimi tried to argue but was cut off, "Please, I don't want him to worry about me."

Mei Xi smiled as they all nodded their heads when they saw something moving under the blanket.

"Mei Xi, what is that?" Mei Xin shivered.

"Oh, please meet Sachi," Mei Xi smiled as the others gaped. Sachi rubbed eyes and looked at them.

"Kawaii ne," Mei Xin pinched Sachi's cheeks.

"Ouch!" Sachi rubbed her cheeks.

"Gomen," Mei Xin bowed.

"Ah! Aunt Mei Xi, is this your twin?" Sachi asked as Mei Xi nodded.

"Mei Xi, you can go home now. Your X-ray shows nothing is wrong with you," Ayumi got inside the room.

"One more thing, I'm sorry. Aimi forced me to tell her what's wrong, so I had to tell her that you got high fever. You know how scary Aimi is when she's angry. Her temper is something I don't wish to mess with," Ayumi explained as Aimi glared at her.

"It's okay but how's Jasmine?" Mei Xi asked as Mei Xin and Aimi looked shocked, "Jasmine?"

"She's in the mortuary," Ayumi answered.

"Let's go, Sachi. We've to make your mother funeral ceremony first," Mei Xi looked at Sachi's blank face.

"Mei Xin, who's Jasmine?" Sakura whispered.

"Ju Lynn's friend," Mei Xin replied.

They made the funeral ceremony for Jasmine that day, but no one from Jasmine's family came except her daughter, Sachi. They left the cemetery as Sachi squeezed Mei Xi's hand.

"Why aren't you crying, Sachi? Sometimes you will feel better if you cry now. Don't keep it in your heart," Mei Xin looked at Sachi but Sachi just shook her head.

"I had enough of crying. My mum is still alive. She's one of the stars now. She named me Sachi that means she wants to see me happy and I know she's watching over me right now. That's why I can't cry because she'll be sad," Sachi looked at Mei Xin. Mei Xin hugged Sachi and cried.

"You're such a determined girl," Mei Xin smiled as Sachi smiled back.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry. I haven't eat since last night," Sachi looked at them as they sweatdropped.

"She sounds more like Mei Xin to me," Aimi looked at Mei Xi, who was smiling.

"Let's go then," Sakura took Sachi's right hand while Tomoyo took her left hand and walked into the Burger King.

"I'll get the order," Mei Xin showed an okay-sign.

"Itadakimasu," they put their palms together after their orders were served. They ate silently.

"I'm taking Sachi as my adopted child as Jasmine's family didn't come for her," Mei Xi said as Mei Xin choked up. Mei Xin drank her drink. Sachi looked at Mei Xi with a puzzled look.

"Then, Sachi must call you mummy," Mei Xin looked at Sachi.

"Huh?" Sachi looked at Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin, who were nodding in approval.

"Call her 'mummy' now," they giggled. Sachi looked at Mei Xi and said, "Mum… mummy."

"Kawaii ne. my sister is an instant mother," Mei Xin laughed as Mei Xi glared at her. Mei Xin looked down the floor as Sakura, Tomoyo and Aimi laughed at her.

"From now on, you are no longer Chu Sachi; you're Li Sachi or Li Kai Xin," Mei Xi smiled and ruffled Sachi's hair. Sachi smiled and chuckled happily.

"And we are your godmothers," Sakura smiled.

"I lost a mother but God gives another five for me to cherish," Sachi could not stop chuckling.

"That means God bless you," Tomoyo smiled.

"Let's go home," Aimi said.

"I can't. I have to meet someone first. You go ahead. Sachi will follow me," Mei Xi spoke as the others left and said that they will meet at home.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Sachi looked at Mei Xi's blank face. Mei Xi sighed and smiled.

"We're meeting your grandpa," Mei Xi answered. They reached the Li Corp. within two minutes.

"Can I meet Mr. Li Xiao Lu?" Mei Xi asked the receptionist.

"Did you make an appointment?" the receptionist asked as Mei Xi shook her head when someone patted her shoulder. She turned and saw Syaoran.

"Mei Xi, what are you doing here? Do you want to see me? Wow! Who is this girl?" Syaoran looked at Sachi.

"I want to meet my dad and this is your goddaughter," Mei Xi smiled. The receptionist looked uneasy.

"My goddaughter?" Syaoran looked at Sachi's innocent face.

"Yes, Sakura is her godmother, so you have to be her godfather," Mei Xi winked at him.

"Nice to meet you, uncle…" Sachi looked at Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang," Syaoran smiled.

"Uncle Xiao Lang. I'm Sachi," Sachi bowed.

"I'll call you Kai Xin, okay?" Syaoran ruffled her hair and Sachi nodded her head with a smile hovered on her small lips.

"Your father is in the meeting room but you can wait in his room," Syaoran looked at the receptionist.

"Thank you, Xiao Lang," Mei Xi looked at Sachi.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him you're here myself," Syaoran left them as the receptionist was about to bring them to Xiao Lu's office but was declined by Mei Xi.

"Daijoubu, I know where's the office," Mei Xi said and left with Sachi. They waited for about half an hour when Xiao Lu came in.

"What's up, Mei Xin?" Xiao Lu asked before he saw who he was talking to. Xiao Lu looked at her without a word came out of his mouth as he never thought Mei Xi would come to meet him after sixteen years of waiting.

"I thought I heard Xiao Lang said Mei Xin wants to meet me," Xiao Lu looked at Mei Xi who smiled at him. Xiao Lu was shocked at first but still he returned her smile. He sat in front of her and kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, dad," Mei Xi said with teary eyes. Xiao Lu was shocked, clueless and felt like crying.

"I am very sorry for these sixteen years I've been wasting just to hate you for what you didn't do," Mei Xi could not held her tears anymore as it rolled freely down her cheeks.

"It's okay and just forget it because we have about ten or twenty years to replace the sixteen years we'd lost," Xiao Lu smiled and walked towards her. They hugged each other as Mei Xi cried silently.

"I'm not sure if we're still going to have those twenty years," Mei Xi spoke softly to herself.

"Grandpa," a voice said. Xiao Lu searched for the voice and found a girl rubbing her eyes and yawned. She got near and smiled at Xiao Lu.

"From now on, she's going to be my girl, Li Sachi," Mei Xi smiled. Xiao Lu squatted in front of Sachi.

"Hi, Kai Xin. Nice to meet you. I'm your grandfather, Li Xiao Lu," Xiao Lu laughed.

"Hi, grandpa," Sachi smiled wider.

"This is the happiest day in my life. I'm getting along with my daughter and get a cute granddaughter too," Xiao Lu hugged Sachi and Mei Xi tightly.

"Why don't we get a lunch together?" Xiao Lu smiled. Sachi shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm too full right now," Sachi giggled.

"We can have dinner together tonight then," Xiao Lu ruffled her hair playfully. Sachi nodded.

"We'd better get going. The others are waiting for us," Mei Xi stood up and gave Xiao Lu a kiss on his cheek.

"Ask the others to come too, Mei Xi," Xiao Lu looked into Mei Xi's warm eyes as Mei Xi nodded and left with Sachi. Sachi waved at Xiao Lu and followed Mei Xi.

**House **

"I still think Mei Xi got a problem," Sakura looked out her window as Tomoyo laid on the bed.

"I knew it from the way she talked at the hospital," Tomoyo sat up and bent her knees close to her chest.

"Her eyes are so full of misery," Sakura sat in front of the mirror.

"I know," Tomoyo laid back on the bed.

"Tadaima," they heard a voice spoke softly into their ears. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the front door.

"Okairi," they said as they looked at Mei Xi and Sachi who were opening their shoes.

"Where are Mei Xin and Aimi?" Mei Xi asked.

"They went to the groceries shop," Sakura said.

"How long they have been out?" Mei Xi asked

"An hour maybe," Tomoyo tried to recall her memory.

"I better call them," Mei Xi was about to call Aimi but was cut off when the door opened.

"Tadaima," Mei Xin opened the door with a smile.

"Okairi," Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Mei Xin, help me!" Aimi said angrily.

"Gomen," Mei Xin bowed and took some bags from Aimi's hand.

"You don't have to cook tonight," Mei Xi sat on the sofa and followed by Sachi.

"But why?" Mei Xin said with a puzzled look.

"My father asked us all to have dinner at his house and your boyfriends too," Mei Xi explained.

"But daddy didn't tell me anything," Mei Xin scratched her head.

"I'm his daughter too," Mei Xi glared Mei Xin down.

"I'm going to call the guys," Tomoyo said and followed by Sakura. Mei Xin ran and took out her cellphone, disappeared into her room.

"Sachi, let me show you your room," Mei Xi took Sachi's bag and walked into Sachi's room. She put the bag down and sat on the bed. Sachi unzipped the bag and started to unpack.

"Sachi, I'll do it for you," Mei Xi quickly sat in front of Sachi.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. My mum and me were used to change our house," Sachi smiled and looked at them.

"Why did you keep change your house?" Aimi asked with shocked.

"Someone was following us. He was trying to kill us until mum got sick," Sachi recalled her memory.

"I'll tell you later," Mei Xi whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do it yourself?" Mei Xi turned her eyes to Sachi as Sachi nodded her head. They left the room and sat in the living room.

"I know who put the curse on us. It's Jimmy Wang, Ju Lynn's uncle," Mei Xi explained.

"What do you mean us?" Aimi asked curiously.

"He put the curse on my mother, me and Jasmine," Mei Xi looked at Aimi and let out a heavy sigh. Mei Xi still did not think Aimi should know about Jimmy's life was linked with hers as she did not want to worry Aimi. Mei Xi stood up and was walking when she bumped into Sakura.

**Vision**

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran tried to help Sakura to stand up.

"Em," Sakura tried to get up but failed. She looked up as blood spattered on her face. Someone was trying to save her from Jimmy's sword.

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

**End Vision**

Sakura looked at Mei Xi with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as Mei Xi nodded but her eyes retained a shocked look.

"Who is that? Who is going to be killed instead?" Mei Xi asked herself but her heart was knocking wildly. She walked into her room, leaving Sakura, who was still looking at her.

"That look," Sakura recalled the incident in the airport.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Aimi asked.

"Ah, nothing," Sakura smiled and left the living room to her room. Aimi looked at the ceiling and tried to think about what Mei Xi just told her. She went outside and dialled Yukito's number as she waited for Yukito to answer the phone.

"Hi, Aimi. What's up? Do you miss me?" Yukito chuckled.

"Get serious, Yukito," Aimi said.

"Okay, spill it out," Yukito's voice sounded more serious.

"Mei Xi just told me about who put the curse on her. It was Ju Lynn's uncle, Jimmy Wang," Aimi said as she walked to the playground and sat on the bench.

"Jimmy Wang?" Yukito asked.

"Em," Aimi answered shortly.

"I'll talk to you later. I have a meeting in three minutes. Ja ne," Yukito hung up.

"Ja ne," Aimi sighed as she saw Sachi was walking towards her.

"Aunt Aimi," Sachi waved and sat beside Aimi.

"What are you doing here?" Aimi asked.

"Same question to you," Sachi smiled.

"I asked you first, so you have to answer me first," Aimi looked at Sachi.

"I want to see the playground, how about you?" Sachi stood up.

"I was calling someone just now," Aimi answered.

"Is it full of secrets that you can't talk in the house?" Sachi ran to the swing and swung herself. Aimi looked at her with shock.

"There's no secret. I'm just taking fresh air and talked to my fiancé," Aimi smiled.

"Uncle Yukito?" Sachi grinned.

"How did you know?" Aimi frowned. Sachi took out a picture and showed it to Aimi.

"Mummy told me when this picture fell from her book, so she told me who are they," Sachi showed Aimi's engagement picture where all of them are in it including Touya and Mei Xi.

"But mummy didn't tell me anything about this man. He and mummy looked close," Sachi pointed at Touya.

"You are very clever, do you know that?" Aimi lifted her eyebrows.

"I know," Sachi laughed and Aimi too started to laugh.

"Let's go home. I don't want your mummy to get worried," Aimi grabbed Sachi's hand and walked towards their home.

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you," Mei Xi said with worried voice.

"I was playing in the playground with Aunt Aimi," Sachi smiled and hugged Mei Xi. Mei Xi looked at Aimi.

"She was with me after I called Yukito in the PLAYGROUND," Aimi said and walked to the sofa.

"Sachi, go to your room, take your bath and dress up, okay?" Mei Xi loosened her hug as Sachi nodded and went to her room.

"You sound just like a mother," Aimi giggled. Mei Xi hit Aimi's shoulder softly.

"Huh…," Mei Xi sighed.

"Why are you sighing? Do you miss Touya?" Aimi asked as she looked at Mei Xi's shocked expression.

"Of course I miss him. He's my friend," Mei Xi showed her fake smile.

"If he's your friend, then why didn't you tell Sachi who is he?" Aimi stared the ceiling.

"I…I don't know," Mei Xi sighed again.

"I know you love him but what forbid you from confessing to him?" Aimi turned her eyes to Mei Xi's gloomy face.

"There's more than that. My life is too complicated," Mei Xi explained but her intuition still said that she should not tell Aimi about Jimmy and her.

"The curse? We'll find the cure," Aimi tried to convince Mei Xi.

"Sorry, Aimi but you and I have a dinner to attend," Mei Xi walked into her room and cried.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't forget him, his words or his face," Mei Xi punched the floor.

"Mummy, are you in there?" Sachi's voice heard.

"Em, I am. I'm just about to take my bath. Go watch some cartoons, okay?" Mei Xi wiped her tears and took her robe before entering the bathroom. After wearing a blue dress, which was an hour later, Mei Xi came out her room with Sachi, Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Xin looking at her.

"What took you so long, mummy?" Sachi asked but Mei Xi just smiled and sat in front of Sakura.

"Where's Aimi?" Mei Xi asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Sakura answered.

"Syaoran and Eriol will arrive soon," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Eiji?" Mei Xi looked at Tomoyo and then Mei Xin.

"He's outside," Mei Xin said.

"Why?" Mei Xi frowned.

"The rule, remember?" Mei Xin reminded her.

"I thought that rule has already been broken, ever since Yukito is here," Mei Xi smiled.

"That means Eiji can come in?" Mei Xin asked eagerly as Mei Xi nodded. Mei Xin ran and brought Eiji inside.

"Hi, Eiji," Mei Xi greeted.

"Hi, Mei Xi," Eiji greeted back.

"I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate," Mei Xin said as the others gaped.

"I'm afraid you'll make hot salty coffee instead," Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin, who stopped.

"I'll make it for you," Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"You're evil. Could you just give me some support?" Mei Xin pouted and sat beside Eiji, who smiled brightly at Mei Xin's childish face.

"If she makes you mad, just kiss her," Mei Xi grinned.

"WHAT?! NO!" Mei Xin covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Eiji with a shake of her head.

"You mean Eiji didn't even get a chance to kiss you for all the time you've been dating," Mei Xi said as she looked at Eiji, who was blushing madly.

"You are the best actress in the world, who can hide your true feelings and act normal, even though your heart is breaking into pieces," Mei Xi turned her head and looked at Aimi. Aimi stared at her with disappoint.

"Yukito is waiting for me. I'd better get going," Aimi left and went to Yukito's house.

A few minutes later, Syaoran and Eriol reached the house and they went to Xiao Lu's house. Mei Xi kept silent in the car when Sachi said, "Mummy, is there anything wrong? You looked sad."

"Huh? Me? Sad? I'm just fine," Mei Xi showed her fake smile.

"You needn't to smile if you don't want to," Sachi looked out of the window, trying to avoid Mei Xi's eyes. They kept quiet all the way to Xiao Lu's house.

"Hi, everybody," Xiao Lu opened the door as all of them came inside and sat on the sofa in the living room.

"I am so happy to be with all of you," Xiao Lu sat between Mei Xi and Mei Xin.

"Congratulation," Eriol said.

"What for?" Eiji asked with wrinkles on his forehead.

"Mei Xi and her father are getting along after sixteen years," Sakura giggled.

"Is that supposed to mean for all these years you were not getting along? But why? I thought you two are in good relationship. Mei Xi with her coldness and Li-san with his silence," Eiji blurted.

"You are a man with no communication skill at all and I mean zero," Syaoran said as the others laughed.

"Let's eat then. I don't want the food to get cold," Xiao Lu put his palm together and stood up. They followed Xiao Lu to the dining room. The maid served their foods and they started talking again.

"So, Xiao Lang, have you propose Sakura yet? You've only two months left or you'll have to marry Wang Ju Lynn," Xiao Lu smiled while the others gaped. There was a stunned silence when Xiao Lu told them about the marriage.

"Syaoran, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I forgot," Syaoran explained.

"Forgot?!" Sakura glared at him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mei Xin asked.

"Sakura and Xiao Lang have to get married," Xiao Lu told his opinion.

"But what about Otou-san and ONNI-CHAN?" Sakura could tell how Touya hate Syaoran.

"You just need your father's permission and you had reached you marriageable age," Xiao Lu assured.

"Otou-san is not a problem at all but Onni-chan. Otou-san will need Onni-chan's permission too because we don't want our family to break up," Sakura sighed.

"You need a discussion then and as soon as possible," Xiao Lu looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Aimi whispered to Mei Xi's ear.

"I'm not in the mood," Mei Xi ate her food slowly. Sachi sat silently and ate her food.

"I'll try to persuade Touya," Yukito smiled innocently.

"Hope so," Eriol grinned.

"You can ask Mei Xi to talk to Touya," Eiji pointed at Mei Xi. They all looked at her but Mei Xi continued eating her food slowly.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Mei Xi said and drank her juice.

"Please…" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't or Touya and I will start arguing again," Mei Xi gave her excuse. She stood up and left the table.

"That's right. Touya always picking a quarrel with her," Sakura sighed.

"Why is Mei Xi so capricious?" Eiji asked as the others looked at him.

"Why did you say that?" Xiao Lu asked him back.

"Well, she was friendly just now but right now, she looks and sounds cold," Eiji explained while the others nodded.

"Eiji, how could you say that to Ne-chan?" Mei Xin shook her head.

"Gomen," Eiji scratched his head.

"I'm done. Grandpa, the food is so delicious," Sachi said and smiled. They all looked at her, who looked back at them as if she did not hear what they were talking about.

"Is there something wrong?" Sachi blinked her eyes.

"No, everything's fine, just fine" Mei Xin smiled.

"Is mummy outside, Aunt Aimi?" Sachi asked.

"Yes," Aimi said shortly. Sachi left the table and skipped to the garden. After a few minutes, they all left the table and went to the garden.

"Can I sit here?" Tomoyo asked as Mei Xi nodded.

"The sky is full with stars tonight," Tomoyo broke the silence, which lasted for three minutes. Mei Xi looked at the sky with her expressionless face.

"Em," Mei Xi said.

"Do you have any problem? You looked…depressed," Tomoyo said as she looked at Eiji, Mei Xin, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Xiao Lu who were talking about something.

"No, of course no. Oh, I don't see Yukito and Aimi. Where are they?" Mei Xi smiled bitterly.

"Aimi is making some tea," Tomoyo answered even though she knew that Mei Xi was trying to avoid her question.

"Who want some tea? Here, Mei Xi, you coffee," Aimi put the cup on the table without looking at Mei Xi.

"Thanks," Mei Xi took the cup and stood up. She walked towards the fishpond and sat on the banks. She closed her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to hold back the tears. The others were unaware to Mei Xi's feeling as they thought she was trying to get used to the new surrounding she never wanted to be in before except Yukito, Sachi and Aimi. Yukito walked and sat beside Mei Xi, who quickly wiped her tears away.

"I know why you're trying hard not to accept Touya's love. But don't you think this is too much…for you and Touya," Yukito looked into the pond. Mei Xi looked at him with shock.

"WH…What did you know about me?" Mei Xi's hands were trembling, which made her cup almost fall but Yukito took it and put it on the ground.

"Aimi told me but please don't blame her. She needs a friend to listen to her problem, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me until you've the courage to tell everyone about it," Yukito smiled.

"Not even…," Mei Xi tried to speak but was cut off by Yukito.

"Touya? I'll never tell him. If you tell everyone, you'll be much happier than today. We will try to help you…," Yukito tried to assure her.

"To see how they pity me and let them see me dying. I will only hurt their feeling. I don't want to see the tears in their eyes. I will be deeply hurt to see them crying over me. I'll be dead. No time to say anything, no time to tell them that I'll be watching over them. I won't tell them anything and you too won't say anything about it, not a single word," Mei Xi looked at him with her deprecating voice.

"Then, tell them, so you'll have enough time to tell them whatever you want to tell them. You don't need to suffer alone," Yukito urged.

"I like to suffer alone. I don't need pity from anyone," Mei Xi looked away from Yukito's eyes. Aimi was watching them as she knew what Yukito was trying to do.

"It's not pity we are talking about," Yukito said with his steely voice, which made Mei Xi kept quiet for a few seconds.

"Then what are we talking about?" Mei Xi sighed.

"We're talking about love. They love you as much as you don't want to see them being hurt. They too want to share your happiness and suffering," Yukito soften his voice.

"I love them too. That's the only reason I don't want them to be sad for me. I want to see their laughter and happiness before my eyes is closed forever," Mei Xi explained and walked away before Yukito could say another word. Yukito stood up and walked towards Aimi.

"She's so hard to convince," Yukito whispered.

"She won't ever change," Aimi sighed. Aimi looked at Mei Xi, who was talking to the others.

"Mei Xin has a boyfriend, so how about you?" Xiao Lu teased.

"I don't want my girlfriend to be jealous with me," Mei Xi pointed at Sachi, but Sakura was expecting a different answer from Mei Xi.

"Mummy, I won't be jealous," Sachi pouted and stamped her feet. Xiao Lu laughed at Sachi's reaction.

"Kai Xin will be a beautiful girl when she grows up, right?" Xiao Lu looked into Mei Xi's eyes.

"I bet she will because she has the most beautiful ladies as her godmothers," Mei Xi giggled as she looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, who blushed a bit. Sachi started to smile and hugged every one of them, not to mention, Syaoran, Eriol and Yukito.

"Oh, look how cute Eriol is," Tomoyo chuckled as Eriol blushed when Sachi hugged him around his waist. Tomoyo took out her camcorder and recorded the moment while the others sweatdropped.

"She can't leave her camcorder at all," Sakura whispered.

They left the house after a few hours talking about everything that happened to them. Sachi had already fast asleep in Mei Xi's arms. Only Eiji was left to talk with Xiao Lu.

"Eiji, I think you're right about Mei Xi. She is capricious," Xiao Lu whispered.

"I've told you right but you're her father, how come you never know that?" Eiji frowned.

"You talk like that again, I'll marry Mei Xin to someone else," Xiao Lu threatened.

"Okay, my mouth is sealed. Bye, Li-san," Eiji left the house with Mei Xin who was waiting for him in front of the door.

"Xiao Lang is right. He's a man without a communication skill," Xiao Lu shook his head and chuckle.

Mei Xi reached the house first and followed by the others. She put Sachi in her arms as she tried to take the key from her pocket. Suddenly, the door was opened from inside and a girl came out with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21: Annoying Nakuru

**Chapter 2****1: Annoying Nakuru, Convincing Touya and Mei Xi's Vision **

Mei Xi reached the house first and followed by the others. She put Sachi in her arms as she tried to take the key from her pocket. Suddenly, the door was opened from inside and a girl came out with a smile.

"Hi, guys," the girl said cheerfully.

"Nakuru?" Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.

"You know her?" Aimi asked. Sakura nodded.

"She is Eriol's guardian," Tomoyo explained.

"Which one of you is Li Mei Xi?" Nakuru asked.

"I am but could you let us in first? Sachi is uncomfortable here," Mei Xi said as Nakuru looked at Sachi, who was sleeping. She moved from the door and let them in.

"How did you get in?" Aimi asked again.

"The door," Nakuru followed Mei Xi.

"She uses her power," Yukito explained.

"Hi," Spinal said which startled Aimi, who sat beside him.

"What the… Who are you?" Aimi tried to calm herself.

"Mei Xin…" Kero whined. Kero flew into Mei Xin's arm.

"Where's Eiji?" Syaoran asked.

"I asked him to go home," Mei Xin yawned. Mei Xi got out of Sachi's room with Nakuru followed her.

"Quit it!" Mei Xi glared at her.

"Kero said you're close to Touya, so you're my rival," Nakuru sat beside Eriol. The others looked at Kero.

"Mei Xin, I'm hungry…," Kero whined again.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Mat…Matte, kawaii," Mei Xin looked at Spinal and pitched his cheeks, which made Kero jealous. Mei Xin took Spinal and Kero with her to the kitchen.

"Rival? You must be hearing wrongly. We're just friends and it will never be more than that," Mei Xi said coldly.

"I hope you're not lying," Nakuru folded her arms.

"I want to sleep now. Goodnight," Mei Xi walked into her room, leaving a frustrated look on Sakura's face.

**Fujitaka's house**

"Touya, are you listening to me?" Fujitaka nudged Touya's shoulder with his finger.

"Uh, what?" Touya snapped out.

"You've been lost in thought lately," Fujitaka smiled and drank his tea.

"Sorry," Touya sighed.

"Is there anything bothering you that you want to share with me?"

"No, but thanks. I'd better be in my room," Touya stood up but Fujitaka asked him to sit down. There was a total silence for a few seconds.

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us. Love is like coffee, sometimes it is sweet and sometimes it is bitter. Right now, you felt its bitterness but somehow, somewhere, you will taste its sweetness," Fujitaka smiled and walked away.

"Otou-san, how did you know?" Touya asked.

"I felt this love before, with your mom," Fujitaka said with his back in front of Touya as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh…," Touya sighed heavily. The phone rang and Touya answered it.

"Who's speaking?" Touya said without thinking.

"It's me, Sakura. Could you pass it to Otou-san?" Sakura's heart beat fast.

"Em," Touya walked to the kitchen and gave the phone to Fujitaka.

"Hello, Sakura. What's up? You sound nervous. Em… I have no objection but I really think you should talk to Touya. Alright, I'll talk to him but I'm not sure he'll agree. You'd better come here yourself. Okay then, bye," Fujitaka hung up.

"Touya, I've got big news for you. Sakura wants to get married to Syaoran," Fujitaka said.

"NO WAY! I WON'T APPROVE IT!" Touya walked, leaving Fujitaka alone.

"I guess you'll response that way but you'll approve it," Fujitaka chuckled.

**Sakura**

"I'm sure Otou-san can't talk to him now because he will yell 'No way, I won't approve it'," Sakura sighed after impersonating Touya's expression. The others chuckled.

"Syaoran, you are the one to be blamed. If you tell me sooner, maybe I'll get enough time to convince him," Sakura glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran sighed.

"But why didn't he hinder Syaoran from putting the engagement ring into Sakura's finger?" Mei Xin scratched her head.

"Maybe he was too obsessed with Mei Xi," Eriol grinned.

"Yeah, just like you," Mei Xin raised her eyebrow.

"Did you know where Nakuru is? She's been following Mei Xi the whole day,' Tomoyo looked around.

"Maybe she followed Mei Xi and Sachi to the shopping mall," Eriol grinned cunningly.

"Now, that is what I call obsession. Thank God she's not following me around," Mei Xin said and put her palms together to thank god.

"You know what? Every time you show me that grin, I got goose bumps," Sakura hugged herself.

"That's better than seeing ghosts, right?" Eriol chuckled.

"ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!" Sakura frowned.

"Mei Xi could give us a hand but why don't she? Maybe she's only one who could convince Touya to let us marry," Sakura sighed harshly.

"She has her own points not to interfere and we can't just force her to do something that she doesn't want to do," Tomoyo tried not to make things worse.

"Nakuru is now trying to make Mei Xi go to Tomoeda, using Sachi," Eriol drank his tea.

"To help us?" Syaoran asked eagerly. Eriol shook his head slowly.

"To see if Touya loves her. They are rivals, remember?" Eriol grinned again.

"Stop grinning, Eriol. Things are getting worse than I expected," Sakura closed her face with a cushion.

"Aunt Sakura, Aunt Tomoyo, I'm going to Tomoeda. Aunt Nakuru said there will be a play by your old school," Sachi opened the door and ran to the living room.

"Then, how about your mummy?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"She has already said yes," Sachi smiled innocently.

"How could you cry and scream in public?" Mei Xi said angrily.

"Aunt Nakuru said this will work," Sachi blinked her eyes.

"Nakuru, you…!" Mei Xi clasped her palm. Nakuru smiled sweetly back at her.

"Then, you can stay at my house," Sakura beamed. Mei Xi kept silent for seconds.

"No, thanks. I'll stay in a hotel or somewhere and that's final, young lady," Mei Xi looked at Sachi.

"Okay, mummy," Sachi said slowly.

"Hmm…," Sakura face turned sad again.

**Next day…**

"Why do we have to go today? It's tomorrow, right?" Mei Xi asked.

"Aunt Nakuru wants to show me around. Please…," Sachi pleaded.

"What so good about Aunt Nakuru?" Mei Xi frowned.

"She's nice and she likes me," Sachi smiled.

"Are you saying I don't like you?" Mei Xi gaped.

"Yes because you love me," Sachi laughed.

"You tricked me. That's not good," Mei Xi laughed when Nakuru came in.

"Let's go, Sachi," Nakuru smiled.

"Okay," Sachi pulled Mei Xi with her to the car.

"Sachi, our bag. I'll get it," Mei Xi glared at Nakuru, who simpered.

"Aimi, where are the others?" Mei Xi asked when she saw Aimi got out of her room.

"Meet Touya," Aimi smiled.

"Okay, then. Are you sure you won't come with me?" Mei Xi voice tingled with worry.

"Yes. I just need some sleep," Aimi sat on the chair as she felt weak because of her fever.

"Mummy, hayaku," Sachi's voice heard from outside.

"Take care, Aimi," Mei Xi walked away, leaving Aimi with her rest.

Mei Xi drove to Tomoeda with Nakuru in her car. She seethed silently and drove as fast as she could.

"Why didn't you follow Eriol and Spinal?" Mei Xi asked with her annoying voice.

"I'm afraid that you'll meet Touya secretly," Nakuru simpered again.

"Likewise," Mei Xi insinuated.

"You'll know what I'll do to you," Mei Xi mumbled under her breath.

"We have arrived, Sachi," Nakuru put Sachi on her lap and pointed everything around her.

"We need to check-in first," Mei Xi smiled and parked her car.

"Okay," Nakuru said with her innocent face.

"You're not staying with us, are you?" Mei Xi frowned.

"I am staying with you, so you can't ask Touya to sleep in the hotel," Nakuru whispered.

"You're green with envy. I'll never ask him to sleep with me," Mei Xi growled at Nakuru and took Sachi into the hotel.

"I'll never believe you because… you are my rival," Nakuru said with fire in her eyes.

"Mummy, what Aunt Nakuru was talking about?" Sachi looked up at Mei Xi.

"She was talking nonsense," Mei Xi whispered. They checked in and walked right into the lift after getting the room's key. They went to the third floor and got to their room.

"Sachi, why don't you change your clothes first?" Mei Xi gave a bag to Sachi as Sachi walked into the bathroom without arguing. Nakuru lay on the bed, her arms splayed out.

"Such a nice bed to sleep with your lover," Nakuru glanced at Mei Xi, who walked towards her.

"Could you please stop it? How many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends," Mei Xi was out of control.

"Until you prove it," Nakuru said when Mei Xi touched her neck.

"Maybe next time. I couldn't bear to sense you around me and maybe I should tell you about it too, you won't be able to move or speak until I get back here," Mei Xi covered Nakuru's body with the blanket.

"Mummy, I'm done," Sachi opened the door and put the bag into the cupboard.

"Let's go then," Mei Xi took her handbag and dragged Sachi with her.

"How about Aunt Nakuru?" Sachi pointed at Nakuru.

"She said she needs a rest, so we'll look around first," Mei Xi explained.

"Okay," Sachi blinked her eyes.

"Sleep tight, Aunt Nakuru," Sachi waved at Nakuru as Mei Xi dragged Sachi out.

**Meanwhile…**

"I've said that I won't approve it and I'm not going to change it," Touya shook his head.

"Onni-chan, please, for my happiness," Sakura pleaded.

"I'm doing this for your own good or that brat will take advantage of you," Touya took his sweater.

"Onni-chan, where are you going?" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Out," Touya said shortly.

"If you go out, we'll never find a conclusion," Tomoyo urged as Touya just walked out.

"He's so hard-headed, just like Ne-chan," Mei Xin sighed.

"You have a sister?" Fujitaka asked.

"Em, but more to twins and she's here, somewhere in Tomoeda," Mei Xin explained. The others gaped.

"She's here already? I thought she'll come tomorrow," Syaoran frowned.

"Sachi was persuaded by Nakuru to come today," Mei Xin explained again but still they gaped as Fujitaka smiled.

"I knew Nakuru will do something like this," Eriol grinned.

"Mummy, I want that green balloon," Sachi pointed at a bright pale green balloon.

"Okay," Mei Xi bought the balloon and gave it to Sachi.

"Mummy, can I have some money? I want to buy something special," Sachi smiled.

"Here," Mei Xi took out the money from her purse.

"I'll be right back," Sachi ran into a shop and came out a few minutes later. Sachi came running towards her, breathless.

"I bought you a hairclip. Could I wear it on your hair, mummy?" Sachi asked for Mei Xi's permission.

"Of course you can, my dear," Mei Xi squatted in front of Sachi. Sachi put the clip on Mei Xi's hair when her balloon got away.

"Mummy, my balloon," Sachi ran after the balloon without waiting for Mei Xi. Mei Xi ran after Sachi but Sachi had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Sachi, where are you?" Mei Xi shouted but no answer was heard.

"I hope she is fine, but Jimmy wants to kill her," Mei Xi thought. She looked all over the place in worry.

Meanwhile, Sachi was in the park, trying to reach her balloon, which was stuck in a tree.

"Balloon, please come here. Iii…," Sachi said and tried to reach it, but the balloon was too high for a little and short girl like her. She looked around and saw someone.

"That's him. Uncle Touya! Uncle Touya!" Sachi ran towards Touya, screaming his name. Touya looked at the little girl with suspicious look.

"Could you please take my balloon from that tree?" Sachi panted hardly.

"How did you know my name?" Touya looked into Sachi's dark greenish eyes as he reached for the balloon.

"Your eyes looked familiar to me. Just the same like … Kenji," Touya's eyes sadden.

"My mummy told me," Sachi smiled brightly.

"Your…," Touya tried to ask but was cut off.

"Sachi!" Mei Xi ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Touya turned around to give the balloon to Sachi as his eyes came to rest on Mei Xi's face.

"Mei Xi?" Touya said.

"Touya?" Mei Xi said. They were clueless to meet each other.

"So, what are you doing here?" Touya broke the silence.

"There will be a play tomorrow, Sachi wants to see it," Mei Xi looked at Sachi, who was playing with the seesaw.

"You're married to Kenji at last. Congratulations," Touya looked away. Mei Xi was extremely shocked to hear it.

"Well, thanks, anyway," Mei Xi felt her heart ached.

"Such a cute daughter you have," Touya looked back at Sachi, who looked back at him.

"Thanks again but I'm still a burden to her," Mei Xi smiled.

"A burden?" Touya asked with shocked but Mei Xi just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, okay?" Mei Xi could not stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Touya looked into Mei Xi's eyes but she looked away.

"Touya, we need to talk, about Sakura and Syaoran, after all this might be our last meet," Mei Xi smiled at him.

"I can't refuse to see your smile. Okay, we'll talk but I don't think you can change my decision," Touya sighed.

"Maybe and may be not," Mei Xi smiled again.

"I really think you should let them marry and for one good reason, I don't want you to regret it forever when Syaoran is married to Ju Lynn," Mei Xi gave her opinion.

"Why I'll be regretting my decision?" Touya asked with his cold voice.

"Because Sakura will be very disconsolate and may be distraught too. Do you want to see Sakura in that condition, which is the main cause to mental problems? Do you want to see your sister crazy? That way, everyone will pity her. Oh, look at her. I pity her. Is that what do you want to hear and see?" Mei Xi tried to convince him.

"That is just your imagination. She'll be alright. Just fine," Touya said solemnly.

"That only mean she'll keep her emotions and feeling to herself. Don't you want to see her crying or smiling?" Mei Xi said with soft voice.

"I don't know what to do. I hate that brat," Touya heaved a sigh of worry.

"We hate some persons because we don't know them and we will not know them because we hate them. Syaoran will take a very good care for her. Don't distress yourself," Mei Xi smiled.

"How can I not worry?" Touya closed his face with his hands.

"If you love and care for someone, you have to make them happy and invoke to god for their everlasting happiness," Mei Xi smiled again.

"Why are you keeping on smiling?" Touya asked.

"Because… well, hmmm… when we smile, we'll be using lesser muscles," Mei Xi explained.

"Mummy, I'm tired," Sachi whined.

"Well, I think I have convinced you. I'd better be going," Mei Xi said as she looked at vivid blue sky and let out a sigh.

"Be a good girl, Sachi," Touya ruffled her hair playfully.

"I am," Sachi giggled.

"Bye, Uncle Touya. See you again," Sachi waved as they walked into different directions. Mei Xi was lost in her memory when Sachi screamed, "Mummy!"

A car almost knocked her down but fortunately, she moved aside as quickly as she could.

"I'm sorry, Sachi," Mei Xi hugged Sachi tightly and ruffled Sachi's hair affectionately.

** Vision **

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran tried to help Sakura to stand up.

"Em," Sakura tried to get up but failed. She looked up as blood spattered on her face. Someone was trying to save her from Jimmy's sword.

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

"Touya!" Syaoran was shocked as Touya fell on the ground in a heap.

"Onni-chan, wake up. Please, WAKE UP!" Sakura shook his cold body.

"Stupid!" Jimmy laughed.

** End Vision **

"Touya? It couldn't be him. No," Mei Xi fell, sitting on the ground.

"How could this happen? Mei Xi said, shed tears of sadness.

"Mummy…," Sachi did not know what to say because she did not understand a word that came out from Mei Xi's mouth.

"Every step Sakura took into your house, you've changed the future," a voice heard. Mei Xi looked around but found nobody there.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Sachi frowned.

"Don't worry. Sachi can't hear me. Mei Xi, I'm your mother. I need to tell you something important. If the future incurs death, it will need another soul for a substitution, whenever it is changed," Fuyumi's voice heard.

"Mum? Is that supposed to mean that someone has to die?" Mei Xi thought as Sachi just sat beside her.

"Yes, my dear. I'm truly sorry but a soul must be taken. I love you, Mei Xi and please tell Mei Xin that I love her too," Fuyumi's voice was faded away but Mei Xi could hear every word Fuyumi said.

"Sachi, I really think I have to go home," Mei Xi looked at Sachi with her usual expressionless face.

"But the play," Sachi sighed.

"Why don't you go with Aunt Tomoyo instead? I'm sorry," Mei Xi said.

"Okay, mummy," Sachi said with gloomy face.

"Sachi, please don't be mad with me and please don't tell anyone that we've met Uncle Touya, okay?" Mei Xi pleaded.

"I've already locked my mouth and here's the key," Sachi said and put her 'invisible' key on Mei Xi's palm.

"I'll keep it, so no one could find it. Thanks, Sachi. I love you. You really bring 'sachi' out of me," Mei Xi tried to smile.

"Mummy, don't smile if you don't want to," Sachi stared at her.

"Let's go to the hotel. I'm going home and you're going to Aunt Tomoyo's house," Mei Xi said as they walked slowly to the hotel.

Touya reached the house and sighed heavily in front of the house.

"Tadaima," Touya said.

"Okairi," Sakura said with dull voice.

"Sakura, be an angel and make me a cup of tea," Touya said and sat in front of Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol sat across them. Sakura stood up and stomped to the kitchen.

"You really love her?" Touya asked.

"Of course I do," Syaoran was getting angry and angrier and angrier.

"I'll let you marry her but with one condition; you are only allowed…… to make her happy, no sadness, and no tears. Is that clear?" Touya glared at him. Syaoran just smiled his thanks and ran to the kitchen and heard Sakura screamed with joy.

"What made you change your mind?" Eriol asked.

"I only do this for Sakura's happiness," Touya snorted.

"That's very nice of you, Touya," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you'll never approve it. I thought you are a cold-hearted, hard-headed and hot-tempered man," Eiji said with a smile as Touya glared at him.

"Eiji, I think you better not to say anything," Mei Xin whispered.

"Why?" Eiji asked with a puzzled look.

"Just… shut up your mouth," Mei Xin sighed.

"I must say, Sachi is more mature than both of you," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Sachi?" Touya asked as if he did not know anything or better to say he wanted to know more about Sachi.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sachi is Mei Xi's adopted daughter," Tomoyo smiled.

"Adopted?" Touya was shocked.

"Yes, Mei Xi took care of Sachi after her mother died," Tomoyo explained.

"I thought Sachi is her real daughter. Stupid, I just left Tokyo for two weeks, so how come she has already pregnant and gave birth," Touya mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Mei Xin asked.

"Nothing important," Touya glared at her.

"Okay, I won't ask you anymore," Mei Xin looked away. Tomoyo's cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hi, Mei Xi," Tomoyo said. Touya looked at her but immediately looked away.

"Hi, Tomoyo. I need a favour. Can you take Sachi to the play? I have something important to do," Mei Xin said.

"Okay but could you send Sachi to Sakura's house?" Tomoyo asked but Mei Xi just kept quiet.

"Then, I'll take that as a yes. I'll be waiting here," Tomoyo hung up.

"Mat… Matte," Mei Xi tried to disagree but Tomoyo has already hung up.

"But, mummy," Sachi tried to say something but Mei Xi has already left.

Mei Xi got into the room and took the bag out from the cupboard. She left the room and checked out. She drove the car without listening to Sachi's words.

"Mummy," Sachi said but was cut off again.

"I'm trying to find the house. Shh…," Mei Xi frowned. They reached the house after a few minutes.

"Now, what do you want to tell me?" Mei Xi looked at Sachi, who pouted.

"Aunt Nakuru," Sachi reminded Mei Xi.

"Oh! I forgot about her. Gomen…," Mei Xi hit her head slowly.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Sachi asked. Mei Xi parked her car a bit far from the house.

"I'll think about it but you better get inside," Mei Xi sighed. They walked to the front door. Mei Xi was worried about Touya while Sachi was surged with worry about Nakuru.

"Mei Xi, I have good news for you. Sakura and Syaoran are getting married," Mei Xin hugged Mei Xi.

"Em," Mei Xi pushed Mei Xin away gently. Touya looked at her with mixed feeling, happy and anger.

"Hi, Uncle Touya," Sachi waved at him.

"You met before?" Tomoyo asked.

"No but I know him from the picture of Aunt Aimi's engagement party," Sachi said sweetly. Touya looked at her with shock. He turned his eyes to Mei Xi but she quickly ran her eyes to Sakura.

"Mei Xin, could you help me? Go to the Rose Hotel, room 376 and undo the paralytic that I put on Nakuru. I really have to go home now," Mei Xi explained.

"Okay," Mei Xin nodded.

"Thanks and bye. Sachi, be a good girl, okay?" Mei Xi looked at Sachi, then Touya, who looked back.

"Would you like to have some tea first?" Fujitaka asked with a smile.

"No, thanks…I…I can't," Mei Xi bowed and walked out of the house.

"Don't be mad at me, Uncle Touya. Mummy said, not to tell anyone about us meeting you accidentally," Sachi whispered. Touya stood up and left the house, running towards Mei Xi, who was about to get into her car.

"Why did you lie to me?" Touya asked.

"I'm…," Mei Xi tried to defence herself.

"Do you think by lying I will forget you? By saying that you're married, I will stop loving you?" Touya asked and asked.

"STOP IT, TOUYA!" Mei Xi looked at him with anger.

"I will never love you. Do you understand? I. Will. Never. Ever. Love. You. Is that clear?" Mei Xi got inside the car and left Touya, who was stunned by her words.

"I'm sorry, Touya, but this is what I have to do now," Mei Xi cried her eyes out.

While in the house, Sakura was looking at them with worry when she saw Mei Xi was saying something with anger in her eyes but Sakura could not hear what she was saying. Mei Xi had already left but Touya still standing straight on his spot.

"Onni-chan, let's get inside. It's getting dark," Sakura urged. Touya walked into the house and disappeared into his room.

"Sachi, let's go. You are coming with me to my house," Tomoyo said but Sachi shook her head.

"Can I stay here?" Sachi asked with her pleading eyes. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded her head in approval. Tomoyo left with Eriol as Mei Xin went to the Rose Hotel to undo the paralytic on Nakuru.

"You'll be sharing my room tonight. Is it alright, Sachi?" Sakura asked as Sachi smiled.

"Can I talk to Uncle Touya?" Sachi asked but before Sakura answered it, she has already in Touya's room.

"Hi, Uncle Touya. What are you doing?" Sachi lay beside Touya on his bed. Touya was startled by Sachi, who came without knocking the door first.

"Do you hate mummy?" Sachi asked and looked at Touya's face.

"Huh?" Touya looked at Sachi with shock.

"You can't hate mummy because she likes you very much, even though she doesn't tell, but she really likes you. So, please don't give up," Sachi's tears ran down her cheeks.

"But she told me she doesn't like me," Touya said and wiped Sachi's tears away.

"But she cried when she said your name," Sachi said with teary eyes.

"When?" Touya asked.

"After we met in the park. Mummy was ruffling my hair when she said your name and cried. Then she said she has to go home," Sachi explained.

"Why did she cry?" Touya frowned.

"I don't know but she looked like she saw something unpleasant," Sachi blinked her eyes with a puzzled look.

"Something unpleasant?" Touya thought.

"Uncle Touya, I'm….I'm hungry," Sachi rubbed her belly.

"Huh?" Touya said in shock as he thought Sachi was going to say something important.

"Let's go downstairs," Touya said and they went to the kitchen. Fujitaka was making them a dinner when Sakura saw Sachi and Touya were talking and laughing.

"Hey, kaijau. What's wrong with you?" Touya looked at Sakura, who stood at the doorway.

"Nothing's wrong," Sakura smiled. Relief surged through her.

"There is something special about Sachi. How did she make us so happy?" Sakura sat in front of Sachi and ate her dinner. Fujitaka looked at them with a smile.

"Sachi…," Fujitaka's heart spoke.

"Aunt Sakura, there's something on your head," Sachi said and looked at Sakura's head.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Just kidding," Sachi laughed as Sakura pouted.

"Everyone will find their happiness," Fujitaka said under his breath.

**Vince **

"Ops, sorry," Vince bumped into someone.

"Vincent?" the girl looked at him with tears. Vince looked at her with soft eyes.

"I'm Vince, Vincent's twin," Vince looked at her and helped her to stand up. The girl cried and looked at Vince with disbelief.

"Can we talk? I need to tell you something," Vince asked but the girl did not answer him but just stared his face.

"Sheifa, are you listening to me?" Vince asked.

"Em," Sheifa nodded. Her heart was knocking wildly.

"I know you're shocked to see me but the truth is I am the one that you love, not Vincent," Vince tried to explain.

"What are you talking about? I love Vincent with all my heart and you can't take that away from me," Sheifa looked at him with anger.

"I know this might sound crazy but I met you before Vincent. I'm the one who was with you until Vincent came and pretended to be me," Vince tried to make Sheifa believe him.

"Knock it out! How could you say that to your own brother? If you can say that, you can be lying too. I won't believe you and please don't criticize the dead because they can't defence themselves," Sheifa wiped her tears and stood up.

"Please, Sheifa. I'm telling the truth," Vince pleaded. Sheifa stared at him and left without a word.

"Why my heart beats this fast? Is he telling the truth or I'm falling in love again? No! I can't betray Vincent. He was killed because of me," Sheifa held her heart.

**Mei Xi**

"Mei Xi, what are you doing here?" Aimi asked when Mei Xi walked into the house.

"I…I'm not feeling well," Mei Xi answered with her clueless face.

"But where…?" Aimi was about to ask her about Sachi but Mei Xi had already disappeared into her room.

"Something is wrong," Aimi let out a sigh.

Mei Xi shuffled to her bed with tears.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I've blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto the time when nothing mattered

And I can't explained what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Mei Xi lay on the bed. She curled up and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on as I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me Untitled, Simple Plan 

"Mei Xi, are you alright?" Aimi knocked the door but there was no answer.

"Mei Xi, are…" Aimi said but was cut off by Mei Xi's soft voice.

"I'm fine. Just need a sleep," Mei Xi answered and tried to cover her sobs.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Aimi asked but Mei Xi did not answer it.

"Mei Xi, please don't hide your feelings. You still have Yukito and me to listen to your problems. Please, Mei Xi," Aimi assured but still there was no answer from inside.

"Okay, sleep first. Maybe you will tell me afterwards," Aimi walked away and went to the kitchen to take her medicine.

"Maybe she met Touya," Aimi thought.

"Must be or…I don't know what to think anymore," Aimi scratched her head aggressively.

"If Sakura didn't come here, maybe Touya can be saved. But if she didn't come here, she will get killed. How can I save both of them without risking their life? If Jimmy die, I'll die too," Mei Xi thought awhile and breathed a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do now? I've made Touya hate me and his heart will be torn right now after what I said to him," Mei Xi sighed again with tears flowing down. Her eyes were puffy after too crying much as she felt her heart hurt when she told Touya that she will never love him though she has already fallen in love with him.

**Next Day**

**Touya**

"We have extra, right, Aunt Tomoyo?" Sachi asked with a smile.

"Yes, that's right," Tomoyo winked at her. Tomoyo walked to the kitchen with a tray of cups.

"So, will you come with us, Uncle Touya?" Sachi showed her pleading face, which made no one could refuse her request.

"I don't know," Touya said with a clueless face.

"Please…If you go with us, you'll be the most handsome man in the whole world. Please….," Sachi urged with her smile and whine.

"Okay, but with one condition. You will make Aunt Sakura mad with Uncle Syaoran, okay?" Touya grinned evilly.

"That's tough, Uncle Touya. Could you ask for something not as tough as that one? I could be hated for a lifetime," Sachi pouted.

"Okay, how about you make Aunt Nakuru away from me through the play?" Touya looked at Nakuru, who was running towards them.

"Deal," Sachi winked and showed a V-sign.

"Hi, my love," Nakuru put her arm into Touya's. Touya slowly pulled his arm out of hers.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked with his cold voice.

"To meet you," Nakuru smiled innocently.

"Aunt Tomoyo, Aunt Sakura, let's go. The play is in 30 minutes. Aunt Nakuru, let's go," Sachi pulled and dragged her to the car as she winked at Touya. Touya smiled his thank and waited for Sakura and Tomoyo, who were still in the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22: Party Cancelled

**Chapter 22****: Party Cancelled…**

"Aunt Nakuru, please sit beside me," Sachi pleaded.

"But, Uncle Touya is there," Nakuru pointed at Touya, who sat between the couples.

"I want to sit here. From here, we can see the play clearer and you are the one, who insisted me to be here. Please…," Sachi said with her innocent smile.

"Okay…," Nakuru said with a sad voice. Sachi winked at Touya, who winked back at her.

Sakura and Syaoran were trying not to make Touya angry as Touya looked at them with his suspicious eyes.

"I really hope you don't have a brother, especially like Touya," Syaoran whispered.

"I heard that," Touya glared at him.

"Touya, stop it," Sakura heaved a sigh.

"We are not here to fight, so enjoy the play," Eriol smiled.

"He started it," Touya glared.

They tried to concentrate on the play but were disturbed by Touya and Syaoran, who were in the glaring fight. Sachi was enjoying the play. The play took place in a country called 'Beauty Island'. There lived two good friends, Lea and Kim, who tried to find their princes charming. They love the same boy, Darren. Darren loves Lea but Lea knew that Kim loves him too. Sachi cried when Lea leaves Darren and ask him to make Kim happy.

About two hours later, the play was over. They went home when Sachi started to speak with Nakuru.

"Aunt Nakuru, I really pity Lea," Sachi walked with Nakuru, hand in hand.

"Huh?" Nakuru said as she did not really watched the play as her eyes were on Touya.

"Em, such a nice girl. She sacrifices her love for her best friend. I hope I can do that too for Sakura," Tomoyo said with starry eyes, which made Sakura sweatdropped.

"But Darren didn't look like he likes Kim, but still he marries Kim. Waaa…what a sad story," Sachi cried again. Sakura smiled and looked at Touya and Syaoran, who were still glaring.

"But at last, he is married to Lea when Kim died," Sakura said and looked at Sachi, who nodded.

"Such a happy ending," Tomoyo said as Eriol just smiled.

"I hope we all will have a happy ending story too," Sakura hugged Syaoran. Touya glared at them but was distracted when Nakuru came, hugging his neck.

"I will, with my love," Nakuru smiled. Touya tried to escape but failed.

"Sachi," Touya looked at Sachi.

"Through the play and it's already over," Sachi smiled innocently.

"What are you two talking about?" Nakuru asked with puzzled.

"Nothing," Sachi smiled and quickly ran towards Tomoyo.

"When are you going back to Tokyo?" Nakuru asked as she looked at Eriol.

"Next week because we want to start planning for Sakura's and Syaoran's wedding," Tomoyo answered and looked at Nakuru, who nodded.

"Next…next week. But I want to go home," Sachi looked at them with a nervous look.

"I'll send you home," Touya said.

"I'll follow you," Nakuru said, cheerfully even though her heart was filled with jealousy.

"Thanks, Uncle Touya. You're the best," Sachi giggled. Touya left the living room and walked out to take some fresh air with Nakuru still following him.

"Can you please stop following me?" Touya asked coldly.

"Why can't you love me? I've been waiting for you since high school. Could you just give me a chance and try to love me as much as I love you? Maybe…maybe this will help you to forget Mei Xi," Nakuru hugged Touya from behind but Touya slowly grabbed her arms and walked away without a word.

"Touya…," Nakuru said with tears in her ruby eyes.

**Next day**

"Bye, Aunt Sakura, Aunt Tomoyo, Uncle Xiao Lang, Uncle Eriol, Grandpa Fujitaka," Sachi waved as the car started to leave the house.

"Huh… I'm a bit young to be called grandpa, right?" Fujitaka smiled. Sakura laughed heartily.

"But it sounds better for you, Otou-san," Sakura could not stop laughing.

"Why don't you get married on the same day Aimi get married? It's in a month, right?" Tomoyo asked as they walked into the house.

"That's a good idea, Tomoyo," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison.

"I think you'll be a happy married couple… and furthermore, you think alike too," Eriol grinned.

"Eriol, when do you want to propose my best friend?" Sakura chuckled and looked at Tomoyo's blushing face.

"Why don't we get married too, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked and smiled.

"Eriol, you're not romantic," Sakura pouted.

"So, Tomoyo, is it a yes or a no?" Eriol asked as he kneeled in front of Tomoyo.

"Where's the ring?" Sakura asked as Eriol let a ring out of his pocket.

"I've already planned it," Eriol grinned.

"Iiii… goose bumps," Sakura shivered.

"Errr… ye…yes," Tomoyo smiled as Eriol put the ring into Tomoyo's finger.

"Yeah…," Sakura jumped around. Fujitaka smiled as he walked into his room.

"Eriol, congratulation," Syaoran smiled.

"Aunt Nakuru, if you love someone, what would you do?" Sachi asked.

"Hmm… I'll try to get him," Nakuru looked at Touya, who kept quiet through the journey.

"Uncle Touya, what would you do then?" Sachi looked at Touya but Touya just smiled.

"Uncle Touya, what would you do then?" Sachi asked again.

"If I found my love, then I'll tell you," Touya answered. Nakuru stared at Touya's expressionless face with frustration.

"Okay, deal," Sachi showed him an okay-sign. Touya just smiled as Sachi kept quiet after that because she knew Touya was in a bad mood. Nakuru tensed herself, watching how silent they were. An hour later, they reached the house.

Sachi took her bag and walked to the front door.

"Tadaima," Sachi rang the bell.

"Okairi," Aimi answered and opened the door with a smile.

"Are you feeling better, Aunt Aimi?" Sachi asked with her happy face.

"Of course I am or you will be standing the whole day in front of this door," Aimi laughed as she took the bag from Sachi's hand.

"Come in," Aimi looked at Touya and Nakuru. They walked into the house.

"Aunt Aimi, where's mummy?" Sachi looked around for Mei Xi.

"Oh, she's in the back garden," Aimi answered.

"Let's go, Uncle Touya," Sachi pulled Touya with her to the garden, which made Nakuru felt uneasy, so she followed them.

"Mummy," Sachi ran towards Mei Xi, who was lost in thought that she did not hear Sachi's calling. Touya just looked at her back with a solemn face.

"Hi, Sachi," Mei Xin craned her neck between the flowers.

"Aunt Mei Xin," Sachi ran towards her and plucked some flowers.

"Ne-chan, it's better if you make us some drinks than standing still like a doll," Mei Xin said and looked at Touya and Nakuru. Mei Xi came back to reality and walked into the house to make some drinks.

"Hi, guys. Sit down first," Mei Xin smiled as they sat on the chairs.

"What's wrong with your sis?" Nakuru asked.

"What's wrong with her? She looks okay to me. Only that she keeps lost in her thought, there's nothing wrong with her," Mei Xin said with her clueless face. Mei Xi came back with a tray of drinks. Touya stared Mei Xi but Mei Xi immediately ran her eyes. Nakuru looked at them with jealousy.

"Aunt Nakuru, Aunt Mei Xin, let's go see the flowers," Sachi dragged Mei Xin and Nakuru. Nakuru still looked at them as she disappeared behind the flowers and trees.

Mei Xi and Touya were in silent. They said nothing, which left the situation tensed.

"I'm sorry for what I had said yesterday. I…," Mei Xi apologized.

"You don't have too. You did nothing wrong. You were just giving me a piece of your mind," Touya smiled bitterly as Mei Xi looked down at the green ground beneath her.

"I'm really sorry but I can't accept…," Mei Xi tried to say that she can't accept his love but was cut off.

"Nakuru is my girlfriend," Touya smiled again.

"Huh? That's…that's nice," Mei Xi looked at Touya with her fake smile.

"If you love someone, we have to make them happy, right? Thanks for the advice," Touya said as Mei Xi smiled but her eyes retained a look of solemnity.

"You're welcome. I'm going inside first," Mei Xi stood up and walked slowly into the house as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm hurt inside. Maybe this is how Touya felt when I told him that I will never… when I said those words to him," Mei Xi was walking towards her room when Aimi walked pass her. Aimi looked at Mei Xi but Mei Xi quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"Mei Xi, what's wrong?" Aimi asked worriedly.

"Aimi," Mei Xi hugged Aimi, who felt sad to see Mei Xi crying.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I should be happy," Mei Xi chuckled as tears flowed from her eyes. Aimi looked at her with sympathy.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Aimi looked into Mei Xi's eyes but Mei Xi just smiled.

"I'm okay now," Mei Xi took a deep breath and smiled again, which worried Aimi. Mei Xi went to the kitchen and sat on the chair with her eyes on Touya, who still sitting in the garden. Nakuru came with Sachi and Mei Xin and laughed together. Nakuru stood up and pulled Touya with her as Mei Xin and Sachi followed them.

"Ne-chan, Aimi, they want to go home," Mei Xin came to the kitchen and looked at Aimi, who was observing Mei Xi.

"Okay, then," Mei Xi said and went to meet them.

"Thanks for sending Sachi here and Nakuru, Touya told me you are his girlfriend. Congratulation," Mei Xi said and gave them a smile.

"Huh? Thanks," Nakuru beamed. Aimi was shocked and looked at Touya, who kept his mouth shut. Mei Xin too was shocked to hear what had come out from Mei Xi's mouth.

"I'd better be going," Touya said.

"Bye," Nakuru put her arm into Touya's. Touya drove away as Sachi looked at Mei Xi. Mei Xi looked back at Sachi and smiled. Mei Xi heaved a sigh and sat on the sofa with her eyes rested on the ceiling.

"Ne-chan, is it true?" Mei Xin asked eagerly.

"What is true?" Mei Xi asked her back.

"Touya and Nakuru," Mei Xin explained.

"Em, he told me," Mei Xi said coldly.

"But I thought he loves you," Mei Xin scratched her head.

"We are just friends," Mei Xi looked at Mei Xin with her usual expressionless face.

**Two weeks later…**

"We are going to get married in another two weeks," Sakura looked at Syaoran, who smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if I did anything that might hurt your feeling," Syaoran said and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Why did you say that?" Sakura hugged him tightly.

"You looked gloomy these days," Syaoran sighed.

"I'm just worried about Touya even though Touya has made Nakuru his girlfriend but I'm afraid he still loves Mei Xi. His eyes still says he loves her," Sakura's voice tingled with worry.

"Let him makes his choice. Maybe it will help him to forget Mei Xi," Syaoran gave his opinion.

"But…," Sakura tried to argue.

"Give him time," Syaoran uttered.

"Okay…," Sakura smiled and loosened her hug.

"So, how's your wedding gown?" Syaoran asked.

"Just fine. Tomoyo is making it, so there will be no problem," Sakura giggled.

"Tomoyo is getting married too, so isn't she busy to make the preparation?" Syaoran asked with his curious voice.

"Don't worry, Aimi and I have already helped her with it. We are getting married in the same place. Three in one," Sakura showed an okay-sign and winked at him.

"Sakura, could you choose which flower do you want to use?" Mei Xin came with an album in her hand.

"How about lily? Let ask Aimi and Tomoyo first," Sakura walked with Mei Xin, leaving Syaoran, who smiled at how busy the girls were.

"What are you smiling at?" Eriol asked as he sat on the bench.

"The girls," Syaoran looked at Eriol, who grinned.

"Please, Eriol. Stop grinning. You're freaking me out," Syaoran sweatdropped.

"They don't have time for us right now. So, just bear with it," Yukito came and sat in front of them. Eiji sat beside Yukito.

"Hi, Yukito," Syaoran greeted as Eriol just nodded his head.

"How's Touya?" Eriol asked.

"Just fine but I can tell he still loves her," Yukito said with a smile.

"Nakuru is so dumb, she knows it but still thinks Touya is giving her a chance," Eriol sighed.

"Love is blind," Syaoran said and looked at Mei Xi, who brought them some drinks.

"Here, future husbands," Mei Xi put the drinks in front of them.

"Thanks," they spoke.

"You're most welcome, gentlemen," Mei Xi said and walked away.

"Such a good act," Eriol looked at Mei Xi, who had already gone into the house.

"Huh?" Eiji looked at him.

"She can't fool me," Eriol said as Yukito just sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Eiji asked with a puzzled look.

"Mei Xi is sad although she tried not to show it, her eyes still shows it," Eriol said as Yukito nodded.

"I hope they will find a way to get their own happiness," Syaoran sighed.

"I don't think it will be that easy. I'm going in," Yukito stood up and walked away.

"I don't get his meaning," Eiji looked as Yukito disappeared.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Eriol grinned as Syaoran smirked.

"Why do you all wrap up your meaning in such obscure language?" Eiji looked at Eriol and Syaoran with suspicious.

"Hi," Tomoyo spoke cheerfully and sat beside Eriol.

"Hi," Syaoran greeted her back.

"How's the gowns?" Eriol asked.

"Just finish it," Tomoyo stretched her arms.

"You're as quick as a flash," Syaoran shook his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something? How many gowns have you made?" Eiji asked.

"Seven including the bridesmaids and our beautiful flower girl," Tomoyo nestled her head against Eriol's shoulder.

"In a fortnight?" Eiji looked at Tomoyo with disbelief.

"That's my girl," Eriol grinned.

"Who are the bridesmaids and flower girl?" Eiji asked more question.

"The bridesmaids are Mei Xin and Nakuru but now we are trying to persuade Mei Xi to be our bridesmaid and the flower girl, no other than Sachi," Tomoyo explained.

"Mei Xin? She must be an angel in a white gown," Eiji sighed with excitement. Tomoyo sweatdropped but just smiled.

"She's not wearing a white gown but pink," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Then, she'll be beautiful," Eiji said with starry eyes.

"I better help the others," Tomoyo walked, leaving the boys to talk.

Tomoyo went to the living room where Sakura and Aimi tried to urge Mei Xi to be their bridesmaid.

"I'm sorry, the answer is still no," Mei Xi shot them with a disapproval glare.

"Please…," Sakura pleaded.

"Please stop urging me. I'm so tired," Mei Xi leaned against the sofa.

"It's okay. I'm tired too when I was making that dress for you," Tomoyo said as she drank her lemonade. Mei Xi looked at Tomoyo and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Huh… I'll be your bridesmaid but I'm not going to wear any pink dress," Mei Xi warned.

"Don't worry. I've made yours green," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura and Aimi winked at each other and beamed at Tomoyo's brilliant say.

"Thanks, Mei Xi," Aimi chuckled as Mei Xi folded her arms.

"You're brilliant, Tomoyo," Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"You make me feel guilty," Mei Xi said.

"Sorry but this is the only way," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Sachi, mummy has said yes!" Mei Xin screamed as Sachi jumped happily. Mei Xi stared Mei Xin down as Mei Xin walked back into the kitchen. Mei Xi's cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hi, Aunt Ayumi," Mei Xi said.

"Can you come to the hospital? It's about next week surgery. We got problem," Ayumi explained.

"Okay, I'll be there," Mei Xi hung up as she took her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Aimi asked.

"Hospital," Mei Xi said in her serious tone. She left without another word, which confused Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Don't worry. She only looked that serious when there's a problem," Aimi smiled.

"Okay, that's new," Tomoyo said.

**Hospital **

"Aunt Ayumi, what's wrong?" Mei Xi asked.

"The patient's relative is a doctor and she asked why only a doctor is doing the surgery," Ayumi explained.

"Where is she?" Mei Xi looked at Ayumi seriously.

"Outside. I'll call her in," Ayumi walked to the door and called a name. A woman came in with her proud-looking face.

"Wada-san, meet Dr. Li Mei Xi," Ayumi said.

"So, you're the surgeon. Can you tell me why you are doing the surgery alone?" the woman asked.

"I'm doing the surgery with Dr. Miyazawa and I have a letter to prove that I can do the surgery alone," Mei Xi took out the letter from her file. The woman looked at the letter and just kept silent.

"If you excuse me," Mei Xi left the room with the letter.

"Thank goodness, the elders gave me this letter," Mei Xi sighed.

She drove to the supermarket and bought some ice cream and chocolate. After that, she went back to the house.

"Tadaima," Mei Xi said.

"Okairi," Aimi said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just a small problem," Mei Xi smiled and gave them the ice cream and chocolate.

"I'm going to my room," Mei Xi said and disappeared into her room.

"What took Yukito so long?" Sakura craned her neck to see Yukito.

"He's eating," Aimi said.

"Where's Kero and Spinal?" Tomoyo asked.

"They in Mei Xin's room. Eiji is here, so they need to hide," Sakura chuckled.

"What is his meaning, my reflection?" Mei Xi recalled what Jimmy said to her when he tried to kill Sachi.

**Flash Back**

"Over my dead body first," Mei Xi stared him.

"Then she'll be save for now because I want to see your reflection gone first," Jimmy disappeared into thin air.

**End Flash Back**

**Marriage Day…**

"Huh… I'm nervous," Sakura paced nervously up and down.

"Sakura, you can stop now," Tomoyo showed a spaghetti straps organza over satin floor length princess line gown features crystal beaded motifs accented with petite florettes and satin belt with bow at waist.

"It's beautiful," Sakura and Aimi said in unison as Sakura took the gown and smiled.

"You can wear it now," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Where are yours and Aimi's?" Sakura asked.

"Here is Aimi's," Tomoyo took out a spaghetti straps satin bodice with beaded band at neckline, Basque waistline accented with beading and rhinestone trim and A-line tulle over lustre satin skirt with scattered crystal beading at border.

"Wow," Aimi said.

"I want one too," Mei Xin said as she walked into the room.

"Don't worry, I'll make a wedding gown for you when you are getting married to Eiji," Tomoyo smiled as Mei Xin turned around to hide her blush.

"Where's yours?" Aimi asked.

"Here," Tomoyo took out another gown from her cupboard. A bodice features slightly dipped neckline with spaghetti straps, Basque waistline embellished with crystal beading on embroidery features scattered beading on asymmetric organza tier over A-line skirt.

"Where are Mei Xi and Nakuru?" Sakura asked as she looked at Mei Xin.

"Nakuru is in the living room. Mei Xi is helping Sachi to wear her gown," Mei Xin answered with a smile.

"Aunt Tomoyo, Aunt Sakura, Aunt Aimi, is this okay?" Sachi came in, wearing sleeveless bodice featuring floral embroidery and beading; natural waistline accented with satin bow and floor length front pleated tulip wrapped A-line skirt.

"You look like a tulip," Aimi said.

"Angel," Sakura put her palm together.

"Kawaii," Tomoyo sighed as Sachi blushed as bright as tomato.

"Mei Xi, Mei Xin, here are yours. The light pink one is Mei Xin's, the deep lime-green one is Mei Xi's and the lilac one is for Nakuru," Tomoyo gave them the gown, which were made using the same design. Satin spaghetti straps floor length princess line gowns featuring wrap detail.

"Wow… This is too nice to be wear," Mei Xin took the pink and lilac dress.

"Then, don't wear it," Mei Xi shot her glare at Mei Xin as Mei Xin pouted. Mei Xin left the room and gave the lilac gown to Nakuru.

"Hurry up," Aimi looked at the clock. They all ran to their room and wore the gown.

"We only have two hours more," Sakura looked at the clock again. They finished wearing the gowns. Mei Xi, Mei Xin and Nakuru helped the bride to do their hair and make them up.

"Tomoyo, I'll put your hair in two curls, one will be put front and the other one behind, okay?" Mei Xin asked.

"That's brilliant," Tomoyo smiled as Mei Xin did her hair perfectly. Mei Xin put a crystal pearl tiara on Tomoyo's head and her veil.

Sakura made a bun and put some butterfly vine accessories on her bun as Nakuru put a crystal tiara with flowers on Sakura's head and wore her tulle veil. Aimi used the billowing butterfly barrette to make her hair still as Mei Xi put some make-up on Aimi's face and helped to put Aimi's crystal leaf pattern tiara and her veil.

They went to the church where their parents, brothers, sisters and the bridegrooms waited with bated breath. And the ceremony began until the priest said you may kiss your bride.

"The wedding preparations take weeks but the actual takes less than an hour," Mei Xi looked at the sky.

"Sakura, Syaoran, congratulation!" Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie screamed with joy.

"Girls, behave," Yelan shot a glare.

"The elders don't know about this, right?" Syaoran asked with worry.

"No, they don't," Yelan answered.

"Congratulation, Aimi, Yukito," Touya said and smiled at them.

"Thanks," Aimi and Yukito said with happy smiles.

"Congratulation!" Mei Xin and Mei Lin uttered and hugged Tomoyo. Mei Xi looked around and saw Sheifa was looking at Vince, who was talking with Sakura.

"What are you looking at?" Mei Xi asked as she sat beside Sheifa. Sheifa looked at Mei Xi and smiled bitterly.

"Huh… I think I'm falling in love again but how's about Vincent? He died because of me," Sheifa looked away.

"Vincent didn't die because of you. He died because of an accident and if he was careful that day, maybe he's still alive today. Man proposes, God disposes. One thing for sure, Vincent want to see you happy, happy with your family, happy with your life and happy with your true love," Mei Xi said as she looked at Vince, who was looking at them. Mei Xi waved her hand at him. He walked towards them.

"But…," Sheifa tried to speak but was cut off.

"You know what I can do, right? Vince is your true love, not Vincent. You met Vince first and Vincent took you away from him. He's innocent. So, give him a chance," Mei Xi tried to hide her meaning from others as she talked about her minds reading power. Mei Xi signalled Sheifa to look in front of her and Sheifa saw Vince was walking towards her. Mei Xi walked away to give them some privacy. She walked but still looking at them with a smile. She sighed with relief when Touya spoke to her.

"Nice advice you gave her but why can't you give me a chance?" Touya looked into Mei Xi's eyes.

"Huh?" Mei Xi looked at her side.

"I'm just kidding. I have Nakuru, right? I'm giving myself a chance to be loved by someone," Touya looked at the brides and bridegrooms.

"Don't take her for granted or you will regret it forever," Mei Xi looked at him with a bitter smile.

"I won't, so don't worry," Touya said as Nakuru walked towards them.

"What are you two talking about?" Nakuru smiled but her heart hurt to see Touya and Mei Xi.

"We were just talking about you. I'd better be off," Mei Xi smiled as she walked away from them.

"What were you talking about frankly?" Nakuru asked.

"Well, she just told me not to take you for granted. Frankly, that is all," Touya told the truth as Nakuru looked at Mei Xi with guilt in her eyes.

"Touya, you still love her, right?" Nakuru looked into Touya's eyes.

"I'm trying with all my heart to forget her," Touya sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, take your time. I'll wait," Nakuru said as Touya hugged her with Mei Xi's eyes rested on them.

"I hope you will be happy forever," Mei Xi smiled and looked at the blue sky.

"Hi, Mei Xi," a voice heard from behind. Mei Xi turned her head and saw someone.

"Hi, Kenji. It's been a long time since we last met," Mei Xi said.

"Yeah. I see, you're not with Touya or me," Kenji chuckled.

"I heard you are married to Saori," Mei Xi asked.

"You heard right and she's pregnant," Kenji explained.

"That's good for you because it will make you more responsible," Mei Xi smiled.

"Oh, yes. I heard that girl called you mummy. Who is she?" Kenji looked at Sachi.

"She's Li Sachi, I take care of her since her mother died," Mei Xi explained but her heart hurt to listen to a father who did not even know his own daughter.

"Mummy, Aunt Sakura invites you and me to a party tonight. It's at Starry Amethyst. Can we go?" Sachi asked and smiled at Kenji.

"Hi, uncle," Sachi said and looked at Kenji, who smiled at her.

"Of course we can," Mei Xi smiled and fixed Sachi's gown.

"Aunt Sakura, Uncle Syaoran, mummy said yes," Sachi ran towards Sakura.

"Thanks for everything, Kinomoto-san," Yelan said to Fujitaka, who smiled.

"It's nothing, it's for their happiness," Fujitaka uttered.

"But they will have to go to Hong Kong to settle the problem with the elders," Yelan said worriedly.

"Don't worry. The course of true love never did run smooth but they will find a way to overcome it," Fujitaka said with a smile.

**Night **

"To our marriage!" Aimi clinked her glass with Mei Xi's glass and drank the wine.

"Would you like to dance?" Eriol smiled and took Tomoyo's hand.

"Let's go, Yukito," Aimi looked at him and smiled.

"As you wish," Yukito smiled back and walked to the dance floor.

"Touya, let's have some fun," Nakuru tried to drag Touya with her but Touya declined.

"Go for it. I just want to sit here," Touya smiled as Nakuru danced with the others.

"Why didn't you dance with the others?" Touya asked as he looked at Sachi, who had already slept on Mei Xi's lap.

"Same question to you," Mei Xi said.

"Mei Xi, did you see Mei Xin and Eiji?" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"No but maybe they gone outside," Mei Xi said.

"Why?" Touya asked.

"I just feel uneasy. That's all," Sakura put her hands on her heart. Suddenly, Mei Xi's glass fell and broke into pieces, which made the water spilt on the floor. Mei Xi looked at the water and saw her reflection in it.

"Mei Xin," Mei Xi felt uneasy as she walked out the hotel and screamed Mei Xin's name.

"Mei Xin! Mei Xin!" Mei Xi screamed when suddenly she saw Jimmy thrust at Eiji with a sword. Mei Xin fell on the ground as she crawled towards Eiji. She put her hand on his stomach and a glow was seen. Eiji was shocked to see it but kept quiet as his wound disappeared. Mei Xi ran towards them but it was too late when Mei Xin's hair was pulled by Jimmy. Jimmy threw Mei Xin into the cold water and she was almost drown when Sakura came and sent Jimmy flying but then he just disappeared. Sakura took Mei Xin to the banks as Mei Xi tried to use her healing power to save Mei Xin but it was useless.

"Mei Xin, wake up," Mei Xi said as tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mei Xin, Mei Xin!" Eiji shook her body but Mei Xin stayed unconscious.

"She's too cold. We need to send her to the hospital," Eriol said as he tried to lift Mei Xin's body but Eiji ran with Mei Xin and left to the hospital.

"It's useless. Even Mei Xi's power can't make her wake up," Nakuru sighed.

"She's still breathing," Mei Xi said. She could cry no more.

"Jimmy, you'll pay for this," Mei Xi mumbled under her breath. She ran and followed Eiji, who went to the hospital nearby. The others followed her and met Eiji, who was sitting on the bench.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked.

"The doctor is taking her X-ray," Eiji closed his face with his hands as Syaoran saw a single tear escaped his hand.

"Eiji, she will be just fine," Tomoyo patted his shoulder.

"I hope so but who is that guy? What the hell he wants with us?" Eiji's eyes were full hatred and anger.

"That was Jimmy Wang, he hates my father because my mother loves dad instead of him," Mei Xi explained.

"Revenge?" Sakura asked as Mei Xi nodded. The doctor came out and met them.

"She's in a coma. The jolt seemed to jar her head and we don't know how long she will be in this condition," the doctor explained.

"Can you send her to Angel Hospital?" Mei Xi said with her serious tone.

"Yes, I'll ask the ambulance to send her there," the doctor said with a bitter smile.

"Thank you," Mei Xi said coldly. Sakura looked into Mei Xi's eyes, which was full of sadness.

"I'm going to Hong Kong," Mei Xi said, which left the others clueless.

"What for?" Aimi asked.

"I need some guidance and explanation from the elders and Ju Lynn," Mei Xi answered with her trembling hand. It's not that she scared but she was angry.

"We'll follow you," Sakura spoke.

"Eiji, I'm sorry. Mei Xin didn't have the chance to tell you the truth but I will tell you everything. We are not normal. We have been given a power which helps to save humans' lives," Mei Xi said in undertone.

"I've already saw it and I will never leave her because it will never change what I felt for her," Eiji said.

"Take care of her. I'll find a way to help her gaining her conscious back," Mei Xi looked at Eiji. He was looking so miserable.


	23. Chapter 23: Ju Lynn's Not A Bad Person

**Chapter 23****: Ju Lynn Is Not a Bad Person AT ALL**

**Airport **

Mei Xi walked into the departure entrance when Sakura came running towards her.

"Why did you leave us behind? I've told you I'll follow you," Sakura said, breathless.

"You'd better stay," Mei Xi said as she walked into the entrance.

"Li Mei Xi! We are a family. We should help everyone in our family. This is not only your problem. Mei Xin is one of us; I will help her even if I have to sacrifice my life as an exchange," Sakura screamed. Her eyes were swimming with tears. Mei Xi stopped when she heard what Sakura said.

"Do what you wish, but please take care of yourself," Mei Xi closed her eyes and sighed.

"We will," Touya's voice heard. Mei Xi was staggered to hear his voice but she just walked on.

"Let's go," Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's shoulder as Touya glared at him angrily.

"We are husband and wife," Syaoran glared him back. Sakura sweatdropped and heaved a deep sigh.

"Stop it, please…," Sakura dragged Syaoran with her.

They walked into the airplane and were shocked to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Aimi, Yukito and Nakuru. Mei Xi just walked to her seat and looked out of the window.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Honeymoon," Eriol grinned.

"Eriol, we can't have honeymoon now. We are in a big problem," Sakura frowned.

"It's just an excuse," Tomoyo whispered.

"Mei Xi, I'm here for you," Aimi smiled.

"I've told you to stay behind," Mei Xi spoke, without looking at Aimi's face.

"Then say it face to face," Aimi said but Mei Xi just kept silent.

"I'm here with Yukito. He's my husband and his another part is Sakura's guardian. So, I'll have to give him some support. For him and you," Aimi said.

"Nakuru, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked her.

"I'm Eriol's guardian and I'm following my boyfriend," Nakuru smiled.

**Eiji **

"Mei Xin, not yet. I love you. Please don't leave me. God, please give me another chance to be with her," Eiji held Mei Xin's hand as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why must she suffer?" Eiji looked at Mei Xin's calm face.

"Mister, maybe you should get some sleep. We don't want you to get sick," a nurse talked softly and sympathy with him.

"Eiji, get some sleep. I'll take care of her," Xiao Lu urged but Eiji shook his head.

"I just want to be with her," Eiji pleaded.

"Nurse, could you bring another bed?" Xiao Lu asked as the nurse smiled and nodded.

"When the nurse brings the bed, you can sleep beside her, okay?" Xiao Lu sighed and looked at how miserable Eiji was with his messy hair.

"Jimmy," Xiao Lu's voice trembled with anger.

**Hong Kong **

They reached Li's mansion after a few hours in the airplane. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters were waiting for them.

"Xiao Lang, Sakura, the elders knew you are here and about the marriage," Feimei said worriedly.

"They are waiting for you three," Yelan looked at Syaoran, Sakura and Mei Xi. Sakura took a deep breath and walked with Syaoran into a big, dark room. Mei Xi came last and closed the door.

"Li Xiao Lang, you are supposed to marry the only heir of the Wang clan, Wang Ju Lynn," an elder said angrily.

"You can't make me and advisedly I'm getting married only to Sakura," Syaoran said boldly.

"You can't disobey our orders or you will be banished from our clan," another elder said and hit the table hard.

"I don't care," Syaoran looked eyes to eyes with the elders.

"You fool. How stupid you are. Sacrifice your estate for a girl who had seized the cards from you," the elder said, making Sakura felt underestimate.

"She's done nothing wrong," Syaoran glared at them as Mei Xi just kept quiet.

"She's doing everything wrong when she married you," the elder said in risen voice and shot glares at Sakura.

"We love each other. That's not wrong!" Sakura said angrily.

"And you think love is enough. Such a simpleton," the elders laughed.

"Stop it," Mei Xi said as the elders looked at her with shock.

"What did you say, Li Mei Xi?" one of the elders asked angrily.

"I said stop it. Sakura, Xiao Lang, you can leave now. Let me talk to them," Mei Xi said. Sakura and Syaoran were about to leave when one of the elders said, "We haven't finished with both of you."

"Let them go and listen to what I have to say. It will make you change your mind about the Wang clan. Sakura, Xiao Lang, leave this room," Mei Xi spoke coldly as Sakura and Syaoran left the room with worry.

"One of the Wang clan tried to kill my sister and I know him, Jimmy Wang, Ju Lynn's uncle and I do know she had something to do with it. Let me have a talk with her and you will be relieved that you don't marry Xiao Lang to her," Mei Xi looked at each of the elders.

"You don't have any proof. How could you say that?" an elder said suspiciously.

"My sister is in a coma and I saw him! Is that not a proof?!" Mei Xi shot angry glances at them.

"We will still marry Xiao Lang to her," one of the elders said.

"He is the one who put the curse on me and you want to marry Xiao Lang to an enemy, a foul enemy!" Mei Xi hit the table angrily.

"How did you get this information? Even us can't find who put the curse on you and your mother," one of the elders asked.

"You don't need to know because she has already died to find and give me all I need to know," Mei Xi clenched her fist tightly.

"We'll give you the permission to investigate," the elders said.

"And you're not going to banish Xiao Lang, right?" Mei Xi looked at them.

"I'll take as a yes," Mei Xi said and left the room. She closed the door behind her and heaved a sigh of relief. She walked to the living room, where the others were waiting anxiously for the elders' answer.

"Mei Xi, how is it?" Fanren asked with worry.

"Don't worry, Xiao Lang won't be banished," Mei Xi sat on the sofa as the others looked at her with their anxious expression.

"What did you tell the elders to make them change their mind?" Fuutie asked eagerly.

"I told them about Mei Xin," Mei Xi gave a laconic reply.

"But what Mei Xin has to do with Xiao Lang?" Feimei looked at her with a confused look.

"Mei Xin's soul was taken by Jimmy and in order to find it, Mei Xi will need your help," Yelan looked at Mei Xi, who looked back at her with shock.

"I don't need their help," Mei Xi snorted.

"We are a family, of course we will help you and Mei Xin," Sakura smiled happily.

"It's not that we are a family or not, it's about your lives," Mei Xi was trying to say that to them but her voice would not come out, which left her speechless.

"You can't live your life alone. You will need someone to save you if you get in trouble," Touya looked at Mei Xi's solemn face.

"Don't be sniffy about us," Aimi smiled.

"I'm not sniffy about you," Mei Xi snorted and left the living room.

"She's so stubborn," Eriol looked at Touya, who kept calm. Yelan left them as Nakuru looked at her until she disappeared when she turned left, where Mei Xi turned.

"That's her personality," Syaoran hugged Sakura with a smile. The others chuckled except Touya.

**Mei Xi's room**

Mei Xi lay on the bed with her arms splayed out. She stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"What are you sighing about?" Yelan said which startled Mei Xi. She sat beside Mei Xi as Mei Xi rose and sat with her legs crossed.

"My life," Mei Xi smiled bitterly.

"Look at the bright side, you have all of your family with you, right?" Yelan smiled.

"Aunt Yelan, do you have any information about the curse?" Mei Xi asked. Yelan tried to recall her mind and said, "There's a book about curses in the Li clan's library. Maybe you'll find something. I'll bring it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Aunt Yelan," Mei Xi stared blankly at the ceiling as Yelan left her with her thoughts.

"You are most welcome, Mei Xi," Yelan whispered.

"Sakura, what's in your mind?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Sakura's sad face.

"Huh… just thinking why Mei Xi is very very cold ever since Mei Xin is in coma," Sakura smiled bitterly.

"She wants to save Mei Xin so badly. That's why she's so serious," Tomoyo smiled.

"I understand, but I want to help her too. She's my cousin now," Sakura turned her face to look at Tomoyo.

"One thing for sure, she doesn't want us to get hurt. Jimmy is too powerful. Thank God, he retreated or we may lost our lives," Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Why did he retreat when he doesn't get any injury?" Sakura frowned.

"I don't know. He's unpredictable," Tomoyo looked at the sky.

"I want to know what she said to the elders that change their minds," Sakura explained.

"Why don't you ask her?" Tomoyo smiled again.

"I'll do that," Sakura agreed. A girl was brought into the mansion as Sakura and Tomoyo looked at her but the girl glared at her with hatred in her burgundy eyes. The girl, with two men holding her arms went into a room.

"Who's that? Why did she look at me with so much hatred?" Sakura thought as she felt her heart ached.

"That's Wang Ju Lynn," Sheifa said angrily.

"Ju Lynn? You mean she's the one who made Syaoran and I quarrel?" Sakura asked.

"You bet that's right and she's the cause of Vincent's death," Sheifa said and sighed.

"She can't be that cruel," Tomoyo frowned.

"I hope the elders find the truth," Sheifa sighed again. This time, deeper.

"I want to meet her," Sakura looked at Sheifa.

"I'm sorry, you can't because Ju Lynn will be investigated," Sheifa explained.

"Investigated?" Sakura asked with shock.

"Em. Mei Xi wants to ask her about Jimmy's whereabouts'," Sheifa said.

"Hi, Ju Lynn," Mei Xi said coldly. She smiled but her eyes remained solemn.

"What do you want from me?!" Ju Lynn hit the table in front of her.

"That's should be asked by me, not you. What do you want from us? Why did you hate us so much? We've done nothing to you!" Mei Xi said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by nothing? The Li killed my father. That's nothing to you?!" Ju Lynn clenched her fist.

"So, that's why you take revenge on us. Who told you that stupid lie?" Mei Xi glared at her with hatred and shock.

"My uncle will never lie to me!!!" Ju Lynn was so angry with Mei Xi.

"Did he tell you that he wants to kill us? Did he?!" Mei Xi looked into Ju Lynn's eyes. She just saw hatred.

"That's none of your business," Ju Lynn turned her head away.

"That's mean he never tell you anything about his plan. He's using you," Mei Xi said as she stood up.

"You can't make me trust you, Li Mei Xi. You are one of them. You are the one who wants to use me to get to my uncle," Ju Lynn looked at Mei Xi with disgust and hatred.

"Mei Xin is in a coma. I want to save her. That's all. Is that what you call being used?" Mei Xi looked at the floor. Ju Lynn was shocked to hear what Mei Xi just said.

"You lied!" Ju Lynn said.

"Your uncle tried to kill her because he couldn't believe that my mother will never love him and chose my father, one of the Li clan. That's why he's using you. He's using you to take revenge on my father, not for your father," Mei Xi looked at Ju Lynn's face.

"That is true, Ju Lynn. Your father was not killed by the Li clan. Jimmy killed him because your father tried to stop him from taking revenge on Fuyumi and Xiao Lu," Yelan said as she sat in front of Ju Lynn.

"You lied. My uncle will never kill his own brother, his only brother," Ju Lynn cried.

"Then, maybe this letter will tell you everything you needed to know. Your father gave it to me before he died," Yelan put a letter on the table and pushed it in front of Ju Lynn. Ju Lynn opened it with trembling hands.

_Yelan, when you open this letter, I may already dead. My brother couldn't take Fuyumi's decision. Fuyumi is a nice girl. Please take good care of her. I'm afraid my brother will try to avenge himself on Fuyumi. I will try to stop him from being so cruel to others. If I am not still in this world, please take care of my daughter. I don't want her to be taken to Jimmy or she'll be like him. He can make up anything to use her. I don't want her to be a heartless girl. I'll owe you this one but maybe my daughter can pay it back. Yelan, please take care of her as your daughter. Please advise her if she does anything wrong. Don't let her live her life without guidance._

_Mingyi_

"This is my father's handwriting. I have let him down," Ju Lynn looked at letter as a tear plopped down on the letter.

"I'm sorry; I can't take care of you. The elders send you to Jimmy," Yelan sighed.

"You can find him at the Wang's resident. There's a passage beside the lake. That's his secret base. I'll take you there," Ju Lynn said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll go there on Monday. I still have something to do," Mei Xi said as Ju Lynn nodded.

"Thank you, Mei Xi," Ju Lynn said.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. Thank you," Mei Xi smiled weakly and went out with Yelan.

"I've found the book. I put it on the table in the living room," Yelan explained.

"Thanks, Aunt Yelan. Without that letter, Ju Lynn will never help us," Mei Xi said and sighed with relief.

"You should be thanking Mingyi for this. He tried so hard to save your mother but Jimmy is too cruel for a human," Yelan walked with Mei Xi to the living room where the others waited for them.

"What did she tell you?" Syaoran asked.

"She told nothing," Mei Xi answered. She took the book from the table when the servant said that someone wanted to meet her. Touya just looked at Mei Xi's cold face.

"I'll go," Mei Xi opened the door and saw Sachi and Ayumi.

"Your father and Eiji is taking good care of Mei Xin but Sachi wants to meet you badly, so I send her here," Ayumi smiled but Mei Xi just could not speak a word. She looked at Sachi and hugged her tightly.

"I miss you, mummy," Sachi said with tears swimming in her dark green eyes.

"I miss you too," Mei Xi tried to laugh as her eyes were filled with tears. Touya looked at them with a secret smile but Nakuru looked at him with jealousy. Although she told Touya that she will wait for him to forget Mei Xi, her intuition told her that Touya would not forget Mei Xi that easy.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Aimi hugged Ayumi tightly as Yukito bowed at her.

"I'm sending Sachi. She got a fever when Mei Xi left. So, I thought maybe she miss Mei Xi. That's why I took her here," Ayumi smiled as Sachi smiled back at her.

"Aunt Aimi, did you miss me?" Sachi asked. Aimi nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course, my young lady," Aimi pinched her cheek playfully.

"You still got your fever. Maybe you should just stay in my room," Mei Xi put her hand on Sachi's forehead.

"Em," Sachi smiled and coughed a bit.

"Thanks, Aunt Ayumi," Mei Xi said and brought Sachi to her room and showed Ayumi her room.

"Mummy, what are you holding?" Sachi asked as she sat on the bed with the blanket still on her.

"A book for me to search in," Mei Xi smiled.

"Even a three years old child knows that," Sachi said.

"And that's you. A three years old daughter of mine," Mei Xi looked into Sachi's happy eyes.

"What are you reading?" Sachi asked.

"You are asking too much questions these days. What's wrong?" Mei Xi asked Sachi back. Sachi smiled and winked at Mei Xi.

"You don't need to know," Sachi said and laughed.

"You miss me, right? That's why you are so talkative," Mei Xi grinned.

"How did you know? I mean, of course no," Sachi put her head under the blanket.

"Sometimes, my mind reading really helps," Mei Xi thought to herself.

**Sakura**

"Sakura," Sakura heard a voice and turned her head to the sound and saw Ju Lynn hid behind a shady big tree.

"Ju Lynn?" Sakura looked at her with shocked. This time her eyes were expressing nothing, not the same eyes when Sakura first saw her. No more hatred, just cold and expressionless burgundy eyes. Sakura could not predict what she was thinking at all.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Ju Lynn said. Sakura was shocked that she did not know what to say. Her voice was choked in her throat.

"I know you may think that I did this entire bad thing for no reason but I think I'm falling in love with Xiao Lang," Ju Lynn said. Sakura could not say anything as she was trembling with shock. She felt her heart stopped. Her mouth closed tightly. Her voice gone. Her thought scattered.

"And after knowing the truth, I'm sure I love him with all my heart. No more revenge or hatred or grudge," Ju Lynn said as she tried to make Sakura understand what she was saying but Sakura just kept silent.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called her name.

"I have to go," Sakura said and left. Ju Lynn's eyes followed each step that Sakura took until she disappeared with Tomoyo into the mansion. Ju Lynn smiled evilly and went to her room as she was not allowed to leave the mansion.

"That is not Ju Lynn," Sakura said with suspicion. Tomoyo stared at Sakura but she did not seem to realize it as she was deep in thought.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder softly.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her train of thought.

"You look so serious. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked with her voice tingled with worry.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong. Maybe just your imagination," Sakura smiled as Tomoyo frowned.

"There you are," Syaoran said as he ran towards them.

"Hi," Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran looked at her as if she looked weird.

"Why are you so…so formal?" Syaoran asked as Tomoyo looked at her with her more worried look.

"Did…did I?" Sakura giggled nervously.

"Yeah," Syaoran and Tomoyo answered in unison.

"Sakura, come here!" Touya's scream heard. Sakura ran towards him and scolded him for yelling in the mansion.

"What the hell were you thinking, Onni-chan?" Sakura scolded him even though she was relieved that Touya just saved her from telling about Ju Lynn meeting her or Syaoran will be very mad.

"Touya, give your sister a break," Eriol smiled and shook his head.

"You better shut your big mouth, silly stupid boy," Touya said angrily.

"Now, I'm a silly stupid boy?" Eriol said with clenched teeth and fire of anger in his navy blue eyes.

"He didn't mean it, Eriol," Sakura pushed Touya away from Eriol.

"You made him angry, Onni-chan," Sakura sighed.

"What do I care? He started it," Touya said.

"Baka, you started it, Onni-chan!" Sakura said angrily.

"Sakura, don't be angry with him. He's just a useless overprotective brother," Eriol grinned as he spoke with his calm voice.

"Say that again and you'll be very sorry," Touya glared at Eriol.

"You're just a useless overprotective brother," Eriol said and walked away, leaving Touya who was being pulled by Sakura so that he could not get to Eriol.

"Next time, don't do that, Touya," Tomoyo chuckled.

"Why do you have to make relationship with this Clow Reed clan?" Touya snorted.

"Love is blind, Touya," Tomoyo answered with her innocent smile.

"If love is blind, how come you can see?" Touya asked and looked at Syaoran with a glare.

"We still have our heart," Syaoran smirked.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you, gaki," Touya shot another glare at Syaoran.

"Hi, guys. Why is Touya screaming like a mad man?" Mei Lin asked with a small shopping bag.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura hugged her tightly.

"Sakura! Finally I meet you," Mei Lin said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Girls…" Touya said and left. Syaoran still glared at him until Touya disappeared when he turned left through the door.

"Where are the others?" Mei Lin looked around her.

"Who are you talking about? We are all here except Mei Xi. She's in her room with Sachi," Kero put his head out from Sakura's pocket.

"I've been told that you are ALL here. So where are Aimi, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinal and Mei Xin?" Mei Lin asked with a smile.

"They are in the house except Mei Xin. She's still in Tokyo and to be more specific, she is in coma," Eriol answered as Mei Lin laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Mei Lin patted Tomoyo's shoulder but only saw their serious and sad looking faces.

"This is the truth," Syaoran assured.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" Mei Lin asked with shocked.

"I thought you already knew about it, Mei Lin. I'm sorry," Sakura looked at the floor.

"No, it's not your fault. Why didn't anyone in the mansion tell me what has happened to my family?" Mei Lin was furious.

"Don't ask me. I thought they had told you. Ask Fanren or the others," Syaoran said when Mei Lin glared at him.

"Don't be mad, Mei Lin and you already knew it today. It's better than not knowing anything, right?" Tomoyo smiled. Mei Lin nodded slowly.

"Could you tell me what the hell is Ju Lynn doing in this mansion?" Mei Lin said with her arms folded.

"She's being investigated. That's why she is here," Eriol explained.

"Investigated?" Mei Lin gave her puzzled look.

"Mei Xi is trying to get some information about Jimmy," Eriol tried to give Mei Lin as much as he knew.

"Jimmy?" Mei Lin asked with a frown.

"Huh… Ju Lynn's uncle, Jimmy Wang. Don't tell me you don't know him," Eriol looked at Mei Lin.

"Sakura, I don't know him. Did he ever come here?" Mei Lin asked again.

"His last visit was the new year celebration," Syaoran said.

"Which one?" Mei Lin asked as she scratched her head.

"You spilt your drink on his coat, remember?" Syaoran reminded her.

"Oh, you mean that man who likes to smirk as if we are fool or something stupid," Mei Lin looked at Syaoran with a rose brow.

"Now, you know him?" Eriol asked as Mei Lin nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot," Mei Lin smiled innocently.

"Yeah, next time forgot your friends' names and faces too," Eriol said with a glare.

"Eriol, you're not looking like what you used to be today and why are you so mad at me?" Mei Lin looked at Eriol's angry face.

"He's in a bad mood after what Touya called him just now," Tomoyo pulled Mei Lin from Eriol.

"What did Touya called him?" Mei Lin grinned evilly.

"Don't even say it," Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"Silly stupid boy," Tomoyo said under her breath. Mei Lin laughed with her hands on her stomach.

"Huh…. I'm going inside," Eriol said and left as Mei Lin immediately stopped her laugh.

"Oh, God. I almost forgot. I want to meet Aunt Yelan and Mei Xi. I'll find you guys after I talk to them. Wait for me, okay?" Mei Lin smiled and ran into the mansion, towards Yelan's room.

"Aunt Yelan?" Mei Lin knocked the door.

"Come in," Yelan's voice heard.

"Aunt Yelan, why no one tell me about Mei Xin?" Mei Lin asked.

"I have no idea. You should ask Fanren or the others," Yelan smiled.

"Okay then," Mei Lin left the room and went to Fanren's room. She slammed the door, which startled Fanren and Feimei who were in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mei Xin, Fanren?" Mei Lin said angrily. Fanren scratched her head and giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot about you," Fanren said.

"Forgot about me? HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Mei Lin showed a fist at Fanren.

"Now I know what I've forgotten to tell you, Fanren. We need to call Mei Lin to tell her about Mei Xin," Feimei smiled innocently.

"Don't worry. I've already knew it," Mei Lin showed Feimei her another fist. Mei Lin hit the table and looked at them.

"How could you forget about me? I'm your nearest cousin," Mei Lin pouted.

"Sorry, we really can't remember about you," Fanren giggled.

"I hate you," Mei Lin left the room and went to Mei Xi's room.

**Mei Xi**

Mei Xi looked through the book and reached the page she wanted to read but it seemed that the page has been torn. She saw the next page and read it and sighed heavily as Sachi looked at her with a puzzled look when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mei Xi closed the book and put it into her drawer.

"Mei Xi, I'm sorry. I didn't know about what had happened to Mei Xin," Mei Lin said sadly.

"There's no need to be sad. They just forget to tell you and me too. Gomenasai," Mei Xi tried as hard as she can to smile as Sachi looked at her and sighed.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Mei Lin asked and looked at Sachi who was still in bed. Mei Lin smiled as Sachi smiled back.

"Sachi got a fever and I have something to do first. That's why we are in this room," Mei Xi explained. Mei Lin walked towards Sachi and put the back of her hand on Sachi's forehead.

"Hmmm, just a slight fever. You'll be just fine by tomorrow," Mei Lin smiled and looked at Mei Xi.

"Have you eaten?" Mei Lin asked as she heard the rumbling sound from Sachi's stomach.

"I'm sorry I forgot about it. I'll go downstairs. A sick person must eat," Mei Xi left the room and went straight to the kitchen and the first person she saw was Touya. She just walked past him as Aimi asked what she wants.

"Oh, yes. Sachi needs to eat something. Can you make anything and bring it to my room? I need to do something else," Mei Xi smiled as Aimi nodded and Mei Xi left the kitchen. She went to the library with Touya's eyes followed her. Nakuru looked at Touya's eyes, which were full with love every time he looks at Mei Xi. Her heart ached, hurt and her anger roused. She had told Touya that she can wait but still she wants him to love her each time she saw that much love in his eyes. Why can't Touya love me the way he loves Mei Xi? That question always been asked in her mind whenever she saw that brown eyes as she never saw any and not a little bit of that love whenever Touya looked at her.

"Touya, can we go out tonight?" Nakuru asked.

"Huh? What?" Touya looked at Nakuru with his clueless face. Nakuru's hands were trembling with anger and jealousy but still she fought it to show him her sweetest face.

"Can we go out tonight? And I mean outside the mansion. I want to have dinner with you. Just the two of us," Nakuru smiled as Touya just nodded with his expressionless face.

**Mei Lin**

"Huh…. Why are you so silent today?" Mei Lin asked as she looked at Sachi.

"Why are adults always smile even when they are sad?" Sachi asked Mei Lin and did not answer Mei Lin's question.

"Is there a particular person you're talking about?" Mei Lin smiled.

"Yes…… NO! I mean of course no, Aunt Mei Lin," Sachi shook her head fast.

"The first answer is the truth. Who is it?" Mei Lin looked at her as Sachi felt uneasy. Suddenly, they heard someone was knocking the door.

"Who's that?" Mei Lin asked. Sachi sighed with relief.

"It's me, Aimi," Aimi's voice was heard.

"Come in," Mei Lin said after she opened the door for Aimi who brought some food for Sachi. She smiled and put the food on the table beside the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Aimi asked with a warm smile.

"Where's mummy?" Sachi asked Aimi.

"She went to the library. Don't worry about her. Uncle Yukito and Uncle Touya are watching over her," Aimi winked and giggled.

"Sachi, you have to eat now and then you can sleep, okay?" Aimi said motherly.

"Okay," Sachi ate the food and smiled as Mei Lin shook her head and smiled too.

"I know she was talking about Mei Xi. Why Mei Xi? Why do you have to put that cold face? Why don't you show your true feelings? Is that so hard to do? Now even Sachi knows you are just hiding your feelings. What for?" Mei Lin sighed. She sat beside Sachi until she fell asleep.

**Mei Xin **

"Where am I?" Mei Xin looked around. The place was so dark that she could barely see anything around her. She walked on and saw Eiji sitting in front of her. He was crying.

"Eiji, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Mei Xin said but it seemed like Eiji could not hear her. She tried to wipe the tears but her hands just went passed through his face.

"Why can't I touch you?" Mei Xin cried and looked at her hands.

"Am I dead? Then, where am I? Is this heaven or hell?" Mei Xin looked around but she still saw the darkness.

"Mei Xin, please wake up. I need you. Your father needs you. Everyone needs you. Please wake up. Onegai," Eiji's voice was heard.

"Wake up?" Mei Xin was clueless.

"I'm not dead?" Mei Xin looked at her body and tried to hold her hands but it just passed through it.

"Then, why can't I touch myself and why Eiji seems so far from me?" Mei Xin tried to reach Eiji but suddenly her legs were chained up. She tried to hold his hands but they seems so far and getting farther and farther.

"Eiji!!!!!!" Mei Xin screamed with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why must this happen to me? What have I done?" Mei Xin fell on the cold floor. She heard footsteps towards her. It was getting louder and louder.

"Who is it? Is it you, Ne-chan? Daddy?" Mei Xin asked but the footsteps still heard but no answer was heard.

"Help me, please. Who is it?" Mei Xin asked again.

"You want to know who I am. I'm your worst nightmare," a voice heard.

"Jimmy! What do you want from me?" Mei Xin asked with hatred.

"I don't want anything from you. I just need your sister's life to make your father suffer a little bit," Jimmy said with an evil smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Mei Xin screamed as she tried to punch him but she fell as the chain made her punch stopped in front Jimmy's smirking face.

"Oh… you poor, poor thing. Even though you are just a soul, you'll suffer too until I get your stupid sister," Jimmy grinned evilly.

"I'm just a soul? What do you mean I'm just a soul?" Mei Xin asked as Jimmy laughed.

"When I tried to drown you, your little friend, the Mistress of the Clow Card tried to get in my way, so I took your soul here, so that your sister who loves you so much will come and see me to get your soul back. I'm such a cunning man, am I? No one can ruin my plan, my perfect plan!" Jimmy laughed again as Mei Xin's tears came falling on the floor.

"You….. You DEVIL!!" Mei Xin screamed as loud as she can with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Say what you want but I'm still a human, a special human, a powerful human," Jimmy said proudly.

"Don't be too proud," Mei Xin shot her hatred look at him.

"Why can't I be proud when your fool sister is already been deceived by me?" Jimmy sat in front of Mei Xin and held her cheeks with his rough hand.

"You lie," Mei Xin looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm not lying. Do you want to know how? Don't worry, I'll tell you how I deceived your gullible sister. I used my niece but she couldn't hear or see the truth about his father and then I told my niece to cry while I used her mouth to say what I want to your stupid sister," Jimmy got up and turned his back at Mei Xin.

"Stop calling my sister stupid! How could you used your own niece, your own blood?" Mei Xin shook her head. Jimmy turned around and smirked.

"Why can't I use her? I even kill her father, my own brother," Jimmy said and started to laugh again.

"You killed your own brother? You're not a human, you're a devil!!" Mei Xin's body was trembling with fear and sadness.

"No one can get in my way. EVER," Jimmy laughed as he left Mei Xin who was still trembling and crying her heart out.

"Ne-chan, please don't leave me. Don't die. God, please save Ne-Chan's life. I need her. Onegai," Mei Xin cried and hid her face in her palms.

"Eiji, daddy, Ne-chan, help me. I want to wake up and hold all of you. I want to hug you. I want to talk with you. I want to be happy with all of you. I want my life back. I don't want to be chained like this, I want to go home," Mei Xin was shivering and tears were rolling down her cheeks again. This time she saw the happy faces of Eiji, Xiao Lu and Mei Xi.

"Mummy!!! Help me, help us," Mei Xin looked into the darkness as she saw Fuyumi's calm face. That face was soothing her fear and sadness away as she fell asleep. She was tired after all that crying.

"Mei Xin, I'll save you," Mei Xi's voice was heard as Mei Xin smiled happily when she saw that same face.

"I believe you, Ne-chan," Mei Xin mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24: My Love

**Chapter 24****: My Love**

"Sakura!!! Wake up!" Syaoran shook her body as he was panicked to see too much blood. She tried to open her eyes as she felt the pain in her stomach and neck.

"My cards," Sakura tried to get up but Syaoran lifted Sakura up and brought her into the mansion. Touya ran to the scene and saw Mei Xi laid on the ground, unconscious. Touya ran towards her and lifted her up and brought her into the mansion. Nakuru was standing still when Touya let go of her hand and went to Mei Xi. She was clueless and she did not realized when her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?!" Touya looked at Syaoran who tried his best to stop the bleeding as Touya put Mei Xi on the sofa.

"Jimmy attacked us," Syaoran looked at the bruises and wounds on Sakura's face, hands and stomach. He felt guilty and useless.

"Where were you? You are supposed to protect her, not trying to get her killed," Touya said angrily.

"Stop it! It's… not his… fault," Mei Xi tried to get up but she still felt the pain in her stomach. Touya turned his eyes on Mei Xi.

"He tried…. his best to help, but he… was tied up on the tree…. when he tried to save Sakura. Please don't be angry with him. It's really…. really not his fault," Mei Xi walked towards Sakura and put her hand on her stomach. She healed the wounds with her last energy. She felt on the floor in a heap.

"Mei Xi!" Touya screamed and shook her body. Eriol came into the living room with Tomoyo, Aimi, Yukito, Mei Lin, Sachi, Yelan, Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie. Yelan took Mei Xi's left hand and felt her heartbeat.

"She'll be fine. She just needs a rest," Yelan said. Touya sighed with relief.

"Fanren, Feimei, bring Mei Xi to her room," Yelan ordered but Touya quickly lifted her up and brought her to her room. Syaoran looked at Sakura who was gaining her conscious. Sakura got up with difficulty as she looked at Mei Xi and Touya.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized. Sakura thrust her hand into her pocket.

"He took my cards," Sakura looked at her last card, which is the Hope. She cried and hugged Syaoran. Suddenly, Sheifa came in, panting hard.

"Ju Lynn is missing," Sheifa said as the others just kept silent.

"Ju Lynn? But she knew…," Yelan stopped and just left the living room. She went to Mei Xi's room to see she was still unconscious. Touya and Sachi were looking at her with worry. Yelan sighed and went to meet the elders.

"I see, Ju Lynn has betrayed us," the elder said.

"Then, Mei Xi is telling the truth that Ju Lynn is the foul enemy. We could say no more now. You may leave, Yelan," the elders said and were about to leave the room.

"How could you just say that? They were risking their lives to save this place and you all just say that? Where are your sympathy, your empathy?" Yelan said. She was so angry. Her son, Syaoran, her daughter-in-law, Sakura and her niece, Mei Xi almost loose their lives for the elders, for the mansion and all of them.

"Only a weak person has those feelings," one of the elders spoke and they all left the room. Yelan fell, sitting on the floor with shock and sadness but she couldn't cry. She has no more tears to be let out. She had promised herself that she won't cry after her husband died. She couldn't and she will never break that promise unless she really feels a great sadness. A true sadness, not this one, she needs to be patient, not this time. This is just the beginning. She could still hear Jimmy's laughing. She hated it but it won't go, it's getting louder and louder. The more she hated it, the louder it gets.

**Sakura **

Sakura could not sleep as the nightmare kept flashing in her eyes. She could still see how Jimmy kicked Mei Xi and his evil eyes.

** Flash Back **

"Mei Xi, what are you doing sitting alone in the night?" Sakura asked as she sat beside Mei Xi.

"Just getting some fresh air," Mei Xi answered as she looked blankly at the dark sky like it will rain in a few hours later.

"Can I ask you questions?" Sakura said uneasily.

"Just ask and if I got the answer, then I'll answer it," Mei Xi turned her eyes at Sakura.

"Onni-chan loves you. Why can't you give him a chance? Are you confused with yourself or is it because he's not perfect for you?" Sakura sighed with relief as she had said what she wanted for a long time.

"I love him too," Mei Xi's eyes closed a bit.

"You do?" Sakura smiled.

"But only as a friend, that's all," Mei Xi smiled bitterly. Sakura sighed again but this time with disappoint.

"Is there any way that…," Sakura tried to speak but was cut off.

"No, there's no other way. I had once fallen in love and it hurt badly. I don't want to feel that sad feeling again and I don't want anyone to feel it too ……., especially Nakuru," Mei Xi looked away.

"But Onni-chan doesn't have any feeling on Nakuru. I could see it in his eyes," Sakura tried to change Mei Xi's mind. Mei Xi sighed when suddenly, someone pushed the bench they were sitting on.

"Oh, please stop that mushy talking. I hate to hear it," Jimmy said.

"What do you want now?" Sakura screamed.

"Thank you for asking. I want your cards, Mistress of the Sakura Cards," Jimmy smiled.

"Where's my sister's soul?" Mei Xi asked with anger and hatred.

"She's in my hand," Jimmy opened his fist and they saw a bottle with a glow in it.

"I'll save you, Mei Xin," Mei Xi tried to get the bottle but Jimmy kicked her stomach first. She fell on the ground as pain surged through her.

"Give me your cards and I'll give you this useless soul," Jimmy looked at Sakura. Syaoran came to help but Jimmy cast a spell that tied him on a tree.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't… don't give him… the cards," Mei Xi said in pain. Sakura heard her but she just kept quiet to think it through. Eriol tried to get out of the mansion but it seemed that the mansion was on a powerful spell, which held them in the mansion. Yue tried to break the window but failed. Cerberus and Spinal fired the door but it just stayed still without any sign of breaking.

"Mistress!" Yue yelled as he saw Jimmy tried to slash her with a sword.

"Sword!" Sakura called upon the Sword.

"You think you can win using the cards? Baka!" Jimmy said with his evil face.

"If it's useless, then why do you want the cards for?" Sakura said as she dodged his sword.

"I just want to see each of you in the Li clan to suffer. That's all," Jimmy smirked. He tried to cut Sakura's head but she dodged again using the sword in her hands. Mei Xi tried to help Syaoran but the spell made her could not cut the root because each time she tried to touch the root, it will give out an electric shock on her. She tried and tried but at last she fainted under that tree.

"Mei Xi!" Syaoran tried to get loose but the root got tighter and tighter. Sakura looked at Mei Xi and ran towards her to help but Jimmy wanted to slash her heart but his aim was not that correct, it got her stomach. Sakura fell as she looked at her hands, which were full with blood. Jimmy took the cards using his power to find the cards and fled away. Her vision became blurred when she heard Syaoran called her name.

** End Flash Back **

"My cards…," Sakura curled up as she looked at Syaoran who was lying beside her. She thought he was asleep but he only closed his eyes and listened to Sakura.

Mei Xi just looked blankly at the ceiling. Sachi was sleeping beside her as she was too worried when she saw the bruises on Mei Xi's face and hands. Mei Xi got up softly and went to the balcony. She looked at the brightest star of all and she imagined that was her mother.

"Mummy, I need you at this time. I need your protection, I need your support and I need both you and Mei Xin beside me," Mei Xi thought as her tears fell on the floor. She sat on the floor as she felt how weak she was. Her sobs could be heard through the room but she closed her mouth with both her hands, so no one could hear it. She wiped her tears and walked weakly into her room to see Touya on her sofa, sleeping. She walked towards him and softly kissed his forehead and left the room. She had difficulty to walk and stand as her body was bandaged up. She went to the library and met Feimei who was doing some reading.

"What are you doing here, Mei Xi?" Feimei said as she fixed her spectacles. Mei Xi sat in front of her and smiled bitterly. She leaned against the chair for support.

"What are you doing here?" Mei Xi asked her back.

"Reading. I can't sleep," Feimei answered.

"Something bothering you?" Mei Xi asked without thinking as her head was blank.

"Yeah, Ju Lynn has run away and the elders just let it go just like that. It's unfair," Feimei blurted out. Mei Xi looked at her with shock.

"Ju Lynn ran away?" Mei Xi said.

"Yeah, after the attack, she was not found anywhere in the mansion," Feimei sighed deeply. Mei Xi got up and was about to leave when her stomach pain came back.

"Mei Xi?" Feimei said worriedly. Mei Xi smiled and lied, "I'm okay."

She left and went to the weapons room, where she took a sword from its place.

"I have been deceived," Mei Xi squatted as the sword still in her arms. She was trembling. She went to Aimi's room and walked into Aimi's room to find Yukito was sitting in front of the desk. Mei Xi was shocked to see Yukito was still up as if he knew she would be there.

"Can't sleep, Mei Xi?" Yukito smiled as Mei Xi just nodded.

"I'd better leave. Gomen," Mei Xi was about to leave when Yukito said," I think Yue wants to talk to you." And at that moment, Yukito transforms into Yue. Mei Xi stayed clueless when she looked at Yue with a confused and shocked look. She looked at Aimi, who was sleeping. They went to the garden, which located near the rooms. Mei Xi sat on the bench with an anxious look.

"You are the one who can see the future, right?" Yue asked seriously. Mei Xi became clueless as her heartbeats fasten.

"Hu…Huh?" Mei Xi stuttered.

"Master Clow Reed can see the future too and he told me to find a twin in the Li clan to help one of them with the future vision," Yue said.

"Arigatou, but I don't want anyone to get in this mess," Mei Xi got up.

"Even to stop the ones she loves from getting hurt?" Yue looked at Mei Xi's back with the corner of his eyes as Mei Xi stopped.

"Did Yukito and Eriol know about this?" Mei Xi asked.

"Iie," Yue answered shortly as the scene got tensed.

"Stop them from getting into Wang's resident. I don't want them to get hurt or killed," Mei Xi said as she left before Yue could say another word. Her tears were blurring her vision as she went back to the weapons room and took the sword with its sheath. She crept into her room and looked at tired faces of Touya and Sachi.

"Gomen," her tears still swimming in her eyes and plopped on the Sachi's face as she kissed Sachi's forehead and whispered, "I love you with all my heart. Please forgive me."

She looked at her desk and took the hairclip Sachi gave to her. She clenched the hairclip in her hand and put it into her pocket.

**Next morning …**

"Uncle Touya, Uncle Touya, mummy isn't here," Sachi shook his arms with tears in her eyes. Touya got up and tried to stop Sachi's crying.

"Shh… Shh…," Touya patted her head. He was too worried about Mei Xi that Nakuru felt like Touya did not care about her. Nakuru felt as if she was the one who took Touya from Mei Xi. Mei Xi's disappearance has caused total chaos in the mansion. They had a talk in the living room where Feimei said her last meet with Mei Xi.

"I've met her last night. I told her about Ju Lynn and she looked shocked to hear it," Feimei said.

"And a sword in the weapons room has gone," Fanren said worriedly.

"Maybe she went to meet Jimmy," Tomoyo said.

"That girl always doing things alone," Aimi shook her head.

"We have to help her," Sakura came with Syaoran as she was getting better after her last fight. Yukito transformed into Yue in front of them and Sachi was shocked to see him. Kero turned itself into Cerberus. Sachi was even shocked to see the second transformation.

"I'm sorry but you will not walk out this room," Yue said.

"Yue, I'm your mistress. You'll have to listen to my orders," Sakura tried to get out but was blocked.

"Sumimasen, but not this time," Yue said with a sigh.

"Who give you the order to forbid me to go where I want?" Sakura said angrily.

"Mei Xi. She doesn't want you all to get hurt," Kero said.

"Then, how about her? Do you want to see her get hurt?" Syaoran screamed.

"Let us help her," Eriol said calmly.

"We'll all be alright," Tomoyo smiled.

"You don't understand. Someone will get hurt or even killed," Yue tried to convince them.

"We'll be just fine if we are all together," Sakura said as she moved forward and hugged Yue and Cerberus who were shocked. Their eyes were softened and agreed with Sakura. They quickly got ready and were about to leave when Yelan stopped them.

"Take a very good care of yourself," Yelan hugged Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura was shocked as she thought Yelan would be a strong lady and would not show her feeling this open.

"Okaa-san," Sakura hugged back. Tomoyo smiled as Aimi just watched them with a mixed feeling. Touya looked at them and smiled secretly.

"Thanks, Mei Xi. I've made the right decision," Touya whispered to himself.

"We'll be home soon," Syaoran smiled happily.

"I'm coming with you," Touya said when they were just walking towards the door. They were to stop him but Touya still followed them while Nakuru felt her heart hurt badly.

"He still loves her," Nakuru said to herself as Spinal just looked at her with pity.

"Let him go," Spinal said. Nakuru was shocked as she stared Spinal.

"Huh?" Nakuru frowned.

"You know he'll never be yours, so stop building castles in the air," Spinal turned his eyes on Nakuru who kept silent.

"I love him. Is that wrong?" Nakuru asked.

"If you love someone, you have to let them go to find their happiness and you knew from the start that his happiness is with Mei Xi," Spinal looked at Nakuru's, which was swimming with tears. She wiped it before it could fell on her face. Spinal looked away and turned his eyes on the others who were creeping.

**Mei Xi**

"Huh…Huh…," Mei Xi dodged the arrows which flew towards her. She found a door and stood in front of the room to find another trap. She threw a stone and the room was becoming smaller and smaller. She left the room and tried finding another door. She was panting hard and looked tired after all the traps she went through.

"Mei Xin, wait just a little more time," Mei Xi tried to get up with the help of the sword, which gave her something to support on from falling on the ground. She walked on as she was determined to take Mei Xin's soul from Jimmy's hand even though she was almost lost her strength. Jimmy was watching them using his crystal ball with Ju Lynn beside him, standing still like a doll and did not even move.

"Come, come and get tired. I'll be waiting for you to your death. Stupid people," Jimmy laughed harshly. He saw Sakura and Syaoran who were in a room where they will have to conquer their fears. Eriol, Nakuru and Spinal were in another room with Tomoyo fainted on the ground. She got stung by a monster, which is half scorpion and half tarantula.

"You want to save this girl, you'll have to kill me first," the monster said with its big ugly face. Eriol was filled with anger when the monster attacked Tomoyo. He attacked the monster with all his strength and with the help from Ruby and Spinal. He was bruised and wounded by the big monster.

"I need to be calm," Eriol took a deep breath and tried not to let his anger conquered him. He took a firm grip on his wand and used all he has got. With that, the monster was vanquished.

At the same time, Sakura and Syaoran was still in the room, which showed every fear in their lives. Sakura looked at the mirror and saw her father, Fujitaka and Touya was leaving her alone in the room. Then, she saw Syaoran was killed by herself.

"No!!!!" she screamed as the tears came running from her emerald eyes.

Syaoran was still clueless when he saw Sakura has died in front of his eyes. Then everyone in his family included Yelan, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Sheifa left him. Then, he saw himself got tied up with chain in a dirty room as Sakura hanged with her eyes looking at him with her sad eyes.

"This is not true. This is just my fears," Syaoran tried to get back into the real world. So, he broke the mirror into pieces and he could see Sakura was crying and sobbing heartily.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly. Sakura was looking at her hands as if there were still blood on it. Sakura looked at Syaoran and hugged him tightly.

Touya, Yue and Cerberus went to another room where they found a girl just like Mei Xin. The girl was crying but Touya just looked at the girl with a suspicious look. Cerberus walked with a fast speed towards her.

"Mei Xin?" Cerberus asked as the girl turned her face up and took out a sword to kill Cerberus. He dodged it but still it hit him and wounded him. Yue used his power and the girl vanished. What left is a big smoke.

"This is too easy," Touya said as he walked into the smoke to look for the girl but as he walked into the white smoke, he felt a terrible pain on his lungs. He fell on the ground and coughed. Yue and Cerberus was to help him but was stopped.

"Don't come near. This is poison smoke," Touya said. Yue got rid the smoke and tried to help Touya got up.

"Are you okay?" Cerberus asked.

"I can still stand," Touya answered.

**Li's mansion**

Aimi and Sheifa were worried about the others which made them pacing up and down nervously. Sachi was worried too but she just sat on the sofa, worrying about her mother and the others. Yelan and her daughters were sitting quietly to keep calm but only made the situation turned even tensed.

"I hate waiting like this!!! I'll be crazy waiting," Aimi screamed.

"Same here," Fanren said and sighed.

"Yukito, Mei Xi, Mei Xin, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero. Please be safe," Aimi prayed silently with her palms glued tightly together. Yelan was the one who worried the most for her son and daughter-in-law.

**Wang's resident**

She went into another room only to find Eriol and Tomoyo, together with Ruby and Spinal.

"What the hell are you doing here? I've told Yue to keep you all in the mansion," Mei Xi said angrily. Tomoyo quickly gained her conscious when she heard Mei Xi's angry voice.

"Mei Xi?" Tomoyo said and got up slowly. She walked with difficulty and stood in front of her. Tomoyo slapped Mei Xi's face and cried. Mei Xi stayed still when she received that slap.

"Why? Why? Why do you have to do things yourself? What are we to you? Aren't we a family? Family should do things together, help each other and love each other," Tomoyo sobbed. Eriol was shocked for it was the first time Tomoyo slapped someone.

"Then, what am I doing now? I'm trying to keep you alive," Mei Xi sat in front of Tomoyo.

"It doesn't matter how many years we live, but the most important thing that we have done something which is worth for our lives, even if it will take our lives as a change," Tomoyo looked into Mei Xi's hazel green eyes. Nakuru was looking at them with mixed feelings.

"Where are the others? If you are here, that only mean Sakura and Syaoran will be here too," Mei Xi asked.

"They went into another room while Yue and Cerberus is with Touya," Spinal explained as Mei Xi's eyes opened wider when she heard Touya's name.

"We need to find Touya, or he'll be dead," Mei Xi said which made them felt weird.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked her.

"Please don't ask me any question right now. We have to find him," Mei Xi became anxious. Nakuru looked at her.

"Why is Mei Xi so worried about Touya? She's not Touya's girlfriend. I am," Nakuru thought with jealousy.

"Could you stop it?! I hate when you are near with Touya. Don't you know that, Li Mei Xi?" Nakuru said with anger was burning in her eyes.

"I'll stop it after this. This is the last," Mei Xi said and ran, followed by Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinal and Nakuru.

Sakura and Syaoran left the room and walked straight into another room where they found Jimmy was sitting on a big chair and smiling at them.

"You finally here," Jimmy said teasingly.

"I thought the traps will take your lives but it's a good thing you are still alive. Now I can have so much fun," Jimmy smiled evilly as Sakura and Syaoran looked at him with hatred. They saw Ju Lynn was standing beside him with her expressionless face.

"What have you done to her?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Nothing but she will be my slave forever," Jimmy got up.

"Ju Lynn, kill them," Jimmy patted her shoulder. Ju Lynn walked towards Sakura and tried to strangle her but Syaoran immediately pushed her away.

"Ju Lynn, stop!!!! Your uncle is using you," Syaoran shook her so she could break the possession. But it was useless.

"Syaoran, paralyze her," Sakura said and with that, Ju Lynn could not move. Touya, Yue and Cerberus found them and quickly ran towards them.

"You are here. Ju Lynn is such a useless slave for me. It's time for me to show my power," Jimmy walked slowly towards them.

"We are ready for you," Cerberus said angrily.

"You think so?" Jimmy smirked. Cerberus tried to attack him but he used the cards as his shield.

"Stop it!!!!" Sakura screamed. Jimmy just laughed evilly.

"I'm the one in control. Why should I listen to you pathetic things?" Jimmy said. Sakura could not stand to see Yue and Cerberus fighting. She moved forward to help them but she too could not stand to see her cards attacking her and her guardians. Mei Xi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinal were running as they tried to find the correct room when they heard Sakura's scream.

"Stop it!!!!" Sakura's voice heard.

Yue, Cerberus and Syaoran were too tired to fight back as Touya still felt the pain he got from the smoke. Jimmy turned his attack on Sakura. He called upon the Sword and used it to attack her. Sakura tried her best to dodge it. Syaoran got up even though he had used all of his strength. He pushed Jimmy using his body and looked at Sakura who was panting hard on the ground.

"You! Pest!" Jimmy got up and looked at Sakura and Syaoran with his eyes of hatred. He lifted the sword and moved forward. His eyes were the eyes of a killer. His eyes told everyone who seen it that he wanted to kill and kill with cruelty.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran tried to help Sakura to stand up.

"Em," Sakura tried to get up but failed. Mei Xi ran as fast as she could to stop Touya from standing in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura looked up as blood spattered on her face. Touya was shocked when Mei Xi pushed him away from the sword. They could see the sword thrusting into her stomach. Mei Xi's face had already showed how it hurt.

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

"Mei Xi!" Syaoran was shocked as Mei Xi fell on the ground.

"Mei Xi!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Stupid!" Jimmy laughed.

"It's dangerous to assume that you know everything," Mei Xi pointed at his body. Jimmy looked at his body only to find he was bleeding too at the same place where he penetrated the sword into Mei Xi's body.

"This is not happening," Jimmy was shocked how he could be bleeding too.

"Our lives have links. If you die, I'll die too. I die, you die too. That's the consequence for the curse you put on me," Mei Xi said as she was falling on the ground. Touya quickly stopped her from falling.

"I was lying to Jasmine. So, how could this happen to me?" Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry for you because you killed yourself and thanks for forgetting the last page of the curse," Mei Xi said as her vision was blurred.

"Mei Xi, why did you do that?" Sakura asked as she cried.

"I don't want anyone in the Li clan to suffer anymore," Mei Xi said as blood spurted from her mouth. Touya could not help himself from hugging Mei Xi tightly. Mei Xi smiled brightly as she looked at Touya who was crying. Nakuru was shocked to see Mei Xi could risk her life for Touya. Now she knew what the meaning of true love is.

Jimmy felt on the ground in a heap. Mei Xi breathed heavily as she looked at the bottle in Jimmy's hand.

"Touya, please take ….Mei Xin's soul…..with you and give…it back to her," Mei Xi said and smiled again.

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

"I want you….. only to remember……my smile. I want….. you to smile……each time…..you remember me," Mei Xi said with difficulty.

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

"You can't leave me. I need you, Mei Xi," Touya hugged her again and this time she gave no respond.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
I Will Remember You, Sarah McLachlan

Tomoyo and Sakura were crying their heart out and now they knew why Mei Xi did not want them to go there. She does not want anyone to get killed.

Yue, Cerberus, Syaoran and Eriol just looked at them as they could not cry. They need to be strong. They need to comfort them.

Touya took the bottle and with Eriol's help, he was brought back to Tokyo with Mei Xi still in his arms. Nakuru was left unspoken as she recalled the last time when she got angry with Mei Xi. It's as if she could tell the future.

** Flash Back **

"Please don't ask me any question right now. We have to find him," Mei Xi became anxious. Nakuru looked at her.

"Why is Mei Xi so worried about Touya? She's not Touya's girlfriend. I am," Nakuru thought with jealousy.

"Could you stop it?! I hate when you are near with Touya. Don't you know that, Li Mei Xi?" Nakuru said with anger was burning in her eyes.

"I'll stop it after this. This is the last," Mei Xi said and ran, followed by Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinal and Nakuru.

** End Flash Back **

Now Nakuru knew what the meaning when Mei Xi said that this is the last. Mei Xi sacrificed herself for the man who is now her boyfriend. She felt that Spinal was right that Mei Xi is the happiness for Touya. Now she knew that she was in the way for them. Now she knew that Touya is never meant for her. Now she knew that she could not force anyone to love. Now she knew it was too late for her to give Touya back to Mei Xi.

**Mei Xin **

She looked at her sister and the others. They were badly injured and she felt hopeless and useless as she could not help them. She heard and saw everything that happened.

"Mei Xi, why did you do that?" Sakura asked as she cried.

"I don't want anyone in the Li clan to suffer anymore," Mei Xi said as blood spurted from her mouth. Touya could not help himself from hugging Mei Xi tightly. Mei Xi smiled brightly as she looked at Touya who was crying. Nakuru was shocked to see Mei Xi could risk her life for Touya. Now she knew what the meaning of true love is.

Jimmy felt on the ground in a heap. Mei Xi breathed heavily as she looked at the bottle in Jimmy's hand.

"Touya, please take ….Mei Xin's soul…..with you and give…it back to her," Mei Xi said and smiled again.

"I want you….. only to remember……my smile. I want….. you to smile……each time…..you remember me," Mei Xi said with difficulty.

"You can't leave me. I need you, Mei Xi," Touya hugged her again and this time she gave no respond. Mei Xin was screaming when she saw that sword thrust into her sister's body. She cried and cried and cried. She knew that Mei Xi has left her. Her mother has left her and now Mei Xi too. Then she could felt herself, she could touch herself but her eyes were swimming with tears. She looked at Touya and saw Mei Xi. She touched Mei Xi but she only felt the cold hands of her. Eiji tried to comfort her but her eyes stayed solemn.

**Eiji**

"Mei Xin, please get up and look at me. I miss your eyes, your smile and your voice," Eiji held Mei Xin's hand. Suddenly, Touya and Eriol appeared in front of him with Mei Xi in Touya's arms. He saw the blood on her shirt and face.

"Is she fainted? Or she…. No! I should not think of that," Eiji said when Eriol opened a bottle and a glow came out of it. The glow went into Mei Xin's body and that very moment, Mei Xin got up crying as she looked at Mei Xi.

"Ne-chan!!!! You can't leave me alone," Mei Xin screamed when she held Mei Xi's hands. He tried to comfort her but she kept on crying in his arms. She hid her face in his chest. She sobbed, she cried, she screamed and she invoked to God to give back her sister's life but nothing could brought her back. Eiji too felt that that day was the saddest day for them. Even the day felt sad for them. It was raining outside.

**Sakura **

"Mei Xi!! Why do you have to leave?" Sakura looked at the hairclip in her hand. She took that from Mei Xi's hand before Eriol brought her to Tokyo for the last time for Mei Xin to look at her sister. Yue and Cerberus were sitting beside Sakura to comfort her. Syaoran hugged her tightly and turned his eyes on Jimmy who was lying on the ground, dead. Tomoyo just stayed still on the ground since she saw the sword thrust into Mei Xi's stomach.

"We can use Mei Xin's healing power to save her, right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, we can't because if we healed Mei Xi, Jimmy will come to life too. That's why Mei Xi didn't heal herself. Because the life-link," Syaoran explained.

"That means even if we kill Jimmy, she'll be dead?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Let's go home," Syaoran helped Sakura to get up. They walked towards Tomoyo but Tomoyo stayed still as if she could not move. Sakura hugged her and slowly, Tomoyo's tears came running down her cheeks. Without their realization, Jimmy's body began to fade away, little by little.

"Mei Xi's gone," Tomoyo hugged Sakura back. They reached the mansion with sad faces. They walked into the mansion with the others looking at them anxiously. Sakura ran towards Sachi and hugged her tightly. Sachi cried and hugged her back even though she did not know why she was crying. Sakura gave the hairclip to Sachi. Sachi just looked at the hairclip and cried harder.

"Mummy's gone," Sachi sobbed even harder. Aimi could not help herself as Yue turned back into Yukito, she hugged him tightly. Yelan and her daughters hugged Sakura and Syaoran but cried for Mei Xi's death.

"How could this happen?" Ju Lynn sat silently in the corner. Sakura stood in front of her and cried.

"Ju Lynn," Syaoran spoke as he looked at Ju Lynn. Ju Lynn looked up at him and cried too.

"I'm sorry, very sorry," Ju Lynn hid her face in her hands.

**Touya **

"Mei Xi, I'm sorry. I couldn't save you," Touya looked at Mei Xi's calm face. Xiao Lu looked at the face of Mei Xi with a clueless face. He could not believe his daughter was dead. Now she was in front of him, lifeless. He could not cry. His tears would not come out. Touya hugged her again and he hopes she will hug him back but that will be impossible to be real. Eriol looked at them and brought all of them back to Hong Kong. Mei Lin just looked at her when Mei Xi was laid on the bed, lifeless. She walked out of the room and saw Sakura and Tomoyo with Mei Xin in Eiji's arms. She sat beside Sakura and looked at her.

"Is that really Mei Xi?" Mei Lin asked. Sakura nodded slowly as Mei Lin's tears running down her cheeks, unstoppable. They hugged each other. Touya sat outside the mansion because he could not help to see the tears and sadness in everyone he met in the mansion. Nakuru hugged him from the back and cried.

"Touya, I don't think you really love me and I don't think I'm the one for you. Mei Xi is the one for you. I don't think I can do as much as what she had done for you and the Li clan," Nakuru cried and let go of her hug and left Touya with tears. She loves him but he was not for her. Touya sighed and looked at the sky.

The burial ceremony was full with the sobbing and crying. Mei Xin and Sachi could not cry anymore. Their tears had run out. On that time, the things that left was Mei Xi's memory within them.

After the burial ceremony, after everyone left the grave, leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Xin, Sachi, Aimi and Touya who were still looking at the grave.

"Ne-chan, I'll try to follow what you said. I'll be smiling each time I recall the memory of us," Mei Xin left as Sachi still sitting in front of the grave. Aimi sat beside Sachi and said, "I never thought you'll be leaving me this soon. We have so much to do together. I don't even get the chance to see you getting married. I'll be missing you forever, my dearest friend." Aimi got up and left the grave. Sakura just smiled, looking at the grave.

"I hope you see my smile for you, Mei Xi. You'll be in our hearts forever," Sakura left with Tomoyo still looking at the grave.

"The words on this grave will never be forgotten, Mei Xi," Tomoyo walked with Sakura.

Sachi was left with Touya and still were looking at the numb grave.

"Uncle Touya, mummy will be a star, right? And she will be the brightest of all. Mummy used to say that everyone who has died will be a star," Sachi looked at Touya with her sad eyes. Touya tried to smile and nodded.

"It's almost impossible to smile on the outside without feeling better in the inside," Touya sighed. Sachi left and ran towards Aimi who was waiting for her. Yukito met Touya who was still sitting in front of the grave. He stood beside him for a few minutes.

_Darkness filled the skies, reminds me of your eyes_

_Beautiful and pure, you were my future_

_I'm fighting back my tears, wishing you're here_

_I've fallen without my love, I'm lost_

_Every star I see at night reflects our love_

_It's infinite but we took time and counted every one_

_I'm still in love with you, this pain is cutting through_

_I feel in my heart, it hurts so deep to be apart_

_I'm still in love with you, girl if you only knew_

_I'd do anything to make you appear from my dream_

_I love you so much_

Yukito turned into Yue and he sat beside Touya with his legs crossed.

"We come into this world crying while all around us are smiling. May we so live that we go out of this world smiling while everyone around us is weeping," Yue spoke. Touya looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Touya asked.

"That means when everyone crying on the day we died, they love us," Yue said.

_You're the wind, the moon, the sunlight and the rain_

_You are everything a man could want_

_I want you back again_

"I'm giving back what is yours," Yue said and smiled. Touya looked at him with a puzzled look. He put his hand on Touya's shoulder and with that he could see the soul of his mother and Mei Xi. He saw Mei Xi was closing her eyes with her hands. He walked towards her and he heard Mei Xi's voice.

"I don't like seeing you so sad. Tell me when you feel better and I'll open my eyes," Mei Xi smiled. Touya smiled but he knew he could not hug her for now she is known as soul.

"I'm already feeling better when I saw you," Touya said using his thought.

"I like the words on my grave and I like your mother too. She's so beautiful," Mei Xi smiled brightly.

_I'm still in love with you, this pain is cutting through_

_I feel in my heart, it hurts so deep to be apart_

_I'm still in love with you, girl if you only knew_

_I'd do anything to make you appear from my dream_

_I love you so much_

_I Love You So Much, Park Yong Ha_

"Do you love me?" Touya asked.

"You shouldn't ask that question to a soul," Mei Xi said with a smile.

"Please answer and don't lie. Do you love me?" Touya asked again.

"With all my heart," Mei Xi answered. With that, Touya walked to the mansion with Mei Xi's soul following him.

On the grave, it was written '_We will never forget you even though you are gone forever because we know you are watching over us from heaven_.'

"Domo Arigatou," Mei Xi whispered.

"I will love you forever and ever, my love, Mei Xi," Touya smiled.

"Mummy, I'll always look at the star and please give me the brightest of you each time I look at you," Sachi smiled.

"Ne-chan, I'll always remember you as a great girl who will do anything for her love," Mei Xin smiled brightly.

"Mei Xi, please watch over us. I know you will still be the one for my brother. You're the only one," Sakura looked at the bright azure sky.

"Even though you always show how cold and strong you are, but you still have the weak point, which is us. I'll never forget your sacrifice," Syaoran looked at the picture in his hand, the one they took on Aimi's engagement party.

"I know you will be back, Mei Xi. You have things to be done first. So, please come back soon," Eriol sighed as he sat on the roof, looking at the blue sky.

**Chapter 25****: I'm leaving again**

**Three years later…….**

"Mummy!!!!! Uncle Touya wants to bite me," a little girl with brown hair came running towards Sakura. Tomoyo and Aimi smiled.

"Hikari, Uncle Touya is a kaijau, that's why he loves to bite you," Sakura said.

"That's yours, not mine, kaijau," Touya said.

"It's better for you to help me with the cooking. They will arrive soon," Sakura said angrily.

"They've already here," Touya said. On that same moment, the bell rang.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's……………..my secret," Touya said and smiled at Mei Xi who was beside him.

"Why are you coming so early?" Sakura looked at Mei Xin with a baby in her arms.

"I want to meet your pretty Hikari," Eiji said with a smile.

"Uncle Eiji!!!" Hikari hugged him.

"Hi, Yuki," Hikari looked at the baby.

"Boo!! Hi, Hikari," Sachi said which startled Hikari.

"Sachi-chan, you are no good," Hikari pouted.

"Let's get in," Sakura said. They got into the house and met Touya, Syaoran and Eriol.

"Hi, Touya, Xiao Lang, Eriol," Mei Xin said.

"Hi. How's Yuki? I heard she got a fever," Touya asked.

"She's fine," Mei Xin explained.

"It's been a long time since we last met," Aimi looked at Yuki and Mei Xin.

"Yeah," Mei Xin smiled.

"Where are your father and Aunt Yelan?" Yukito asked.

"They will be here soon," Eiji answered. The bell rang and Sakura quickly opened the door to find Yelan and Xiao Lu. Syaoran's sisters were screaming when they looked at Hikari.

"Kawaii!! Just like your mother," Fanren screamed and pinched her cheeks.

"Aunt Sheifa, where's Uncle Vince?" Hikari asked with her sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, Hikari but he got work to do," Sheifa said, smiling.

"Everyone is here. Let's start it," Syaoran said and got up. They went into a special room where Mei Xi's picture was put on the table.

"It's been three years after Mei Xi's death today," Xiao Lu sighed and smiled.

"I miss her so much," Yelan said and looked at the picture.

"This picture keeps smiling at us. It gives an assuring that we will be just fine," Sakura smiled and moved forward and gave her respect to Mei Xi and followed by Hikari.

"May you will be protecting us always, Aunt Mei Xi," Hikari whispered and smiled when she looked at the picture.

"Ne-Chan, I will never forget you," Mei Xin said and bowed. After the ceremony, they sat on the living room with the foods and drinks on the table. Hikari pulled Syaoran's sleeves and looked at him.

"What do you want, Hikari?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Can you tell me who that woman in the picture is? She looks like Aunt Mei Xin," Hikari asked. They looked at her with smiles.

"She is Aunt Mei Xin's twin and she is our saviour. Without her, we will not get you now," Sakura said.

"But why?" Hikari asked as she wanted to know more about the woman she just gave respect to.

"Because without her, we all may be dead," Syaoran explained.

"Hikari, Okaa-san will tell you all about her but let's just have dinner first, okay? We all will have a long talk about this. Aunt Mei Xin, Aunt Aimi, Aunt Tomoyo, Grandpa Xiao Lu and Grandma Yelan will tell you everything about Aunt Mei Xi," Sakura assured her as Hikari smiled brightly. Touya smiled and looked at Mei Xi's soul whose tears just came rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you sad?" Touya asked.

"No, I'm happy because I have been given time to see this moment," Mei Xi sobbed.

"Then, why are you crying?" Touya asked her.

"This could be the last time I see them," Mei Xi smiled.

"Do you have to leave now?" Touya asked worriedly.

"I've told you I'll leave when I have fulfilled my last wish which is to see all of you to be happy," Mei Xi said.

"But if you go, I'll be sad," Touya said sadly.

"No, you won't. You will find someone for you someday. Don't you want me to be happy? If you want me to be happy, you will have to let me go," Mei Xi smiled.

"I want you to be happy but…," Touya tried to say when he saw Mei Xi faded away.

"Goodbye, Touya. Take care of yourself," Mei Xi said and with that, she vanished from his sight. Touya just sat silently there.

"I'll try my best to be happy for the ones I love. Arigatou, Mei Xi," Touya smiled. Sakura stared at Touya who was smiling.

"Uncle Touya, why are you smiling?" Hikari asked. Touya shook his head and got up.

"Just saying goodbye to someone," Touya walked away.

This is a story of love and the sacrifice a girl made for her love. With that, this is

THE END

Author's Note: Finally the end...Wait for the sequel... I'm still on it... I just finished chapter six of the sequel... Still a long way...R&R...

I'll send in the first chapter and you tell me what you think about it... Love you guys... I know the ending is so sudden and sad but I promise you the sequel has a happy ending... I love you guys... Arigatou gozaimasu... -bow-


End file.
